Ella es tan dulce
by lola1024
Summary: Candy, la rica y guapa jovencita que dejó varios corazones destrozados en su pueblo natal, ha regresado...sin dinero, desesperada y demasiado orgullosa para permitir que su entorno lo descubra. Los habitantes de Lakewood no creen en el perdón y el olvido, y esas amistades arruinadas del pasado están dispuestas a infligir a Candy la peor de las venganzas... (Adaptacion)
1. Chapter 1

Se que todavía tengo una historia sin terminar, pero por el momento el trabajo y el estudio me hacen imposible terminarla, así que ahora traigo una adaptación. Los personajes son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y la historia pertenece a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, uno de mis libros favoritos de la autora… espero que les guste y en algún momento tratare de seguir con mi otra historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_ Me temo _ admitió Candy_ que mi comportamiento deja que desear. Mi tía dice que recibí una educación lamentable.

La hija descarriada de Lakewood, Misisipí, volvía a la ciudad que había jurado dejar para siempre. La mirada de Candy White iba del parabrisas azotado por la lluvia al horrible perro que ocupaba el asiento del pasajero,

_ Ya sé qué estás pensando, Gordon, de modo que más vale que lo sueltes. Piensas en cómo caen los poderosos. ¿Me equivoco? _ Soltó una risa amarga_ . Pues que te den. Mira lo que te digo... _ Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas_ . Que te den.

Gordon levantó la cabeza y la miró con desdén. Como si fuera basura.

_ Yo no, amiguito. _ Subió la calefacción del viejo Volvo para protegerse del frío de aquel día de finales de febrero_ . William y Rose White fueron los amos de esta ciudad y yo era su princesa. La chica que prendería fuego al mundo.

Oyó un aullido imaginario de risas caninas a lo basset.

Como la hilera de casas con tejado de zinc que acababa de dejar atrás, Candy estaba un tanto deteriorada. El largo cabello rubio que le caía en forma de rizos sobre los hombros ya no brillaba tanto como antes, y los diminutos corazones de oro que adornaban los lóbulos de sus orejas ya no danzaban a un ritmo desenfadado. Sus labios fruncidos ya no tenían ganas de esbozar sonrisas seductoras, y sus mejillas de muñeca habían perdido la inocencia hacía ya tres maridos.

Pestañas tupidas seguían enmarcando unos ojos claros asombrosamente verdes, aunque delicadas líneas empezaban a dibujar patas de gallo en las comisuras. Quince años atrás había sido la chica mejor vestida de Lakewood, pero ahora una de sus botas altas hasta la pantorrilla y con tacones de aguja tenía un pequeño agujero en la suela, y su vestido de punto escarlata ceñido al cuerpo, con su recatado cuello de cisne y su no tan recatado largo, eran de una tienda barata en lugar de una boutique de lujo.

Lakewood nació en la década de 1820 como ciudad algodonera del nordeste de Misisipí, y posteriormente se libró de las antorchas del ejército de ocupación de la Unión gracias a la astucia de su población femenina, que recibió a los muchachos de azul con tal encanto perseverante y tal infatigable hospitalidad sureña que ninguno de ellos tuvo el valor de encender la primera cerilla. Candy era descendiente en línea directa de aquellas mujeres, aunque en días como ése le costaba recordarlo.

Reguló los limpiaparabrisas al acercarse a la calle Shorty Smith y dirigió la mirada al edificio de dos plantas, abandonado en esa tarde de domingo, que todavía se erguía en la esquina. Gracias al chantaje económico de su padre, el instituto Lakewood representaba uno de los pocos experimentos acertados en educación pública integrada del Sur profundo. Hubo un tiempo en que fue reina de aquellos pasillos. Ella y sólo ella decidía quién podía sentarse en la mejor mesa de la cafetería, qué chicos eran aceptables para salir con ellos y si estaba bien llevar un bolso Gucci de imitación cuando tu padre no era William White y no podías permitirte el auténtico. Rubia y divina, había sido la reina suprema.

Su dictadura no siempre era benévola pero raras veces habían desafiado su poder, ni siquiera los profesores. Uno lo había intentado y Candy White zanjó el asunto de forma expeditiva. En cuanto a Susana Marlowe... ¿qué posibilidades tenía esa estúpida torpe e insegura contra la fuerza y el poderío de Candy White?

Mientras contemplaba el instituto a través de la lluvia de febrero, empezó a sonar

en sus oídos la vieja musiquilla: INXS, Miami Sound Machine, Prince. Aquellos días, cuando Elton John cantaba Candle in tbe Wind, sólo se refería a Marylin.

El instituto. El último lugar en que había sido ama del mundo.

Gordon se tiró un pedo.

_ Dios, cómo te odio, perro miserable.

La expresión desdeñosa de Gordon le dijo que le importaba un comino .En los tiempos que corrían, a ella también.

Consultó el indicador de la gasolina. Estaba en las últimas, pero no quería gastar dinero en llenar el depósito hasta que no fuera absolutamente necesario. Mirando el lado bueno: ¿quién necesita gasolina cuando acaba de llegar al final del camino?

Giró en la esquina y vio la parcela vacía que señalaba el lugar donde antaño se erguía la casa de Anthony. Anthony Brower y ella eran como Kent y Barbie. El chico más popular; la chica más popular. «Te querré siempre.» Le partió el corazón cuando cursaban el primer año en la universidad y ella lo dejó por Neil Leegan, la estrella del atletismo, que iba a convertirse en su primer marido.

Sugar Beth recordó el modo en que Susana Marlowe solía mirar a Anthony cuando creía que nadie la veía. Como si esa paria inepta tuviera alguna oportunidad con un galán como Anthony Brower. El grupo de amigas de Candy White, las Sauces del Mar, se habían desternillado a sus espaldas. Ese recuerdo la deprimió todavía más.

Conduciendo hacia el centro de la ciudad descubrió que Lakewood había sacado provecho de su recién adquirido renombre como escena protagonista principal del éxito de no ficción Ultimo apeadero de la línea a ninguna parte. La nueva Oficina de Turismo había atraído a una incesante corriente de visitantes, y era evidente que la ciudad se había puesto a tono. La acera ya no se combaba delante de la iglesia presbiteriana, y las feas farolas de su infancia habían sido sustituidas por encantadores postes estilo belle époque. A lo largo de la calle Tyler, las históricas residencias estilo antebellum, Victoriano y renacimiento helénico lucían nuevas manos de pintura, y una llamativa veleta de cobre agraciaba la cúpula de la monstruosidad italianizante de la Eulie Baker. Candy y Anthony se habían besado en el callejón de detrás de aquella casa la noche antes de consumar definitivamente su relación.

Enfiló hacia Broadway, la calle central de la ciudad, que medía cuatro manzanas de longitud. El reloj de los juzgados ya no estaba petrificado en las diez y diez, y la fuente del parque se había sacudido la mugre.

El banco unto con media docena de otros negocios, lucía toldos a rayas verdes y marrón y la bandera de la Confederación no se veía por ninguna parte. Torció a la izquierda en la calle Valley y se dirigió a la vieja y abandonada estación de trenes, una manzana más allá. Hasta principio de los años ochenta el Central de Misisipi pasaba por allí una vez al día. A diferencia de los demás edificios del centro de la ciudad, la estación necesitaba grandes reformas y una buena limpieza.

Igual que ella.

Ya no podía aplazarlo más. Puso rumbo al pasaje Mockingbird y la mansión conocida como "La Novia del Francés."

Aunque La Novia del Francés no pertenecía a los edificios históricos de Lakewood, era el más grandioso de la ciudad, con sus altísimas columnas, sus anchas verandas y sus graciosas ventanas saledizas. Una hermosa amalgama de arquitectura típica de las plantaciones sureñas y del estilo reina Ana, el edificio descansaba sobre una suave elevación del terreno,

bastante alejado de la vía, y estaba rodeado de magnolias, azaleas y matas de cornejo. Candy había crecido en esa casa.

Como los edificios históricos de la calle Tyler, también éste estaba bien cuidado. Los postigos lucían una mano reciente de pintura negra brillante, y el montante de abanico que coronaba la entrada de doble batiente resplandecía a la luz suave de la lámpara de araña encendida en el interior. Candy había dejado de recibir noticias de la ciudad hacía años, salvo la información dispersa que su tía Elroy había tenido a bien enviarle de vez en cuando, de modo que no sabía quién había comprado la casa. Mejor así. Ya había bastantes personas en su vida a las que detestar, con su propio nombre encabezando la lista.

La Novia del francés era una de las tres únicas residencias del pasaje Moikingbird. Ya había dejado atrás la primera, una romántica casa de dos plantas de estilo colonial francés. A diferencia de La Novia del Francés, sabía quién la habitaba. Su destino era la tercera casa, la que había pertenecido a su tía Elroy.

Gordon se movió. Ese perro era malo pero Albert, su difunto esposo, le quería, y Candy se sentía obligada a quedárselo hasta encontrarle un nuevo amo. Hasta el momento no había tenido suerte. Resultaba difícil encontrar un hogar para un basset con un grave trastorno de la personalidad.

Ahora la lluvia caía con más fuerza y, como no sabía bien adonde se dirigía podría haberse pasado del camino cubierto de frondosidades que se abría del otro lado del alto seto protector que delimitaba La Novia del Francés por el este. Las lluvias se habían llevado la gravilla hacía tiempo, y los neumáticos desgastados del Volvo protestaron al enfilar el camino lleno de baches.

La cochera tenía un aspecto más deteriorado de lo que ella recordaba pero sus paredes de ladrillo blanco cubiertas de musgo, sus aguilones gemelos y su tejado a dos aguas empinadas aún le daban cierto encanto de cuento de hadas. Construida al mismo tiempo que La Novia del Francés, jamás había albergado nada remotamente parecido a un carruaje pero la abuela de Candy consideraba la palabra «garaje" muy vulgar. A finales de los años cincuenta habían convertido aquel lugar en residencia de la tía Elroy, que vivió allí el resto de su vida. Cuando murió, la cochera formó parte de su legado a Candy, una auténtica seña de los desesperados, puesto que la tía Elroy jamás había aprobado a su sobrina.

" Sé que no quieres ser vana y egocéntrica, Candy, que Dios te bendiga. Estoy segura que algún día dejarás de serlo.»

Elroy se creía con el derecho de insultar a su sobrina cuanto se le antojara, siempre que la bendijera en el momento de hacerlo,

Candy se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto y abrió la puerta para Gordon.

-Escápate, ¿quieres?

Al perro no le atraía la idea de mojarse las patas y la miró dándole a entender que esperaba que lo llevara en brazos.

Sí espérate sentado.

El animal le enseñó los dientes.

Candy agarró su bolso, lo que quedaba de un paquete de la comida para perros más barata que había encontrado y un pack de seis Coca-Colas. Lo que había en el maletero podía esperar hasta que cesara la lluvia. Salió del coche con el vestido corto hasta medio muslo y sus largas piernas purasangres marcando el camino.

Gordon se movía con rapidez cuando quería; la adelantó corriendo y subió como una flecha los tres escalones que conducían al pequeño porche de la entrada. La placa de madera, pintada de dorado y verde que un obrero había clavado al ladrillo cuarenta años atrás, aún ocupaban un lugar de honor junto a la puerta delantera.

DURANTE EL VERANO DE 1954

AQUÍ PINTO LINCOLN ASH

EL GRAN ARTISTA

DEL EXPRESIONISMO ASBTRATO AMERICANO

Quien había dejado a Elroy una valiosa obra de arte que ahora pertenecía a su sobrina, Candy White Leegan Stevenson Andrey. Un cuadro que Candy necesitaba encontrar cuanto antes..

Escogió una de las llaves que le había enviado el abogado de la tía Elroy, abrió la puerta y entró en la casa. Inmediatamente la envolvieron los olores del mundo de su tía: Ben Gay, moho, ensalada de pollo y desaprobación. Gordon echó un vistazo, olvidó que no le gustaba mojarse las patas y volvió a salir al exterior. Candy dejó sus paquetes en el suelo y miró alrededor.

El área habitable estaba atestada de un horror de objetos entrañables de la familia: sillas polvorientas estilo Sheraton, mesas con patas astilladas en forma de garras o de bolas, un escritorio estilo reina Ana y un colgador de sombreros de madera curvada, festoneada de telarañas. El aparador de caoba contenía un reloj de repisa estilo Seth Tho-mas, un par de feos doguillos de porcelana y un cofre de plata, blasonado con una placa deslustrada, que honraba a Elroy white por sus muchos años de servicio dedicado a las Hijas de la Confederación.

No existía un esquema decorativo organizado. La raída alfombra oriental de la sala competía con el sofá de descolorida zaraza floreada. La llama bordada en amarillo y rojo coral de un sillón asomaba entre una variedad de cojines con fundas hechas a ganchillo. La otomana era de piel verde desgastada; las cortinas, de blonda amarillenta. A pesar de todo, aquellos colores y diseños, apagados por el uso y la edad, acababan conformando una especie de armonía cansina.

Candy se acercó al aparador y apartó una telaraña para abrir el cofre de plata. En su interior había doce juegos de cubiertos de plata de ley Gorham Chantilly. Cada dos meses, desde que Candy tenía memoria, Elroy usaba las cucharillas de té cuando se reunía con su grupo para jugar a la canasta los miércoles por la mañana. Candy se preguntó cuánto le pagarían por doce juegos de cubiertos de plata de ley.

No lo suficiente. Tenía que encontrar la pintura.

Necesitaba ir al lavabo y estaba hambrienta, pero no podía esperar, más para ver el estudio. La lluvia no amainaba. Agarró un viejo jersey cursi de color beige que Elroy había dejado junto a la puerta, se cubrió los hombros y volvió a salir. El agua entró por el agujero de su bota cuando enfiló el sendero enlosado que conducía a la parte posterior de la casa, donde se encontraba el garaje. Las viejas puertas de madera colgaban de sus goznes. Utilizó una de sus llaves para liberar el candado, y las abrió.

El lugar estaba exactamente como lo recordaba. Cuando la cochera fue convertida en hogar de solterona, Elroy se había negado a permitir que los carpinteros destruyeran aquella parte del viejo garaje donde Lincoln Ash había tenido su estudio. Se contentó con

una sala de estar más pequeña y una cocina más estrecha, y conservó aquello como un templo. En los estantes de madera basta aún estaban las latas de pintura seca que Ash había desparramado sobre sus lienzos cincuenta años atrás, para crear las pinturas que habrían de ser sus obras maestras. Puesto que las dos únicas ventanas del garaje admitían sólo una mínima cantidad de luz, el pintor trabajaba con las puertas abiertas y disponía sus lienzos por el suelo. Hacía años su tía había recubierto el pavimento salpicado de pintura con gruesas capas de plástico protector, ahora ya tan cubierto de grima, polvo y bichos muertos que los colora apenas resultaban visibles. Una escalera salpicada de pintura, también envuelta en plástico, descansaba en uno de los extremos del garaje cerca de una mesa de trabajo sobre la que había una caja de herramientas, una colección de los viejos pinceles de Ash y una serie de espátulas, todas desparramadas como si el pintor acabara de tomarse un descanso para fumar un cigarrillo. Candy no esperaba que su intratable tía hubiera dejado el cuadro esperándola junto a la puerta, pero bueno, no habría estado mal. Reprimió un suspiro. Empezaría a buscar en serio a primera hora de la mañana.

Gordon la siguió de vuelta a la casa. Cuando encendió una lámpara de pie con pantalla adornada con flecos, la desesperación que llevaba semanas atormentándola arremetió con fuerza. Hacía quince años había dejado Lakewood con toda arrogancia, una muchacha tonta y vengativa que no podía concebir un universo que no girara en torno a ella.

Pero el universo había reído el último.

Se acercó a la ventana y descorrió la cortina cubierta de polvo. Por encima de los setos sucesivos, vio las chimeneas de La Novia del Francés. El nombre provenía del hogar original. Su abuela había diseñado la casa, su abuelo la había construido, su padre la había modernizado y Rose la había dispensado todo su amor. «Un día La Novia del Francés, será tuya, bomboncito.»

En los viejos tiempos se habría abandonado al llanto por las injusticias de la vida, Ahora corrió la cortina y se dio la vuelta para ir a dar de comer a su desagradable perro.

Terry Grandchester estaba de pie delante de la ventana del dormitorio principal de La Novia del Francés, en la segunda planta de la casa. Su aspecto invocaba la elegancia melancólica de un hombre de otro período histórico, probablemente de la Regencia británica, o de cualquier época en la que destacaran los impertinentes, las cajas de tabaco y las reuniones de salón. Tenía los ojos color zafiro hundidos y un rostro estrecho y alargado, esculpido con pómulos prominentes sobre dos cuencas en forma de comas. Las colas de las comas se curvaban hacia las comisuras de una boca que no sabía sonreír. Era el rostro de un hombre exquisito, vagamente decadente, con una nariz recta y aristocrática, perfectamente conjuntada con cuesto de sus facciones.

Llevaba un batín de terciopelo púrpura con la misma desenvoltura que otro hombre llevaría una sudadera. Completaban su atuendo unos pantalones de pijama de seda negra sujetos con un cordón y unas zapatillas adornadas con símbolos chinos de color escarlata en las puntas. Las prendas habían sido perfectamente confeccionadas para vestir ese cuerpo excepcionalmente alto y ancho de hombros, aunque sus grandes manos trabajadoras, de palmas anchas y dedos gruesos, advertían que no todo lo relacionado con Terry Grandchester era exactamente lo que parecía.

Mientras desde su ventana veía encenderse las luces de la cochera, la línea ya

adusta de su boca se endureció todavía más. De modo que los rumores eran ciertos. Candy White había regresado.

Habían pasado quince años desde la última vez que la había visto. Era poco más que un crío entonces. Tenía veintidós años y estaba segurísimo de sí mismo, un pájaro exótico que había aterrizado en aquella pequeña ciudad del Sur para escribir su primera novela y... ah, sí, para ejercer de maestro en su tiempo libre. No dejaba de ser placentero, dejar que un rencor fermentase tanto tiempo. Como los buenos vinos franceses, ganaba en complejidad y adquiría matices y sutilezas que una solución más rápida habría hecho imposibles.

Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron de impaciencia. Quince años atrás estaría impotente ante ella. Ahora no.

Llegó a Lakewood procedente de Inglaterra para enseñar en el instituto local, aunque no sentía pasión alguna por esa profesión ni tenía talento para desempeñarla. Lakewood, no obstante, como otras pequeñas ciudades del Misisipí, necesitaba maestros desesperadamente. Con la idea de exponer a sus jóvenes a un mundo más amplio que el propio, un comité de ciudadanos ilustres del estado se había puesto en contacto con las universidades del Reino Unido, ofreciendo puestos acompañados de visas de trabajo para sus licenciados.

Terry, fascinado desde siempre con los escritores norteamericanos, no dejó pasar la oportunidad. ¿Qué lugar mejor para escribir su propia gran novela que el paisaje

literariamente fértil del Misisipi hogar de Faulkner, Eudora Welty, Tennessee Williams y Richard Wright.

Redactó una presentación elocuente que exageraba enormemente su interés en la enseñanza, reunió deslumbrantes referencias de sus profesores y adjuntó las primeras veinte páginas de la novela que apenas había empezado, pensando _ acertadamente, según se demostró_ que un estado con una herencia literaria tan impresionante no podría por menos que apoyar a un escritor. Un mes después recibió la noticia de su aceptación y pronto se encontró de camino a Misisipi.

Se enamoró del maldito lugar desde el primer día: de su hospitalidad, de sus tradiciones, de su encanto de ciudad pequeña. No ocurrió lo mismo, sin embargo, con su posición en la enseñanza, que de difícil llegó a convertirse directamente en imposible, gracias .a Candy White

Terry no había elaborado un plan específico para su venganza. Ninguna trama maquiavélica a cuyo ardid hubiera dedicado los últimos diez años de su vida. Jamás había concedido a Candy tanto poder sobre él. Aunque esto no significaba que pretendía dejar de lado su largamente alimentado rencor. Bien al contrario, se tomaría su tiempo y esperaría a ver qué le sugería su imaginación de escritor.

Sonó el teléfono y Terry abandonó la ventana para contestar con ese escueto acento británico que sus años en el Sur americano no habían suavizado.

_ Grandchester al habla.

_ Terry, soy Susana. Intenté localizarte antes.

Él había estado trabajando en el tercer capítulo de su nuevo libro.

_ Lo siento, amor. Todavía no he comprobado mi buzón de voz. ¿Se trata de algo importante? _ Llevó el teléfono junto a la ventana y miró a través de los cristales. Una nueva luz se había encendido en la cochera esta vez en la segunda planta.

_ Estamos todos aquí dispuestos a lo que sea. Los chicos están viendo las noticias de Daytona y nadie te ha visto en siglos. ¿Por qué no vienes? Te echamos de menos, señor Grandchester.

A Susana le gustaba tomarle el pelo recordándole su vieja relación de profesor y alumna. Ella y su marido eran sus amigos más íntimos en Lakewood y, por un momento, se sintió tentado. Pero las Sauces del Mar y sus medias naranjas estarían allí. Generalmente, esas mujeres le divertían, pero esta noche no estaba de humor para sus cotilleos.

_ Necesito trabajar un rato más. Iré la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

_ Desde luego.

Miró al otro lado del césped, deseando no ser él quien tuviera que darle la noticia.

_ Susana..., hay luces encendidas en la cochera. Hubo un silencio antes de que ella respondiera con voz suave, casi inexpresiva:

_ Ha vuelto.

_ Eso parece.

Susana ya no era una adolescente insegura, y un tono acerado impregnó sus mullidas vocales sureñas:

_ Bien, pues. Que empiece el espectáculo.

Susana entró en su cocina justo a tiempo de ver a Annie Britter cerrar su teléfono móvil con ojos que bailaban de agitación.

_ No vais a creer esto.

Susana tuvo la sospecha de que sí lo creería.

Las otras cuatro mujeres que estaban en la cocina dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. La voz de Annie tendía a ser chillona cuando estaba alterada, sonaba un poco como una Minnie Mouse sureña.

_ Era Renee. ¿Os acordáis que es pariente de Larry Cárter, quien trabaja en el Mercarrápido desde que salió de rehabilitación? Nunca adivinaréis quién pasó por caja hace un par de horas.

Mientras Annie hacía una pausa deliberadamente dramática, Susana cogió un cuchillo y se esforzó en concentrarse en cortar la tarta que había preparado Luisa Hamilton. Su mano apenas temblaba.

Annie metió el móvil en su bolso sin apartar los ojos de las demás.

_ ¡Ha vuelto Candy!

La cuchara ranurada que Patty O´Brien estaba enjuagando cayó en el fregadero.

_ No me lo creo.

_ Sabíamos que volvería. _ Luisa frunció el ceño con indignación. Aun así... ¿cómo se ha atrevido?

_ Candy ha sido siempre bastante atrevida_ le recordó Annie.

_ Esto va a causar muchos problemas _ Flammy Walker tocó la cruz dorada que llevaba colgada del cuello. En el instituto había sido la cristiana mayor del último curso y presidenta del Club Bíblico. Todavía tenía cierta tendencia al proselitismo, pero era una mujer tan decente que las demás lo pasaban por alto. Flammy posó una mano en el brazo de Susana. _ ¿Estás bien?

_ Estupendamente.

Annie se arrepintió.

_ No debí anunciarlo tan bruscamente. He vuelto a ser insensible, ¿No es cierto?

_ Corno siempre _ dijo Flammy_ Pero te queremos, a pesar de todo.

_ Y también Jesús _ añadió Patty antes de que Flammy lo dijese. Luisa tiró de uno de

los diminutos ositos de plata que llevaba como pendientes, a juego con el osito azul de su jersey. Le gustaba coleccionarlos y a veces se pasaba un poco.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que se va a quedar?

Annie metió una mano dentro de su largo escote para ajustarse los tirantes del sujetador. Tenía los pechos más bonitos de las Sauces del Mar y le gustaba presumir de ellos.

_ No mucho. Apostaría por ello. Dios, éramos unas pequeñas arpías.

El silencio se apoderó de la cocina. Flammy lo rompió para decir lo que todas estaban pensando:

_ Susana no lo era

Por que Susana no era una de ellas. La única que no había pertenecido a las Sauces del Mar. No dejaba de ser irónico, dado que ahora era su líder,

Candy había concebido la idea de las Sauces del Mar cuando tenía once años. Había elegido aquel extraño nombre por un sueño que había tenido aunque ya ninguna de ellas recordaba de qué iba. Las Sauces del Mar sería un club privado, les había anunciado, el club más divertido de la historia para las chicas más populares del colegio que, por supuesto, habría de elegir ella misma. Esencialmente, había hecho un buen trabajo y, transcurrido más de veinte años, las Sauces el Mar seguían siendo el club más divertido de la ciudad.

En sus mejores momentos había llegado a tener doce miembros, aunque algunas se habían ido de la ciudad y Dreama Shephard había muerto. Ahora ya sólo quedaban las cuatro mujeres que estaban con Susana en su cocina. Se habían convertido en sus amigas más entrañables.

Phil, el marido de Luisa, asomó la cabeza en la cocina. Traía el pote de arcilla vacío que había contenido la salsa Rotel que los hombres insistían en tomar en cada reunión, una mezcla picante de tomate y Velveeta en la que les gustaba remojar sus Tostitos.

_ Stear nos obliga a ver un partido de golf. ¿Cuándo cenaremos?

_ Pronto. Y nunca adivinarías qué nos acaban de decir. _ Los pendientes de osito de Luisa bailotearon

_ Candy ha vuelto.

_ No me digas. ¿Cuándo?

_ Esta tarde. Annie acaba de recibir la noticia_ Phil las miró fijamente por un momento, luego meneó la cabeza y desapareció para ir a dar la noticia a los demás.

Las mujeres pusieron manos a la obra y el silencio reinó en la cocina durante unos minutos, mientras cada una de ellas era presa de sus pensamientos. Los de Susana eran amargos. De jóvenes, Candy había tenido todo lo que Susana deseaba: belleza, popularidad, confianza en sí misma y a Anthony Brower. Susana, por su parte, sólo tenía una cosa que Candy deseara. Una cosa valiosa, sin embargo, que al final demostró ser la única que importaba.

Flammy sacó un jamón de un horno, junto con una bandeja de las famosas batatas Drambuie de su madre. Del otro horno Annie sacó unas tortas de queso con ajo y una cacerola de espinacas con alcachofas. La espaciosa cocina de Susana, con sus taquillas de cálido color cereza y su enorme isla central, hacía de su casa el lugar más conveniente para sus reuniones. Esa noche habían dejado a los niños con la sobrina de Flammy. Susana había propuesto a su propia hija que hiciera de canguro, pero últimamente se había vuelto díscola y se negó.

Sureñas de pura cepa, las Sauces del Mar se vestían en toda regla para reunirse, es decir, se pasaban la primera parte de todos sus encuentros comentando la ropa que llevaban. Ése era el legado que habían recibido de unas madres que se ponían medias de seda y tacones altos para ir hasta el buzón de correos. Susana, no obstante, no era una Sauce del Mar y, a pesar de las regañinas de su madre, le había costado más tiempo que a las demás descubrir cómo adecentar su aspecto.

Annie lamió una mancha de queso con ajo de su dedo índice.

_ Me pregunto si Terry se ha enterado

_ ¿Has podido hablar con él, Susana? – Preguntó Flammy_ Las noticias nos ha despistado tanto que no te lo hemos preguntado.

Susana asintió.

_ Sí, pero está trabajando.

_ Siempre está trabajando. _ Patty cogió un trozo de papel de cocina

_ Ni que fuera un yanqui.

_ ¿Te acuerdas cuánto miedo le teníamos en el colegio? _ preguntó Annie.

_ Excepto Candy_ puntualizó Flammy_ Y Susana, por supuesto, que era la mascota de los profesores.

_ Todas le sonrieron.

_ Dios, cuánto le deseaba _ dijo Luisa_ Quizá fuera raro pero, desde luego, era atractivo. Aunque no tan atractivo como ahora.

Ése era un tema familiar. Habían pasado cinco años desde que Terry volviera a Lakewood, y apenas se habían acostumbrado a tener como miembro de su grupo de amigos al hombre que antaño fuera su profesor más temido

_ Todas le deseábamos. Excepto Susana.

_ Yo también, un poco _ dijo Susana para redimirse. Pero no era del todo cierto. Puede que el ensimismamiento melancólico y romántico de Terry la hiciera suspirar, pero nunca había fantaseado con él como las otras chicas. Para ella sólo existía Anthony. Anthony Brower, el chico que amó a Candy White con toda el alma.

_ ¿Dónde he metido las manoplas del horno?

Susana se las dio.

-Terry ya sabe que ha vuelto. Ha visto luces en la cochera.

_ Me pregunto qué piensa hacer_ Flammy metió un tenedor de servir en la bandeja con el jamón.

_ Pues yo, por mi parte, no pienso dirigirle la palabra.

Ya sabes que lo harás si tienes la oportunidad _ repuso Annie_ Todas lo haremos, porque nos morimos de curiosidad. Me pregunto qué aspecto tendrá.

Rubia y perfecta, pensó Susana. Luchó contra las ganas de ir corriendo a mirarse en el espejo para cerciorarse de que ya no era aquella Susana Marlowe torpe y rechoncha. Aunque sus mejillas nunca perderían la redondez y ella nada podía hacer para remediar la baja estatura que había heredado de su padre Estaba delgada y en buena forma gracias a sus cinco torturadoras sesiones semanales en el gimnasio. Como las otras mujeres, se aplicaba el maquillaje con maestría y lucía joyas de buen gusto, aunque más caras que las demás. Llevaba el cabello rubio en melena corta según los últimos dictados de la moda, obra de la mejor peluquería de Memphis. Esta noche llevaba una camiseta bordada, unos pantalones verdes y zapatillas a juego. Todo lo que poseía seguía la moda, a diferencia de sus años escolares, cuando andaba torpemente por los corredores enfundada en prendas

informes y aterrorizada de que alguien pudiera dirigirle la palabra.

Terry, él mismo un inadaptado, la había comprendido. Se había mostrado amable con ella desde el principio, más amable que con el resto de sus compañeras de clase, que a menudo eran blancos de su lengua cínica y afilada. A pesar de ello, las chicas soñaban con él. Luisa, una apasionada de los romances históricos, fue la que le puso el sobrenombre.

«Me recuerda a aquel atormentado joven duque inglés, enfundado en una gran capa negra que ondea al viento y que, cada vez que hay tormenta, se pasea por las almenas de su castillo, porque todavía llora la muerte de su joven y hermosa esposa.»

A Terry empezaron a llamarle el Duque, aunque no a la cara. No era el tipo de profesor que inspirara esa especie de familiaridad.

Los hombres comenzaron a llegar a la cocina, atraídos por el olor a comida y por ver las reacciones de sus mujeres a la noticia del regreso de Candy.

Patty quiso espantarles agitando los brazos.

_ Estáis en medio.

Los hombres no le hicieron caso, nunca hacían caso cuando llegaba la hora de la cena, y las mujeres iniciaron su danza habitual en torno a ellos, llevando la comida de la cocina al aparador estilo finales del siglo XVIII que ocupaba una de las paredes del elegante comedor formal de Susana.

_ ¿Sabe Terry que Candy ha vuelto? _ preguntó Stear, el marido de Patty.

_ Fue él quien se lo dijo a Susana. _ Patty le puso una ensaladera en las manos.

_ Y vosotras, dulces criaturas, os quejáis porque en Lakewood nunca pasa nada; _ Mark, el marido de Luisa, era de Meridian pero conocía bien las viejas historias locales que a veces olvidaban que no era uno de ellos.

Brad Simmons, que tenía una tienda de electrodomésticos, rió por lo bajo. Era la cita de Annie para la velada. En realidad, a Annie no le gustaba pero, desde su divorcio, se había propuesto probar todos los solteros disponibles de Lakewood, además de algunos que no estaban disponibles, aunque las mujeres no hablaban del tema, porque Annie lo tenía difícil. Con dos niños, uno de ellos discapacitado, y un ex marido que siempre se retrasaba en pagar la pensión de los hijos, Annie se merecían todas las diversiones que podía encontrar.

El marido de Susana fue el último en hacer su aparición. Era el más alto

de los hombres, delgado y de facciones refinadas, con el cabello rubio y los ojos color celeste, y una de esas caras varoniles perfectamente simétricas que en más de una ocasión había impulsado a Patty a decirle que debía cumplir con la misión que le encomendara Dios y apuntarse como donante habitual de esperma. Las Sauces Mar eran demasiado bien educadas para dejar lo que hacían e interrogarle, como hubiesen deseado, pero le observaban con el rabillo del ojo mientras cogía el sacacorchos y se disponía a abrir el vino que Susana había traído a la mesa.

Susana sintió el viejo dolor familiar en el pecho. Llevaban algo más de trece años casados. Tenían una hija preciosa, una casa maravillosa, una vida casi perfecta. Casi porque, por mucho que Susana se esforzara siempre ocuparía un segundo lugar en el corazón de Anthony Brower.

Después de pasar dos días alimentándose con Krispy Kremes rancias y Coca-Colas, Candy ya no podía aplazar más la visita al supermercado. Esperó hasta última hora del martes, con la esperanza de que habría ya poca gente en la Gran Estrella, y se dirigió al centro con el coche. La suerte la acompañó y pudo comprar lo que

necesitaba sin tener que hablar con nadie, excepto con Peg Drucker, la cajera, que se conmocionó tanto que escaneó dos veces el código de barras de la mermelada de uva, y con Cubby Bowmar, quien la alcanzó mientras Peg metía la compra en las bolsas y le reveló un hueco oscuro en el lugar que solía ocupar _su _diente canino derecho.

_ Eh, Candy, estás aún más preciosa de lo que recordaba muñequita.

_ Su mirada bajó de sus pechos a la entrepierna de sus pantalones de pinza y cintura baja

_ Ahora tengo mi propio negocio. Limpieza de Alfombras Bowmar. Y no me va nada mal. ¿Por que tú y yo no vamos a tomar unas cervezas en Dudley's y recordamos los viejos tiempos? ¿Qué me dices?

_ Lo siento, Cubby, pero renuncié a los hombres guapos el día en que decidí hacerme monja.

_ Demonios, Candy, ni siquiera eres católica.

_ Pues esto sí que será una sorpresa para mi buen amigo el Papa.

_ No eres católica, Candy. Sólo estirada, como siempre.

_ Eres un hombre inteligente, Cubby. Dale recuerdos a tu mamá, de mi parte.

Al salir de la Gran Estrella, no quiso mirar el cartel que la había hecho _parar en _seco cuando entraba:

LOS CONCIERTOS DE SUSANA Y ANTHONY BROWER DOMINGO 7 DE MARZO, A LAS 2 DE LA TARDE

SEGUNDA IGLESIA BAUTISTA

DONACION DE 5 DOLARES A FAVOR DE LA CARIDAD

Le pareció que la noche se le caía encima y puso rumbo al lago, sólo para descubrir que no tenía dinero suficiente para gasolina. Hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados en la calle Spring, no lejos de la entrada de la Fábrica de Ventanas White, el negocio que fundara su abuelo, sólo que ahora se llamaba WWF. Le resultaba difícil imaginarse a Susana y a Anthony organizando una serie de conciertos. Llevaban más de doce años casados. La idea no tenía por qué causarle dolor, puesto que había sido Candy quien le rechazara. Con su característico mal criterio, había echado un vistazo a Neil Leegan y se había olvidado del «Te querré siempre». Ahora Susana era la fuerza promotora de la revitalización de la ciudad y miembro de la mayoría de las juntas de organizaciones cívicas.

La furgoneta de Limpieza de Alfombras Bowmar se cruzó con ella, en dirección contraria. Cuando iban al instituto, Cubby y sus amigotes aparecían sobre el césped de La Novia del Francés a medianoche, aullando a la luna y coreando su nombre:

_ Candy... Candy... Candy...

Generalmente, su padre seguía durmiendo, pero Rose se levantaba de la cama para sentarse delante de la ventana de Candy, donde fumaba sus Tareytons mientras los observaba.

_ Serás una mujer que recordarán, Candy, cariño _ susurraba _ . Una mujer que recordarán.

Candy... Candy... Candy...

La mujer que recordarían enfiló con su Volvo maltrecho el pasaje Mockingbird y echó una mirada a la casa colonial francesa que había sido el hogar del dentista más rico de la ciudad y ahora pertenecía a Anthony y a Susana.

El último par de días no podía haber sido más

desolador. Candy había limpiado la cochera para que fuera habitable, pero no había descubierto ni rastro de la pintura de Lincoln Ash. Mañana tendría que enfrentarse a la ingrata tarea de buscarla en la estación arruinada. No podría la tía Elroy haberle legado bonos y acciones, en lugar de una miserable cochera y una estación ferroviaria que debía haber sido demolida hacía años?

Llegó al final del pasaje Mockingbird y frenó cuando los faros del Volvo iluminaron algo que no estaba allí cuando había partido: una gruesa cadena que obstruía la entrada a su camino de grava. Apenas había estado ausente dos horas. Alguien se había dado mucha prisa.

Bajó del coche para investigar. El cemento rápido era muy eficaz, y un par de fuertes patadas no consiguió mover los postes que sostenían la cadena. Obviamente, los nuevos propietarios de La Novia del Francés no sabían que aquel camino de grava no formaba parte de su propiedad.

Sus ánimos se hundieron todavía más e intentó convencerse de que sería mejor esperar hasta la mañana para plantarles cara, pero había aprendido la dura lección de nunca postergar la resolución de los problemas, de modo que se encaminó hacia el largo camino que conducía a la entrada de la casa en que había crecido. Incluso con los ojos vendados habría reconocido el dibujo familiar de los tochos bajo sus pies, el punto donde el camino se hundía, el lugar donde trazaba una curva para evitar las raíces de un roble caído durante una tormenta, cuando ella tenía dieciséis años. Se acercó a la veranda principal con sus cuatro elegantes columnas. Si recorriera con el dedo la base de la más cercana, encontraría el lugar donde había grabado sus iniciales con la llave de El Dorado de Rose.

En el interior de la casa brillaban luces. Candy quiso creer que el vacío que sentía en el estómago se debía a la falta de comida, pero sabía que esa no era la razón. Antes de ir a la ciudad había tratado de _es_timular su autoconfianza con una camiseta ceñida de tono rosa caramelo, que dejaba al descubierto unos centímetros de barriga, unos pantalones talones de cintura baja ceñidos a sus largas piernas, y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja que la elevaban hasta casi los dos metros. Completó su atuendo con una cazadora negra de motociclista _ imitación_ y con tachones de diamantes falsos del tamaño de un guisante, comprada en sustitución de los auténticos, que había tenido que empeñar, Aquel atuendo, sin embargo, no conseguía fortalecer su moral en esos momentos y, al cruzar el porche de su viejo hogar, sus tacones marcaron el ritmo lejano de todo lo que había perdido. «Candy White ya no vive aquí.»

Irguió los hombros, levantó la barbilla y llamó al timbre, pero, en, lugar de la familiar campanada de siete notas, oyó un resonante gong a dos tonos. ¿Qué derecho tenía nadie de cambiar las campanadas de La Novia del Francés?

La puerta se abrió. Un hombre apareció en el umbral. Alto. Majestuoso. Habían pasado quince años, pero supo quién era incluso antes de que le hablara.

_ Hola, Candy White.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Veo que estás temblando -. dijo aquella voz odiosa.- No voy a pegarte si te comportas bien._

_georgette heyer, El cachorro del diablo_

Tragó saliva y dijo con voz ronca:

¿Señor Grandchester?

Los labios severos y delgados del hombre apenas se movieron.

Exacto Soy el señor Grandchester.

Ella intentó recuperar el aliento. Elroy no le había dicho que quien compró La Novia del Francés había sido él, aunque su tía sólo le comunicaba las noticias que quería que Candy supiera. Los años se esfumaron. Veintidós. Ésa era la edad que él tenía cuando ella arruinó su carrera. Apenas más que un crío.

Tenía un aspecto rarísimo en esa época, con su cuerpo a lo Ichabod demasiado alto, demasiado delgado, el cabello demasiado largo, la nariz demasiado grande, todo él demasiado excéntrico para una ciudad del Sur, su físico, su acento, su actitud. Naturalmente las chicas quedaron deslumbradas. Vestía siempre de negro, por lo general ropa raída, con pañuelos de seda anudados en el cuello, algunos con flecos, uno de cachemira pálida, otro tan largo que le llegaba a las caderas. Empleaba frases como «terriblemente mal» y «no fastidies» Yen una ocasión dijo «veo que estamos un poco debiluchos hoy"

La primera semana de clase le pillaron con una tabaquera de carey. El día que oyó a los chicos murmurar que parecía un marica, les miró por encima de su larga nariz y les dijo que lo consideraba un cumplido ya que muchos de los grandes hombres de la historia habían sido homosexuales. Por desgracia –añadió-, yo he sido condenado a una vida de vulgar heterosexualidad. Sólo espero que algunos de vosotros seáis más afortunados.

Aquello fue carne de reunión de padres-profesores.

El joven profesor que ella recordaba sin embargo no era más que un pálido antecedente del hombre imponente que se erguía ante ella. Grandchester seguía siendo raro aunque de un modo mucho menos inquie tante. Su cuerpo desgarbado había ganado en musculatura y se veía atlético. Era delgado pero ya no enclenque y, por fin, se había conjuntado con su cara, mientras que los pómulos que antes parecían feroces ahora poseían un aire patricio.

Candy conocía el olor del dinero, y le envolvía como una nube. La última vez que le viera, su pelo le llegaba a los hombros. Ahora seguía siendo espeso pero corto y cuidadamente despeinado, como el pelo de las estrellas del cine. No era fácil distinguir si su brillo se debía a algún producto costoso de peluquería masculina o a su buena salud, pero una cosa resultaba obvia: aquel corte no se lo habían hecho en Lakewood, Misisipí.

Llevaba un jersey acanalado de cuello de tortuga que se proclamaba a voces Armani, y pantalones de lanilla negra con finísimas rayas doradas. No sólo Ichabod Grane había crecido sino que había asistido a unos cursos de estilo, antes de comprar la academia y convertirla en franquicia internacional.

Candy casi nunca tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirar a un hombre, especialmente cuando llevaba tacones kilométricos, pero aho ra tuvo que levantarla. Para mirar aquellos ojos de zafiro altivo que tan bien recordaba. Su viejo resentimiento brotó enseguida:

Nadie me dijo que habías vuelto.

¿De veras? Qué divertido -. No había perdido su acento britá nico, aunque ella sabía que los acentos se pueden fingir. El suyo pro pio, por ejemplo, podía ser del Norte o del Sur, según exigiesen las cir cunstancias.- Pasa, por favor -. Grandchester dio un paso atrás para invitarla a entrar en su propia casa.

Tuvo ganas de hacerle un corte de manga y mandarlo al infierno. Pero la huida era uno de esos lujos que ya no se podía permitir, jun to con los berrinches y el abuso de las tarjetas de crédito. El desprecio que contraía las comisuras de los finos labios de Grandchester demostraba que sabía muy bien cuánto dolía su invitación. Saber que él esperaba que ella huyera despavorida le dio la fortaleza necesaria para erguir los hombros y cruzar el umbral de La Novia del Francés.

La había estropeado. Lo vio enseguida. Otra hermosa residencia del Sur arruinada en manos de un invasor extranjero.

La forma redondeada del vestíbulo de la entrada y la gran curva de la escalera permanecían iguales, pero él había destruido los románticos colores apastelados de Rose pintando las paredes curvas de un marrón oscuro y las viejas molduras de roble, de blanco tiza. Un discordante cuadro abstracto colgaba en el lugar de la pintura que antaño dominaba aquel espacio, un retrato de tamaño natural de ella misma a la edad de cinco años, vestida con exquisitos encajes blancos y lazos rosas y acurrucada a los pies elegantemente calzados de su bellísima madre.

Rose había insistido en que el artista añadiera un caniche de peluche a la composición, aunque no tenían un caniche ni ninguna clase de perro, a pesar de las súplicas de Candy. Su madre había declarado que no admitiría en su casa a nadie que acostumbrara lamer sus partes íntimas o las partes íntimas de cualquier otro.

Los desgastados suelos de madera habían sido sustituidos por losas de mármol unidas con bandas de mármol de color gris oscuro. Las antiguas cómodas habían desaparecido, como también el espejo dorado, estilo María Antonieta y el par de sillas tapizadas con brocados dorados. Ahora dominaba el espacio un piano de media cola de reluciente lacado negro. Un piano de media cola en el vestíbulo de entrada de La Novia del Francés… Puede que la abuela de Candy, con sus gustos vanguardistas supiera apreciar la extravagancia, pero sin duda Rose estaba revolviendo en su tumba.

Bueno, bueno... -. El acento de Candy viró al Sur profundo, como hacía siempre que se encontraba en posición desventajosa.- Si no has puesto tu sello personal en las cosas...

Hago lo que me place. La contempló con la arrogancia de un aristócrata que se ve obligado a hablar con la fregona, pero ella se merecía su hostilidad. Por mucho que él le pusiera los pelos de punta, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Ya no se podía evitar, así que Candy dijo:

Te escribí una carta de disculpa.

¿De veras? -. Su expresión no podía ser de mayor desinterés.

Me fue devuelta.

No me digas

Pretendía mantenerla de pie en el vestíbulo. No se merecía un trato mejor pero tampoco iba a arrastrarse, de modo que optó por un término medio entre lo que le debía a él y lo que se debía a sí misma.

Demasiado poco y demasiado tarde, soy consciente de ello. Pero ¿qué demonios? El arrepentimiento es el arrepentimiento.

No sabría decirte. No tengo mucho de lo que arrepentirme.

Entonces presta atención a alguien que sí lo ha tenido y sabe lo que es. A veces, señor Grandchester, un simple «lo siento» es lo mejor que uno puede hacer.

Y a veces lo mejor no basta. ¿No es así?

No pensaba perdonarla, como era de esperar. No obstante, sus dis culpas no habían sonado demasiado sinceras y, puesto que él se merecía esta sinceridad, la integridad de Candy le exigía intentarlo de nue vo. No allí, sin embargo, no mientras estuviera de pie en el vestíbulo como una criada.

¿Te importaría si echo un vistazo? -. No esperó que le diera per miso sino que se adelantó y entró en el salón.

Cómo no. Su voz rezumó sarcasmo.

Las paredes grises hacían juego con las listas de mármol del suelo, mientras los mullidos sillones de cuero y el sofá de diseño repetían el marrón oscuro del vestíbulo. Cuatro fotografías de bustos de már mol en sepia estaban simétricamente dispuestas sobre la chimenea, que no era la misma que ella recordaba. La vieja repisa de roble, con sus marcas de fuego de las veces que Rose había olvidado abrir el hu mero, había sido sustituida por una repisa neoclásica maciza., con una cornisa voluminosa y un pedimento tallado reminiscentes de un templo helénico. En otra casa le habría encantado la atrevida yuxtaposición de lo clásico y lo moderno, pero no en La Novia del Francés.

Se volvió y vio la silueta de él enmarcada en el umbral, la postura de-perfecta arrogancia de un hombre acostumbrado a mandar. Sólo tenía cuatro años más que ella, es decir, unos treinta y siete. Cuando era su profesor, esos cuatro años representaban una brecha insuperable pero ahora no significaban nada. Recordaba que las Sauces del Mar le encontraban muy romántico, pero Candy se negaba a enamorarse de alguien que con tanta terquedad se resistía a sus coquetas insinuaciones

Tenía que reiterar sus disculpas y, en esta ocasión, con el tono apropiado, pero el desprecio con que él la observaba, unido a la profanación de su hogar, se interponía entre ella y su propósito.

Puede que te hiciera un favor. El salario de un profesor jamás podría comprar todo esto. Por cierto, enhorabuena por tu libro,

¿Has leído Último apeadero?

El escéptico arqueo de una ceja elegante le dio rabia a Candy.

Jolines, lo intenté. Pero había tantas palabras difíciles...

Exacto. Nunca has querido preocupar tu mente con nada más exigente que las revistas de moda. ¿Me equivoco?

Oye, si nadie las leyera, habría un montón de mujeres yendo por ahí en ropa de poliéster. Piensa en lo triste que sería eso -. Abrió los ojos mesuradamente.- Vaya... Ahora me vas a detener por vulgar.

El tiempo no había conseguido afinar su sentido del humor, pensó él.

Las detenciones no surten efecto contigo. ¿Verdad, Candy? Tu madre nunca las permitía.

- Desde luego, Rose tenía sus propias opiniones acerca de lo bueno o malo para mí. Ladeó la cabeza lo suficiente para que su melena se apartara de los diamantes falsos.- ¿Sabías que no quiso dejarme competir por el título de Miss Misisipí? Dijo que ganaría con toda seguridad, y ella no iba a permitir que una hija suya se acercara siquiera a una ciudad tan ordinaria como Atlantic City. Tuvimos una gran pelea pero ya sabes cómo era Rose cuando tomaba una decisión.

- Oh sí, me acuerdo.

Claro que se acordaba, pensó ella. Rose había sido quien lograra su despido. Había llegado el momento de dejar de torear e intentar de nuevo la largamente debida disculpa.

Lo siento. De veras. Lo que hice es imperdonable - Devolverle la mirada resultó más difícil de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero esta vez no vaciló .- Le dije a mamá que yo había mentido, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y tú ya te habías ido de la ciudad.

Qué extraño. No recuerdo que Rose tratara de localizarme. Resulta raro que a una mujer inteligente no se le ocurriera telefonear para decirme que todo estaba solucionado, que yo no había... ¿cómo lo dijo aquel día?... traicionado mi posición de autoridad comprometiendo la virtud de su inocente hijita.

Su forma lenta de pronunciar las últimas palabras revelaba que sabía exactamente qué hacían Anthony y ella en el asiento trasero del Camaro Rojo

No, no llamó. Y yo no tuve el valor de confesarle la verdad a mi padre -. William se había enterado, a pesar de todo, cuando estuvo revisando los papeles de Rose pocos meses después de su muerte y descubrió la confesión escrita de Candy.- Debes reconocer que papá te hizo justicia. Prácticamente puso un anuncio en el periódico declarando que yo había mentido.

Había pasado casi un año, ¿no es así? Un poco tarde. Ya me había visto obligado a volver a Inglaterra.

Candy quiso decir que había conseguido regresar a Estados Unidos; en la solapa de su libro ponía que ya era ciudadano estadounidense, pero sólo parecería otro intento de justificarse. Él se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió a un aparador que contenía un pequeño bar. Un bar en la sala de estar de Rose White...

¿Te apetece una copa? -. No era la invitación de un anfitrión educado sino la trampa edulcorada del gato que juega con el ratón.

Ya no bebo.

¿Te has reformado?

Demonios, no. Simplemente ya no bebo - Estaba actuando, trataba de ganarse unas risas. Se estaba humillando.

Él se sirvió unos dedos de lo que parecía una muy cara malta escocesa. Candy había olvidado el tamaño de sus manos. Solía decir a quien quisiera escucharla que era el afeminado más grande de la ciudad, pero, incluso entonces, esas manos voluminosas la desmentían. Seguían sin parecer las manos de alguien que recitaba sonetos de memoria y, en ocasiones, se ataba el pelo con una cinta de terciopelo negro.

Una tarde en que su grupo salió con retraso del instituto, le vieron en el campo contiguo con una pelota de fútbol. El fútbol no tenía adeptos en Lakewood, y nunca antes habían visto algo como aquello. Grandchester pasaba la pelota de una rodilla a la otra, la hacía rebotar en el pie y los muslos; la mantuvo en el aire hasta que perdieron la cuenta. Luego empezó a fintar campo abajo, corriendo a toda velocidad con la pelota entre los pies. Después de aquello, los chicos cambiaron de opinión acerca de él y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que le invitaran a jugar en la liga local de baloncesto.

¿Tres maridos, Candy? rodeó la copa de cristal tallado con sus dedos de obrero.- Suena un poco exagerado, incluso para ti.

Una cosa nunca cambiará en Lakewood. El cotilleo sigue siendo el pasatiempo favorito de esta ciudad caricia de aire fresco rozó u barriga cuando metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora de cuero y tiró hacia atrás. Su camiseta corta rosa caramelo llevaba la palabra BESTIA estampada con letras brillantes sobre el pecho. Resultaba un poco chillona, pero estaba rebajada a cinco dólares con noventa y ella era capaz de prestar elegancia a casi cualquier prenda.- Te agradecería que retiraras esa cadena de mi camino de entrada.

¿En serio? arrellanó en uno de los sillones de cuero sin invitarla a hacer lo propio.- Tu historial matrimonial es terrible.

¿Te parece?

Las noticias vuelan ó él con voz cansina.- Creo haber oído que a tu esposo número uno le conociste en el colegio.

Neil Leegan, un ídolo americano. Jugó con los Braves durante un tiempo .Esbozó con la mano un hachazo formidable.

Impresionante. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, la copa prácticamente engullida por la palma de su mano, y la contempló por encima del borde de cristal.- También oí que te dejó por otra mujer. Qué lástima

Se llamaba Samantha. A diferencia de mí, ella consiguió una licenciatura universitaria, aunque no fue su título lo que atrajo a Neil.

Tenía un don natural para las relaciones.

La copa se detuvo a medio camino de los labios de Grandchester.

Ella le dedicó su más exquisita sonrisa sureña, aquella que recorría todos los caminos menos aquel que la acercaría a la sinceridad. Con algunos arreglos, y si Rose no albergara una animadversión tan grande hacia Atlantic City, aquella sonrisa podría haber colocado algo más impresionante que una corona de bienvenida sobre su cabeza.

Supongo que el intelecto no puede llevar a una chica demasiado lejos -.añadió.

Grandchester no teñía intención de permitir que se escabullera.

Al parecer te fuiste a Hollywood con el dinero de la pensión.

Me gané hasta el último dólar de aquel dinero.

No te llovieron las ofertas cinematográficas, sin embargo.

Qué amable de tu parte mostrar tanto interés en mis asuntos.

Seguro que no debí de entender esto bien. ¿Tu segundo marido fue una especie de ángel del infierno?

Eso habría sido más emocionante, pero me temo que Tom no era más que un especialista que doblaba actores en escenas peligrosas. Tenía muchísimo talento, hasta el día que se mató tratando de saltar con su moto desde el muelle de Santa Mónica hasta la cubierta de un yate de lujo. La película trataba de los males del tráfico de drogas, así que pre fiero pensar que murió por una buena causa, aunque yo misma fuma ba algún canuto que otro en aquella época.

Y más de uno en el instituto, según recuerdo.

Protesto, señoría. Creía que sólo eran cigarrillos que olían raro.

Grandchester no sonrió, y ella tampoco lo esperaba de aquel rostro de gra nito.

Había dejado a Tom unos meses antes del fatal accidente. No había mujer en la tierra que igualara su talento para casarse con perdedo res embusteros. Albert había sido una excepción, aunque tenía se tenta años el día de su boda, y la edad aporta sabiduría.

Después de aquello, la gente te perdió la pista por un tiempo él.

Trabajé en una empresa de restauración muy exclusiva.

Había empezado como hostelera de un restaurante decente en Los Ángeles, pero la despidieron por discutir con un cliente. Después tra bajó como camarera en una coctelería. Cuando perdió aquel empleo, sirvió lasaña en un restaurante italiano barato, para acabar en una hamburguesería todavía más barata. Tocó fondo el día que se pilló leyendo los anuncios que pedían chicas para una agencia de acompañantes. Más que nada, aquello la hizo comprender que había llegado el momento de madurar y asumir las responsabilidades de su propia vida.

Después echaste el anzuelo a Albert Andrey.

Y ni siquiera te hizo falta escuchar los cotilleos de Lakewood para enterarte. La sonrisa de Candy ocultó todo rastro de dolor.

La prensa fue bastante informativa. Y entretenida. Una camarera de veintiocho años se convierte en la esposa de un asquerosamente ri co magnate petrolero de Texas, todo un trofeo para sus setenta años.

Un magnate cuyas inversiones se habían ido a pique incluso antes que él enfermara. Albert había sido su amigo del alma, su amante y la persona que la ayudó a completar la tarea de madurar.

Grandchester la apuntó con su copa. Era la viva imagen de un modelo de Gucci, aburrido pero muy varonil,

Mis condolencias por tu pérdida.

El nudo que tenía en la garganta le obstaculizaba ofrecer una res puesta ocurrente, pero lo consiguió:

Te lo agradezco, pero cuando te casas con alguien tan mayor, ya sabes lo que te espera.

Le gustó ver el desprecio en los ojos de Zafiro. El desprecio es mejor que la lástima, sin duda. Lo observó cruzarse de piernas, movimiento inquietante que combinaba la gracia felina con la fuerza masculina.

Solíamos llamarte el Duque a tus espaldas -. Dijo.- ¿Lo sabías?

Por supuesto.

Todos pensábamos que eras afeminado.

¿De veras?

Y estirado.

Lo era. Aún lo soy. Me enorgullezco de ello.

Candy se preguntó si estaría casado. Si no lo estaba, las solteras de Lakewood debían de hacer cola delante de su puerta, con tartas de coco y carne a la cacerola. Se acercó a la chimenea e intentó sonar segura.

- Sin duda te lo has pasado bomba cerrándome el camino de entrada, pero ya te has divertido bastante.

- Resulta que aún me estoy divirtiendo.

No tenía aspecto de saber disfrutar de nada, excepto tal vez la conquista de la India. Contemplando su ropa de corte impecable, Candy se preguntó quién habría hecho el trabajo sucio de clavar los postes de cemento tan rápidamente

- ¿No crees que sería embarazoso tener que llamar a la policía?

- En absoluto. Es mi propiedad.

- Y yo que te consideraba toda una autoridad en temas de Lakewood. Mi padre cedió la cochera a mi tía en los años cincuenta.

- La casa sí. Pero no el camino de entrada. Eso aún forma parte de La Novia del Francés.

Sugar Beth se enderezó bruscamente.

Eso no es cierto.

Mi abogado es muy bueno y se fija en detalles como los límites de una propiedad. Se levantó del sillón.- Puedes leer el informe topográfico tú misma. Te haré llegar una copia.

¿Pudo su padre ser tan estúpido? Claro que sí. William White era meticuloso cuando se trataba de asuntos relacionados con la fábrica de ventanas y notoriamente descuidado en todo lo referente a su hogar y su familia. ¿De cuántos cuidados era capaz un hombre que tenía su esposa y su amante en la misma ciudad?

¿Qué quieres, señor Grandchester? Mis disculpas no, es evidente, de modo que más vale que me lo digas.

Venganza, por supuesto. ¿Qué pensabas que quería?

Sus palabras sedosas le causaron un escalofrío. Evitó dirigir una mirada de anhelo a la copa de whisky que él acababa de depositar en la mesilla; no había probado el alcohol en casi cinco años, no iba a empezar de nuevo esa noche.

Vaya, vaya, esto sí que va a resultar muy divertido. ¿Dónde es peras que aparque, exactamente?

Me trae sin cuidado. Tal vez te ayude alguna de tus viejas amigas.

Ése era el momento apropiado para un berrinche, pero ya no re cordaba cómo se conseguía. Así pues, Candy se encaminó a paso lento hacia él, imprimiendo un contoneo a sus caderas, aunque le pa recía que sus huesos tenían un siglo de edad.

Verás, no estás siendo razonable. Ya he perdido tres maridos y un juego de padres, de modo que, si quieres una auténtica venganza, tendrás que idear algo mejor que cerrarme un caminito de entrada.

Ahora tratamos de inspirar lástima?

A tomar por culo, señor Grandchester. Y a tomar por culo tu lástima.

Ésas fueron exactamente sus palabras, y Candy hubiese queri do morderse la lengua. En cambio, se levantó el cuello de la cazadora y puso rumbo a la puerta.

Apenas había dado tres pasos cuando percibió el aroma de una cos tosa colonia. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando él la asió del brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

¿Qué te parecería esto, como venganza?

La expresión gélida y tenebrosa de su rostro la hizo recordar la derecha de Neil Leegan en el instante antes de enviarla al reino del olvido, pero Terry Grandchester resultó tener en mente una venganza muy distinta. Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, inclinó su oscura cabeza y le dio un beso punitivo y brutal en la boca.

Besos… Cuántos había habido en su vida. Los besitos sonoros de adoración que le daba su madre en la mejilla. Los que le daba tía Elroy con sus labios fruncidos y resecos. Los besos adolescentes y empapados de sexualidad que intercambiara con Anthony. Neil había sido un hombre de primera plana y un besador fracasado. Luego vinieron los besos torpes y borrachos de Tom y los que ella le devolvía, impregnados de ginebra. Después los besos de una serie de hombres que apenas recordaba, excepto que todos tenían el sabor de la desesperación. La salvación había llegado bajo la forma de los besos de Albert, amables, necesitados, temerosos y, al final, resignados.

El último beso que había recibido provenía de la hija de Albert, Melany, quien le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos y había dejado reguero de lágrimas en la mejilla. «Te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, mi Candy.»

Tantos besos, y no podía recordar ni uno que se pareciera a éste. Frío. Calculador. Pensado para humillar.

Grandchester se tomó su tiempo administrando justicia. Le sostenía la barbilla sin hacerle daño aunque obligándola a abrir la boca lo suficiente para atacarla con la lengua. Ella no respondió ni se resistió. A él no le importó.

No la sorprendió cuando él llevó la mano a su pecho. Hasta lo había estado esperando.

Siguió otra exploración clínica, como si no hubiera una persona real debajo de la piel, sólo carne y huesos, sin un alma. Grandchester sostuvo su pecho en una de sus manazas y frotó la curva con el pulgar. Al rozar el pezón, la recorrió una descarga de anhelo. No fue deseo..., estaba demasiado vacía para eso, y aquello no tenía que ver con el sexo sino con venganza. Lo que experimentó fue un profundo anhelo de ternura, irónico en alguien como ella, que tan parca había sido dispensándola.

Durante su matrimonio con el especialista cinematográfico había aprendido mucho sobre peleas callejeras, y le pasó por la mente mor der a Grandchester o encajarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Pero eso sería injusto. El hombre tenía derecho a su venganza.

Finalmente, él se apartó y el aroma del whisky que había bebido le acarició la mejilla.

Dijiste que te metí la lengua en la boca y te toqué el pecho ojos de zafiro la laceraban.- ¿No fue ésa la mentira que contaste a tu madre, Candy? ¿No fue así como me cortaste en trocitos y me mandaste al infierno?

Fue exactamente así ó ella con voz queda.

Él se pasó la yema del pulgar por el labio inferior. Viniendo de otro hombre, habría sido un gesto de ternura pero, en este caso, era la huella de un conquistador. Le debía contrición pero lo único que le quedaba era un poco de dignidad, y preferiría morir antes que dejar caer una so la lágrima.

Él bajó el brazo.

Ya no es mentira -. dijo.

Ella rebuscó en sus reservas de fuerza, casi agotadas aunque no del todo, y consiguió sacar la suficiente para acariciarle una mejilla.

En todo este tiempo me odiaba por haber sido una embustera. Gracias, señor Grandchester. Me has quitado un peso de encima.

Grandchester sintió la frescura de su mano contra la mejilla y supo que ella se estaba arrogando la última palabra. Eso lo dejó anonadado. La vic toria debía ser suya. Ambos lo sabían. Pero ella intentaba arrebatársela.

Observó la boca que acababa de someter. No tenía el sabor que él hubiera esperado... Tampoco esperaba algo en concreto, puesto que no había planeado su ataque. Aun así, se había preparado inconscien temente para enfrentarse a la mezquindad, a la astucia y al ego mons truoso que la caracterizaban. Espejito, ¿quién es la más bella? ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! Pero había descubierto algo diferente, un gesto valiente, resuelto e impertinente. Esto último, al menos, resultaba familiar.

Ella bajó la mano y le señaló con el índice, una pistola apuntando directamente a su autoestima. En el instante antes de apretar el gati llo esbozó una sonrisa de sabiduría cortesana.

Ya nos veremos, señor Grandchester.

¡Pum! Y desapareció.

Él permaneció inmóvil. El perfume de Candy, un aroma a es pecias, sexo y obstinación, quedó suspendido en el aire incluso después de que ella cerrara la puerta. Ese horrible beso debía haber puesto pun to final. En cambio, lo había empezado todo de nuevo.

A los dieciocho, era la criatura más hermosa que se hubiera visto jamás en Lakewood. Verla contonearse en la acera que conducía a las puer tas del instituto Lakewood era observar el arte sexual en movimiento: aquellas piernas interminables, el balanceo de sus caderas, el bamboleo de sus pechos, el brillo de su largo cabello rubio.

Los chicos se empujaban para verla pasar, mientras la música de sus transistores tocaba la banda sonora de su vida. Billy Ocean le suplica ba que saliera de sus sueños y entrara en su coche. Bon Jovi caía ren dido a primera vista. Los Cutting Crew estaban más que dispuestos a morir entre sus brazos esa noche. Guns n' Roses, Poison, Whitesnake, todas las grandes bandas melenudas... las había reducido de rodillas, y mendigaban las migajas de su amor.

Candy seguía siendo hermosa. Esos ojos asesinos de color verde claro y esos rasgos perfectamente simétricos se irían con ella a la tumba y esa nube de cabello rubio era para cubrir una almohada de seda en el desplegable central de Playboy. No obstante, su frescor de rocío había desaparecido. Aparentaba más de treinta y tres años y era más dura También más delgada. Grandchester había visto los tendones marcados en la larga curva de su cuello, y sus muñecas parecían casi frágiles.

Sin embargo, su peligrosa sexualidad continuaba ahí. A los dieciocho era nueva e indiscriminada; ahora estaba bien afinada y mucho más letal. Puede que la rosa hubiera perdido el primor, pero sus espinas tenían puntas envenenadas.

Recuperó su copa y se arrellanó de nuevo en el sillón, más depri mido de lo que hubiera querido tras el encuentro. Recorrió con la mirada la lujosa casa que había comprado con su dinero y recordó las mofas de su padre, un albañil irlandés, cuando Terry se vio obligado a volver a Inglaterra después de que le despidieran de su puesto de profesor

"Conque vuelves a casa en desgracia, ¿eh? Este es el resultado de tus ideas y de las fantasías de tu madre, muchacho. Ahora tendrás que hacer un trabajo honrado, como el resto de nosotros.»

Eso sólo bastaba para que Terry no perdonara nunca a Candy White

Alzó la copa, pero ni siquiera el sabor del whisky escocés añejo pudo borrar la determinación desafiante que había visto en los ojos de Candy. A pesar de la ofensiva que él había lanzado en forma de beso, ella seguía considerándose vencedora. Dejó la copa a un lado y empezó a pensar exactamente de qué manera podría despojarla de esa convicción.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_¿He hecho algo mal? ¡Tantas personas recatadas mirándome como si no pudieran dar crédito a sus ojos!_

_GEORGETTE HEYER, La, Gran Sophy_

Candy se acabó la bolsa de patatas fritas que componía su desayuno y miró a Gordon en el otro extremo de la cocina, agazapado junto a la puerta en actitud hostil.

- ¿Por qué no lo superas de una vez? No es mi culpa que Albert me quisiera más que a ti.

El perro puso a prueba su expresión a lo Christopher Walken des cótico, pero los basset juegan con desventaja cuando se trata de mostrarse amenazantes.

- Eres patético.

Gordon puso cara de ofendido.

- De acuerdo - Candy se levantó de la mesa, cruzó la sala y abrió la puerta.

El perro intentó chocar con ella al pasar al trote, pero Candy que conocía sus trucos y dio un paso a un lado. Después le siguió fuera a la mañana gélida y lluviosa de febrero. Pero estaban en Misisipí, y la temperatura podía subir a los treinta en pocos días. Se lamentó por no haberse ido mucho antes.

Mientras Gordon olisqueaba el suelo, ella echó una mirada a La Novia del Francés. Había intentado no pensar más en su encuentro de anoche con Terry Grandchester. Al menos, no se había desmoronado antes de llegar a la cochera. Las viejas culpas colgaban de su alma como telarañas. Debía haberse esforzado más en la disculpa pero, según parece no había madurado tanto como quería creer.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser él quien comprara La Novia del Francés? Si alguna vez habló con la prensa de su intención de regresar a Lakewood, ella no lo había leído. Además, tenía fama de huir de la publicidad y no había concedido muchas entrevistas. Hasta su foto en la cubierta del libro era distante y granulosa, o ella habría estado mejor preparada para enfrentarse a ese hombre peligroso.

Se dirigió al seto de boj que separaba las dos propiedades y apartó las ramas más bajas.

- Por aquí, demonio de perro.

Por una vez, Gordon no opuso resistencia.

- Haz que mamá esté orgullosa de ti ella. El perro husmeó unos momentos antes de encontrar un lugar satisfactorio donde hacer sus necesidades, en medio del césped.

- Buen perrito.

A pesar de lo que dijera a Grandchester, había leído Último apeadero de la línea a ninguna parte como lo hiciera el resto del país. ¿Cómo no hacer caso de una historia que trataba de personas de las que había oído hablar toda su vida? Las familias de blancos y de negros, de ricos y de pobres, que poblaban Lakewood en los años cuarenta y los cincuenta incluían a sus propios abuelos, a tía Elroy, al tío abuelo de Annie y, por supuesto, a Lincoln Ash.

El apetito del público de crónicas auténticas ambientadas en el Sur había sido estimulado por el enorme éxito de ventas de John Berendt, Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal. Pero, mientras que Medianoche trataba de asesinatos y escándalos entre la rica clase aristocrática de la vieja Savannah, Último apeadero había encontrado oro cavando en las vidas provincianas de la gente común. La historia de Terry Grandchester sobre una pequeña ciudad del Misisipí que se recupera de su legado segregacionista estaba llena de los personajes excéntricos y los dramas domésticos que tanto encantan a los lectores, junto con una fuerte dosis de folclore sureño. Otros libros habían intentado hacer lo mismo, pero el afecto que sentía Grandchester por la ciudad, combinado con sus ácidas observaciones de extranjero, habían instalado Último apeadero en una categoría exclusiva.

Vio que Gordon se dirigía al trote hacia la casa, en absoluto intimidado por su grandeza.

- Ven aquí.

Por supuesto, no le hizo caso.

- Hablo en serio, Gordon. Tengo que ir al centro y si no vuelves ahora mismo me iré sin ti.

No estaba segura pero tuvo la impresión de que le hizo la higa.

- Sabes muy bien que intentarás morderme si voy a buscarte

Nunca llegaba al extremo de hacerle realmente daño pero le gustaba mantenerla a raya.

Le vio subir las escaleras de la veranda.

- Perfecto. Hazme un favor: no te molestes en volver a casa Gordon. Contrario a los hábitos propios de su raza, a Gordon no le gustaba vagar. Disfrutaba demasiado torturándola para darse el piro.

Candy volvió a la cochera. ¿Qué se puede decir de una persona a la que hasta su propio perro odia?

Agarró su bolso, se caló un viejo sombrero vaquero de paja y se dispuso a buscar la pintura en la estación de trenes. Cuando llegó a donde había dejado el coche, en el extremo de su camino de entrada, encontró una multa de aparcamiento debajo del limpiaparabrisas. Genial. La guardó en la visera y puso rumbo a la ciudad.

El negocio de recambios automovilísticos de Purlie aún estaba abierto pero una tienda de suministros de oficina ocupaba el lugar de la vieja sombrerería Caprichos de Primavera. Rose la llevaba allí cada año para comprarle un sombrero nuevo por Pascua, hasta que Candy se rebeló al llegar al sexto curso.

A Rose le temblaban las aletas de la nariz como alas de mariposa cuando se sentía contrariada.

- Niña desagradecida. ¿Cómo se supone que nuestro amado Señor sabrá que es el día de la Resurrección si te ve sentada en la iglesia con la cabeza, descubierta, como los paganos? Contéstame a esto, señorita Candy.

Candy la había enfrentado con un temblor de aletas de nariz como respuesta.

- ¿Realmente crees que Jesucristo se quedará en la tumba sólo porque yo no llevo sombrero?

Rose se rió y fue en busca de un cigarrillo.

La añoranza de su madre amorosa e imperfecta la invadió con tanta intensidad que le hizo daño, aunque sus sentimientos hacia su padre eran amargos.

- No es mi verdadero padre, ¿verdad, Rose? Alguien te dejó embarazada y luego papá se casó contigo.

- Candy White, cierra la boca. Que tu padre sea un réprobo no significa que yo también lo sea. No quiero oírte hablar así nunca más.

Suponía que el matrimonio de sus padres había sido inevitable, aunque no podían hacer peor pareja. Rose era la hija extravagantemente hermosa y amante de las diversiones de un tendero local. William era el heredero de la Fábrica de Ventanas White. Bajito, feúcho y de brillante inteligencia, William cayó rendido a los pies de la reina de la belleza de Lakewood, mientras que Rosse despreciaba en secreto a aquel chico al que consideraba «un renacuajo malcarado». Al mismo tiempo, ambicionaba todas las cosas que la unión de ambos podría proporcionarle.

William debía de ser consciente de que Rose sería incapaz de mostrarle la adoración que anhelaba, pero se casó con ella de todas formas para luego, por no amarle, castigarla viviendo abiertamente con otra mujer. Rose contraatacó fingiendo indiferencia. Al final, William empeoró las cosas dando la espalda a la persona que Rose amaba más en el mundo: su hija.

A pesar de sus mutuos sentimientos de odio, jamás consideraron el divorcio. William era el líder financiero de la ciudad; Rose, su líder social y político. Ambos se negaron a renunciar a lo que el otro podía ofrecerle y el matrimonio siguió su curso accidentado, arrastrando a una niña confusa en su estela de destrucción.

Candy pasó por delante de un McDonald's que funcionaba desde sus días del instituto y de una agencia de viajes acicalada con uno de esos toldos marrón y verde que tanto se veían en el centro de la ciudad. Enfiló la calle Valley. Esta calle, que medía una manzana de largo y terminaba en la estación de trenes abandonada, había escapado a los esfuerzos revitalizadores de la ciudad, y Candy aparcó el coche en un parche de asfalto agrietado. Contemplando el deteriorado edificio de ladrillo rojo, vio el lugar donde Terry Grandchester había posado para su borrosa foto de autor.

El viento se había llevado las tablillas del tejado de la estación, y viejos grafitis cubrían las tablas de contrachapado que cubrían las ventanas. Las hierbas que crecían junto a las vías estaban llenas de latas y botellas rotas. ¿Por qué había estimado Elroy importante conservar esta vieja ruina? Su tía, sin embargo, igual que el padre de Candy, estaba obsesionada con la historia local, y obviamente no le había parecido razonable demoler aquel edificio.

Mientras bajaba del coche, Candy recordó la carta arrugada que yacía en el fondo de su bolso:

Querida Candy:

Te dejo la cochera, la estación y, por supuesto, el cuadro, ya que eres mi única pariente viva y, a pesar de tu conducta, la sangre tira. La estación está en mal estado pero, cuando la compré, no tenía ni las energías ni el dinero necesario para las reparaciones. El hecho de que le permitieran llegar a ese estado de deterioro no habla bien de esta ciudad. Sin duda querrás venderla, aunque dudo que encuentres a ningún interesado. Ni siquiera la Asociación Promotora de la Comunidad de Lakewood siente por la historia el respeto que se merece.

La cochera es patrimonio nacional reconocido. Mantén el estudio de Lincoln tal como está. De otro modo, acabaría todo en manos de la universidad. En cuanto al cuadro... lo encontrarás. O no.

Cordialmente,

ELROY WHITE

P.D. A pesar de lo que pudo contarte tu madre, Lincoln Ash me quería.

La insistencia de Elroy en haber sido el gran amor de la vida de Lincoln Ash volvía loca a Rose. Elroy afirmaba que Ash le había prometido volver a Lakewood a buscarla en cuanto terminara su exposición individual en Manhattan, pero lo atropello un autobús el día antes de su clausura. Rose decía a todo el mundo que aquel cuadro era un producto de la imaginación de Elroy, aunque William aseguraba que no. «Claro que existe el cuadro, lo tiene Elroy. Yo lo he visto.» Sin embargo, cuando Rose intentaba averiguar detalles, se reía de ella. Elroy nunca quiso exponer la pintura, alegando que era lo único que le quedaba de Ash y no pensaba compartirlo con los curiosos ni con los pomposos críticos de arte que tanto despreciaba Ash en vida. No harían más que analizarlo hasta matarlo. «El mundo podrá admirar todo lo que quiera cuando haya muerto _ solía decir_ . De momento, lo que es mío, es mío.»

Candy introdujo la llave en la cerradura. La puerta estaba combada y tuvo que hacer fuerza con el hombro para abrirla. En el momento de entrar, algo voló hacia su cabeza. Se agachó soltando un chillido. Cuando su pulso recobró la normalidad, se caló el sombrero más hondo y acabó de franquear el umbral.

Pudo ver lo suficiente para desanimarse. Una capa putrefacta de suciedad y excrementos de pájaro cubría los viejos bancos mellados lo que antaño fuera la pequeña sala de espera de la estación. Regueros de óxido corrían por una pared, un charco fétido cubría el centro del suelo de madera y trozos de muebles rotos yacían diseminados por todas partes, como viejos huesos desparramados. Bajo la ventanilla de billetes una pila de mantas mugrientas, unos viejos periódicos y unas latas vacías indicaban que allí había vivido un mendigo. Su alergia al polvo se despertó y Candy empezó a estornudar. Cuando pudo recuperarse, sacó la linterna que había traído y se puso a buscar el cuadro

Además de la sala de espera, la estación disponía de áreas de almacenamiento, taquillas, un despacho tras la ventanilla de billetes y unos servicios públicos indescriptiblemente sucios, depositarios de tuberías reventadas, accesorios de porcelana rota y manchada, y ominosas pilas de mugre. Candt pasó el par de horas siguientes desenterrando muebles y cajones astillados, archivadores maltrechos, excrementos de ratón y el cadáver de un pájaro que le dio escalofríos. Pero no encontró señal alguna del cuadro

Sucia, alérgica y asqueada, finalmente se dejó caer en un banco. Si Elroy no lo había escondido en la cochera ni en la estación, ¿dónde Lo había metido? Mañana mismo tendría que empezar a interrogar a los miembros supervivientes del club de canasta de Elroy. Se sentirían impulsadas a chasquear la lengua al verla, pero habían sido las amigas más íntimas de su tía y era muy probable que conocieran sus secretos. Saber que sólo le quedaban cincuenta dólares no hacía más que aumentar su desconsuelo. Si quería seguir comiendo, tendría que buscarse un trabajo.

- Un lugar encantador, este que tienes aquí

Candy estornudó y se volvió para descubrir a Terry Grandchester en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía aspecto de venir de un paseo por los pantanos: llevaba botas, pantalones marrón oscuro, una americana de tweed y el cabello elegantemente revuelto. La expresión de frío cálculo de su mirada, sin embargo, hacía pensar más en un cazador furtivo que en un inglés civilizado.

- Si has venido para atacarme de nuevo ó.- , más vale que te ajustes los suspensorios, porque no pienso ser tan comprensiva esta vez.

- La tolerancia de mi cuerpo al veneno es limitada - Metió una patilla de sus gafas de sol de diseño en el cuello abierto de su camisa y avanzó unos pasos - Resulta interesante que ELroy te dejara la estación, aunque no me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos hacia la familia.

- Te ofrezco un buen precio si quieres comprarla.

- No, gracias.

- Gracias a ella ganaste una fortuna. Podrías ser un poco más agra decido.

- Último apeadero habla de la ciudad. La estación no fue más que una metáfora.

- Creía que Metáfora era la marca de una bebida dietética. ¿Siempre vas tan almidonado?

- Siempre que me sea posible, sí.

- Se te ve ridículo.

- Y tú, por supuesto, eres el árbitro de la moda por excelencia - Echó una mirada de desprecio a sus téjanos mugrientos y su camiseta manchada.

Candy se quitó el sombrero y apartó una telaraña de la mejilla.

- Eras un profesor malísimo.

- Espantoso - Grandchester apartó un trozo de cable con la punta de su bota.

- Se supone que los profesores deben potenciar la autoestima de sus alumnos. Tú nos llamabas renacuajos.

- Sólo cuando estabais delante. Me temo que os llamaba cosas peores a vuestras espaldas.

Había sido realmente un profesor malísimo, sarcástico, impaciente y criticón. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, también se mostraba espléndido. Candy recordó cómo en clase solía leer en voz alta, las palabras brotando de su boca como una umbrosa cascada de música. A veces reinaba en el aula un silencio tan intenso que parecía, medianoche y ella se imaginaba que estaban todos sentados en la oscuridad en una hoguera. Tenía el don de inspirar a los alumnos menos dotados, de modo que los chicos más estúpidos se encontraban leyendo libros, los atletas escribían poemas y los estudiantes más tímidos se atrevían a alzar la voz, aunque sólo fuera para protegerse de la descalificaciones abrasivas del profesor. Un poco tarde recordó que él también le había enseñado a redactar un párrafo que tuviera sentido

Mientras ella se volvía a poner el sombrero, Grandchester contempló con repugnancia el charco de agua estancada en el suelo.

- ¿Es cierto que no fuiste al funeral de tu propio padre? Parece un acto de ignominia, incluso viniendo de ti.

- Estaba muerto. Supongo que no se dio cuenta - Se levantó del banco con esfuerzo .- Sé que te hicieron la foto para tu libro delante de la propiedad. Quiero cobrar derechos. Algunos miles de dólares.

- Demándame.

Ella apartó un trozo de tubería. .

- ¿Qué haces aquí, exactamente?

- Estoy refocilándome, por supuesto. ¿Qué creías?

Tuvo ganas de agarrar la pata rota de una silla para atizarle, pero sin duda él le habría devuelto el golpe. Prefirió mostrarse más práctica.

- ¿Conocías bien a mi tía?

- Todo lo bien que necesitaba - Se acercó a la taquilla para husmear un poco, en absoluto inhibido por la mugre.- Como entusiasta de la historia, era una fuente inapreciable de datos, aunque de miras estrechas. No me caía demasiado bien.

- Seguro que esto le quitaba el sueño.

Grandchester pasó el dedo por uno de los barrotes de hierro, contempló la suciedad recogida y se sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo impecablemente blanco para limpiarse.

- La mayoría de la gente cree que el cuadro no existe.

Ella no se molestó en preguntarle cómo sabía que lo estaba buscando. Ya todos en la ciudad debían de conocer los términos del testamento de Elroy.

- Sí que existe.

- Yo también lo creo. Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

- No es asunto tuyo -. Señaló una pila de cajones - Hay un pájaro muerto ahí detrás. Haz algo útil y sácalo de aquí

Grandchester inspeccionó los cajones pero no hizo gesto alguno de ocuparse del cuerpo del no delito.

- Tu tía estaba chiflada.

- Ocurre en la familia. Y no esperes que me avergüence de ello. Los yanquis encierran a sus parientes locos pero aquí, en el Sur, los exhibimos en los desfiles y les hacemos marchar muy orgullosos al centro de la ciudad. ¿Estás casado?

- Lo estaba. Soy viudo.

Si Candy no se hubiera convertido en una buena persona habría preguntado si había asesinado a su esposa con su agudo sentido del humor. Al mismo tiempo, sintió curiosidad. ¿Qué mujer había cedido a unirse a un hombre tan insufrible y criticón? Entonces recordó cuántas chicas del instituto suspiraban por él, incluso después de ser zaheridas por alguno de sus comentarios malévolos. Las mujeres y su debilidad por los hombres difíciles. Menos mal que ella había conseguido romper la pauta.

Grandchester abandonó su inspección de la taquilla de billetes.

- Háblame de tu boicot al funeral de tu padre.

- ¿Por qué te interesa?

- Soy escritor. Me fascina el funcionamiento secreto de las mentes narcisistas.

- Ay, Señor, tanto lenguaje culto me deja mareadita.

- Eras muy inteligente examinó una de las viguetas.- Tenías una mente aguda pero no querías utilizarla para nada que valiera la pena.

- Ya estamos otra vez, despreciando las revistas de moda.

- No ir al funeral requería agallas, incluso para ti.

- Tenía hora en la peluquería.

Él esperó pero Candy no tenía intención de hablarle de aquel año terrible.

Había empezado muy bien. Ella era la chica más popular del primer curso del Ole Miss, y tan enfrascada estaba en el torbellino de actividades de la vida en el campus que se olvidó por completo de las Sauces del Mar, no respondía a sus llamadas y las dejó plantadas cuando fueron a visitarla. Entonces, una mañana de enero, William la llamó para comunicarle que Rose había muerto la noche pasada, víctima de una hemorragia cerebral. Candy estaba inconsolable. Pensaba que aquello era lo peor que podía pasarle hasta que, seis semanas después, William le anunció que iba a casarse con su amante de toda la vida. Esperaba que su hija estuviera en un banco de la primera fila durante la ceremonia. Ella le gritó que le odiaba y que jamás volvería a poner los pies en Lakewood, y mantuvo su palabra, a pesar de que su padre amenazó con desheredarla. Pasó el día de la boda en la cama con Neil Leegan, tratando de ahogar su dolor en mal sexo. Poco después de aquello, mientras ordenaba las cosas de Rose, William encontró la confesión de culpabilidad de su hija. En cuestión de días, todo el mundo sabía lo que Candy le había hecho a Terry Grandchester, y aquellas personas a las que antes les caía mal ahora la odiaban. Las Sauces del Mar, ya dolidas por su modo de abandonarlas, nunca volvieron a dirigirle la palabra.

Tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de reconciliarse con su padre. Justo antes de sus exámenes finales, apenas tres meses después de la boda, su padre murió de un ataque de corazón. Sólo entonces supo ella que había cumplido su amenaza de desheredarla. En el lapso de cinco meses había perdido a su madre, a su padre, a sus mejores amigas y La Novia del Francés. Era demasiado joven para sospechar cuántas más pérdidas le esperaban en el camino.

- ¿Es cierto que te casaste tres días después del entierro de William? .preguntó Grandchester sin mostrar excesivo interés en la respuesta.

- En mi descargo debo alegar que lloré a mares durante la ceremonia.

- Conmovedor.

Candy sacó la llave de su bolsillo.

- Ha sido divertidísimo hablar contigo, pero he de cerrar y ocuparme de otros asuntos.

- ¿Masaje y manicura?

- Después. Primero debo encontrar trabajo - Una ceja negra y poblada se arqueó con sorpresa.

- ¿Trabajo? No doy crédito a mis oídos.

- Me aburro cuando no tengo nada que hacer.

- La prensa dijo que Albert Andrey murió en la bancarrota, pero creía que habrías conseguido rescatar algo - Candy pensó en Gordon.

- Oh, y así fue.

Grandchester paseó la mirada por el calamitoso interior de la estación, y luego la enfureció levantando la comisura de los labios en lo que ella supo reconocer como una sonrisa lacerante.

- Estás realmente arruinada, ¿no es así?

- Sólo hasta que encuentre el cuadro.

- Si lo encuentras.

- Lo haré. Puedes contar con ello. Al pasar por su lado para dirigirse a la puerta, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echar a correr.- Siento que no puedas quedarte un rato más.

Él se tomó su tiempo para seguirla fuera, con la sonrisa siempre colgada de sus labios inflexibles.

- A ver si lo he entendido. ¿Ahora tienes que trabajar para mantenerte?

- Se me da muy bien - Candy sacudió el candado con más fuerza de lo necesario.

- ¿Piensas volver a servir mesas?

- Es un trabajo honrado. Se dirigió al coche tratando de no parecer que se daba a la fuga. En el momento de alcanzarlo, él le habló desde los escalones de la estación:

- Si no consigues encontrar trabajo, ven a verme. Puede que tenga algo.

- Claro, eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer - Abrió la puerta de un tirón y se volvió para mirarlo - Si no quieres que nuestra batallita vecinal se convierta en una guerra, más vale que quites esa cadena de mi camino antes del anochecer.

Eso divirtió a Grandchester.

- ¿Me estás amenazando, Candy?

- Ya me has oído - Subió al coche y se fue. Por el retrovisor, le vio apoyado en la puerta de su Lexus nuevo y reluciente, una figura elegante, distante y complacida. Bastardo sin alma.

Se detuvo en el drugstore para comprar el periódico y se topó con Cubby Bowmar en la caja. Se estaba metiendo en el bolsillo el cambio de una botella de Gatorade.

- ¿Has visto mi nueva furgoneta en la calle, Candy?

- Me temo que no.

- La limpieza de alfombras es un buen negocio estos días. Muy buen negocio.

Se relamió y la invitó de nuevo a tomar una copa. Candy apenas pudo escapar con los restos de su virtud. De vuelta en el coche, desplegó el periódico sobre el volante y consultó los anuncios de trabajo. No tendría que trabajar por mucho tiempo, se recordó a sí misma, únicamente hasta encontrar el cuadro. Después volvería a Houston.

Nadie buscaba camarera, lo que la alivió, porque la idea de servir hamburguesas a todos aquellos que antaño había avasallado le revolvía el estómago. Trazó un círculo alrededor de tres posibilidades: una panadería, una agencia de seguros y una tienda de anticuario; luego se dirigió a casa a darse una ducha rápida. Una copia del informe topográfico la esperaba delante de la puerta. La abrió y comprobó que El camino de entrada pertenecía a La Novia del Francés

Deprimida, tomó la ducha, se puso rimel y carmín, se recogió el pelo y se vistió con el conjunto más conservador de cuantos tenía, una viejísima falda e estilo Chanel y una camiseta blanca. Añadió una rebeca rosa frambuesa, se puso medias y un par de botas. Salió a la calle. Ya que la agencia de seguros ofrecía el mejor sueldo, decidió empezar por ella. Por desgracia encontró a Laurie Ferguson sentada tras la mesa de contrataciones

Laurie le caía bien cuando iban al instituto y Candy no podía recordar que le hubiese hecho nada especialmente despreciable, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que los recuerdos de Laurie no coincidían con los suyos.

- Candy White. Oí que habías vuelto a la ciudad pero jamás que te vería aquí - Su espeso cabello tenía ahora un color rojo vivo en lugar de castaño, y sus pendientes eran demasiado grandes para sus facciones pequeñas y agudas. Tamborileaba la superficie de la mesa con una uña acrílica que tenía pintada una diminuta bandera Americana.- Estás buscando trabajo. Figúrate una calada a su cigarrillo sin invitar a Candy a sentarse.- Supongo que lo comprenderás. Sólo contratamos a personas seriamente interesadas en hacer carrera.

Para Candy, un puesto de oficinista no cualificado no representaba exactamente una carrera, pero repuso con una sonrisa:

- No esperaría menos.

- Y necesitamos a alguien fijo. ¿Piensas quedarte en Lakewood?

Candy sabía que llegarían a eso y, a pesar de la aversión que sentía por cualquier manipulación de la verdad, se vio obligada a defenderse:

- Habrás oído que ahora tengo una casa aquí

- ¿O sea que te quedas?

El fulgor de malicia en los ojos de Laurie la hizo sospechar que sus indagaciones tenían que ver más con el deseo de Laurie de alimentar el cotilleo local que con su intención de ofrecerle un trabajo. Por otro lado, la idea de ser jefa de la hija de William y Rose White podría ser atractivo suficiente para que Laurie la aceptase, y el paquete casi vacío de pienso para perros que esperaba en la cocina de la cochera impulso a Candy a responder con amabilidad:

- No puedo prometer quedarme hasta que esté muerta y enterrada, pero pienso quedarme por un tiempo - Cuánto, nadie lo sabía

- Entiendo - Laurie revisó unos documentos y luego le dirigió. Una sonrisa engreída.- No te importaría pasar nuestro test de aptitud ¿verdad? Necesito asegurarme de que posees las cualificaciones mínimas en lengua y matemáticas.

Candy ya no pudo contenerse más.

- No me importa en absoluto. Las matemáticas se me dan especialmente bien. Aunque seguro que lo recuerdas, de todas las veces que copiaste mis deberes de álgebra.

Treinta segundos después estaba en la calle.

La panadería La Créme de la Créme se llamaba El Café de Glendora cuando Candy era pequeña. Por desgracia, la nueva propietaria necesitaba a alguien capaz de realizar labores de mantenimiento a la vez que hornear, y la entrevista terminó cuando dio a Candy una llave inglesa para que hiciera una demostración de sus habilidades. Ya todo dependía de la tienda de antigüedades.

El encantador escaparate de Los Tesoros del Ayer incluía un caballito de balancín, un viejo baúl lleno de edredones y una silla provista de ruedas, un cántaro pintado a mano y una palangana. Candy se sintió animada. Qué lugar tan encantador donde trabajar. Quizás el dueño fuera nuevo en Lakewood, como la propietaria de la panadería, y desconociera la reputación de Candy.

La antigua campanilla de la puerta tintineó y las dulces notas de las suites para violoncelo de Bach envolvieron a Candy al entrar. Inhaló un popurrí de aromas picantes y el olor agradablemente mustio del pasado. Juegos de porcelana inglesa y de cristal irlandés relucían sobre mesas antiguas. Los cajones abiertos de una alta cómoda de cerezo exhibían exquisitas telas antiguas de lino. Un raro escritorio de palosanto mostraba una variedad de leontinas, collares y broches. Todo lo que había en la tienda era de máxima calidad, dispuesto a la perfección y cuidado con amor.

Una voz de mujer dijo desde la trastienda:

- Enseguida estoy con usted.

- No hay prisa.

Candy estaba admirando un alegre cuadro de sombrereras victorianas, violetas de seda y canastas de junco hechas a mano y llenas de huevos pardos moteados cuando una mujer emergió de la trastienda. Su cabello rubio caía en una melena sofisticada que terminaba justo a la altura del mentón. Vestía elegantemente unos pantalones grises un jersey a juego y un sencillo collar de perlas exquisitamente conjuntadas en el cuello….

Un dedo gélido acarició la columna dorsal de Candy. Esas perlas….

La mujer sonrió.

- Hola. ¿Qué puedo...?

Y calló. Se detuvo en seco debajo de la araña francesa, un pie torpemente delante del otro, la sonrisa congelada en los labios.

Candy habría reconocido aquellos ojos en cualquier parte.

Eran del mismo tono azul oscuro de los ojos de su padre.

Los ojos de su otra hija.

_Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_«¡Si tuviera una hija como tú me avergonzaría de ser: su padre!»_

_GEORGETTE HEYER, La Gran Sophy_

La vieja amargura se revolvió en las entrañas de Candy. Los hombres inteligentes mantienen a sus hijos legítimos separados de los ilegítimos, pero William White no. Las tenía a ambas en la misma ciudad, a apenas tres millas de distancia y, en su total egocentrismo, se negó a reconocer cuán difícil resultaría para Candy y Susana ir al mismo colegio.

Había dejado a sus dos mujeres embarazadas en menos de un año, primero a Rose y después a Sabrina Marlowe. Rose mantuvo la cabeza en alto, esperando que él superara su pasión por una mujer a la que ella consideraba una don nadie melindrosa. Cuando vio que no la superaba, optó por mostrarse filosófica. «Las grandes mujeres aprenden a elevarse por encima de las circunstancias, Candy. Que él tenga su escoria. Yo tengo La Novia del Francés.»

Siempre que Candy rabiaba por tener que ir al colegio con Susana, Rose se tornaba inusualmente dura. «No hay nada peor que la gente te tenga lástima. Mantén la espalda erguida y recuerda que, algún día, todo lo que él posee será tuyo.»

Rose estaba equivocada. Al final, William había cambiado su testamento y lo había dejado todo a Sabrina y Susana Marlowe.

La mujer elegante que tenía delante poco se parecía a la réproba introvertida que tropezaba con sus propios pies cada vez que alguien le dirigía la palabra. La vieja sensación de impotencia invadió a Candy. De niña no había sido capaz de controlar el comportamiento de los que formaban parte de su vida, de modo que ejercía su poder de la única manera que sabía: sobre la hija ilegítima de su padre. :

Susana permanecía inmóvil junto a una vieja caja para tartas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Jamás podría decirle que venía a buscar trabajo.

- Pues... vi la tienda. No sabía que era tuya,

Susana fue la primera en recuperar la compostura, ¿Te interesa algo en especial?

¿De dónde sacaba aquella pose? La Susana Marlowe que Candy recordaba se ruborizaba cuando alguien le hablaba.

- N..no. Sólo estoy mirando - Percibió el tartamudeo de su voz y por el brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de Susana, supo que ella también ella lo había percibido.

- Acabo de recibir nuevos artículos de Atlanta. Hay unos preciosos frascos de perfume antiguos - Cerró los dedos sobre la ristra de perlas perfectamente conjuntadas que llevaba al cuello, Candy las miraba fijamente. Le resultaban tan...

- Me encantan los frascos de perfume. ¿A ti no?

La sangre se le fue de la cabeza. Susana llevaba puestas las perlas de Rose…

- Cada vez que veo un viejo frasco de perfume, me pregunto cómo sería la mujer que lo llevaba. Sus dedos acariciaron el collar en gesto liberado. Cruel.

Candy no lo soportaba. No podía quedarse allí mirando las perlas Rose en el cuello de Susana Marlowe.

Se volvió hacia la puerta en un movimiento tan rápido que chocó contra una mesa, igual que Susana solía chocar contra los pupitres en el colegio. Un candelabro de latón se tambaleó, cayó y rodó hasta el borde de la mesa. Candy no se detuvo para recogerlo.

- La cena será terrible esta noche, y no sólo porque hay filete, que me niego a probar por culpa del calentamiento del planeta, etcétera, sino por culpa de ella. ¿Por qué no puede parecerse más a la madre de Chelsea, en lugar de ir tan estirada como si llevara un palo metido en el culo? Yo no soy como ella, a pesar de lo que diga la yaya Sabrina. Y tampoco soy una zorra con pasta. Odio a Kelli Willman.

- Gigi, la cena está lista

Cuando su madre llamó desde el pie de la escalera, Gigi cerró de mala gana la libreta en espiral que contenía su diario secreto, el que llevaba desde el año pasado, cuando iba séptimo curso. Lo guardó debajo de la almohada y bajó de la cama sus piernas enfundadas en bombachos de pana. Detestaba su dormitorio, decorado con las mierdas de Laura Ashley que tanto en-can-ta-ban a su madre. Gigi preferiría pintar la habitación de negro o púrpura y cambiar sus antigüedades prehistóricas por los muebles fantásticos que había visto en Muelle Uno. Ya que Susana no se lo permitía, Gigi había pegado carteles de rock por todas partes, cuanto más provocadores, mejor.

A ella le correspondía poner la mesa pero, cuando llegó a la cocina, vio que su madre ya lo había hecho.

- ¿Te has lavado las manos?

- No, mamá, las he ido arrastrando por el polvo mientras bajaba - Su madre apretó los labios

- Remueve la ensalada, ¿quieres?

La madre de Chelsea llevaba pantalones de cintura baja, pero la de Gigi seguía con los sosos pantalones y el jersey grises que había llevado en el trabajo. Quería que Gigi siguiera vistiendo como el año pasado, en séptimo, con las mierdas del catálogo de Bloomingdale's. Su madre no entendía cómo era tener a todos llamándote Señorita Zorra Rica a tus espaldas. Aunque Gigi se había ocupado de eso. Desde septiembre pasado no se había puesto nada que no proviniera de la tienda de rebajas del Ejército de Salvación. Eso volvía loca a Susana. Gigi también había dejado de comportarse como una inútil en el colegio. Y había hecho amigas nuevas muy guai, como Chelsea.

- La señorita Kimble llamó para hablarme de tu examen de historia. Te puso un suficiente.

- Un suficiente está bien. No soy tan lista como tú.

Su madre suspiró porque sabía que no era cierto y, por un momento, compuso una expresión tan triste que Gigi quiso decirle que sentía mostrarse tan desagradable y que volvería a trabajar a pleno potencial, pero desistió. Su madre nunca entendía nada.

Gigi odiaba tener trece años.

Susana puso el último plato de ensalada en la mesa. Esta noche usaban la vajilla china decorada con hojas de té, probablemente porque su padre cenaba en casa, para variar. La mesa-velador de roble no Era tan bonita, ni mucho menos, como aquella fabulosa mesa rústica que Susana había vendido delante de sus mismísimas narices aunque a Gigi la encantaba y no necesitaban el dinero. Gigi deseaba que su madre cerrara la tienda o, cuando menos, contratara a más personas para ayudarla, así podrían cenar algo decente de vez en cuando en lugar de esa basura congelada. Su madre le dijo que si el asunto la preocupaba tanto, podía cocinar ella misma. A todas luces, no entendía nada

La ensaladera de teca contenía una de esas ensaladas de bolsa que tienen lechuga y unos trozos de zanahoria seca. En los viejos tiempos a pesar de sus eternas reuniones de junta, su madre solía preparar ensaladas de tomate, queso suizo y orzo, que era como granos de arroz grueso aunque en realidad era pasta. Hasta hacía picatostes de cualquier cosa, con mucho ajo, que a Gigi le encantaba, a pesar del mal aliento.

- Quiero también orzo -. Se quejó Gigi.

- No he tenido tiempo - Su madre fue a la puerta de atrás y asomó la cabeza.- Anthony, ¿ya están los filetes?

- Marchando.

Su padre asaba la carne en el patio en todas las épocas del año. No le gustaba mucho asar, pero su madre insistía en que así la carne tenía mejor sabor, y él se sentía culpable porque la mitad de las veces no iba a cenar a casa. Era jefe de operaciones de WWF, un puesto de gran responsabilidad. Su abuela Sabrina era propietaria de la fábrica de ventanas, aunque la dirigía la junta directiva, y su padre había empezado trabajando desde abajo, como todo el mundo, sólo que Gigi había oído a su madre decir a la yaya que trabajaba más que la mayoría, porque siempre le parecía que tenía que demostrar su valía. La abuela vivía en una mansión muy guai de la calle Pintoresca, en el Paso del Cristiano, en el Golfo, que, según su padre, casi estaba suficientemente lejos de todo. Las finanzas de la familia eran complicadas. Algunas cosas, como la fábrica de ventanas, pertenecían a la yaya, pero La Novia del Francés había sido de su madre. Ella, no obstante, no quería vivir allí, y la casa permaneció cerrada hasta que la compró Terry. A Gigi la encantaba Terry, incluso cuando se ponía sarcástico porque ella no había leído rollos como Guerra y Paz. Hacía dos años se había ofrecido como entrenador voluntario del equipo de fútbol del instituto, y el año pasado habían llegado a jugar en la liga estatal.

Gigi dejó caer la ensaladera sobre la mesa.

- No pienso cenar filete. Ya te lo he dicho.

- Gigi, ha sido un día muy largo. No me lo compliques

- Allá vamos - Su padre cruzó la puerta con los filetes de las bandejas chinas que, aunque a Gigi le gustaran, cosa que cedía, no se habría permitido cogerles cariño, porque su madre las vendería delante de sus mismísimas narices, como hizo con la mesa. A su madre le chiflaba la historia, razón por la que le gustaba tanto la tienda de antigüedades.

Su padre le guiñó un ojo en el momento de depositar la bandeja sobre el salvamanteles de latón. Tenía treinta y tres años, mientras Susana tenía treinta y dos. La mayoría de los padres de sus amigos eran mucho mayores, pero Gigi había nacido mientras sus padres todavía estaban en la universidad. «Prematura», ya, ja-ja, cualquiera lo creía.

El olor de la carne le hizo la boca agua y se obligó a pensar en los eructos de las vacas, que destruían la capa de ozono y provocaba el calentamiento del planeta. Hacía dos semanas, cuando decidió ser vegetariana, trató de explicarlo a la hora de la comida, pero Chels le dijo que dejara de hablar como una imbécil. La rara de Gwen Lu la habia oído, sin embargo, y quiso entablar una gran conversación inteligente sobre el tema. Como si la reputación de Gigi pudiera permitirse que la vieran charlando con Gwen Lu.

- ¿Tomamos vino esta noche o no? -. Preguntó el padre de Gigi

- Por supuesto - Su madre sacó del horno unas asquerosas patatas fritas de la tienda de congelados y las sirvió en una fuente.

Su padre cogió una botella del portavinos.

En séptimo, cuando Gigi aún era amiga de Kelli y todas las demás. Kelli había dicho que el padre de Gigi se parecía a Brad Pitt, cosa que era una mentira podrida. Para empezar, Brad Pitt era encorvado y viejo, y tenía los ojos muy juntos. Además, ¿quién en sus cabales podría imaginarse a su padre yendo por ahí todo el día con el pelo revuelto y con aspecto de no afeitarse nunca? La indignaba que algunas chicas dijeran que su padre era un bombón.

Gigi se parecía más a su padre, especialmente en la boca y la forma de la cara. Su pelo, en cambio, era castaño oscuro en lugar de rubio, y no tenía sus ojos celestes. Los suyos se parecían a los ojos de su madre de un azul oscuro y un poco espeluznante Ojalá fueran celestes como los de su padre. Dijera lo que dijese la yaya Sabrina, Gigi se parecía más a su padre que a su madre.

Ojalá su padre no tuviera que trabajar tanto. Entonces quizá su no habría abierto la tienda. Desde luego no les hacía falta el dinero. Su madre había dicho que con Gigi en el colegio y Anthony haciendo jornadas tan largas se aburría sin nada que hacer, a pesar de todos sus comités. En opinión de Gigi, podría quedarse en casa y preparar ensaladas decentes.

Su padre llevó las copas de vino a la mesa y se sentaron. Su madre dijo la oración y Anthony pasó la bandeja con los filetes.

- Bueno, Gi, ¿qué tal el colegio?

- Aburrido.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada que la hizo desear haber mantenido su boquita cerrada. Ellos pensaban que una de las razones por las que sacaba notas cada vez peores era el pobre estímulo intelectual que recibía en clase, cosa que era cierta, aunque nada tenía que ver con sus notas. Últimamente le había entrado miedo de que la enviaran a un internado para niños superdotados, como habían hecho los padres de Colby Sneed, y eso que Colby no era ni la mitad de inteligente que ella.

- Sobre todo por culpa de los chicos apresuró a añadir.- Esta semana las clases han sido muy interesantes, y mis profesores son excelentes.

Su madre arqueó una ceja y su padre meneó la cabeza. Una cosa tenía que decir de sus padres: no eran estúpidos.

El echó sal a sus patatas fritas.

- Qué raro, con unas clases tan interesantes no has podido sacar más que un suficiente en tu examen de historia.

Gigi sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja. Ser el cerebro de la clase con excepción de esa ñoña de Gwen Lu y encima la chica más rica de la ciudad hacía que todos la odiaran, pero, si permitía que sus notas bajaran demasiado, podría acabar en un internado, y entonces tendría que suicidarse.

- Me dolía el estómago. Seguro que me irá mejor la próxima vez - Los ojos de su padre asumieron esa expresión preocupada que tantas veces le veía últimamente.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a la fábrica conmigo el sábado por la mañana? No estaremos mucho rato, y podrás jugar con los ordenadores.

Gigi levantó la mirada al techo. Cuando era pequeña le encantaba ir al trabajo con él, pero ahora le parecía aburrido.

- No, gracias. Yo y Chelsea iremos a casa de Shannon.

- Chelsea y yo -. La corrigió su madre.

- ¿También tú irás a casa de Shannon?

- Ya basta, Gi ó su padre.- Deja de hacerte la listilla.

Puso cara larga pero no tenía el valor de contestar a su padre como contestaba a su madre, porque él se enfadaba, y justo acababa de recuperar el privilegio de usar el teléfono.

Su madre apenas habló durante el resto de la cena, cosa bastante extraña porque cuando su padre cenaba en casa, trataba de mostrarse particularmente divertida, charlaba animadamente e incluso proponía temas estimulantes de conversación. Esa noche, sin embargo, ni siquiera parecía prestar atención, y Gigi se preguntó si su mutismo tenía q ver con el regreso a la ciudad de aquella cuyo-nombre-no-debe-pronunciarse.

El que aún no hubieran tocado el tema la ponía furiosa. Gigi había tenido que enterarse por Chelsea, quien lo sabía por su madre. Los padres de Gigi se comportaban como si ella fuese todavía una niña, pero todo el mundo sabía que la yaya Sabrina no se había casado con el padre de mamá, William White, hasta que mamá estaba en el último curso del instituto, y que él tenía esa otra familia, pero ¿a quién le importan eso? Aunque Gigi tenía que reconocer que sentía mucha curiosidad. Sonó el teléfono y ella corrió a contestar, porque sabía que era Chelsea.

- ¿Puedo irme?

Esperaba que su madre dijera «no», como hacía siempre, pero no fue así. Gigi agarró el teléfono y subió corriendo a su habitación. Esa noche todo resultaba muy extraño.

Susana siguió a Gigi con la mirada y se preguntó qué le había pasado a la niña pequeña que era feliz sólo de estar con ella. El año pasado, por esas mismas fechas, Gigi volvía del colegio tan ansiosa por contarle las noticias del día que las palabras le salían entrecortadas.

Anthony miró la puerta.

- Preferiría que no le permitieras salir tanto con Chelsea. Esa niña parece salida de un anuncio de pornografía infantil.

Susana apretó el puño en su regazo pero mantuvo la voz tranquila.

- ¿Cómo piensas que podría impedírselo, exactamente?

Él suspiró.

- Lo siento. Es pura frustración. Siempre pienso que superará esta etapa y recuperaremos a nuestra hija.

Ella y Anthony no solían intercambiar palabras duras. Tenían sus desacuerdos pero, en más de trece años de matrimonio, nunca habían ido más allá de atrincherarse en unos fríos silencios. Susana no entendía cómo podían soportarlo matrimonios como el de Patty y Stear. Durante una de sus peleas, Stear había abierto un agujero en la pared de un puñetazo, y se lo habían contado a la gente. «Bueno, no podía golpearla a ella», dijo Stear, y Patty se había reído. Susana Se creía incapaz de soportar ese tipo de tensión. Anthony se reclinó en la silla.

- Parece una niña de la calle con esa ropa.

Otra cosa que era culpa suya. Hoy Gigi se había puesto esa horrible camisa que había insistido en comprar en la tienda de rebajas del Ejército de Salvación. Susana sabía que la ropa cara de su hija la convertía en blanco de las envidias y no se opuso, pero como quería que Gigi se sintiera bien en su piel había esperado demasiado tiempo para permitirle vestir con desparpajo.

Susana lanzó su servilleta sobre la mesa.

- Esta vez tendrás que hablar tú con ella. A mí ya me odia bastante

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?, se preguntaba Susana. Quería ser para Gigi el tipo de madre que tanto le hubiese gustado tener cuando era joven. Susana suponía que Sabrina había hecho lo mejor que podía, pero la supervivencia económica de su madre dependía de la buena voluntad de William White, y Sabrina había dedicado todas sus energías a hacerle sentir bien y no reservó nada para su hija emocionalmente necesitada. Sabrina odiaba apasionadamente a Rose White, y le atormentaba saber que Rose había traído al mundo a la deslumbrante Candy, mientras que ella había parido a una niña tan poco agraciada. Ni siquiera podía calmar su ansiedad el hecho de que William adoraba a Susana. Sabrina conocía la naturaleza sin escrúpulos de su amante y siempre esperaba el momento en que transferiría sus afectos a su hija legítima. Sin embargo, eso nunca había ocurrido, y Susana todavía echaba de menos a su padre.

- Gigi no te odia Anthony.- Sólo se comporta como una adolescente.

- Es más que eso. Me hubiera gustado abofetear a todas esas niñas por volverse en contra de ella el verano pasado. No fueron más que celos.

- Gigi les siguió el juego. Ya lo resolverá - A pesar de sus palabras, Susana sabía que él estaba tan preocupado como ella. Se levantó para llevar los platos al fregadero.

- De postre sólo hay helado.

- Más tarde, quizá - Anthony no era quisquilloso con la comida. La mitad de las veces ni siquiera se acordaba de comer, razón por la que estaba tan delgado, mientras que ella tenía que vigilar siempre lo que comía.

Necesitaba hablarle de la aparición de Candy en la tienda. Si no lo hiciera, le estaría dando demasiada importancia. Mientras trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de decirlo, la copa de vino que estaba lavando se le escurrió entre los dedos y se rompió en el fregadero.

- ¿Estás bien? - Anthony se le acercó. Susana deseaba que la rodeara con los brazos pero él se limitó a examinar el destrozo.

- Muy bien. ¿Por qué no preparas un poco de café mientras recojo esto?

Tirando los fragmentos más grandes de vidrio a la basura, se preguntó por qué no se sentía más satisfecha de la experiencia del día. Los años habían dejado su huella en Candy y, por primera vez en la vida, Susana había salido vencedora.

Empezó a florecer en el último curso del instituto, cuando Candy y Anthony ya se habían ido a la universidad. Dejó de comer en exceso y reunió el valor de cortarse el pelo. Puede que en su interior siguiera siendo la adolescente desmañada de siempre pero exteriormente empezó a comportarse con una seguridad recién hallada, que sólo aumentó cuando William y Sabrina se casaron. De repente, ella era la chica rica que vivía en La Novia del Francés.

Los dedos de Susana treparon hasta las perlas que llevaba al cuello. La expresión de asombro de Candy era la culminación de cualquier fantasía revanchista que pudo albergar jamás. Debió disfrutar más de ella.

El pasado se abrió camino entre el sonido de la caldera que se encendía y el olor al café que molía Anthony. Volvía a tener dieciséis años. Había cogido un atajo a través del gimnasio cuando tropezó y su libreta de álgebra cayó abierta a los pies de Candy.

¡Devuélvemela! voz de Susana, fuerte y chillona, había rebotado en el techo del gimnasio. Sin embargo, Candy no hizo más que subir a las gradas más altas con la libreta de álgebra abierta en las manos. Alta y estilizada, rubia y hermosa, Candy era mala hasta el fondo de su alma.

- Escuchad todos. Susana ha hecho mucho más que resolver problemas de álgebra avanzada.

Las Sauces del Mar interrumpieron su charla. El corazón de Susana latía con tanta fuerza que temió que reventaría.

- Candy, te lo advierto...

Pero ésta sonrió y subió una grada más. Susana quiso seguirla pero se le enganchó la zapatilla en un asiento. Tropezó con una mueca de dolor.

- Dámela.

Candy sonrió con afectación.

- No sé por qué te pones así. Aquí sólo hay chicas - Flammy tocó la cruz dorada en su cuello.

- Quizá no deberías leerlo, si Susana no quiere - Sugar Beth no le hizo caso.

- No os vais a creer esto.

Susana parpadeaba furiosamente para contener las lágrimas. Deseaba poder defenderse, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, pero Candy a era demasiado poderosa.

- Eso es personal. Devuélvemelo ahora mismo.

- Venga, no seas tan inmadura - Los aros de oro resplandecieron en las orejas de Candy cuando agitó su perfecta cabellera. Luego empezó a leer : «Él miró mis pezones desnudos...» Las chicas rieron, incluso Flammy, aunque se llevó de nuevo la mano a la cruz. El sudor humedeció las axilas de Susana bajo la blusa. Había empezado a escribir sus fantasías hacía unos meses, en una libreta especial que ocultaba en el fondo de su taquilla, pero hoy se había descuidado en la sala de estudio.

- Basta, Candy.

- ¡No, continúa! -. Annie se roció el flequillo con el Aqua Net que llevaba en el bolso sin apartar la mirada de Candy.

Ésta apoyó uno de sus zapatos planos de color metal da superior.

- «Después deslizó su mano ancha y fuerte dentro de mis braguitas de encaje - El énfasis que puso en la palabra "braguitas como un no tan sutil recordatorio de que las bragas de Susana no eran tan pequeñas - Yo me abrí más de piernas.»

Susana jamás podría volver al instituto Lakewood.

- «Deslizó la otra mano por el interior de mi muslo... - Los ojos verdes de Candy se abrieron desmesuradamente afectando sorpresa - Pero bueno, Susana Marlowe, esto es pornografía.

- A mí me gusta - Annie hizo petar un globo de chicle.

Candy volvió la página.

- «Te quiero, Susana, con toda mi pasión imperecedera.» - Se detuvo y recorrió el texto con la mirada en busca de más munición para destruir a Susana. No tardó en encontrarla - . Oh, Dios mío, escuchad esto. «Me abrí aún más de piernas cuando sus dedos empezaron juguetear. Jadeé su nombre...»

Los oídos de Susana zumbaban y el gimnasio empezó a girar. Emtió un suave gemido de impotencia.

- «Oh, mi amor, mi amor...» ¡Anthony! - A Susana se le heló la sangre.

- Hola, Candy. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Anthony Brower se acercaba desde el fondo del gimnasio, acompañado de Deke Jasper y Bobby Jarrow, los tres con sus chaquetas con la inicial del equipo, porque aquella noche se jugaba un partido. Susana sólo vio a Anthony, alto, rubio y dorado, el objeto de todas sus fantasías

Horrorizada, vio que empezaba a subir las gradas.

- Eh, Candy, pensaba que tenías una reunión.

- Voy de camino. Estaba leyendo algo que ha escrito Susana. Es realmente muy bueno.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Anthony le dio un beso, pasando por alto las normas de la moral pública del instituto, y luego miró a Susana y le dedicó las migajas de su sonrisa - Yo también quiero oírlo.

Susana tenía que huir de Lakewood para siempre. Al dar un paso atrás, sin embargo, su pie resbaló en las gradas y cayó redonda, quedando sus caderas atrapadas entre las filas de asientos.

- Ya basta - Dijo Flammy, aunque, igual que las demás, le tenía un poco de miedo a Candy y no habló con demasiada autoridad.

- No; sigue leyendo. Quiero oír más.- Annie hizo petar otro globo.

Los ojos de Candy se fijaron en Susana y luego retornaron a la página de la libreta.

- ¿Vuelvo a los pezones desnudos o a las braguitas?

Anthony rió y rodeó los hombros de Candy con un brazo posesivo:

- Oye, esto promete.

Candy miró a Susana y dijo con voz empalagosa de tanta mala intención:

- ¿O sería mejor empezar por donde pronuncia el nombre de su amante?

Susana estaba a punto de vomitar.

- Sí, ¿por qué no? «Oh, mi amor...»

- Es más que suficiente, Candy.

Todos se volvieron de golpe al brusco acento británico. Susana logro ponerse en pie y siguió con la mirada al señor Grandchester, su profesor favorito, que se acercaba a las gradas. Ese día llevaba un chaleco a rayas grises y blancas por encima de su viejo jersey negro de cuello alto y el largo pelo recogido en una coleta.

Aunque era el profesor más joven del instituto, casi todos le tenían miedo, porque podía mostrarse muy sarcástico, pero también lo respetaban. No pasaba películas en clase y esperaba que todos trabajaran duro. Susana le adoraba. Nunca se mostraba sarcástico con ella y hasta le prestaba algunos de sus propios libros para leer, porque pensaba que necesitaba ampliar sus horizontes.

Candy no parecía nerviosa ni preocupada, como lo habría estado cualquier otro chico o chica en su lugar. Bien al contrario, lo miró directamente a los ojos:

- Hola, señor Grandchester. Sólo nos estamos divirtiendo. ¿No es verdad, Susana?

Ésta no consiguió mover los labios, incapaz de cualquier reacción.

- Venid conmigo, las dos.

- Ahora tengo una reunión, señor Grandchester Candy destilando dulzura y amabilidad.- Del comité de bienvenida. ¿Estará en su despacho dentro de una hora? - Sonaba exactamente como Rose, famosa por organizar las reuniones de la junta escolar según los horarios de emisión de sus programas favoritos de televisión.

Los demás profesores no se oponían nunca a Candy, porque no querían estar a malas con Rose, pero el señor Grandchester todavía no había descubierto la gran importancia de Rose para el instituto

- No me interesan tus reuniones.

Candy se encogió de hombros y pasó la libreta a Anthony.

- Yo llevaré eso ó el señor Grandchester. El corazón de Susana se le subió a la garganta cuando Anthony devolvió la libreta a Candy. Primero, la habían humillado delante de sus compañeras de clase, y ahora incluso el señor Grandchester sabría que era una pervertida. En cuanto a Anthony... nunca más podría mirarle a la cara.

Candy bajó las gradas con la libreta en la mano. Susana no pudo ni tragar saliva cuando vio sus escritos cambiar de manos.

Las paredes amarillentas se le caían encima mientras iban desde el gimnasio hasta el aula del señor Grandchester. Cany charlaba despreocupadamente, sin importarle que él no contestara. Susana les seguía arrastrando los pies.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula, el profesor se detuvo. Susana fijó la mirada en las feas baldosas marrones del suelo. Él llevaba viejos mocasines negros, tan lustrados como siempre.

- Creo que esto te pertenece, Susana.

Ella le miró a través de los velos de su desdicha y vio la altivez familiar de sus ojos, junto con una bondad que nadie parecía percibir nunca excepto ella. El señor Grandchester le tendió la libreta. No se podía creer que se la estaba devolviendo y la recibió con mano temblorosa

- G... gracias.

Candy soltó una risita.

- Señor Grandchester, antes debería leer lo que ha escrito Susana. Todo el mundo sabe que es muy inteligente, pero apuesto que ni usted imagina cuan creativa puede ser.

- Te veré mañana en clase, Susana _ dijo él sin mirar siquiera a Candy - Y espero que tengas algo brillante que presentar sobre el pesado de Hester Prynne.

Susana asintió torpemente y apretó la libreta contra el pecho. En el instante de darse la vuelta vio de pasada la expresión de Candy. El viejo odio familiar iluminaba sus ojos. Susana sabía exactamente por qué estaba allí. Por qué nunca desaparecería de su vida. Aunque Candy tenía todo lo que le faltaba a Susana -belleza, popularidad, seguridad en sí misma y a Anthony Brower- ésta tenía la única cosa que la otra deseaba con desesperación.

El amor de su padre.

Susana tiró a la basura el último trozo de la copa rota. Su pensamiento saltó al otro recuerdo señalado de aquel año, un recuerdo infinitamente más doloroso que la exposición pública de sus fantasías sexuales, tan doloroso que, aun transcurrido tanto tiempo, todavía no podía afrontarlo. Dirigió la mirada a Anthony, ya un hombre adulto. Se había arremangado la camisa azul claro que llevaba al trabajo. A Susana le gustaban mucho sus muñecas, la estructura de sus huesos, su fuerza

Fue su novia de rebote, la que estuvo allí para consolarle aquel verano en que Candy le abandonó para casarse con Neil Leegan. Aunque Susana no se había transformado en un cisne mientras él estaba en la universidad, tampoco era ya el patito feo, y Anthony se dio cuenta

El sexo formaba parte del plan de ella, no de él, y Anthony casi se sintió perplejo la tarde en que se encontró en la cama con ella, mientras sus padres estaban en el trabajo. Cuando Susana descubrió que estaba embarazada tuvo miedo de contárselo, pero él puso cara de póquer y se casó con ella. Hasta llegó a decirle que la quería, y ella fingió creérselo. No obstante, entonces sabía, como ahora, que su amor por ella no era más que una pálida imitación del que había sentido por Candy. Hasta el día de hoy, ni una vez la había mirado como solía mirar a su hermanastra.

Sacó dos tazones de cerámica del armario y los dejó sobre el mostrador.

- ¿Te acuerdas de... de cuando Candy encontró mi libreta en gimnasio y quiso leerla delante de todos? - Anthony metió la cabeza en la nevera.

- ¿No queda leche semidesnatada?

- Detrás del zumo de naranja. Yo había escrito una fantasía sexual sobre nosotros dos.

- Ah, ¿sí? Anthony se enderezó con el cartón de leche en la mano y le sonrió.- ¿Qué clase de fantasía sexual?

- ¿No te lo explicó?

- Diablos, no lo sé - Su sonrisa desapareció.- Aquello ocurrió hace años. Estás demasiado colgada de lo que pasó en el instituto. Cerró la puerta de la nevera con fuerza suficiente para hacer temblar la caja de té del siglo XVIII que había sobre ella - No entiendo por qué te sigue preocupando tanto. Al final todo fue tuyo. La Novia del Francés y unos cuantos millones en depósito. Hasta la fábrica será tuya algún día. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo recordando las cosas del instituto?

- No lo hago ó. Su vida entera de adulta estaba influida por aquellos años difíciles: su intelecto, su atención escrupulosa a su aspecto, hasta su conciencia social.

La cafetera emitió su último eructo y Anthony retiró la jarra llenaba los tazones, Susana supo que ya no podía seguir evitando el tema

- Candy vino a la tienda hoy.

Sólo una esposa podría haberse fijado en el pequeño tic de su barbilla.

Anthony llenó los tazones, volvió a colocar la jarra en su sitio y se apoyó contra el borde del mostrador.

- ¿Qué quería?

- Sólo curioseaba, imagino. No creo que supiera que la tienda es mía.

A Anthony le gustaba el café con leche semidesnatada pero bebió un sorbo sin abrir el cartón.

- Lakewood es una ciudad pequeña. Tarde o temprano te cruzarías con ella.

Susana empezó a enjuagar los platos bajo el grifo.

- Llevaba un jersey barato. Se la veía cansada. Ya puesta, podría colgar un rótulo proclamando sus propias inseguridades.- Pero hermosa. Delgada, como siempre.

Anthony se encogió de hombros como si el asunto no le interesa: aunque seguía tomando su café solo. Susana quería cambiar de tema pero no se le ocurría nada más que decir. Puede que él sintiera lo mismo, porque dejó el tazón y dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

- Háblame de aquella fantasía sexual – Susana cerró el grifo y se obligó a sonreír.

- Sólo tenía dieciséis años, era bastante inocente. Aunque podrías persuadirme para ingeniar algo mejor cuando Gigi se haya dormido.

Él se cruzó de brazos y la comisura de su hermosa boca se torció.

- ¿De veras?

La encantaba su sonrisa pero se sentía cansada, vapuleada, y lo que realmente le apetecía era tomar un baño caliente y meterse en la cama a leer. En cambio, recorrió la distancia que les separaba y deslizó una mano en la entrepierna de Anthony.

- Por supuesto.

- Él le acarició el pecho.

Ahora mismo me gustaría no tener una adolescente en casa,

Ella retiró la mano y dijo afectando sensualidad:

- No dejes que olvide dónde lo dejamos, ¿vale?

- Créeme, no lo permitiré. Le dio un beso furtivo.- Entretanto más vale que le recuerde a su alteza que le toca limpiar la cocina.

- Gracias.

Una vez a solas, Susana envolvió el filete sobrante y lo guardó en la nevera antes de que Gigi lo tirara a la basura. Después cogió su de tazón e café y fue a su estudio. Tenía que ocuparse de algunos documentos de la Asociación Promotora de la Comunidad y hacer algunas llamadas para el concierto. En cambio, se acercó a la ventana.

Solo tenía treinta y dos años, era demasiado joven para perder la libido. Debería comentarlo con su médico, pero Paul y Anthony habían sido compañeros de equipo en el instituto. «¿Desde cuándo tienes este problema de falta de deseo, Susana?» «Desde hace algún tiempo.» ¿Podrías ser más precisa?» Podría mentir y decir un año. No sonaba como tres años o, incluso, cuatro. Cinco, tirando largo. «¿Lo has comentado con Anthony?»

¿Cómo puede una mujer confesarle al hombre que ama que ha estado fingiendo en la cama? Anthony no sólo se sentiría dolido sino también estupefacto. Era un amante amable y considerado, pero habían empezado mal. Susana, que no quería ser la segundona detrás de Candy, lo había hecho todo antes de estar realmente preparada. Aunque Anthony era el más experto de los dos, ella había asumido el papel de la parte que toma la iniciativa y, por alguna razón, nunca habían roto ese esquema. Susana estaba siempre disponible, siempre tenía ganas, Jamás alegaba dolor de cabeza, nunca obligaba a Anthony a esforzarse para estimularla. Ella era la perseguidora; Anthony, el perseguido. Y, por mucho que lo amase, le guardaba resentimiento también por eso.

No demasiado. No siempre. Sólo de vez en cuando.

_Continuará…_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_Conque eres obstinado, ¿eh? Ya te dominaré Vidal y se puso de pie._

_GEORGETTE HEYER, El cachorro del diablo_

Candy cambió de mano las bolsas del supermercado, pero las dos pesaban lo mismo y el cambio no ayudó demasiado. Recorría la calle Jefferson en dirección al pasaje Mockingbird tratando de relajar los músculos de los hombros. Los pocos alimentos que había comprado, junto con una caja de comida para perros y otro pack de Coca-Colas, le habían pesado menos en la tienda.

No hacer caso a sus multas de aparcamiento no había contribuido a hacerlas desaparecer, y esa mañana se había visto obligada a recurrir a su arsenal de armas de mujer para librarse del joven cachas que conducía la grúa encargada de llevarse su Volvo embargado. Después de aquello, tuvo la precaución de aparcar en la parcela de Arby, a medio kilómetro de distancia. Sería un paseo agradable, si no lo hubiera hecho ya dos veces en un día, y ahora, además, cargada con las compras. Consiguió distraerse un poco imaginando terribles venganzas contra Terry Grandchester, aunque ya había estado allí, ya lo había hecho, y eso quitaba interés a sus fantasías.

Su suerte no había mejorado durante la semana transcurrida desde su desastrosa visita a la tienda de antigüedades de Susana. No había podido encontrar trabajo y tampoco el cuadro, y en su monedero no quedaban más que polillas. Al menos había conseguido localizar a los miembros supervivientes del club de canasta de Elroy, aunque sólo Sissy Tooms afirmaba haber visto el cuadro. Por desgracia, también afirmó estar de camino a Las Vegas, donde iba a cenar con Frank Sinatra.

El teléfono móvil sonó en su bolso. En el momento de dejar las bolsas en la acera, se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que le cortaran la línea.

- ¡Soy yo! _ canturreó una voz suave cuando Candy contesto

- Hola, pequeña _ sonrió ella.

- ¡Yo! -. Repitió Melany, como si Candy pudiera no reconocer la voz de la única hija de Albert.

- ¿Cómo está mi niña preferida?

- ¡Genial! Ayer pintamos. Y Meesie dijo que hoy podía llamarte - Sugar Beth había olvidado que era miércoles, el día en que habitualmente charlaba con Melany.

- ¿Cómo está tu resfriado? ¿Mejor?

- Tomo jarabe para la tos cada noche. Me ayuda mucho. Y he pintado algo para ti.

Candy dio la espalda al frío viento y clavó el tacón de una bota en la acera. El día anterior había sido cálido pero hoy volvía a hacer fresco, y su cazadora de cuero imitación no estaba a la altura.

- ¿Qué has pintado para mí?

Melany empezó a describirle la imagen del océano que había pintado y luego le habló del nuevo angelote del acuario. Cuando, al fin, llegó el momento de colgar, Melany se despidió como siempre:

- Te quiero, Candy mía. Y tú también me quieres, ¿verdad? - A Candy le escocieron los ojos. Costará lo que costase, iba a proteger a esa criatura dulce y frágil.

- Te quiero un montón.

- Ya lo sabía.

Su confianza hizo sonreír a Candy.

Mientras metía el móvil en el bolso, sintió aflorar la vieja ira contra Albert. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan negligente y no ocuparse del futuro de Melany?

«Hice provisiones económicas para ella _ le había dicho cuando hablaron del tema_ . Pero cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal, tuve que tomar dinero prestado de aquel fondo. Nunca me lo perdonaré.»

Sugar Beth recordó la primera visita que hizo a Melany en Brookdale, la institución privada de lujo donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida de adulta. Se habían caído bien una a la otra a primera vista. La madre de Melany había muerto pocos años antes de que Candy conociera a Albert, y Melany la echaba en falta desesperadamente. Para gran sorpresa de Candy, la hija de Albert había transferido sus afectos a su nueva madrastra. Melany era una persona dulce, divertida y muy, muy vulnerable: una mujer de cincuenta años con una mente de niña de once. A ambas les gustaban las cosas chicas, la ropa, el maquillaje, las reposiciones de Friends y Pixie Candy le había leído casi todos los libros de Judy Blume, La bruja del estanque del mirlo y las aventuras de Mary-Kate y Ashley. Cuchicheaban acerca de Leonardo DiCaprio, a quien Melany adoraba, jugaban al Cluedo y salían a dar paseos cogidas de la mano.

Si no fuera por Melany, Candy no se habría visto obligada a volver a Lakewood, pero se había terminado el dinero destinado a la institución. Candy no podría mantener a su hijastra en Brookdale si no encontraba el cuadro de Ash. A pesar de ello, no sentía lástima por sí misma. El amor incondicional es un regalo de valor incalculable y Candy sabía reconocer las bendiciones cuando las veía.

Mientras recogía las bolsas de la compra, un familiar Lexus berlina color coñac se detuvo a su lado. La ventanilla del conductor bajó apareció el rostro del Duque del Infierno en persona, sonrisa burlona incluida.

- Pareces una vagabunda.

Candy supuso que lo decía por las bolsas, no por sus tejanos o su cazadora de motera.

- Gracias, que tengas un buen día tú también.

Él la contempló a través de unas gafas sin montura.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- ¿Dejas subir plebeyos a tu carruaje?

- Hoy me siento benevolente.

- Es mi día de suerte.

La hizo esperar mientras quitaba lentamente los seguros de las puertas. Candy abrió la puerta trasera y dejó las bolsas detrás del asiento del pasajero. Después, ya que el orgullo tiene cierto peso, se sentó en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta.

- Adelante.

Él rodeó el respaldo del otro asiento con el brazo y la miró por encima del hombro.

Candy le devolvió una mirada de altivez.

- No tengo todo el día.

- Quizá sea mejor que vayas andando.

- Es malo para el vecindario. Tener a una vagabunda por sus calles - La complació ver que él pisaba el acelerador con más ímpetu del necesario y que su tono de voz se tornaba mordaz.

- Por favor, si puedo hacer algo más por ti, no dudes en decírmelo.

Ella contempló sus anchos hombros.

- Podrías quitar esa estúpida cadenita de mi camino de entrada.

- Pero si me divierte mucho! coche enfiló el pasaje Mockingbird.- Esta mañana vi una grúa junto a tu coche. De veras que lo siento.

- Oh, no hace falta. La conducía un muchacho encantador, muy razonable, por no hablar de su atractivo.

- ¿De modo que lograste persuadirle de que no se te llevara el coche?

- No corras tanto. Las damas del Sur no hablan de los besos que dispensan

Esperaba que le contestara que ella no era una dama, pero él estaba por encima de los comentarios obvios e inició una escaramuza más

- ¿Cómo progresa tu búsqueda de trabajo?

Ella consiguió esbozar un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

- Las decisiones profesionales me estresan, y voy poco a poco.

- Puedes dejarme aquí mismo.

Él no le hizo caso y entró en el camino que conducía a La Novia del Frances.

- Hay mucho donde elegir, ¿no es así?

- Toneladas de ofertas.

- Eso había oído. La ciudad está que bulle.

- Qué te apuestas.

Grandchester aparcó cerca de la casa y apagó el motor.

- Se rumorea que incluso Louis Higgins se negó a contratarte en el Mercarrápido, y eso que él contrata a cualquiera capaz de chapucear dos frases seguidas en inglés.

- Por desgracia, yo fui la promotora de un rumor algo malicioso acerca de su hermana cuando íbamos a noveno. No pareció importarle que el rumor fuera cierto.

- Si escupes al cielo, en la cara te caerá, ¿no es así?

- Con el peso de un proverbio - Candy abrió la puerta y empezó a bajar las bolsas. Justo en ese momento Grandchester acabó de rodear el coche y a ella casi se le cayó el paquete de Coca-Colas, porque vio que llevaba un auténtico sobretodo de gamuza negra, que, con su pelo corto y despeinado, le daba un aspecto demasiado atractivo.

- Permíteme que lleve las bolsas hasta la cochera, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Candy estaba demasiado asombrada con la prenda para protestar. Y eso que estaban en Misisipí.

- Suponía que la obstrucción del camino de entrada no causaría demasiados inconvenientes. Por desgracia, estaba equivocado.

- No te preocupes ella, por fin recuperada.- Con el ejercicio extra, he podido despedir a mi entrenador particular.

Al parecer Gordon había estado escondido en la veranda, porque apareció trotando a través del patio. Grandchester la asombró con su expresión de contento. Cargó todas las bolsas en una mano para tener libre, se agachó y rascó al perro detrás de las orejas.

- De modo que no te has escapado.

- Bonito perro _ Gruñó Candy.

- Apareció hace unos días. Está perdido.

- Podría tener la rabia. En tu lugar, llamaría a la perrera.

- No tiene la rabia. Grandchester pareció más irritado de lo habitual.- Y sabes muy bien qué le harían en la perrera.

- Le meterían en la cámara de gas - Y fulminó con la mirada a Gordon, que podía oler un tonto a un kilómetro de distancia. En lugar de gruñirle como tenía por costumbre, el perrucho actuó para su nuevo público bajando la cabeza, dejando caer sus largas orejas y emitiendo un discreto gañido, el vivo retrato de un chucho patético.

- Ese comentario es demasiado insensible, incluso viniendo de ti - Repuso Grandchester secamente.

- Sí, bueno, éste es un mundo de perros - Gordon trotó de vuelta a la veranda, muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Candy observó que avanzaba con un contoneo especial - ¿No le habrás estado alimentando? Se lo ve gordo.

- ¿Ya ti qué te importa si le he estado alimentando o no? - Ella suspiró.

Llegaron a la cochera. En el momento de abrir la puerta, Grandchester volvió a mostrarse crítico:

- ¿Por qué no cierras con llave?

- Esto es Lakewood, ¿recuerdas?

- Aquí hay delincuencia, como en cualquier otro sitio. A partir de ahora, cierra con llave.

- Como si eso fuera a detenerte. Te bastaría con darle una buena patada y...

- No para protegerte de mí, boba.

- Odio ser yo quien te dé la mala noticia pero, en caso de que se encontrase mi cuerpo sin vida, tú eres quien más rencor me guarda.

- No es posible mantener una conversación racional contigo.

Observó la sala con disgusto, a pesar de que ella lo había limpiado, de arriba abajo_ . ¿Tu tía nunca tiraba nada?

- En realidad no. Si ves algo que te gusta, no dudes en hacerme una oferta

- No apostaría por ello - Se dirigió a la cocina, el sobretodo ondeando a cada paso.

Candy se quitó la cazadora con movimientos bruscos de los hombros, dejó caer su bolso en una silla, y le siguió a la cocina.

- Yo sí apostaría a que sacarías el billetero por el cuadro de Ash.

- Me temo que sería demasiado, incluso para mis finanzas - Dejó las bolsas sobre la encimera, llenando el pequeño espacio con su corpulencia

Candy sacó un paquete de galletas Fudge.

- Tú hablaste con Elroy, Crees que el cuadro existe, ¿no es así?

- Creo que existía.

- Espero que ésta sea tu particular manera británica de decir: «Sí, »-... – Sï Sugar Beth, claro que existe.»

Grandchester se apoyó contra la vieja nevera y cruzó los tobillos.

- Creo muy probable que tu tía lo haya destruido.

- Imposible. Era su posesión más valiosa. ¿Por qué iba a destruirla?

- Nunca quiso compartirla mientras vivía. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo después de muerta? Y para no andarnos con remilgos: ¿por qué iba a compartirla con una sobrina a la que consideraba un poco ramera?

- Porque creía en la familia.

Grandchester recogió la caja de comida para perros que ella acababa de tirar.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Soy pobre, y es nutritiva - Se la arrebató de las manos e intentó no rozarse con él mientras guardaba las Coca-Colas en la nevera.

- Que me aspen. Ese perro apareció al mismo tiempo que tú. Es tuyo, ¿verdad?

- No es motivo de orgullo, créeme. _ Las dejó en el primer estante.

- Me sugeriste que llamara a la perrera.

La complació detectar cierta nota de indignación en su voz.

- Todos tenemos derecho a nuestras fantasías.

- ¿Por qué lo tienes, si tanto te molesta?

Candy se arrodilló para guardar el pienso debajo del fregadero

- Porque Gordon pertenecía a Albert y nadie más le quería, intenté buscarle un nuevo dueño, pero sufre un trastorno de la personalidad.

- Tonterías. Es un perro magnífico.

- Te hace la pelota.

Aparentemente, Grandchester decidió que ella ya se había divertido bastante a su costa, porque empezó a pasearse por la cocina, inspeccionando los armarios con puerta de vidrio y los viejos electrodomésticos. El pomo de porcelana de la vieja panera se le quedó en la mano, y sonrió mientras lo examinaba:

- Es una pena que te cueste tanto encontrar trabajo.

- Bueno, no hace falta que tu arrogante cabezota se preocupe pon eso. Su top de punto subió cuando se estiró para guardar una bolsa de patatas fritas en el estante superior. Supo que Grandchester lo advirtió porque tardó un segundo de más en retomar el hilo.

- Casi siento lástima por ti - dijo - Tienes un perro que no te gusta, nadie te da trabajo y estás sin blanca.

- Pero todavía conservo mi encanto.

Grandchester apoyó un hombro contra la pared y empezó a pasarse el pomo de una mano a la otra.

- Creo haber mencionado que podría tener un trabajo para ti. ¿Estás ya lo bastante desesperada?

Ella casi se ahogó con su propia saliva.

- Pensé que te estabas cachondeando.

- Estoy bastante seguro de no haberme «cachondeado» nunca de nadie.

- ¿El trabajo implica dejar que me cachees otra vez?

- ¿Te gustaría? _ Su manera de entrecerrar los ojos le indicó que ella no era la única que sabía jugar.

- Me preocuparía el riesgo de congelación - La curiosidad pudo más que su deseo de remover la basura.

- ¿En qué habías pensado?

Grandchester inspeccionó la panera y luego se dedicó a enroscar de nuevo lentamente el pomo en su sitio, mientras ella contenía la respiración. Cuando por fin terminó, se volvió hacia Candy con ojos perspicaces

- Necesito un ama de llaves.

- ¡Un ama de llaves!

- Alguien que cuide de la casa.

- Sé lo que significa. ¿Por qué me ofreces el puesto a mí?

- Me resulta muy tentador. La hija adorada de La Novia del Frances, obligada a fregar los suelos y a servir de rodillas al hombre que intentó destruir. Los Hermanos Grimm en versión de Terry Grandchester. ¿No te parece delicioso?

- Espera que encuentre el cuchillo de trinchar de Elroy y estarás muerto. _ Abrió de un tirón el cajón más cercano. Grandchester no se dio prisa en alejarse de su alcance yendo a la sala.

- Pero veamos el lado práctico... El mantenimiento de La Novia del Francés es casi un trabajo a jornada completa, y me quita demasiado tiempo de la escritura. Serían seis días a la semana, desde las siete de la mañana hasta después de la cena. Una jornada larga y, dicho sea paso, lo más ardua posible.

- ¿Dónde demonios está el cuchillo?

- Contestarás al teléfono, te ocuparás de las compras y la preparación de las comidas sencillas, aunque supongo que esto es demasiado para ti. Hay que organizar las facturas, ordenar el correo y hacer colada. Quiero una casa que funcione a la perfección, sin esfuerzo alguno de mi parte. ¿Te consideras capaz de hacerlo?

No intentó ocultar un tono de desprecio altivo, y ella pensó que todavía no estaba tan desesperada. Pero lo estaba.

Grandchester mencionó un salario que le levantó los ánimos, y ella corrió a la sala.

- Acepto. Será por cada día de trabajo, ¿me equivoco?

En el otro extremo de la sala, Grandchester vio iluminarse su rostro y supo que debería sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. Pero no la sentía. No se había sentido mejor desde el día de la llegada de Candy.

- No seas tonta. _ La miró despectivo_ . Será tu salario semanal. Ella pareció atragantarse y él no intentó disimular su sonrisa. La idea de ofrecerle un trabajo se le había ocurrido aquel día en la estación. Había tenido tiempo para pensárselo mejor desde entonces y lo había descartado por demasiado problemático, hasta que la vio un rato antes en la acera, con sus téjanos ceñidos y el móvil en el oído, como una prostituta de lujo. Entonces el viento le agitó el cabello rubio y lo hizo ondear como una bandera de publicidad. Candy le pareció tan indemne del mal que había causado, que cambió de opinión en ese mismo instante.

No tenía intención de destruirla aunque, desde luego, se proponía ver alguna sangre o, cuanto menos, algunas lágrimas de sincero arrepentimiento. Hasta la persona más comprensiva reconocería que se merecía más de lo que había recibido hasta el momento. Cercar el camino de la entrada con la cadena había sido como perseguir un elefante con una honda. Esto otro, en cambio, daría mejores resultados.

Candy agarró la silla con más fuerza, todavía anonadada por la ofensiva oferta de salario.

- Ningún ser humano puede valer tan poco.

Grandchester la miró con altivez.

- No olvides que te daré de comer, y que sin duda utilizarás mi teléfono. Y siempre hay que tener en cuenta el despilfarro que uno ha de esperar del servicio ojos verdes de Candy destellaban como baterías antiaéreas.- Y para demostrarte que me atengo a razones quitaré la cadena de tu camino de entrada una pausa inspirada.- Y, por supuesto, pagaré el uniforme.

- ¡El uniforme!

Oh, sí. Verla moverse por su casa con pantalones ceñidos y camisetas seductoras sería demasiada distracción. El simple hecho de verla guardar las compras había puesto a prueba su capacidad de control. Sus largas piernas, los diez centímetros de abdomen que quedaron al des-cubierto cuando se estiró para alcanzar el último estante. Ése era el lado negativo de la masculinidad. Su cuerpo no reconocía el veneno, ni siquiera cuando su mente sabía perfectamente que estaba allí.

- Serás el ama de llaves dijo.- Y por tanto necesitarás un uniforme.

- ¿En pleno siglo veintiuno?

- Concretaremos los detalles en tu primer día de trabajo - Candy apretó sus pequeños y bien formados dientes

- De acuerdo, hijo de perra. Pero la comida de Gordon la compras tú.

- Será un placer. Te espero mañana a las siete - Hizo ademán de marcharse pero aún no estaba del todo satisfecho. Necesitaba cerciorarse por completo de que ella comprendía las condiciones exactas del acuerdo, y pensó detenidamente hasta encontrar el último clavo para su ataúd

- Acuérdate de entrar por la puerta de servicio, ¿quieres?

¡Ama de llaves de Terry Grandchester! Candy recorría la cochera una y otra vez con largas zancadas furiosas, hasta que Gordon se sintió tan molesto que atrapó su tobillo entre las fauces y se negó a soltarlo hasta estar seguro de que ella lo tomaba en serio. Candy se agachó para soltarse el tobillo, pero él estaba empecinado.

- Un día de éstos me dejarás marcas, perro del infierno, y ése será tu último día conmigo.

Gordon levantó una pata y se lamió.

Ella subió al baño, con la esperanza de que un rato en remojo conseguiría calmarla. El cuarto de baño tenía una bañera con patas en forma de garras y una única ventana con un visillo amarillento. Dejó caer la ropa al suelo de baldosas blancas y negras que formaban un anticuado diseño en forma de panal, se recogió el pelo en la coronilla echó al agua sales con aroma a lirio silvestre. Se metió en la bañera e intentó ver el lado positivo de la situación.

Ya había registrado hasta el último centímetro de la estación, la cochera y el estudio, y sólo le quedaba un lugar donde buscar. La Novia el Francés. Elroy no podía haber escondido el cuadro en otro sitio. Aunque, ¿por qué no lo sacó de allí antes de que Grandchester se instalara en su casa? Quizá ya estaba demasiado enferma.

Lincoln Ash llegó a Lakewood en la primavera de 1954. Hasta entonces había vivido en un piso de Manhattan sin agua caliente y frecuentaba, en compañía de un también paupérrimo Jackson Pollock, el Cedar Bar de Greenwich Village. La comunidad artística instituida se mofaba de «los manchados», como les habían apodado, pero el público empezó a fijarse en su trabajo, incluida la abuela de Candy, que se consideraba a sí misma patrona de las vanguardias. Ella se ofreció a proporcionar al artista techo y comida durante tres meses, además de un estudio donde trabajar y un modesto estipendio. A cambio, reclamaba el derecho a jactarse de ser la primera mujer en Misisipí en tener su propio artista residente. William tenía dieciséis años en aquella época, y le encantaba contar a la gente cómo había aprendido a fumar cigarros puros y beber buen whisky del propio Lincoln Ash.

El agua casi rozaba el borde de la bañera y Candy cerró el grifo con el pie. Pensaba en La Novia del Francés, en sus armarios profundos y en los intrincados espacios de sus chiribitiles. Y lo que era más tentador: el armario secreto del desván... Su abuelo había mandado construirlo «para el caso de que los idiotas de Washington decid reinstaurar la Ley Seca». ¿Conocía Grandchester la existencia de ese arma. Elroy ¿Desde luego sí.

La teoría según la cual Elroy pudiera haber destruido el cuadro no le parecía digna de consideración pero, mientras se hundía cada vez más en el agua de la bañera, la asaltó un pensamiento no menos alarmante. Grandchester había comprado la casa.

¿La transacción incluía el contenido? ¿Qué pasaría si él fuera ahora el dueño del cuadro? Candy no conocía los entresijos del derecho de propiedad y tampoco podía permitirse contratar a un abogado. Si consiguiera encontrarlo, sencillamente tendría que sacarlo de la casa sin que él se diera cuenta, una perspectiva muy poco halagüeña. No obstante, estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo y muchos otros, porque la venta del cuadro de Ash le proporcionaría, por fin, el dinero necesario para mantener a Melany en Brookdale. En cuanto a su propio sustento, volvería a Houston y trabajaría como camarera hasta conseguir sacar una licencia de agente inmobiliario.

No pudo dormir hasta bien pasada la medianoche, y pronto la despertó una pesadilla. Yació inmóvil por un momento, la piel empapada en sudor, el corazón desbocado, el sueño todavía presente. Normalmente, los ronquidos de Gordon la irritaban, pero ahora el sonido rasposo que llegaba de los pies de la cama constituía un recordatorio consolador de que no estaba totalmente sola en el mundo.

Había vuelto a soñar con Susana. No la mujer sofisticada que vio en la tienda de antigüedades la semana anterior, sino la muchacha insegura que había acechado a sus espaldas hasta conseguir robarle lo que más amaba en el mundo.

«Papá, te comportaste como un auténtico cretino. ¿Lo sabías?»

Nunca podía recordar exactamente cómo llegó a enterarse de la otra familia de su padre. Detalles delatores aquí y allá, retazos de conversaciones, el hecho de ver a su padre en lugares incongruentes. Con el tiempo llegó a comprender la dinámica más sutil de su relación con las dos mujeres de su vida. Rose representaba a su Scarlett O'Hara inalcanzable y voluble; Sabrina, a su amante y reconfortante Melanie. Sus primeros recuerdos, sin embargo, eran sencillamente de su padre dándole la espalda.

- Mira cómo doy una voltereta, papá.

- Ahora no, Candy. Estoy ocupado.

- Vendrás a mi función de danza, ¿verdad?

- No tengo tiempo. He de trabajar para pagar esos zapatos que estás arrastrando por el polvo.

Se le acercaba con un libro en la mano, sólo para verle ponerse de pie antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de trepar a su regazo. Su padre se acordaba de hacer una llamada justo cuando ella aparecía con un dibujo hecho expresamente para complacerle. Sospechaba que el flirteo se le daba tan bien gracias al arsenal de trucos que de niña había tenido que emplear para llamar la atención de su padre.

Ninguno surtió efecto

Estaba en tercero cuando descubrió que no era la única hija de su padre, y todo por su desaprobación de las notas de Candy. «¿Te han puesto un insuficiente en aritmética? Tienes el cerebro de un mosquito, Candy. Otra de las cosas que has heredado de tu madre.»

Él no comprendía el suplicio que representaba el colegio para ella, estar sentada tantas horas, cuando lo único que quería era reírse y bailar, saltar la comba con Annie y jugar a las Barbies con Luisa. Decorar bizcochos con Flammy y cantar canciones de los Bee Gees con Patty. Un día en que su padre la hizo llorar tachándola otra vez de estúpida, Candy llegó a la conclusión de que no la quería por culpa de sus malas notas.

Durante seis largas semanas se esforzó al máximo para cambiar las cosas. Estaba quieta en clase y terminaba sus aburridísimos deberes. Prestaba atención a la maestra en lugar de parlotear, dejó de dibujar caras sonrientes en los libros de texto y, al final, consiguió sobresalientes.

Cuando llevó el boletín de notas a casa aquella tarde de abril, estaba prácticamente enferma de emoción. Rose la recibió con mimos, pero no era la aprobación de Rose lo que anhelaba.

Mientras esperaba el regreso de su padre, se imaginaba cómo le sonreiría al ver sus logros y cómo la levantaría en brazos y se reirían juntos.

«Qué inteligente es mi niña. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Candy. Dale a tu papá un besote.»

Estaba demasiado ansiosa para cenar. Se sentó en la veranda a esperar la llegada de su coche. Cuando se hizo de noche y él todavía no había aparecido, Rose le dijo que daba igual y la obligó a irse a la cama

Pero no daba igual. El sábado por la mañana, cuando despertó y descubrió que él ya se había ido, agarró su preciado boletín de notas -el pasaporte mágico al amor de su padre- y salió a escondidas la casa. Todavía recordaba cómo cruzó el patio corriendo hasta su bicicleta con asiento en forma de plátano y cómo echó el boletín en la cesta. Montó de un salto en la bici y se lanzó pasaje Mockingbird abajo, pedaleando con sus zapatillas de deporte y con sus pasadores en el pelo, el corazón gozoso. «¡Por fin, mi papá me querrá!»

Ya no recordaba cómo supo dar con la casa donde su padre dormía a veces con esa otra señora, ni por qué creía que iba a encontrarlo allí esa mañana, aunque sí recordaba el aseado bungaló de ladrillo visto, la distancia que lo separaba de la calle y las cortinas echadas tras las ventanas delanteras. Dejó la bici en el camino de entrada, detrás del coche de su padre, cogió el boletín de notas de la cesta y corrió hacia la puerta.

La detuvo el sonido lejano de su voz, que venía de la parte posterior de la casa. Candy se volvió hacia la empalizada que rodeaba el patio arbolado y se acercó a la puerta parcialmente abierta con el boletín de notas en las manos sudorosas y una sonrisa embelesada en la cara.

Mirando a hurtadillas por la puerta, le vio sentado en una gran tumbona en medio de un patio empedrado. Llevaba el cuello de la camisa desabrochado, dejando al descubierto el vello negro y sedoso del que nunca, jamás le había permitido tirar. La sonrisa se borró de la cara y la invadió una sensación de hormigueo, como si unas arañas enormes estuvieran trepando por sus piernas. Porque su padre no estaba solo. Una niña de segundo, que se llamaba Susana Marlowe, estaba acurrucada en su regazo y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro con las piernas colgando, como si se sentara así cada día de su vida. Él le estaba leyendo un libro imitando las voces de los personajes, igual que Rose cuando le leía a ella.

Las arañas ya trepaban por todo su cuerpo, incluso por la barriga, y le entraron ganas de vomitar. Susana se rió con una voz de falsete y él le dio un beso en la cabeza. Sin que ella tuviera que pedírselo.

El boletín mágico se le cayó de la mano. Debió de hacer algún ruido, porque su padre volvió la cabeza bruscamente y la vio. Apartó a Susana y se puso de pie de un brinco. Sus pobladas cejas negras chocaron cuando frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ó.

Las palabras se le atragantaron a Candy. No le podía hablar del boletín de notas mágico, de lo orgulloso que debía sentirse de ella.

Él se acercó con pasos regios, un hombre paticorto de tórax abultado y actitud de gallito peleón.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Vuelve a casa ahora mismo - Pisó el boletín de notas, que yacía en el suelo .- Nunca debes venir aquí, ¿me oyes?-. La agarró del brazo y la llevó a rastras al camino de la entrada.

Susana les siguió y se detuvo junto a la valla. Candy echó a llorar.

- ¿P-por qué estaba sentada en tu regazo?

- Porque es una niña buena, por eso. Porque no se mete donde nadie la llama. Ahora sube a la bici y vete a casa.

- ¿Papá? -Llamó Susana desde la valla.

- Todo va bien, cariño.

A Candy le dolía tanto el estómago que no podía soportarlo. Alzó la mirada hacia su padre a través de un mar de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué te llama así?

Su padre ni se molestó en mirarla mientras la alejaba todavía más de la casa.

- No te preocupes por eso - Sollozando, se volvió hacia Susana.

- ¡Él no es tu papá! ¡No le llames así!

Recibió un zarandeo brusco que pretendía hacerla callar.

- Ya es suficiente, Candy.

- ¡Dile que no te llame así nunca más!

- Cálmate ahora mismo o recibirás unos azotes.

Entonces ella se soltó y se lanzó camino abajo, dejando atrás su bicicleta rosa con asiento en forma de plátano. Alcanzó la acera, sus zapatillas resonando a cada paso, su pequeño corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho.

Él no la siguió.

Pasaron los años. A veces, Candy veía a William en la ciudad con Susana, haciendo todas esas cosas que nunca tenía tiempo para hacer con ella. Poco a poco, empezó a comprender por qué prefería una niña a la otra. Susana era tranquila. Conseguía buenas notas y le encantaba la historia, igual que a él. Susana no tenía berrinches porque él no la llevaba a la granja Reina ni llegaba a casa custodiada por el jet de policía por estar bebida siendo menor de edad. Y, por supuesto, Susana nunca le provocó un fallo cardíaco en su último año de instituto porque no le venía la regla y pensó que estaba embarazada de Anthony. No, la Susana perfecta había esperado que William muriera para hacerlo. Y lo más importante: Susana no era hija de Rose.

Candy no podía castigar a su padre por no quererla, de modo que se dedicó a castigar a Susana.

Gordon se movió a los pies de la cama. Ella se volvió e intento volver a dormir antes de que los recuerdos la arrastraran por el camino de las tinieblas, pero su mente no quería colaborar.

El último curso. La lectura vespertina de poemas a la que el señor Grandchester requirió que sus alumnos asistieran...

Al final del acto el escenario quedó a oscuras, y dos figuras manchadas con pintura fluorescente amarilla aparecieron bañadas en pálida luz ultravioleta. Stuart Sherman y Susana Grandchester. Candy ya no recordaba qué poema habían dramatizado. Sólo recordaba que algo la hizo volverse hacia la parte posterior del auditorio, donde vio a William de pie bajo el rótulo luminoso de la salida. El padre que el pasado octubre había estado demasiado ocupado como para esperar cinco minutos en la escalinata de los juzgados y verla pasar sentada en el respaldo del asiento trasero del Mustang descapotable de Jimmie Caldwell con la corona de bienvenida en la cabeza, no estaba demasiado ocupado para ir a escuchar a su otra hija recitar poesía. Candy sabía qué tenía que hacer.

Hizo tiempo en el aparcamiento con Anthony y algunos de sus amigos y, transcurrido un buen rato, anunció que iba a buscar el rizador de pestañas que se había olvidado en su taquilla del gimnasio. El sonido de la ducha la recibió al abrirse camino por la zona casi vacía de las taquillas. Susana, con la cara y el cuello manchados de pintura amarilla fluorescente y los brazos y las piernas pintados, era la única participante de la velada que necesitaba ducharse antes de volver a casa. Candy trabajó con rapidez y, en el momento de salir de los vestuarios se imaginó la pintura amarilla yéndose por el desagüe y llevándose consigo a la hija ilegítima de su padre.

- ¿Sabéis qué? - Dijo a los chicos cuando volvió al aparcamiento.- Los vestuarios de las chicas están vacíos. Desde el primer curso habéis amenazado con entrar allí. Esta es vuestra última oportunidad antes de licenciarnos.

No hizo falta esforzarse demasiado para convencerles que la siguieran Deke Jasper, Bobby Jarrow, Woody Newhouse y, por supuesto, el componente más importante de su plan. Woody y Deke se fueron a buscar papelitos para escribir las notas que querían dejar caer dentro de las taquillas de sus novias. Hacían demasiado ruido,

Candy les mandó callar.

- Puede que haya algún profesor cerca.

Todo sucedió tal como se lo había imaginado. Susana estaba desnuda delante de las taquillas cuando ellos entraron, el cabello aplastado en la cabeza, la piel todavía mojada y una expresión de perplejidad al no encontrar la ropa y la toalla que había dejado encima del banco.

Habían desaparecido, escondidos en la taquilla de Candy. Hasta la pila de toallas que solía haber en el rincón había desaparecido, oculta tras el arcón de las herramientas.

Los chicos quedaron petrificados. La sangre abandonó la cara de Susana.

- Mierda - susurró Woody.

Susana pudo haber reído y vuelto corriendo a la ducha y todo habría terminado. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó allí inmóvil, paralizada por aquella inesperada flecha envenenada.

No tenía el cuerpo estilizado de Candy. Sus brazos y piernas eran cortos y los muslos y caderas, un poco anchos en proporción a los hombros. No era gorda, sólo lo bastante llenita para hacerla parecer ancha de caderas. Una línea blanca atrajo la atención de Candy y algo desagradable se removió en el fondo de su estómago. Un hilo asomaba bajo la mata húmeda de vello púbico en la entrepierna de Susana.

Tenía la regla.

Los ojos de Susana se clavaron en Anthony. Sólo en él. Todos los chicos vieron el hilo pero Anthony era el único que importaba. Fue exactamente como había planeado Candy, aunque ahora se sentía enferma, como si fuera ella la que estaba allí de pie, desnuda y humillada.

Susana emitió un agudo lamento contenido y permaneció inmóvil, los brazos caídos a los costados, el hilo de algodón blanco asomando bajo el vello púbico.

La puerta del vestuario se abrió de golpe y entró el señor Grandchester.

- ¿Qué está pasando...?

Profirió un juramento en voz baja al ver a Susana. Sus manos volaron hacia los botones de su vieja camisa negra. En cuestión de segundos, se la había quitado y envolvía a Susana con ella.

Les dirigió a todos una mirada enfurecida.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! Esperadme en el vestíbulo.

La expresión de sus ojos verdes heló la sangre de Candy. El profesor sabía que no se trataba de un accidente, y sabía también quién era la responsable.

Huyó de los vestuarios y del edificio sintiéndose tan desnuda como Susana, con un calambre en el estómago como si fuera ella quien tuviera la regla.

Anthony la llamó:

- ¡No huyas, Candy! Sólo conseguirás empeorar las cosas - No le hizo caso. Llegó a la carrera hasta su coche pero no acertaba a encontrar las llaves. Cayó de rodillas, abrió el bolso con ambas manos y empezó a rebuscar entre pañuelos de papel, su estuche de maquillaje, bolígrafos y el permiso firmado para participar en la excursión, que se había olvidado de presentar. Un tampón con el envoltorio roto yacía en el fondo. Candy se mordió el labio.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que el señor Grandchester se acercaba. Con el torso desnudo y el largo cabello negro suelto.

- Vuelve ahora mismo - Los ojos de Anthony suplicaban.

- Ven, Candy. Haz lo que te dice.

Ella forcejeó con el bolso. Intentó pensar en lo que debía hacer. Mentiría, diría que no sabía que Susana estaba allí. El director era amigo de Rose. ¿En qué lío se había metido?

Poco a poco, su corazón se tranquilizó. No tenía por qué estar tan alarmada. Agarró el bolso, volvió a guardar el contenido en su interior y se puso de pie.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Ha sido un accidente, señor Grandchester. No sabíamos que ella estaba allí.

- Ya lo creo que lo sabíais.

Dios, cómo le odiaba. El primer día que le vio le había parecido guapo; raro, pero tan sofisticado que hasta Anthony parecía inmaduro a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando después de clase se le acercó para coquetear un poco, él se había comportado como un cretino y se había mostrado completamente hostil.

Deke, Bobby y Woody esperaban en el gimnasio, junto a la puerta y

Anthony no la delataría y Deke y Bobby eran duros, pero Woody temía a su padre, de modo que Candy le dirigió una mirada implacable para indicarle que más le valía mantener su bocaza cerrada, o le haría algo diez veces peor que el peor castigo que pudiera idear su padre

- ¿Quién quiere explicarme qué ha pasado? - El torso de Grandchester era delgado y sin su camisa parecía ridículo, aunque esto al parecer no le preocupaba.

Candy se dijo que no había hecho nada tan terrible. Susana debió volver corriendo a la ducha. Dios, qué estúpida era. Debió reírse de todo el asunto. Es lo que habría hecho Candy en su lugar.

Se preguntó si Susana se lo contaría a su padre. En toda su vida, Candy jamás le había oído pronunciar el nombre de su otra hija.

- No sabíamos que ella estaba allí Deke.- Creíamos que el vestuario estaba vacío.

Un pequeño temblor agitó el mentón de Grandchester. Candy se concentró en ello, porque se sentía mejor sabiendo que tenía tics nerviosos.

- ¿Es eso cierto? ó el profesor.

- Sí, señor todos.

La mirada de Grandchester pasó de un rostro al otro en busca del eslabón, y lo encontró en la expresión de Woody.

- ¿Ninguno de vosotros lo sabía?

Woody tragó saliva. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Candy.

- Ah-ha.

_ Entonces, ¿dónde está su ropa? Nadie tenía una respuesta a eso.- Candy, ven conmigo. El resto podéis iros.

Los chicos se alejaron, menos Anthony, que permaneció junto a Candy.

- Tú también, Brower.

- Si no tiene inconveniente, señor, me quedaré aquí, con ella.

- Sí tengo inconveniente. Quiero hablar a solas con ella.

Anthony asumió una expresión obstinada, que indicaba que iba a quedarse exactamente allí. Pero estaba esperando que le concedieran una beca, y Candy temió que Grandchester tratara de saboteársela. Además, no quería que Grandchester pensara que necesitaba la protección de su novio.

- Vete a Anthony.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de los vestuarios y apareció Susana. Llevaba una sudadera y la camisa de Grandchester en la mano, el pelo colgaba enredado y goteaba sobre el jersey, con el estampado de un bulldog. No miró a Candy sino a Anthony, con una expresión angustiada que Candy hubiese querido sacudirla. ¿No teñía orgullo?

- No pretendíamos nada mal.- dijo Anthony suavemente.

Susana agachó la cabeza y se alejó hacia la fachada del edificio llevándose la camisa de Grandchester, como si hubiera olvidado que la tenía en la mano.

Anthony miró a Candy con expresión de tal perplejidad que la llenó de vergüenza. No quería que él estuviera allí, no quería que fuera testigo de lo que seguiría. Se alzó de puntillas y le dio un beso.

- Llámame cuando vuelvas a casa del trabajo - Anthony no parecía, contento de marchar pero, al final, se dio la vuelta y puso rumbo al aparcamiento.

Grandchester abrió la puerta de los vestuarios.

- Por aquí.

Candy se dio cuenta de que le tenía un poco de miedo, y le odió aún más por ello.

- Abre tu taquilla-. Dijo el profesor en cuanto hubieron entrado. Mierda. Eso no lo había previsto.

- ¿Mi taquilla?

El esperó.

Candy intentó contraatacar.

- No debería estar aquí, ¿lo sabe? Son los vestuarios de las chicas

- Abre la maldita taquilla o haré que el conserje reviente la cerradura.

Candy pensó en dirigirse a otra taquilla, la de Flammy o la de Annie, pero le pareció que Grandchester se daría cuenta de la treta.

Al infierno. Si él quería hacer de eso un gran problema, era cosa suya. Candy rodeó dos filas de taquillas hasta la suya y marcó la combinación. Sus dedos estaban torpes y necesitó tres intentos para conseguirlo. Finalmente la cerradura cedió, pero ella no abrió la puerta.

El brazo desnudo de Grandchester le rozó el hombro cuando estiró la mano delante de ella. Tiró de la portezuela metálica.

La ropa de Susana yacía revuelta arriba del todo.

Grandchester se limitó a mirarla, y Candy tuvo la terrible sensación de que sus ojos eran capaces de atravesarla.

- ¿Es ésta la clase de persona que quieres ser?-. Candy se sintió pequeña y fea. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contarle cuánto querría su padre a Susana y cuan poco a ella, había intentado ser guapa, dulce y especial para llamar su atención sin conseguirlo nunca.- Dile a tu madre que pasaré a verla esta noche.

Sugar Beth sintió alivio. Rose lo cortaría en trocitos. Quiso reírse en su cara pero no logró encontrar la risa en su interior.

Cuando Grandchester llegó a La Novia del Francés aquella noche, Candy ya había hecho su trabajo. No le había acusado de atacarla -pasaría varias semanas antes que se le ocurriera eso- sólo se había quejado de él ante Rose. Cómo la despreciaba en clase, cómo la humillaba delante de sus amigas. Cómo su actitud la había turbado tanto que llegó a hacer algo realmente estúpido, algo que tenía que ver con Susana Marlowe.

Rose no estaba predispuesta a sentir simpatía por la hija ilegítima de su marido y, cuando recibió a Terry Grandchester, una cordialidad de acero cantradijo su rubia belleza etérea.

- No veo la necesidad de montar un escándalo por una travesura. Estoy convencida de que Candy no pretendía nada malo,

Grandchester no era del Sur y no comprendía cuánto poder puede tener una mujer de habla delicada y, a diferencia de muchos, no se sentía intimidado por Rose.

- Sí que pretendía algo malo. Ha estado acosando a Susana Marlowe sistemáticamente desde principios de curso.

Su franqueza irritó a Rose, por no mencionar el hecho de llevar el pelo largo, rasgo que ella desaprobó desde el principio.

- Usted es un educador. Espero que comprenda que las causas más profundas de esta situación embarazosa no yacen en Candy sino en el lamentable estilo de vida bohemio de mi esposo. Mi hija es una unto como esa... chica.

- Lo que ha ocurrido hoy es una crueldad.

- ¿Una crueldad? ámbanos de hielo cayeron de los pétalos de magnolia.- Lo tardío de su visita debe de haberle fatigado señor Grandchester. No se me ocurre otra razón por la que un profesor pueda hablar de un modo tan poco profesional de una de las alumnas selectas que jamás ha tenido el instituto Lakewood.

- Tal vez sea una cuestión cultural, señora White, pero en Inglaterra las jóvenes selectas no someten a las demás a humillaciones.

- Le acompaño a la puerta.

Al final, Candy no recibió más que una leve reprimenda del director, un hombre que debía su cargo a la influencia de Rose.

Susana, entretanto, se dejó el pelo largo y caminaba con la cabeza para ocultarse tras él.

Gordon levantó la cabeza. Candy se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño en busca de un vaso de agua. Susana había cuidado bien de sí misma. Lo mejor del talante de Candy _ aquella parte que creía que cualquiera que luchaba contra las adversidades y salía ganador_ quería alegrarse por ella. Sin embargo, los viejos fantasmas se cernían ominosos y no lo conseguía. Un punto más a añadir a la larga lista de cosas por las que todavía tenía que hacer penitencia.

Volvió al dormitorio con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño. Mañana sería probablemente uno de los peores días de su vida, y necesitaba estar despejada para afrontarlo.

_Continuará…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Sin duda me atribuías una lamentable falta de modales. Puedes sentarte. A mis pies._

_GEORGETTE HEYER, Estas viejas persianas_

A Candy no le gustaba el aleteo de mariposas que le revolvía el estómago mientras cruzaba el césped húmedo hacia La Novia del Francés. Lamentablemente, ya llegaba una hora tarde. Después de su incómodo viaje por el sendero de los recuerdos la noche pasada, había dormido tan mal que apagó el despertador sin pensar en las consecuencias. Grandchester no estaría contento. Mala suerte. Ella tampoco lo estaba.

Gordon se detuvo para olisquear un trozo de césped y se oyó la llamada de un sinsonte. No tenía intención de entrar furtivamente por la puerta trasera, a pesar de lo que dijera Grandchester, de modo que subió la escalinata frontal pero, cuando llegó al final, vio una nota pegada al picaporte: «Cerrada con llave. Entra por atrás.»

¡Bastardo! El pestillo no se movió y Candy descargó su furia contra el objetivo que tenía más cerca:

- ¿Qué has de decir de tu elección de amigos, eh? Espero que estés orgulloso de ti mismo.

Gordon le dirigió una mirada de desprecio pero no se apartó de su lado mientras ella bajaba furiosa los peldaños; no por lealtad sino porque no le había dado de comer. Candy siguió el sendero empedrado que conducía a la parte posterior de la casa y, de repente, se detuvo en seco.

Una nueva y elegante adición, invisible desde la calle y también desde la cochera, se erguía en el espacio donde solía estar el patio. La adición comprendía un espacioso porche acristalado y un solario anchos y altos ventanales. Una nueva profanación.

Entró por el porche en lo que antaño había sido la a cocina donde reinaba Ellie Myers, la cocinera y ama de llave de Rose. Nada seguía igual. Habían desaparecido paredes, se había elevados los techos, se habían añadido ventanas cenitales, y todo junto suponía una cocina de acuerdo con los últimos dictados de la moda. Candy contempló los armarios de arce que cubrían todas las paredes y los electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable. Una gruesa plancha de vidrio templado colgaba suspendida sobre una sección de la encimera de pizarra natural. Uno de sus extremos se curvaba, formando un saliente escultural que separaba la cocina del solario, decorado al gusto asiático: paredes traslúcidas y muebles lacados en rojo oscuros junto con algunas piezas europeas. Un sofá Adams, tapizado en dorado bruñido salpicado de tachones de latón, se encontraba cerca de una decorativa jaula de madera estilo Victoriano. Varios recipientes bambú lacado y algunas piezas de cerámica cocida contenían una frondosa selección de plantas de interior. El discreto estampado de pagodas del sillón y la otomana combinaba con el vecino arcón chino, sobre el que descansaba una pila de libros y un ordenador portátil al parecer fuera de uso.

La casa de su niñez había desaparecido. Candy necesitó unos momentos para reunir fuerzas y quitarse la chaqueta. Mientras le hacía, vio una lista pulcramente mecanografiada apoyada en la encimera de pizarra. Su mirada se detuvo en el primer artículo: «Desayuno en mi despacho: zumo de naranja natural, crepés de arándano, salchicha, tomates asados y más café.»

Era imposible que Grandchester desayunara así todas las mañanas, no con ese cuerpo delgado que tenía. Candy sabía reconocer una prueba y bajó la mirada hacia Gordon.

- Se cree que no estoy a la altura de su desafío.

La expresión de Gordon indicó que él también tenía sus dudas

Puso manos a la obra. Tardó un poco en encontrar la comida para perros, que vertió en una exquisita fuente Waterford, que puso en el suelo, cerca de las puertas del porche.

- Para ti sólo lo mejor. ¿Verdad, campeón? - Gordon ya tenía la boca llena y no contestó. Candy estaba contemplando la anticuada licuadora cuando oyó sonido de pasos. No le gustó el vuelco que dio su estomago. Estaba acostumbrada a ser ella quien ponía nerviosos a los nombres, no al revés.

Grandchester entró en la cocina a través de una arcada recién construida.

Cuando la recorrió con la mirada, Candy se dio una buena puntuación por su elección de ropa de trabajo.

Se supone que las amas de llaves visten de negro, sí, pero ¿acaso su misión en la vida no era alegrar la vista?

Su ceñida blusa de encaje negro tenía un pronunciado escote en V y sus viejos pantalones negros aún conservaban soltura suficiente para acariciarle las caderas. Grandchester miraba la pequeña mariposa turquesa que colgaba de una cadenita de plata entre sus pechos. Ojalá tuviera una delantera realmente espectacular para mostrarle. Aun así, con el sujetador apropiado todo era posible y, juzgando por el tiempo en que tardó en volver la mirada a su rostro, no lo hacía nada mal. Uniforme, y un cuerno. En contraste con su atavío casi prostibulario, él llevaba pantalones de tono oscuro, una camisa de mangas largas de seda color burdeos y unos elegantes tirantes. ¿Qué hombre viste así para trabajar en casa? Mientras Grandchester la contemplaba desde las alturas de su engreimiento, Candy supo que era un ser atrapado en el siglo equivocado

- Vuelve de su cabalgata matutina por Hyde Park, mi señor?

Esbozó una pequeña reverencia no del todo eficaz, ya que ella se encontraba detrás de la encimera y Grandchester no pudo ver su genuflexión.

Él le dirigió una mirada cortante.

- ¿Sería posible tomar ahora mi desayuno o supondría un gran inconveniente?

- Está prácticamente listo. Él observó la encimera casi vacía.

- Ya veo.

- Me estoy familiarizando con la cocina.

- Llegas una hora tarde.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Llegué antes de las ocho.

- Se supone que debías entrar a las siete.

- Estoy segura que dijiste a las ocho. ¿Verdad, Gordon?

El maldito chucho estaba demasiado ocupado congraciándose con Grandchester respaldar su versión de la historia.

Candy cogió una naranja del frutero que había sobre el mostrador.

- ¿Es cierto que tus padres eran miembros de la familia real británica?

- A un paso del trono - Grandchester vio el cuenco Waterford camino del solano pero no hizo ningún comentario.

- Embustero. Tu familia era pobre.

- ¿Por qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?

- Para irritarte llamando la atención sobre nuestros diferentes genes. El tuyo, humilde y escuálido. El mío, mimado y privilegiado Y, si quieres zumo natural cada mañana, necesitaré una licuadora automática.

- Tendrás que apañarte.

- Es fácil decirlo. No serás tú quien tenga ampollas en las manos.

Grandchester salió por la misma puerta de arco por la que había entrado, con un libro en la mano. La luz de los altos ventanales trazó una raya luminosa de color caoba en su cabello, ya bastante llamativo.

- Quiero el desayuno en mi despacho dentro de veinte minutos - Y desapareció por el pasillo.

- Con viento fresco -. musitó ella.

- Fingiré no haber oído eso.

Candy rodeó como una flecha el extremo de la encimera y asomó la cabeza al pasillo.

- Esto te divierte, ¿verdad?

La risa queda de Grandchester llegó hasta sus oídos, contenida y diabólica.

- El cuento de la Cenicienta al revés. Ojalá hubiera cenizas en la chimenea, así podría ordenarte que las recogieras. Vamos, Gordon.

Candy observó con repulsa al perro traidor que seguía a Grandcheter hacia su despacho.

Media hora más tarde había conseguido preparar un desayuno semidecente, que consistía en dos huevos escalfados servidos encima una tostada, un bol de cereales de receta tradicional cubiertos con una montaña de azúcar moreno y un vaso pequeño de zumo natural. Por desgracia, ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la vieja biblioteca cuando se le ocurrió que podría escupir en él.

Como el resto de la casa, la biblioteca no se parecía en nada a estancia sobria y revestida con paneles de nogal que ella recordaba

Persianas blancas, típicas de las antiguas plantaciones, se abrían a la extensión de césped del lado occidental del inmueble, dejando entrar la luz. El batiburrillo de antigüedades entre las que había crecido había sido reemplazado por relucientes muebles estilizados de vidrio y granito. Gordon yacía sobre la alfombra de diseño abstracto, no lejos de los pies de Grandchester, entre papeles arrugados que no habían acertado a la papelera. Sugar Candy la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador y examinó el desayuno a través de unas gafas sin montura a lo Richard Gere.

- Di por supuesto que sabías leer.

Ella ya se estaba hartando de esas insinuaciones que aludían a su estupidez.

- No hay libros de recetas en la cocina, y no recuerdo cómo se hacen lo crepes.

- Los libros están en el estante superior de la despensa - Grandchester examinó los cereales.- Detesto las gachas de avena. ¿Dónde están mis tomates asados?

La altivez de su voz exageraba su acento británico, prestándole un matiz endiabladamente pretencioso.

- Ya sé que tienes la ciudadanía americana pero, si sigues hablando así, acabarán echándote a patadas de Misisipí. ¿A quién se le ocurre pedir tomates en su desayuno? Demonios, ya me es bastante difícil tragármelos con la cena - Señaló el bol .- Y éstos, amigo mío, son los buenos, viejos copos de avena Quaker. Sólo los niños menores de tres años dicen «gachas».

- ¿Has terminado?

- Creo que sí - Candy agarró el bol con los cereales y la cuchara y los llevó al sofá, donde se sentó en uno de los brazos y hundió la cuchara en el azúcar moreno.- Es mejor con pasas pero no he podido encontrarlas. Tampoco los arándanos, así que de todas maneras no habría podido prepararte tus crepés.- Se llevó una cucharada de cereales a la boca y con la lengua saboreó el gluten cálido y reconfortante. Hacía una eternidad que no comía algo decente, porque nunca cocinaba para sí.

Grandchester se quitó las Richard Gere.

- Ve a comprar. ¿No es por eso que estás aquí? Y no recuerdo haberte invitado a sentarte.

Candy se sacó la cuchara de la boca arrastrándola sobre el labio inferior.

- Tenemos que hablar de mi sueldo.

- Ya hemos hablado de ello.

- Quiero un aumento -. Hizo un gesto señalando los huevos escalfados.- Cómelos antes de que se enfríen. La cuestión es que recibes el servicio que corresponde a lo que pagas y, de momento, lo que pagas no da para mucho.

Grandchester miró el vaso de zumo, lleno hasta la mitad.

- Me parece que recibo exactamente lo que vales.

Sólo para ser malvada, Candy se inclinó hacia delante, lo suficiente para ofrecerle una vista generosa de su pronunciado escote

- No tienes la menor idea de lo que valgo.

Él se tomó su tiempo en observarla, arrellanándose en el sillón sin preocuparse por ser sutil. Al final, fue ella quien se sintió incómoda y utilizó los cereales como excusa para volver a enderezarse, cosa que Grandchester encontró tan divertida que sobraban los comentarios.

- Deberías tener cuidado con la exposición de tus mercancía Candy. Podría pensar que deseas ampliar tus servicios.

- No caerá esa breva.

- Quizás éste sea el momento apropiado para decirte que siento debilidad por las mujeres complacientes.

- Pues eso me excluye.

- Precisamente. Con las mujeres complacientes me muestro infinitamente amable. Galante, se podría decir.

- Pero con las furcias como yo te quitas los guantes. ¿Es eso?

- No te llamaría exactamente una furcia. Pero soy de miras amplias.

Candy se reprimió las ganas de vaciarle las «gachas» en el regazo.

Grandchester dirigió su atención a los huevos, dándole la oportunidad de observarle de arriba abajo, un menester nada desagradable. No era un chico guapo, como sus primeros dos maridos. Neil era un seductor y Tom había posado como Mister Enero para el calendario de los extras especiales. Aunque Terry Grandchester tenía algo...

Pómulos letales, labios demasiado carnosos para esa larga cuchilla de nariz. Tenía pies grandes aunque no patosos, porque eran de planta estrecha. Estudió sus manos. Deberían ser delgadas y elegantes

En cambio, parecían hechas para cavar zanjas. Una peligrosa descarga de calor recorrió su cuerpo. Puede que Grandchester fuera el diablo en persona pero también era demasiado sexy para su tranquilidad. Al parecer no se había deshecho de todos sus viejos instintos suicidas en lo que a hombres inadecuados se refería.

Su mirada volvió a esos dedos contundentes y competentes. Parpadeó

- Fuiste tú quien puso la cadena en mi camino de entrada.

- Eso ya lo sabías.

- No; quiero decir que lo hiciste tú en persona. No contrataste a nadie. Tú mismo echaste el cemento y clavaste los postes.

- Tampoco fue cirugía cerebral.

- No estuve fuera más de dos horas. Y cuando te vi a mi regreso, ibas vestido de Armani.

- Creo que era Hugo Boss.

- ¿Realmente sabes realizar trabajos manuales? ,

- ¿Cómo piensas que sobreviví después de perder mi puesto de profesor

- Con tus libros conseguía decirlo convencida, puede que resultara cierto.

- Me temo que mi capacidad de escribir cualquier cosa digna de ser leída quedó en suspenso cuando acabaste de divertirte,

Candy perdió el apetito.

- Mi padre era albañil ó Grandchester.- Irlandés. Y mi madre era inglesa. Es una historia muy divertida. Ella pertenecía a una familia de clase alta, que había gastado los restos de su fortuna menguante en asegurarse que su única hija contrajera un matrimonio ventajoso. En cambio, ella se enamoró de mi padre. Hubo lágrimas y amenazas, la repudiaron. La materia prima de un auténtico gran romance

- ¿Cómo resultó?

- Se odiaban mutuamente antes de terminar el año - Candy sabía cómo era eso.

- Heredé mi amor por la literatura y las artes de mi madre, aunque mi carácter se parece más al de mi padre, un bastardo malicioso y rencoroso. Aun así, me enseñó un oficio útil.

- ¿Trabajaste de albañil cuando volviste a Inglaterra?

- También aquí. La novela que escribí antes de Último apeadero no tuvo el éxito que esperaba. Por suerte, me gusta trabajar con las manos y no tuve problemas para sobrevivir.

No tendría que lograrlo poniendo tochos, sin embargo. A Candy se le bajaron los humos.

- Nunca me perdonarás, ¿verdad?

- Digamos que no tengo prisa en hacerlo ñaló la puerta con un brusco ademán de la mano.- Ve a buscar algo humillante que hacer.

Sonó el teléfono. Él quiso contestar pero Candy se había enfadado de nuevo y se le adelantó:

- Residencia Grandchester.

- Dame el teléfono.

- Es un servicio gratuito susurró ella.

- Quisiera hablar con Terry -. dijo una mujer al otro extremo la línea.

Grandchester tendió la mano para recibir el auricular, seguro de que debía esperar lo peor. Candy tenía algo que demostrar y le dio la espalda.

- El señor Grandchester está trabajando. ¿Desea dejar un mensaje?

- Dígale que ha llamado Madeline - La mujer no se esforzó en disimular su disgusto por verse rechazada.- Estoy segura de que aceptara la llamada.

- ¿Madeline? se volvió de nuevo hacia Grandchester. Él negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Ella se sentó en el brazo del sofá y recuperó el bol de cereales. Por fin, empezaba a divertirse. Lo siento, tengo órdenes de no interrumpirle.

- No le importará. Se lo aseguro.

- Me ocuparé de transmitirle su mensaje.

- Me temo que no lo entiende. Soy Madeline Farr.

Candy reconoció vagamente el nombre de una dama de la sociedad neoyorquina y exageró más su acento sureño:

- ¿De veras? Dios mío, esto sí que es un honor. No veo la hora de contarles a mis amigos que he hablado con usted en persona. Deme número de teléfono.

Tomó una cucharada de cereales mientras la irritada Madeline dictaba un número que ella no se tomó la molestia de anotar.

- Ya lo tengo cuando la mujer dejó de hablar para recuperar el aliento.

- Es muy importante que Terry me llame antes de la noche.

- Se lo diré en cuanto le vea, aunque todavía tiene mensajes pendientes de la semana pasada y ha estado trabajando tan duro que apenas sale de su despacho, pobre diablo.

Levantó un pulgar hacia mostrándole que era capaz de hablar su jerga, las comisuras de los labios de Grandchesterse curvaron.

- Asegúrate de que reciba mi mensaje ó la mujer.

- Claro que sí. Un placer hablar con usted, señora Farr.

Colgó y miró a Grandchester con satisfacción.

- Toma nota: no le he dicho que se vaya a tomar por saco, aunque es obvio que es una arpía. He sido amable, encantadora, casi. Al mismo tiempo, no te he comprometido en nada. En caso de que no seas suficientemente listo para verlo por ti mismo, tener a una pecadora como yo para contestar el teléfono es una verdadera ventaja. Yo miento y tu conciencia queda tranquila.

Se levantó del sofá.

- En cuanto al aumento de sueldo...

Grandchester bebió un sorbo de café, indiferente a su perorata –

- Dentro de diez días ofreceré una cena de agradecimiento a algunas personas de la universidad que me ayudaron con mi último libro. Mi agente literario y mi editor vendrán en avión. Habrá algunos más, quizás unas treinta personas en total, ya te lo confirmaré. El teléfono del catering está en tu lista. Haz lo que debas para tener la casa a punto. Y por supuesto, tendrás que servirnos. Después hablaremos de lo que vales

- Ya lo creo que hablaremos.

Candy agarró el bol con los cereales y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Terry se quedó escuchando el taconeo de sus zapatos, ridículamente altos, que se alejaban por el pasillo. Su imaginación de escritor podía ser una ventaja o una maldición y, en esos momentos, le persiguió la imagen de los ceñidos pantalones negros ajustados a sus nalgas y de la pequeña mariposa turquesa que palpitaba entre sus pechos. Tenía que localizar una empresa de uniformes cuanto antes.

Era irónico. Cuando llegó al instituto Lakewood tenía veintidós años y estaba dominado por sus propias descargas hormonales. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autodominio para evitar que su mirada se posara largamente en muchísimas faldas cortas y muchísimos pechos sinuosos. No obstante, Candy, jamás le había tentado. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora, siendo mayor e infinitamente más sensato, se viera bombardeado por fantasías de su cuerpo desnudo tendido en su cama?

Estaba advertido. Su dolorosa experiencia le había enseñado a mantener relaciones sexuales sin complicaciones aunque, a veces todavía tenía que luchar contra ese lado de su carácter que se sentía instintivamente atraído por las mujeres dramáticas. Ésta era, sin lugar a dudas, una de esas ocasiones. La edad, sin embargo, le había enseñado a controlar su vieja debilidad. No tenía por qué preocuparse.

Había heredado su estúpido romanticismo de su madre. Cuando era niño, soñaba despierto con matar dragones y rescatar princesas en apuros demasiadas veces para el gusto de su padre y, tras recibir varias palizas, Terry aprendió a confinar esa parte de sí en el reino de historias que escribía en su cabeza. A pesar de ello, fueron sus cinco años de desastroso matrimonio con una muy neurótica poetisa americana de cabello colorado, piel nívea y ojos atormentados, los que le hicieron comprender que nunca podría volver a expresar aquella parte de sí mismo excepto sobre el papel. Amó a Eliza con desesperación pero no había en el mundo amor suficiente para satisfacer sus necesidades. Una de esas noches lluviosas de Nueva Orleans, nueve años atrás, ella había empotrado el coche en un muro de cemento, poniendo fin a su propia vida y a la de su hijo todavía sin nacer. Aquél había sido el peor período de su vida, un infierno tenebroso que le tragó entero durante casi dos años. Había jurado no volver a someterse a nada parecido nunca más.

Por enésima vez se planteó la sensatez de tener en su casa a una hembra de alta potencia, aunque la oportunidad de buscar venganza había sido demasiado dulce para rechazarla. De todas formas, no le permitiría volver a distraerle. A partir de ahora dedicaría todas sus energías donde correspondía. A su nueva novela.

Oyó el lejano sonido de agua en la cocina. La noche anterior había tardado casi una hora en inventar esa larguísima lista de cosas que Candy debía hacer hoy. La cena se estaba gestando desde hacía un mes de modo que eso fue pura casualidad. Grandchester sonrió e hizo examen de conciencia para ver si se avergonzaba de sí mismo, pero al muchacho romántico que antaño soñaba con matar dragones y rescatar princesas en apuros le había salido un corazón de cínico, y su conciencia no dijo ni mu.

Candy tiró a un lado la lista de Terry mucho antes de leerla hasta el final y se concentró en lo esencial. Tal y como imaginaba, el congelador estaba atestado de cazuelas escarchadas, gentileza de las buenas señoras de Lakewood, pero el resto de la nevera estaba casi tan vacía como la suya propia. Grandchester había dejado en el sofá una pila de ropa para la tintorería, y había que llevar a correos un paquete dirigido a una agencia literaria de Nueva York. También le había dejado una nota sobre unos libros que debía recoger de la librería. Si terminaba las tareas imprescindibles, puede que por la tarde pudiera empezar a registrar la casa.

Apuró su café, dejó el bol de cereales en remojo en el fregadero y agarró las llaves del Lexus. Por supuesto, no iba a gastar la gasolina de su Volvo para hacer los recados de Grandchester. En el último momento, se le ocurrió dejar las llaves del viejo Volvo en la encimera, por si surgía una emergencia. No podía mostrarse más considerada.

El Lexus olía a colonia de diseño y a cartera de acciones. Candy dejó su bolso en el asiento. Dentro llevaba el sobre con los cien dólares que le había dejado Grandchester, junto con una nota en que le advertía que esperaba un recibo por cada centavo gastado. Bastardo receloso

Al salir de la tintorería se topó con Sherry Wilkes, una de sus antiguas compañeras de clase, quien la entretuvo para ofrecerle un informe detallado de todos sus problemas de salud, incluida su acidosis, su eccema y una endometriosis incipiente. Candy pensó que debería de estar agradecida de que una mujer se interesase en hablar con ella, pero ese encuentro no hizo más que agudizar su añoranza de las Sauces del Mar. Hasta el momento no se había encontrado con ninguna aunque esto no podía durar eternamente. No anhelaba, precisamente el momento de enfrentarse a las mujeres cuya amistad había vendido tan barata.

La nueva librería de la ciudad se encontraba en la esquina opuesta de la tienda de antigüedades de Susana. Una serie de animales africanos pintados a mano bordeaba la luna del escaparate, que exhibía los últimos éxitos de ventas, algunas biografías y una amplia selección de novelistas afroamericanos. Un tren eléctrico rodeaba una pila de ejemplares firmados de Último apeadero, con la clara intención de atraer a los turistas. En el centro de la luna estaba impreso el nombre de: la tienda, LIBROS GEMIMA, en letras doradas y contorneadas en negro. Debajo del nombre, una inscripción más pequeña que rezaba " "Bienvenidos sean los de espíritu libre.» El único rótulo que Sugar recordaba de la antigua librería de Lakewood advertía: NI HELADOS NI COMIDA.

Sonaba Glen Gould interpretando las Variaciones Goldl Bach. Dos señoras mayores charlaban delante de los libros de cocina y una madre con su pequeño examinaba la sección dedicada a la crianza de los hijos, con la ayuda de una dependienta de cabello rubio rizado. Candy solía pensar que nada huele mejor que el departamento de perfumería de unos grandes almacenes, pero los libros también olían de maravilla.

Se le acercó una negra bajita, cuya cabeza rapada revelaba la forma elegante de su cráneo. Llevaba un top azafrán de mangas largas ceñido al cuerpo, un collar de cuentas de madera y una falda estrecha hasta media pantorrilla. Tenía cuerpo de bailarina, por menudo que fuera y sonreía mientras ocupaba su puesto detrás de la caja.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla...? Pero bueno... ó las cejas.- vaya.

Aparentaban la misma edad y era muy posible que hubiesen ido juntas al colegio, pero Candy no la reconocía. Los niños blancos no se relacionaban demasiado con los negros, aunque se esperaba que se llevaran bien, gracias a la influencia de la política de contratación que seguía su padre en la fábrica de ventanas. Aunque William Whirte era tradicionalista sureño en muchos aspectos, su ideología social era liberal y había utilizado su poder económico para reforzar sus ideas. La moderna Lakewood, con su comunidad afro americana relativamente próspera y cuarenta años de integración racial, había cosechado los beneficios.

Candy se preparó para lo peor.

- Me temo que no...

- Ya lo veo. Soy Jewel Myers.

- ¿Jewel? _ Candy no pudo creer que esa mujer fuese Jewel Myers, la hija marimacho del ama de llaves de Rose.- Pues... no te había reconocido.

- Me hice mayor mientras estabas fuera ía divertirse.-Me convertí en una feminista lesbiana radical.

- Interesante carrera para una muchacha de Misisipí.

Un cliente las interrumpió para hacer una pregunta, y Candy tuvo tiempo para resituarse antes de que Jewel volviera a dedicarle su atención. La observó de arriba abajo.

- Solía usar tu ropa vieja. Mamá la arreglaba para mí.

- No lo recuerdo.

- Nunca lo mencionaste. Año tras año aparecía en el colegio con ropa vieja, pero ni una vez te reíste de mí.

- No era mala del todo.

- Cariño, eras la arpía más grande del colegio. Si yo hubiese representado una amenaza, como era el caso de Susana, lo habrías publicado en el periódico del instituto. No obstante, he de reconocer que nunca te metiste demasiado con las chicas negras. Al menos, mientras ellas no se metieran contigo. Bien. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita Candy White?

Candy no pudo reprimir un tono melancólico al mirar alrededor

- Podrías ofrecerme un trabajo. Me encantan las librerías.

Me temo que no necesito a nadie. Además, sólo contrato lesbianas y miembros de otras minorías discriminadas.- Sonrió y observó el top de encaje negro que llevaba Candy - No serás lesbiana, ¿verdad?

- De momento no. Pero no creas que no me lo plantearía para conseguir un buen empleo.

Jewel rió, una risa asombrosamente sonora viniendo de una mujer tan menuda.

- Así que estás buscando trabajo.

- En teoría no. Pero mi jefe actual es un bastardo sin corazón y no dudaría en abandonarlo si encontrara algo mejor.

- A nosotros nos gusta Terry.

- Las noticias vuelan.

- Mucha gente se está partiendo de risa. Hasta yo, una persona ecuánime y sin motivo para odiarte, lo encuentro divertido. ¿Sabes que fue terry quien me ayudó a conseguir una beca universitaria? Los consejeros no me hacían caso.- Es un verdadero santo echó otra mirada contrita por la librería.

- Se supone que he de recoger unos libros que encargó. Dijo que los cargaras a su cuenta. Y, ya que estamos, añade algunas novelas rosa de Georgette Heyer

- No es lo que Terry suele leer

- Está ampliando sus horizontes.

Candy la siguió hasta el pasillo de los best sellers. Libros Gemima era un Jugar acogedor y bien surtido. De los estantes colgaban fichas con los comentarios manuscritos de JeweJ, que recomendaba determinadas lecturas. Sillas cómodas invitaban a sentarse y curiosear.

Sólo la sección infantil parecía descuidada.

- Tienes una gran tienda.

- Soy afortunada. Pese a todos los turistas que atrae la asociación de la comunidad, Lakewood sigue siendo un lugar demasiado pequeño para interesar a las grandes cadenas.

- ¿De dónde viene el nombre de la librería? Libros Gemima

- Jewel significa gema.

- Pero ¿Gemima?

- Me gusta reinterpretar los iconos femeninos afroamericanos. La idea original fue llamarla «Mammi», pero a mi madre le dio un soponcio. A propósito, gracias por la nota que enviaste cuando murió

Charlaron de libros durante un rato. Jewel prefería la ficción de contenido social, pero no se mostraba esnob sobre el tema y Candy habría pasado gustosamente el día entero con ella. Otros clientes entraron en la tienda y Jewel les saludó a todos por su nombre, salvo a los turistas.

Le recomendó a Candy el libro de una autora de origen hispano y una nueva novelista de temática femenina destinada a ser un éxito de ventas. Resultaba tan agradable estar con alguien que no se mostraba hostil, que Candy tuvo que resistir la necesidad de abrazarla y pedirle que fuera su amiga. Cosa que sirve para demostrar hasta qué punto puede llegar a abatirnos la soledad.

JeweJ preparó el pedido y dirigió a Candy una sonrisa traviesa al entregarle el paquete.

- Espero que Terry disfrute de las lecturas de Georgette Heyer

- Se lo diré, de tu parte -. Jugueteó con la correa del bolso, cambió el paquete de mano e intentó sonar natural.- Si alguna vez te aburres y te apetece tomar un café, llámame.

- De acuerdo.

La respuesta de Jewel no fue precisamente entusiasta pero tampoco del todo desfavorable, y Candy había oído decir que a veces ocurren milagros, aunque nunca le ocurrieran a ella.

Volviendo al coche echó un vistazo a su reloj. Tenía que hacer más recados pero se había demorado más de lo necesario. Dejaría el resto para mañana.

Aquélla resultó la decisión apropiada, porque había problemas en la residencia del Duque. Al parecer, su excelencia se había tornado impaciente esperando el regreso de su humilde ama de llaves...

_Continuará…_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

_- ¡No tienes vergüenza! él con enfado._

_- ¡Tonterías! Lo dices sólo porque conduje tus caballos ó ella._

_GEORGETTE HEYER, La Gran SIP_

- ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

Terry entró en la cocina con Gordon pisándole los talones, en el momento en que Candy dejaba las últimas bolsas sobre la encimera.

- Haciendo sus recados, excrecencia.

- Te llevaste mi coche.

- ¿Preferías que fuera andando?

- Prefería que llevaras el tuyo.

- El tuyo me gusta más.

- No lo dudo se cernía sobre ella.- Como a mí me gustaba el flamante Camaro rojo que conducías cuando ibas al instituto Aun así, no me largué con él, ¿no es así?

- Apuesto a que lo habrías hecho si hubiese tenido la costumbre de dejar las llaves puestas.

Grandchester cogió las llaves del coche de la encimera y las guardó en su bolsillo.

- ¿Dónde está mi comida?

- Creía que los escritores famosos almuerzan alcohol.

- Hoy no. Son las dos de la tarde y sólo he tomado un café y dos huevos escalfados. Fríos.

- No hubieran estado fríos si los hubieses comido enseguida, como te dije.

- Ahórrame el numerito de la sirvienta descarada

- Muy bien - Candy estampó una caja de arroz sobre la encimera - Déjame sola y te serviré la comida en cuanto pueda.

Grandchester le dirigió una mirada gélida.

- ¿Se inician las hostilidades?

- Hostilidad o descaro, esto es lo que hay. Elige lo que prefieras.

- Permíteme recordarte que uno de tus deberes consiste en prepararme la comida, que espero tener servida precisamente a la hora de comer - Le dio la espalda poniendo fin a la discusión pero, en lugar de volver a su despacho, se dirigió al solario, donde se dejó caer cuan largo era en el gran sillón junto a los ventanales, todo hosquedad y elegancia.

Candy le observó mientras guardaba los comestibles. Terry tamborileaba con los dedos en el brazo del sillón, y cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas. Después de guardar las cebollas en la despensa, Candy decidió que le preocupaba algo más que su descaro. Recogió una bolsa de compras que se había caído al suelo y dijo:

- Probablemente no lo sepas pero, además de trabajar como extra, y el difunto y poco talentoso Tom Stevenson se creía compositor de canciones.

- No me digas

- Country malo. Tom era un tipo dulce, incluso cuando estaba borracho que, debo reconocer, era casi siempre. Borracho o sobrio, sin embargo, cuando se bloqueaba y no se le ocurrían las letras, empezaba a gritarme.

- ¿En qué parte de la conversación se supone que debo mostrar interés? - Sonó más presumido que el demonio pero no mostró intención alguna de marcharse. Candy se felicitó de haber adquirido algunos conocimientos de la naturaleza humana.

- Háblame de tu nuevo libro.

- ¿Cuál de ellos?

- El que te hace comportarte como un gilipollas, que Dios te bendiga.

Grandchester apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y suspiró

- Podría ser cualquiera de ellos, según el momento.

- ¿Cualquiera? ó el envoltorio de celofán de un paquete doble de Twinkies, cogió uno de ellos y entró en el solario.- Conozco Último apeadero, y me dijiste que escribiste una novela hace tiempo ¿Hay más?

- La continuación de Último apeadero. La terminé en julio. Se titula Reflexiones, si quieres saberlo.

Último apeadero llegaba hasta 1960, así que era lógico que en su continuación los padres de Candy figuraran entre los protagonistas. Teniendo en cuenta lo que Grandchester sentía por Rose, debería conseguir un ejemplar cuanto antes.

- ¿Cuándo se pondrá a la venta?

- En un par de meses.

- Por el título imagino que mis padres y la Fábrica de White representarán un papel importante.

- Sin la fábrica, Lakewood habría muerto después de los años sesenta, como tantísimas pequeñas ciudades del Sur. ¿Está ya la comida?

- Casi dio un mordisco al Twinkie y flirteó con el peligro sentándose en el borde de una silla plegable, cerca de Grandchester.

- ¿Qué has hecho desde julio?

- He viajado un poco. Investigando para una novela - Se levantó y se acercó a los ventanales, tapando el sol con el cuerpo.- Una saga familiar. Hace años que la tengo en mente.

Candy recordó las hojas arrugadas dispersas por el suelo de su despacho.

- ¿Cómo va?

- Nunca es fácil empezar un libro.

- No lo dudo.

- Éste se basa, más o menos, en mi familia. Es la historia de tres generaciones de una familia británica de clase alta. Corre paralela a la vida de tres generaciones de una familia irlandesa pobre.

- ¿Y todos se encuentran cuando la hija de la familia rica se enamora del hijo del albañil?

- Algo así.

- Es todo un cambio, escribir una novela.

- Que se me conozca como autor de obras de no ficción no significa que es lo único que sé hacer.

- Por supuesto que no la sorprendió que se pusiera a la defensiva. Había tenido un gran éxito con la crónica de Último apeadero pero su primer intento de ficción había fracasado.- No pareces rebosar confianza.

Grandchester miró el Twinkie que ella tenía en la mano.

- ¿Es eso orgánico?

- Diría que no - Candy removió con la lengua un trozo metido en un diente.

Grandchester permaneció inmóvil, y su manera de observar su boca le reveló a Candy que era sensible a su presencia, le gustara o no. En el pasado las mujeres que no sabían excitar a un hombre constituían un misterio para Candy, que encontraba facilísimo seducirles. Luego, un día descubrió que las mujeres inteligentes usaban su cerebro para valerse en el mundo, no su cuerpo. Y vaya si no se sintió estúpida al darse cuenta

A pesar de todo, a veces has de utilizar lo que Dios ha querido darte, y CAndy continuó el acto de sexo oral con el Twinkie, nada descarado- sería una vulgaridad demasiado grande para comentarla_, sólo unos movimientos lentos y circulares de la lengua para demostrar a ese británica arrogante que no podía intimidarla. No demasiado, al menos

La mirada de Grandchester permanecía fija en su boca.

- ¿Te gustan los juegos, ¿no es así, Candy?

- A nosotras las rameras nos gusta divertirnos.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa enigmática y se apartó del ventanal. Candy pensó que volvería a su despacho, pero Grandchester empezó a inspeccionar las compras que ella no había guardado todavía.

- Veo que no leíste mis instrucciones sobre los alimentos orgánicos

- Vaya hablabas en serio. Creí que era una especie de prueba, para averiguar si puedo pensar por mí misma en lugar de seguir ciegamente indicaciones ridículas.

Otra vez la ceja arqueada. Candy terminó su Twinkie y se acercó a la encimera

- Creo haber mencionado productos frescos orgánicos, si es posible. Cereales integrales, pescado, fruta seca, yogur ó una bolsa de Twizzlers de cereza.- Sigues un régimen abominable.

- Desayuné cereales

- Sin duda tu primera comida decente desde que llegaste a la ciudad, Aunque comiste, sobre todo, el azúcar moreno.

- Necesito energía. Mi jefe es un negrero.

Grandchester descubrió la bolsa de la tienda de Jewel y perdió interés en las compras del supermercado. Por desgracia, el primer libro que sacó de la bolsa era de Georgette Heyer. Candy se lo quitó de las manos.

- Un buen ejemplo del despilfarro de la servidumbre, que mencionaste antes para justificar tu tacañería.

Grandchester consultó la factura.

- Ya lo veo.

Abrió uno de sus nuevos libros de investigación. Ella se lo quedó mirando.

- Si necesitas ayuda con ese capítulo que estás escribiendo, el que te hace estar tan animado, llámame. Tengo muchas ideas.

- Supongo que sí.

Era hora de retirarse, pero Candy aún no había aprendido a controlar su tendencia a los excesos.

- Por ejemplo, estoy convencida de que podría escribir una magnífica escena de sexo.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

- Piensas incluir varias escenas de sexo, ¿verdad? No puedes vender novelas sin ellas.

Grandchester paseó la mirada de su cuello a sus pechos. Este hombre nunca se perdería en el cuerpo de una mujer.

- Sabes mucho sobre escribir novelas. ¿Me equivoco?

- Pero no ha de ser sexo entre lesbianas. Ya sé que a los hombres os gusta mucho, pero son las mujeres quienes compran más libros en este país, y no es éste el tema que más nos excita -. Recordó a Jewel.- Aunque supongo que no te perjudicaría meterle una.

- ¿Meterle una? Interesante elección de términos.

- Siempre he tenido el don de la palabra ó con la mariposa turquesa.- A mí, personalmente, me gustaría que alguien escribiera una escena con una mujer y dos hombres. Mejor tres.

- Creo que fue por eso que inventaron la pornografía.

- Como si no fueran pornográficas esas escenas lesbianas que quieres escribir.

- Yo no quiero...

- Lo entiendo. Agitó una mano desdeñosa.- Los hombres heterosexuales se sienten amenazados cuando hay otro hombre en la cama. Pero no veo el problema, siempre que la mujer esté en medio de los dos.

- ¿Hablas por experiencia propia?

- Si te lo digo perderá su misterio dedicó su radiante sonrisa de reina de la belleza.- Y ahora vete para que pueda hacer mí trabajo.

Grandchester no mordió el anzuelo. Se sentó en un taburete delante de la encimera y abrió uno de sus libros. Fantasías impúdicas invadieron el pensamiento de Candy, imágenes de sí misma desnuda en la cama con Terry.. Añadió a George Clooney y a Hugh Jackman de propina. Jugueteó un poco con la fantasía, dejó que la película se desarrollara en su cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquello no funcionaba. En lugar de prestar atención a su cuerpo desnudo, George y Hugh hablaban de fútbol. Intentó reconducir el argumento, pero eran dos auténticos fanáticos del deporte y, al poco, la habían abandonado para jugar una de Chargers. Eso quería decir que ella y Terry estaban solos y desnudos.

Sus pezones se endurecieron. Por suerte, Grandchester estaba abstraído en su lectura y no se fijaba en ella.

Sólo había pasado un año desde que la salud de Albert fallara, y ahí estaba ella, teniendo fantasías sexuales con un hombre que la odiaba. Muy típico. Justo cuando creía haberse vuelto sensata, sus viejos hábitos masoquistas volvían a escena.

"Prométeme, Candy, que no perderás el tiempo llorándome, Has vivido como una monja durante más años de los que quisiera reconocer. Ya es suficiente.» Pero no había sido suficiente. Le recordó postrado en cama durante meses, su cuerpo fuerte consumiéndose, y la invadió el viejo amor cargado de ira. «¿Por qué tuviste que enfermar, viejo chocho? ¿Y, mucho menos, morir? ¿No sabes que te necesito?» Él había sido el amor de su vida, y había días en que no se sentía capaz de resistir el dolor.

Terry se levantó y fue a su despacho. Ella preparó apresuradamente la comida, un sándwich de pan integral con pavo y -como colmo de los castigos- un generoso puñado de brotes de judías orgánicas. Terry estaba escribiendo, de modo que dejó la bandeja en una esquina del escritorio, sin interrumpirle.

Su manual de deberes domésticos establecía que una mujer de la limpieza iba una vez por semana, pero Candy tendría que ocuparse de su entorno personal, es decir, de hacer la cama ducal y limpiar el baño imperial. Puesto que ambos quehaceres le ofrecían una excusa para investigar, subió al primer piso. Gordon, aburrido de la vida literaria, fue tras ella.

Una pintura de color humo había sustituido el diseño floral del empapelado de Rose, y unos modernos candelabros de pared enmarcaban los ventanales del rellano. Cuando alcanzó el primer piso miró a su derecha y vio algunos cambios menores: la pintura y las molduras, una iluminación distinta, una delgada escultura de acero sobre un bloque de cristal esmerilado. A la izquierda, en cambio, todo era diferente. En lugar del pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios separados de Rose y Wiliam, un arco neoclásico enmarcaba una puerta de doble batiente. No se lo pudo creer. ¡La vieja puerta del desván estaba colocada al final de un pasillo que ya no existía!

Entró apresurada en el dormitorio principal, una suite vasta con arcadas, piezas de arte y mobiliario elegante, que incluía una cama enorme con cuatro postes de metal torneado. La puerta más cercana conducía a un baño tamaño catedral. La segunda puerta daba a un lujoso vestidor de dos piezas, perfumado con aroma de cedro y equipado con un banco de teca. Miró por todas partes pero, al no encontrar ningún acceso al desván, se dirigió a la otra ala de la casa.

Su viejo dormitorio y el antiguo cuarto de la costura habían sido reconvertidos en un gimnasio privado completamente equipado. Una de las habitaciones de huéspedes contenía un pequeño estudio revestido de libros, mientras que la otra había sido decorada con todo lujo para recibir compañía. Candy metió la cabeza en los armarios mirando detrás de las cómodas, buscó en todos los lugares imaginables La puerta del desván había desaparecido.

Anthony no concilio el sueño hasta la medianoche y se despertó antes de las cinco. Tenía una reunión importante esa mañana y no quería llegar tarde, aunque últimamente le costaba dormir. Debería hacerlo como un bebé. Su vida era maravillosa, tenía una familia que adoraba. Un trabajo que le inspiraba, una casa hermosa, buenos amigos. Era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Susana suspiró suavemente en sueños y se apretó contra él. Olía ligeramente al perfume que se había puesto en la base del cuello antes de volver él a casa la tarde anterior. Siempre hacía cosas así, iba bien peinada y recién maquillada. Otros hombres se quejaban de la dejadez de sus mujeres, pero Susana estaba más guapa cada día. Era perfecta en todos los sentidos: lista, considerada, afectuosa. Muy distinta a Candy, exigente, temperamental, envanecida y malcriada.

Aunque también era maravillosa, una mujer que le mandaba del éxtasis a la desesperación y de vuelta al éxtasis en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando le había a roto el corazón, pensó que el dolor le mataría. La mirada de adoración de Susana había sido como un bálsamo para sus heridas de juventud.

Susana puso la mano sobre su muslo. Estaba desnuda. Solía dormir así. Dispuesta. Disponible. Anthony aún no se hacía a la idea de la suerte que había tenido. Puede que a veces deseara que ella no se esforzara tanto, pero eso sólo ocurría porque se sentía culpable, sabía que ella aportaba más que él al matrimonio. ¿Qué podría aportar él, sin embargo cuando ella ya lo había previsto todo?

Consciente de que no volvería a dormir, se levantó y el radar de Susana se activó, como siempre.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Voy a correr un rato - Cubrió el hombro desnudo de Susana con la manta y se puso el chándal. Aún era demasiado temprano para correr. Antes adelantaría un poco de papeleo. Al salir al pasillo vio que Gigi había colocado otro póster en la puerta de su habitación, aunque se suponía que debía colgarlos sólo en el interior. Había empezado a hacer preguntas acerca de Candy. La llamaba aquella-cuyo-nombre-no-debe-pronunciarse, como la malvada Voldemort de los libros de Harry Potter. Listilla.

Nunca habían intentado ocultarle la verdad, y Gigi conocía desde siempre la relación de parentesco que existía entre Susana y Candy aunque las complejidades secretas de aquella relación estaban más allá de la capacidad de comprensión de una niña de trece años, Anthony suponía que era natural que sintiera curiosidad, pero su hija se mostraba tan rebelde últimamente que sus preguntas empezaban a ponerle nervioso.

La creía perfectamente capaz de abordar a Candy por la calle y preguntarle las mismas cosas que le preguntaba a él. , tuvo que prohibirle cualquier contacto con la recién llegada,

Ojalá alguien hiciera lo mismo con él.

Cuando llegó al despacho, Anthony ya volvía a sentirse el de siempre. Le recibió el gran vestíbulo restaurado al estilo modernista, de tres pisos de altura y con anchos ventanales de WWF. Nunca se había hecho del todo a la idea de que, a sus treinta y tres años, era un alto directivo de la empresa donde sus padres habían trabajado toda la vida, su madre como archivadora y su padre como pintor Había alcanzado su posición, junto con el respeto de sus empleados, gracias al duro trabajo y la dedicación que ofrecía a la empresa, y jamás daba su cargo por sentado.

Los productos de la fábrica eran de probada seguridad y la reunión marchaba bien cuando su secretaria le apartó del grupo de visitantes que estaba guiando para informarle que la directora del colegio de Gigi esperaba al teléfono. Eva no lo llamaba nunca, y Anthony se excuso para atender la llamada en la oficina del área de carga y descarga

- Eva, Anthony al habla. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tengo aquí a Gigi. Es necesario que vengas.

- ¿Se ha hecho daño?

- Ella está bien. Pero Chelsea Kiefer tiene una muñeca rota. Gigi la empujó dentro de una taquilla.

- Gigi jamás empujaría a nadie se apoyó en la esquina del escritorio y contempló el área de carga y descarga por la mampara. Craig Watson, uno de sus vicepresidentes, le sustituía como guía del grupo visitante, pero Craig no estaba al corriente de todas las innovaciones y Anthony tenía que volver.

- Chelsea es la mejor amiga de Gigi. Sin duda ha habido un malentendido. Llama a Susana. Ella se ocupará de esto.

- Se ha ido a Memphis. Tienes que venir tú - Había olvidado que Susana había ido a comprar material. Anthony cambió de posición para ver mejor por la mampara.

- No puedo ir ahora mismo pero uno de nosotros estará allí a las cinco.

Si Susna no había vuelto para entonces, cambiaría su agenda.

No era conveniente pero se las arreglaría.

- Esto no puede esperar tanto. Gigi está beligerante y la madre de Chelsea está furiosa. Dice que presentará una denuncia a la policía

- ¿Una denuncia?

- Sí, Anthony, una denuncia. Ven aquí inmediatamente.

Gigi jamás había visto a su padre tan enfurecido. Sus nudillos blanqueaban de tanto apretar el volante del coche y en la comisura de los labios tenía un persistente tic. Nunca le había pegado, pero ella tampoco había hecho nunca antes algo tan malo, y le pareció que ésta podría ser la primera vez.

No le había dicho ni una palabra desde que salieran del despacho de la directora. En parte prefería que empezara a gritar para terminar cuanto antes, pero en parte deseaba aplazarlo lo máximo posible. En realidad, no había tenido intención de romperle la muñeca a Chelsea

Solo recordarlo le daba dolor de barriga. Chelsea llevaba toda la semana comportándose como una arpía, quizá porque había estado riñendo con su madre, pero eso no justificaba que acusara a Gigi de ser niña estirada y rica. Al final, Gigi se enfadó tanto que la acusó de estar poniéndose gorda, cosa que era verdad. Chelsea respondió gritando que la odiaba, como la odiaban todos, y entonces Gigi la empujó, no para hacerle daño, sólo para zarandearla un poco, pero la puerta de la taquilla estaba abierta y Chelsea se dio contra ella y se rompió la muñeca. Y ahora todo el mundo le echaba la culpa a Gigi.

El trozo de pizza que había comido en la cafetería le subió a la garganta. Aún podía oír el sonido que hizo la muñeca de Chelsea al romperse y su pequeño grito ahogado. Gigi tragó con fuerza para volver a bajar el trozo de pizza.

Cuando su padre entró finalmente en el despacho de la directora, Gigi estaba tan asustada por la madre de Chelsea, que amenazaba con denunciarla a la policía, que hubiese querido esconderse entre sus brazos y llorar, como hacía cuando era pequeña. Pero él ni siquiera la había mirado como tampoco lo hacía ahora.

La señora Whitestone la había expulsado del colegio por el resto de la semana y la había hecho esperar fuera del despacho mientras los adultos hablaban. A la madre de Chelsea siempre le había gustado el padre de Gigi. Hasta había intentado flirtear con él, cosa que a Gigi le parecía repulsiva pero que resultó ser beneficiosa, porque al final la mujer dejó de gritar. Sin embargo, su padre salió del despacho con cara de querer asesinar a alguien, y Gigi no creía que pensara en la madre de Chelsea

Las otras chicas siempre le decían que era afortunada de tener unos padres tan jóvenes, porque podían recordar lo que significa ser adolescente. Su padre, sin embargo, no parecía recordar nada de la adolescencia en esos momentos. La indignación la remordía. Cuando su padre iba al instituto, le habían nombrado el chico más popular. Lo había visto en el anuario. Y su madre nunca se metía en líos. Bien, pues, Gigi no era como ellos.

No podía soportar el silencio que reinaba en el coche ni un segundo más y tendió la mano hacia el botón de la radio.

- No lo toques - Solían escuchar música juntos pero ahora parecía que nunca más querría escuchar música con ella.

- Fue Chelsea quien empezó.

- No quiero hablar del tema.

- Sabía que estarías de su parte - Anthony la fulminó con la mirada.

- Te sugiero que mantengas la boca cerrada.

Gigi lo intentó pero aquello era muy injusto, y le dolía que no hubiera dado uno de sus grandes abrazos de oso y dicho que todo iba salir bien.

- ¡Y todo esto porque no soy tan perfecta como lo fuisteis mamá y tú!

- Esto nada tiene que ver con tu madre ni conmigo. Esto tiene que ver con que llevas meses comportándote como una mocosa malcriada y hoy has llegado a agredir físicamente a alguien. Tienes suerte de que la madre de Chelsea decidiera no denunciarte. Cada acto tiene sus consecuencias, Gigí, y créeme, vas a sufrir unas consecuencias muy serias

- Una vez le rompiste la clavícula a un tipo. Tú mismo me lo dijiste.

- Fue jugando al fútbol.

- Eso no lo justifica.

- ¡Ni una palabra más!

Aquella tarde, cuando su madre volvió a casa, hicieron sentar a Gigi en la sala de estar. Fue su padre quien habló sobre todo. Le dijo que se sentían muy decepcionados de ella y que su ofensa había sido muy grave. Gigi esperaba que añadiera que, a pesar de haber hecho algo tan malo, él la quería como siempre. Pero no lo hizo.

- No podrás utilizar el teléfono durante dos semanas su madre.- No podrás ver la televisión y tampoco saldrás de casa sin que uno de nosotros te acompañe.

- ¡Esto no es justo! Ni siquiera os cae bien Chelsea. Pensáis que es una mala influencia. ¡Y os encanta Kelli Willman!

Su padre no hizo caso de su estallido.

- También tendrás que estudiar mucho para recuperar las clases que perderás durante tu expulsión.

Como si no pudiera recuperarlas en cuestión de segundos.

- Y tendrás que disculparte ante Chelsea -.añadió su madre, Gigi se puso de pie de un brinco,

- ¡Primero tiene que disculparse ella! Fue ella quien empezó.

- Esto no es negociable. Le rompiste la muñeca.

- ¡No era mi intención!

Ni caso Volvieron a empezar, sin comprender que Gigi ya estaba hecha polvo y no necesitaba oír de nuevo lo mala que era. Sus padres habían olvidado por completo lo que significa ser adolescente, aunque a ellos no les odiaban todos como odiaban a Gigi. Sus padres habían sido perfectos. Bueno, Gigi no era perfecta. No era como ellos.

Era…

Era como su tía.

La palabra rodó por su cabeza como si fuera una canica grande y reluciente. Su tía. No tenía mucha familia: la yaya Sabrina y la abuela Brower y su tío Jeremy, que era un solterón mucho mayor que su padre. Solo quedaba una persona. Puede que Candy White fuera solo su tía sólo a medias pero aun así...

Las Sauces del Mar hablaban mucho de ella cuando creían que Gigi no las oía, de ella y de cómo todos le besaban el culo cuando iban al instituto. En cierta ocasión oyó decir a Terry que Candy era también una de las alumnas más inteligentes de su clase, pero las Sauces del Mar, no lo creían, porque sus notas eran siempre pésimas. No obstante, Terry había visto la puntuación de los exámenes de todos y era el único que podía saberlo, aunque se negaba a revelar cuál había sido esa puntuación.

Candy comprendería muy bien lo que tenía que soportar Gigi. Pero su padre le había prohibido que hablase con ella. Le dijo que si la veía por la calle ni siquiera podría decirle hola, porque él sabía cómo era Gigi, que no se conformaría con un hola, y nadie tenía ganas de desenterrar viejas historias

Eso sin embargo no era una vieja historia. Era la vida de Gigi. Tenía que hablar con alguien capaz de entenderla. Aunque la castigaran el resto de su vida.

_Continuará…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Ahora me perteneces … en cuerpo y alma _

_GEORGETTE HAYER , Estas viejas persianas_

La voz de Terry acarició la piel de Candy como una gota de agua fría.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- La cama.

- Pues ve a hacerla a otra parte.

- Ya te has vuelto a olvidar de la sonrisa, ¿eh? - Estiró las piernas y balanceó el peso de su cuerpo sobre la punta de un pie doblando la otra rodilla e inclinándose exageradamente sobre la cama para obligarle a admirar su mobiliario trasero. Era la única arma que le quedaba, y la había utilizado tantas veces como le fue posible a lo largo de los nueve días que llevaba trabajando para Grandchester. ¿Y qué, si sus tretas sexuales conseguían que ella también pensara en él más de lo que quisiera? Grandchester no lo sabía. ¿O sí? Esto es lo que pasa con los juegos sexuales. Nunca se puede estar del todo seguro de quién pilla a quién.

A «quién». Es un asco vivir con tu viejo profesor de literatura especialmente cuando tu viejo profesor de literatura no es tan viejo y tiene exactamente el tipo de cuerpo que te atrae, alto y esbelto, ancho de hombros y estrecho de caderas. Y luego estaba su intelecto. Candy había tardado años en reconocer el atractivo de esa parte especial del hombre pero, cuando por fin adquirió el hábito, ya nunca pudo deshacerse de él.

No se dio prisa en arreglar la última almohada. La cena festiva tendría lugar la noche siguiente, y pronto llegaría la furgoneta con las mesas de alquiler. Aunque el comedor de La Novia del Francés era amplio no tenía espacio suficiente para los treinta comensales que Grandchester había invitado, y Candy había alquilado mesas más pequeñas para distribuir por la planta baja. El editor y el agente literario llegarían en avión desde Nueva York, pero Grandchester había realizado gran parte de su investigación en Ole Miss, y la mayoría de los invitados vendrían en coche desde Oxford.

Aunque no todos.

- ¿A cuánta gente local me dijiste que has invitado? - Grandchester no le había mostrado la lista oficial de invitados, y ella no podría relajarse hasta estar segura de que no tendría que servir a gente cuya presencia preferiría evitar.

- Ya te lo dije. A dos bibliotecarias que no conoces. Y a Aaron Leary y su esposa.

Aaron era el alcalde actual de Lakewood. Habían ido juntos al instituto pero dado que él era presidente del club de ajedrez y, además, negro, no se habían movido en los mismos círculos. Candy le recordaba como un muchacho estudioso y entrañable, de modo que no debió de joderle demasiado. Verse obligada a servir a un compañero de clase le resultaba humillante pero, tratándose del alcalde sería llevadero.

- ¿Y su esposa?

- Charise. Una mujer encantadora.

- Deja de hacerte el difícil.

- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación - Candy se afanó con la esquina del cubrecamas.

- El nombre de Charise no me suena.

- Creo que es de Jackson.

- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

- Lo siento. ¿Acaso te he dado la impresión de querer facilitarte las cosas? Es extraño que no tengas más amigos en Lakewood. Qué digo, no es nada extraño.

Grandchester se quitó el reloj.

- La cena de mañana es de negocios.

- Lo sé. De agradecimiento a las personas que te ayudaron con tus Reflexiones ¿no serán más las personas que te ayudaron a investigar aquí, en Lakewood que en Oxford?

- Tu tía está muerta, Hank Withers está en el hospital. Shaible ha ido a visitar a su hija en Ohio. ¿Hemos terminado ya con este tema?

Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa y no se dio prisa en hacerlo. Como encargada de la lavandería, Candy ya sabía que él no tenía costumbre de llevar camisetas, como también sabía gustaban los boxers de diseño de tonos cristalinos. Lo cierto es que sabía demasiado.

- Al menos podrías esperar a que termine mi trabajo aquí, antes de empezar a desvestirte -. Lo dijo con irritación, porque no le gustaba la manera en que la presencia de Grandchester había despertado del como a la furcia que dormía en su interior.

- ¿Te molesta? espectáculo erótico prosiguió, un botón desabrochado tras otro, sus ojos fijos en ella.

- Sólo porque he visto el libro que estás leyendo - La camisa quedó abierta.

- ¿A qué libro te refieres?

- La vida erótica de un caballero Victoriano. Menudo caballero. Un perro merodeador, diría yo. Hay capítulos enteros dedicados a las relaciones entre amos y criadas.

Grandchester encajó un dedo en la cintura de sus pantalones, con expresión arrogante y peligrosa.

- ¿No creerás que me hago ilusiones?

- Sé que te haces ilusiones. Has subrayado determinados pasajes. Grandchester rió por lo bajo y desapareció dentro del vestidor. A Candy la encantaba aquel cuarto, la extravagancia de los estantes de cerezo pulido y los accesorios de estaño, la pulcritud de los cajones, los percheros y los compartimentos, el olor a telas de importación y a atmósfera altiva.

- Es parte de mi investigación Grandchester desde el vestíbulo.- ¿Y quién te manda fisgonear en mi despacho?

- Estaba ordenando én buscando el manuscrito Reflexiones, aunque esto no iba a decírselo. Enderezó la pantalla lámpara.- El capítulo sobre la subasta de vírgenes es nauseabundo

- Vaya, vaya. Sí que has estado fisgoneando.

- Necesito estímulos intelectuales. Este trabajo es más aburrido que un cementerio -. Grandchester no había cerrado la puerta del vestidor de modo que ella se acercó y miró dentro.-No creo que estés investigando nada. Creo que eres un pervertido.

- Un calificativo muy duro. ¿Dónde están los pantalones cortos

de gimnasia?

Todavía llevaba los pantalones aunque se había quitado la camisa. Candy se preguntó cómo aquel tórax enclenque, que recordaba de los días del instituto, pudo haberse convertido en un torso tan magnífico. Grandchester puso los brazos en jarras y ella se dio cuenta de que esperaba una respuesta.

Se humedeció los labios.

- No tengo la menor idea.

Los pantalones cortos estaban en el estante donde él los había dejado, pero no pensaba hacerle la vida más Fácil. Vio el cinturón dejado sobre el banco de teca, en medio del vestidor. A Grandchester le gustaba el orden, y ella tenía la sensación de que le costaba esfuerzo no recoger él mismo las cosas.

- Creía que hacías ejercicio por las mañanas.

- También por las tardes, cuando me apetece.

- Y hoy te apetece porque estás bloqueado. ¿Me equivoco?

- ¿No tiene cacharros que fregar?

- Estás desechando tantas páginas que debería comprarte otra papelera más para tu despacho.

- ¿Te importaría darte la vuelta para que pueda quitarme los pantalones?

- Este el único aliciente de mi trabajo. Sí, me importaría.

A un tercero le hubiese costado discernir si la pequeña mueca de

Grandchester significó regodeo o desaprobación, pero Candy prefirió pensar que la encontraba más divertida de lo que él mismo quisiera. Se apoyó el marco de la puerta.

- Dime por qué estás bloqueado. Normalmente, te recomendaría una escena de sexo (quizá recuerdes que les tengo debilidad) pero, después de lo que leí esta mañana en ese libro, no sé si debo alentarte más.

- Es una historia complicada e intento introducir un personaje nuevo. Me plantea algunos problemas, esto es todo.

- Cherche la femme.

- Precisamente. Recogió el cinturón que había abandonado, por la única razón aparente de ponerla nerviosa.- Candice es una figura central del libro. Es joven y bien educada, pero la ahogan los convencionalismos de la sociedad victoriana.

- Me puedo identificar con... ¡Oye, ése es mi nombre!

Por una vez, pareció pillarle por sorpresa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Mi verdadero nombre. Candice Elizabeth White.

- No lo sabía.

- Claro que sí. Nadie me llama nunca Candice, pero el nombre figuraba en todos los informes del colegio.

- Sin duda lo olvidé hace tiempo.

- Sin duda no.

Grandchester deslizó el cinturón entre los dedos.

- Vuelve a tu trabajo. Me estás molestando.

- Más vale que no se trate de una hermosa rubia de gusto impecable.

- Me voy a quitar los pantalones, estés mirando o no. Dejó el cinturón, se bajó la cremallera y dejó caer los pantalones.

Candy tuvo un atisbo de muslos largos y musculatura firme antes de darse la vuelta. La recorrió un escalofrío y tuvo que recordarse que tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que en el cuerpo de Grandchester.

Fue al cuarto de baño y se llevó una toalla húmeda a la cara antes de colgarla. Habían pasado nueve días y todavía no había encontrado el acceso al desván. Había preguntado dos veces a Grandchester acerca de la puerta, tratando de que pareciera mera curiosidad. En la primera ocasión, sonó el teléfono antes de que él contestase. En la segunda una ardilla puso a Gordon en pie de guerra, y la conversación interrumpió en seco. ¡Una ardilla, por el amor de Dios! Cómo odiaba a ese perro.

La cena de mañana le ofrecía una buena excusa para volver a sacar el tema. Regresó al dormitorio, hablando alto para que él la oyese desde el vestidor.

- Esta mañana he vuelto a llamar a la florista. Le comuniqué lo que me dijiste de los arreglos, que no los quieres demasiado femeninos para no seguir alimentando esos rumores acerca de tu homosexualidad. Ella es cristiana y lo comprendió perfectamente.

Le pareció que Grandchester suspiraba y sonrió para sí cuando él salió del vestidor con unos pantalones cortos de cachemira gris y una camiseta marinera colgada del brazo.

- Fascinante ñó él.- aunque no recuerdo haber dicho una palabra acerca de las flores.

Candy apartó la mirada de su tórax.

- Si mostraras un poco más de interés en el fútbol, esos rumores morirían de muerte natural. Aparte, claro está, de dejar de hablar como un mariquita. Los labios de Grandchester se curvaron y eso la irritó, porque su intención era molestarle, no divertirle. Posó una mano en la cadera, los dedos hacia atrás y asumió una expresión de aburrimiento.

- La cena es mañana, y pienso que la vajilla Spode de Rose podría estar todavía en el desván. Subiré esta tarde para comprobarlo - Contuvo el aliento.

Él se puso la camiseta.

- No te molestes. El catering incluye la vajilla,

- Siendo extranjero no podrías saberlo, pero en Misisipí el empleo de vajillas del catering, en lugar de las preciosas herencias familiares, se considera una vulgaridad.

- Las herencias familiares que pudiera haber en el desván desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué les pasó?

- Susana vendió todo lo que había en el desván antes de comprar yo la casa - No hizo ningún esfuerzo por suavizar lo que hasta los más insensibles reconocerían como un golpe bajo para Candy.

- ¿Lo vendió? -. Aquí estaba de nuevo. La sensación aterradora de haberlo perdido todo. Se obligó a pensar en la gran sonrisa de Melany para venirse abajo.

- Estaba en su derecho ó Grandchester.

- Sí supongo que sí - Apretó el puño a la espalda y se hincó las uñas en la palma - Aunque puede que se olvidara de las bandejas. Rose tenía sus escondrijos.

Pero Grandchester ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

La cadencia regular de la cinta de andar generalmente lo calmaba,

Aunque hoy le resultaba demasiado tranquila. Necesitaba salir al aire libre. Hacer algo con las manos. Luchar contra el atractivo sexual de Candy ya era bastante difícil sin tener que resistirse también a su encanto, especialmente cuando él sabía que era calculado. No le gustaba, como tampoco su malicioso sentido del humor, que tanto podía emplear contra sí misma como contra él. O esa inteligencia aguda que insistía en aflorar entre su comportamiento de chica buena. Él ya sabía que existía, por supuesto, pero nunca se había imaginado que también ella lo descubriría.

¿Y de dónde sacaba su entereza, por no hablar de su peculiar y aún así, impresionante competencia? Preparaba comidas a aceptable y mejores de las que él preparaba para sí, y, si bien ignoraba casi todas sus instrucciones, sus platos solían ajustarse a lo que Grandchester había ideado para contrariarla. Tenía una manera de separar lo sensato de lo insensato y de llevar a cabo sus tareas. No, eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Se enjugó el sudor de la frente y aumentó la velocidad de la cinta en varios puntos. Hoy Candy había aparecido con otro de sus tops retractilados, éste, del mismo verde esmeralda que sus ojos. Y el escote en forma de corazón bajaba lo suficiente para que él pudiera ver esa maldita mariposa turquesa aleteando de un pecho al otro. Debería cumplir su amenaza de obligarla a llevar uniforme pero, por alguna razón nunca se acordaba de ello. El viejo resentimiento ardía. Hacerla caer de rodillas no le estaba resultando tan fácil como preveía, aunque todavía no había utilizado el as que llevaba en la manga. Se imaginó aquellos ojos verdes empañados de al menos algunas lágrimas de sincero arrepentimiento. Por fin conseguiría volver la última página de ese viejísimo y muy pesaroso capítulo de su vida.

«Ojalá tu mamá pudiera ver a su precioso hijito ahora. Ha vuelto a casa con el rabo entre las piernas.»

Aumentó la velocidad de la cinta y de sus propios pasos, pero no sirvió de nada. Sus manos anhelaban el tacto familiar del ladrillo y la piedra.

Gordon no era del todo inútil. Empezó a ladrar incluso antes de que sonara el timbre de la cochera. Candy dejó a un lado el libro que había birlado de la impresionante biblioteca de Terry. No dejaba de sorprenderla que Gordon volviera a casa con ella cada tarde, en lugar de quedarse con su adorado Terry. Cierto que se las ingeniaba para hacerla tropezar cada día al cruzar el jardín, pero aun así la acompaña y la vida en la cochera parecía un poco menos solitaria.

Candy se levantó a regañadientes del sofá. Incluso cuando todo va bien, las buenas noticias no suelen llamar a la puerta a las diez de la noche. Mientras cruzaba la sala, Gordon siguió ladrando. Descorrió la cortina de la ventana lateral de la puerta pero no vio nada más ominoso que la silueta de una muchacha joven.

- Cállate, Gordon.

Encendió la luz del porche. Cuando Candy abrió la puerta, Gordon trotó fuera y dio unas vueltas exploratorias alrededor de los tobillos de la joven. Tendría trece o catorce años y era delgada, bisoña y hermosa. La suya era una belleza aún torpe, una hermosura todavía en pañales que, con toda probabilidad, le hacía la vida miserable. La chica se sujetó la melena corta y lacia detrás de las orejas. Su ropa era horrible: un par de pantalones informes y, como mínimo, dos tallas más grandes de lo necesario y una cazadora desastrada que le llegaba a las caderas. Su rostro era redondo y delicado, y su boca un tanto grande para la fragilidad de los pómulos. Incluso a la luz débil del porche, Candy vio sus ojos azul pálido, casi fantasmales en su contraste con su pelo oscuro.

Gordon se alejó del porche para husmear entre los arbustos. La chica miraba a Candy fijamente, como si fuera un espectro. Ésta esperó a que la recién llegada dijera algo y, al ver que no lo hacía, habló ella misma

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

La muchacha se humedeció los labios.

- Sí señora - Frotó uno de sus zapatos de suela gruesa contra el otro. Su voz tenía un matiz ronco que la hacía parecer mayor de lo que era.

Tenía un aire inquietante, casi familiar, aunque Candy nunca la había visto. Esperó sintiendo un cosquilleo de preocupación.

La joven tragó saliva.

- Yo soy…pues... más o menos... su sobrina.

- ¿Mi sobrina? No te entiendo. - Pero sí la entendía.

- Soy ….Gigi Brower.

Su nombre sonó muy extraño combinado con el apellido de él.

Gigi la hija de Anthony.

Una añoranza aguda y agridulce le oprimió el corazón. La hija de Anthony. La hija que pudo haber sido suya. ¿Cómo había podido perder a los únicos hombres buenos que había amado en la vida? A Anthony, por su estupidez y a Albert... quizá como castigo por lo que le hizo a Anthony.

Esa muchacha sin embargo, era también la hija de Susana, y eso le heló la sangre. Por eso le resultaba tan familiar. Los ojos azul plateado de William White se habían abierto camino hasta la siguiente generación

Gigi sacó las manos de los bolsillos de la cazadora.

- Verá, sé que es de muy mala educación y todo eso, presentarme así, quiero decir, pero pensé que quizá no supiera de mi existencia Y sé que no debería estar aquí ni nada, pero sólo quería saludarla.

Había sido un día largo. Terry y su torso desnudo. La cena mañana. Después había recibido una llamada inquietante de Melany que estaba desolada porque CAndy no podría visitarla el Día de la Familia. No necesitaba más complicaciones emocionales, que era precisamente lo que prometía la presencia de esa niña de ojos pálidos.

- ¿No es un poco tarde para que estés en la calle?

- Sí, señora. Papá me matará si me descubre.

Candy no se podía imaginar al pacífico Anthony matando a nadie aunque, claro está, ella recordaba al muchacho de dieciocho años que a orillas del lago, a su lado sobre la roja toalla de playa, le decía que una vez casados, abandonarían Lakewood y se instalarían en Atlanta

- Quizá debas volver a casa antes de que eso suceda - Gigi bajó la vista a sus zapatos y golpeó uno de sus gruesos tacones contra las tablas astilladas del suelo.

- Esperaba que tal vez podríamos hablar ó la cabeza con un destello de desafío en la mirada.- Porque es mi tía y todo eso

- No creo que tus padres estén muy de acuerdo.

- Ellos no son mis amos.

Candy se fijó en el apretón obstinado de su barbilla, reprimió un suspiro y dio un paso atrás para dejarla pasar. Tarde o temprano alguien tendría que pagar caro por esto, y sin duda Candy se encontraría la primera ante la caja.

- ¿De veras? ¿Puedo entrar? .- Cruzó el umbral con tanto ímpetu que casi derribó a Candy.

Gordon subió de nuevo al porche y la siguió al interior de la casa

- Sólo por unos minutos Candy y cerró la puerta.- Tendrás deberes que hacer, supongo.

- No, señora. Es viernes. Y además me han expulsado.

Candy no logró concebir que la hija de Anthony y Susana pudiera hacer algo tan grave que mereciera su expulsión del instituto. Anthony nunca se metía en problemas y Susana era incapaz de entregar siquiera un trabajo con retraso.

- Supongo que tus padres estarán encantados.

- Me odian.

A pesar de su actitud desafiante, la muchacha parecía bastante perdida

- Lo dudo mucho.

- Bueno, quizá no me odien exactamente pero están muy cabreados.

- No me extraña.

- ¡Usted no puede estar de su parte! - Gigi apretó sus pequeños puños a cada costado.- Sencillamente, no puede.

Candy la examinó con más atención. Tenía la cara enrojecida y surcos de tensión entre las cejas. Parecía pensar que la había traicionado

La cama vacía le hacía señales, así que optó por la vía de la menor resistencia

- De acuerdo. Estoy de tu parte.

Gigi se mordió el labio y sus ojos plateados se colmaron de esperanza ansiosa.

- ¿De veras?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Sabía que lo estaría.

- Estupendo - Y ahora, ¿qué? - ¿Te apetece una Coca-Cola?

- Sí señora si no es demasiada molestia - Los buenos modales del Sur debajo del desafío furioso.

Candy se dirigió a la cocina y sacó dos latas de la nevera. También sacó unas galletas de su envoltorio y las metió en uno de los platos Wedgwood de Elroy. Consideró la posibilidad de servir la Coca-Cola en vasos pero decidió que la hospitalidad nocturna tiene sus límites

Gigi la siguió a la cocina, donde se agachó para rascar la barriga de Gordon. El perro se despatarró y agitó las orejas sobre el linóleo, con dicha bassetiana.

- Tiene un perro muy bonito - Gigi se enderezó cuando Candy puso las latas sobre la mesa. Gordon se levantó también y se frotó contra los tobillos de la chica, la mascota más cariñosa del planeta. Gigi dirigió una mirada a la sala de estar.- También tiene unas antigüedades muy bonitas.

- Eran de mi tía Elroy.

- Lo sé. Mamá solía traerme aquí a veces. No le gustaban demasiado los niños.

- Cuéntamelo - Señaló una silla del otro lado de la mesa. Gigi se movía con cierta torpeza, como si todavía no se hubiera acostumbrado del todo al reciente estirón de sus largas piernas

- Resulta difícil creer que ella fuese objeto de la pasión de Lincoln Ash.

Candy sonrió.

- ¿Ya lo sabías?

- Todos lo saben. _ Gigi se acomodó a la mesa y Emp. A juguetear con la lata de refresco. El reloj Seth Thomas marcaba los segundos en la habitación contigua. La chica se inclinó para rascar a Gordon.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Gigi?

- Trece.

Candy se acordó de sus trece años. Fue el año en que le crecieron los pechos, el año en que Anthony Brower descubrió que en la vida hay algo más que los deportes y Donkey Kong. Empujó el plato de galletas hacia Gigi. Ella cogió una pero no se la llevó a la boca.

- ¿Por qué te expulsaron?

- Nunca me habían expulsado antes, si eso está pensando.

- No estoy pensando nada. No te conozco.

- Es un poco complicado. La galleta se fue desintegrando en un montoncito de migajas mientras Gigi contaba su historia, primero lentamente y luego con ímpetu creciente. La traición de Kelli Willma, la amistad de Gigi con Chelsea, la discusión, la taquilla, la muñeca rota .Gigi tenía un modo desconcertante de mezclar la jerga adolescente con términos de adulto. Era la hija de su madre. Llegando al fin de su relato se desinfló y quedó con una expresión tan desafiante como desdichada. Sabía que se había portado mal pero no estaba preparada para asumirlo.

Si Candy hubiera golpeado a alguien contra una taquilla cuando tenía trece años, Rose habría exhalado un anillo de humo y habría dicho que las señoritas bien educadas no empujan a la gente contra las taquillas, ni siquiera a las niñas que se lo merecen. Una pequeña dama se limita a dar la espalda, organizar una fiesta divina y no invitar a la parte ofensora.

«Muchas gracias, Rose. Tus consejos resultan realmente útiles»

Éste era un buen momento para descubrir de qué pasta estaba hecha Gigi Brower.

- Seguro que Chelsea se arrepiente de haberte llamado estirada - A Gigi le gustó el comentario y asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza

- No soy una estirada. Quiero decir, no es mi culpa que seamos ricos

Candy esperó. Gigi volvía a morderse el labio, ya no tan satisfecha de sí misma.

- No la habría llamado gorda si ella no me hubiera insultado antes.

- Pero Chelsea es gorda. ¿Cierto?

- Su madre la deja comer demasiadas porquerías.

Candy reprimió las ganas de cubrir las galletas con una servilleta

Gigi tomó otro sorbo de Coca-Cola y volvió a dejar la lata sobre la mesa sin apartar la mirada de ella.

- Mi madre me llevó en coche a su casa y me obligó a disculparme pero Chelsea ni siquiera me miró. Tenía esa escayola en la mano - Candy echó un poco más de tierra en la tumba que Gigi había cavado para sí.

- Supongo que cada uno recibe lo que se merece.

Gigi no pareció tan segura.

- Creo que no se encontraba demasiado bien ese día. Y ella no tiene tantas… ya sabe... tantas ventajas como yo. No tiene padre ni es rica ni nada de eso. Se formó una nueva nube de tormenta - Aunque su madre es su mejor amiga. Su madre sí que lo entiende todo.

No la madre de Gigi que, al parecer, no entendía nada.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Gigi levantó la cabeza y a Candy se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Por un instante tuvo la impresión de estar viendo sus propios ojos.

- Por eso he venido. Para que usted me dijera qué debo hacer.

- Cariño yo soy la última persona del mundo a la que acudir para pedir consejo.

- Pero es la única que sabe cómo es esto. Quiero decir, somos parecidas ¿no?

De nuevo las palabras salieron a borbotones

- Usted también era la chica más rica de la ciudad, y apostaría que todos pensaban que era egocéntrica y estirada. Los padres de los otros chicos trabajaban para su padre, como ahora trabajan para el mío y debían decir cosas desagradables a su espalda. Aunque nadie se metía con usted como se meten conmigo. Yo quiero ser así. No quiero que se metan conmigo. Quiero ser... ya sabe... poderosa.

De modo que era eso. Candy ganó un poco de tiempo tomando un sorbo de Coca-Cola. Gigi pensaba que eran parecidas, pero se equivocaba. Esta niña no tenía a una Rose que le dijera que era mejor que todos los demás, ni para hacerle creer que la desconsideración es admisible. A diferencia de Candy, Gigi tenía bastantes probabilidades de poder crecer sin tener que aprenderlo todo a palos.

Su sobrina. Candy se había acostumbrado a pensar que Melany era la única familia que tenía, pero esta niña llevaba su sangre en las venas. Dio vueltas a la idea.

- Quieres que te cuente cómo lo hacía, ¿es eso? Come manipulaba a la gente para conseguir lo que quería.

Gigi asintió, y una parte de Candy tuvo ganas de aplaudirla «Un hurra para ti, niña. Persigues tu parcela del poder en esta vida Y aunque no lo estés haciendo bien... un hurra para ti.» Se sentó encima de un tobillo.

- ¿Estás segura de querer saberlo?

- Oh, sí ó Gigi, ansiosa.- Todas las Sauces del Mar dicen que usted era la chica más popular del instituto.

De modo que Gigi conocía la existencia de las Sauces del Mar.

- Eran mis mejores amigas, aunque ya no tengo contacto - Hizo una breve pausa para que sus siguientes palabras efecto.- Las echo de menos.

- Pero tiene muchos amigos. Amigos importantes que hizo cuando vivía en California y en Houston. Ya no necesita a las Sauces del Mar. Quiero decir, no son importantes ni nada de eso.

Un nudo traidor apretó la garganta de Candy. Su cuerda emocional era más floja cada día.

- Los verdaderos amigos siempre son importantes.

No era ésa la respuesta que Gigi deseaba oír, y Candy vio que su mente ágil se preparaba para lanzar una nueva descarga de argumentos. Antes de que lo hiciese, añadió:

- Es tarde y estoy cansada. Seguro que tú también.

Gigi pareció derrumbarse. Candy se dijo que su agenda de problemas no admitía más anotaciones. Pero comprendía a esa niña mejor de lo que quería y, en el momento de levantarse de la mesa se ovó decir:

- Tengo un rato libre el domingo. Quizá podamos hablar entonces.

Gigi se animó

- Podría escaparme por la tarde. Mis padres tienen un concierto. _ Candy recordó los carteles que había visto en el centro. «Los conciertos de Anthony y Susana Brower...»

- No creo que escaparse sea una buena idea.

- Mi padre es bastante estricto. Es la única manera de poder vernos.

Candy podía entender que Susana le prohibiera verla. Pero ¿Anthony? ¿Qué se imaginaba él que le haría a su hija?

- De acuerdo -. Candy se levantó de la mesa.- Hasta el domingo por la tarde, pues.

No podía permitir que la muchacha volviera a casa sola a esas horas y cogió su chaqueta.

- Te acompaño.

- No es necesario.

- Sí lo es. - Abrió la puerta y salieron. Gordon se les adelantó a la carrera por supuesto, prefirió trotar al lado de Gigi, en lugar de su propietaria. El pasaje Mockingbird no tenía aceras, de modo que echaron a andar por la calle.

- Mi padre y usted fueron novios, ¿verdad?

- Hace mucho tiempo.

- Y usted y mi madre no se llevaban bien, ¿verdad? Porque ella era ilegítima y todo eso

- Es complicado

- Ya levantó la cabeza para mirar el cielo.- Cuando me vaya de Lakewood, no volveré nunca más.

"Es lo que decimos todos, querida.»

Las luces brillaban en las ventanas de la vieja casa colonial francesa, que hubiese estado mejor ubicada en el Vieux Garre. Gigi se detuvo antes de que se acercaran demasiado.

- No tiene que seguir. Mi dormitorio está encima del porche de atrás y es bastante de fácil trepar por la baranda. No hay peligro

- No lo pongo en duda - Debería obligarla a entrar por la puerta y sufrir su castigo pero no era la madre de Gigi y no tenía que hacer lo correcto

- Miraré sólo para estar segura.

- Vale, pero no se acerque demasiado. Tenemos focos en el jardín. Una de las ideas de Susana.

Candy percibió el desdén en la voz de Gigi y emitió una orden estricta para sí: nada de pullas, por tentadoras que fueran. Apartó de su pensamiento la imagen de las perlas de Rose en el cuello de Susana.

- No me acercaré.

Momentos después vio a Gigi trepar el poste de hierro forjado del pequeño porche trasero. Había muchos puntos de apoyo para los pies y pronto la muchacha alcanzó el tejadillo. Un instante antes de abrir la ventana de atrás, se dio la vuelta y saludó con la mano.

Candy aguardaba en las sombras pero, aunque no se la podía ver, devolvió el saludo.

«He traído a tu hija a casa, Anthony. A salvo y de una pieza»

Suspiró y miró a Gordon.

- Vámonos, colega. Ya es hora de ir a la cama. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

_Continuará…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_El duque era siempre magnífico, aunque esta noche se superaba a sí mismo._

_GEORGETTE HEYER, Estas viejas persianas_

Terry terminó de afeitarse y se dirigió al vestidor. Gordon solía hacerlo compañía mientras se vestía, pero esta noche le habían desterrado a la cochera. Lo mejor de Candy era su perro.

De la cocina llegó el estallido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo. Otra vez el proveedor. O tal vez se le hubiera caído algo a Candy llevaba todo el día corriendo arriba y abajo: para abrir la puerta, para dar el último toque a los ramos de flores, para discutir con el proveedor. Se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma en pos de su anhelado ascenso.

Terry rezongó al tropezar con el banco del vestidor. No tenía por qué sentirse culpable. Lo que iba a ocurrir esta noche era de una sencillez brutal que no tenía intención de dedicar el resto de su vida a la venganza, también sería el final de la historia. Un punto y aparte. Cogió una camisa de su percha de cedro. Una vez terminada la velada, le firmaría un cuantioso cheque de despedida y nunca volvería a pensar en ella. Cosa que no resultaría fácil, claro.

Acababa de abrocharse los gemelos Bulgari cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

- Largo de aquí.

Candy entró como un vendaval, como él esperaba. Vestía Un conjunto conservador al menos para ella: pantalones negros y blusa blanca con cuello de uve. Desde el ángulo apropiado, como era el caso en ese momento, se podía tener un atisbo del encaje blanco del sujetador

Terry echó de menos los altísimos tacones de aguja con que había venido, a pesar de que había sido él quien la hizo cambiarlo con el pretexto de que tendría que pasarse toda la velada de pie, aunque ambos sabían la verdadera razón. Son las invitadas quienes lucen zapatos de tacones altos, no los miembros del servicio. Estos tampoco se recogen el cabello dejando sueltos largos y despreocupados mechones -sobre la curva enarbolada de la mejilla, junto a la línea delicada del cuello, delante de las pequeñas orejas, de cuyos lóbulos colgaba un diminuto par de corazones de oro- pero Terry hizo la vista gorda.

- ¡Me liaré a puñetazos con este proveedor! ó ella, lo corazones de oro agitándose.- Debí pedirte que buscaras a otro en el instante mismo en que me dijo que es de California. Está poniendo tofu en los hors d'oeuvre. ¡Sin freírlo siquiera!

Estaba en pleno modo «ama de casa». Terry empezaba a sospechar que lo asumía cada vez que se encontraba a la defensiva, al parecer casi siempre. El rubor de sus mejillas le prestaba un aspecto más sano que recién llegada a Lakewood, aunque sus muñecas todavía eran enclenques y el trazado de venas azules en el dorso de la mano que plantó sobre la cadera podría ser el mapa de carreteras de todas las decepciones que la vida dispensa a las viejas reinas de la belleza.

- Acaba de romper la jarra nueva que te traje. Y ¿sabías que pensaba utilizar bandejas de aluminio desechable en la mesa del bufé? He tenido que recordarle que se trata de una cena formal, no de una francachela improvisada.

Mientras Candy seguía despotricando, Grandchester tuvo ganas de ordenarle que dejara de malgastar energías en una fiesta que no era suya. Desde el primer momento le había explicado que su cometido era servir a los invitados, pero Candy ni siquiera pestañeo. El intentó recalcar lo dicho mandándola vestir apropiadamente. Resulta sorprendente lo fácil que es comportarse como un bastardo cuando uno se lo propone. Si ella inclinara su orgullosa cabeza una sola vez para admitir su derrota, él lo dejaría correr. Pero Candy no se humillaba. Y aquí estaban los dos. Y él tenía ganas de que todo acabara de una vez.

_ ... no te olvides de deducir el precio de la jarra de sus honorarios cuando le firmes el cheque.

- Así lo haré - Lo más probable es que el proveedor hubiese roto la jarra por no poder dejar de mirar el sugerente escote de Candy.

- No lo harás. Con excepción de mi sueldo, eres mister Derrochon en persona. Incluso cuando se trata de este incompetente proveedor de la Costa Oeste.

- Cuántos prejuicios, para alguien que también ha vivido en California

- Sí. Claro, pero estaba borracha casi todo el tiempo.

Grandchester consiguió reprimir la sonrisa en el último momento. No iba a ceder a sus encantos seductores. El mordaz sentido del humor de Candy no era más que otra de sus tretas, lo utilizaba contra sí misma para evitar que el otro tirara la primera piedra.

- ¿Eso es todo?

Candy recorrió con la mirada sus pantalones negros y la camisa de manga larga color burdeos.

- Lástima que he llevado tus pistolas de duelo a la tintorería.

Grandchester se había prometido no enzarzarse en esgrimas verbales con ella, pero las palabras le salieron a su pesar:

- Al menos conservo la fusta. Me dicen que su uso se recomienda para disciplinar a los criados desobedientes.

A Candy la divirtió el comentario, y le dedicó una ancha sonrisa en el momento de cruzar la puerta,

- Eres bastante divertido, para un envarado.

La palabra «envarado» quedó suspendida en el aire, como el olor a sábanas después del acto sexual. Si ella sólo supiera...

Hasta el momento todo bien, pensó Candy. La casa era preciosa, había flores y velas encendidas por todas partes. En el vestíbulo, las llamas de una docena de velas blancas se reflejaban en la oscura superficie lacada del piano de media cola. La joven pianista que Terry había contratado para la velada alzó los ojos del teclado y sonrió. Candy respondió y echó una última ojeada al salón. Pequeñas velas de color crema anidaban entre las hojas de magnolia con que había decorado la repisa de la chimenea, y otras parpadeaban en las mesillas dispuestas para el solario.

"Sigue moviéndote. No pienses.»

No todos los cambios que Terry había hecho en la casa eran malos. Libres del empapelado chillón, los espacios de la planta baja parecían más amplios, y la cocina nueva y funcional era decididamente mejor que la vieja y atestada. También le gustaba que el solario rescatara de las sombras la parte posterior de la casa. Aun así, echaba de me nos las llaves de su padre encima de una mesilla y el perfume de Rose en todas las habitaciones.

«Al cabo de pocas horas todo habrá terminado.»

Se dirigió al comedor para comprobar que el proveedor no hubiera cambiado las cosas de sitio. Las ramas de pimentero que había entrelazado en los brazos de la araña prestaban un aspecto más hogareño a la sala, y el centro de rosas naranja pálido y lirios dorados del Perú relumbraba sobre el mantel de lino moca, como ella había previsto. Ya había disminuido la intensidad de la araña del vestíbulo, y ahora hizo lo mismo en el comedor. Las viejas paredes la abrazaron. «Deberías ser mía -. pensó.- No te merezco, ni siquiera te quería, pero deberías ser mía, a pesar de todo.»

Prefería creer que había trabajado tan duro para esta fiesta a efectos de demostrarle a Terry que no era una inútil, pero había más que eso. Necesitaba ver la casa brillar de nuevo. Y necesitaba mantenerse muy ocupada para no pensar en el papel que le tocaba interpretar esa noche.

Por un momento se permitió imaginar que aún era la hija de La Novia del Francés, que los huéspedes de esa noche eran los mismos que ella habría invitado si no se hubiera esforzado tanto en arruinar su vida. Las Sauces del Mar, Anthony, la vieja chalada de Carmichael solía decir a todo el mundo que Candy era tan dulce como su nombre; Bobby Jarrow y Woody Newhouse, el pastor Ferrelle su esposa, y la tía Elroy, aunque desaprobara la labor decorativa Candy.

«¿Dónde están los palitos de queso de tu abuela? Dios de mi alma Candy, hasta tú sabes que no se puede celebrar una fiesta en la Novia del Francés sin los palitos de queso de Martha White.

La lista de invitados imaginaria se esfumó. Lo último que deseaba ver esa noche eran caras familiares. Resonó un tintineo de cristalería cuando Renaldo, el estudiante contratado para servir las bebidas, pasó de camino al bar del salón llevando una bandeja con copas de champán vacías.

- Ernie dice que la necesita en la cocina.

- Vale Gracias. «No pienses en lo que va a pasar. Concéntrate en tu trabajo

Ernie, el desgraciado proveedor, con su cara rosada, su cabeza calva y sus cejas pobladas, parecía una versión demoníaca de Porky el Cerdito. Se había olvidado de traer palillos para las bandejas de los hors d´oeuvre , y Candy tuvo que buscarlos por su cuenta. Justo en el momento de entregárselos sonó el timbre de la puerta. El estómago le dio un vuelco

Ah no. No vas a acobardarte ahora.» Irguió la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Terry había llegado primero. Estaba en el vestíbulo con dos hombres y una mujer, cuyo elegante vestido negro llevaba «Nueva York» escrito por todas partes. Uno de los hombres debía rondar los cincuenta y estaba bronceado; el otro era un apuesto licenciado de alguna universidad del nordeste. No podían ser otros que el agente de Terry, su esposa y Frank Kirkpatrick, su editor. Terry había almorzado con el Lakewood Inn, donde se alojaban, aunque era la primera vez que Candy los veía.

La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al contemplar la amplia escalinata y el vestíbulo iluminado por las velas,

- Terry, no me esperaba esto. Es increíble.

Candy absorbió el cumplido como si se lo hubieran hecho a ella. La Novia del Francés no era el último apeadero de ninguna línea a ninguna parte.

La dulce balada que surgía del piano, el suelo de mármol que relucía bajo la luz aterciopelada de la gran araña, el parpadeo de las velas.. Todo era hermoso. La casa la atrapó en su hechizo y, por un momento le pareció percibir una exhalación del perfume de Rose. Sonrió. Se acercó a los invitados y tendió la mano,

- Bienvenidos a La Novia del Francés.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza y los hombres parecieron confusos. Candy se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y sus dedos se contrajeron al retirar precipitadamente la mano. Terry se adelantó un paso y dijo con voz tranquila:

- Llévate el abrigo de la señora Lucato, Candy.

Ruborizándose de vergüenza, ella se obligó a tender la mano de nuevo para recibir el abrigo.

- Desde luego.

No le podía mirar a la cara, no soportaba saber que la estaba observando. En cuestión de segundos había desmentido diez días de obstinación y ocurrencias ingeniosas, diez días de no dejarle entrever cuánto dolía trabajar como sirviente en la casa que debió ser de su propiedad.

Consiguió abrirse camino hasta el cuarto lavadero, donde había instalado un colgador de abrigos. Había estado a punto de presentarse a los invitados como si tuviera pleno derecho a ello. Su piel ardía. Tenía ganas de echar a correr pero estaba atrapada. Atrapada en esa casa en esa ciudad. Atrapada al lado de un hombre que solo deseaba su mal.

El timbre volvió a sonar, lejano pero audible. Candy pensó en Melany para recuperar fuerzas y fue a abrir.

Los nuevos invitados de Terry era un matrimonio ya mayor. Logró recibirles con un simple asentimiento de la cabeza. Después las llegadas se sucedieron con más rapidez, hasta que aparecieron el alcalde Aaron Leary y su esposa

- Candy…Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo él

- Mucho tiempo –coincidió ella

- Te presento a mi esposa Charise

La estilizada mujer no era de Lakewood y no comprendió por qué su marido le presentaba a la criada.

- Es un placer conocerla, señora Leary- No volvería a cometer el error de traspasar los límites de la familiaridad, no cuando Terry acechaba para pillarla justamente en falta.

Llegaron varios matrimonios de Oxford, profesores, supuso Candy. Todos saludaron a Terry como si fuera uno de ellos a pesar de que no lo sería nunca, ni que pasaran mil años. Candy sentía que observaba todos sus movimientos, que deseaba proporcionarle una experiencia espantosa. Ésta era su venganza. Se obligó a aceptarlo.

Llegó Jewel Myers, acompañada de la rubia rizada que trabajaba en la librería. Candy recordó que Ellie solía mandar a Jewel a la veranda con una jarra, para servirla a ella y a sus amigas.

"Esta limonada no es de color rosa, Jewel. Llévala a la cocina y dile a Ellie que la queremos rosa"

Jewel examinó los pantalones negros y la blusa blanca de Candy.

- Vaya, vaya… El mundo resulta más interesante cada día que pasa.

Sólo la semana pasada Candy había deseado trabar amistad con Jewel. Ahora se daba cuenta de la imposibilidad de aquel deseo.

- ¿Quieres darme tu chal?

- De momento me lo quedo.

Voces del pasado resonaron en su cabeza. «No quiero jamón, Jewel. Dile a Ellie que me prepare mantequilla de cacahuete con miel.» «Sí, señorita Scarlett.»

Jewel había llegado a contestarle eso de veras, y Candy quiso creer que se había reído, aunque no era muy probable,

En el salón, Terry charlaba con un profesor con aparente interés; ella sabía que era sólo una pose. Cada partícula de su ser estaba pendiente de ella. La hora de la venganza le había llegado.

- No creo que Meredith quiera quedarse con su abrigo Jewel con una chispa de diversión en la mirada. Candy agradeció la oportunidad de escaparse y, mientras colgaba el abrigo, pronunció una pequeña oración: «De acuerdo, Dios, ya toca aflojar un poco el nudo. Admito que fui una persona horrible, pero he intentado cambiar mis actitudes. Algunas, al menos... ¿Crees que ahora podrías apretar menos?»

Sin embargo, Dios tenía ocupaciones más importantes que escuchar las oraciones de una mancillada belleza sureña, porque la siguiente vez que abrió la puerta Candy se encontró cara a cara con las Sauces del Mar.

Aunque no todas, sólo Annie y Patty. Más que suficiente. Candy contempló sus caras, tan familiares y a la vez cambiadas, y recordó como Terry había jugado con la verdad. Debió imaginar que ellas estarían invitadas. Una parte de ella debió saberlo.

Annie y Patty la contemplaron sin sorpresa, porque habían estado esperando el momento. Los ojos de Annie destellaban con alegría maliciosa.

- Bueno Candy. Oímos que habías vuelto.

- Imagínate, encontrarnos aquí -.añadió Patty.

En un tiempo ambas habían sido sus mejores amigas. Pero en la universidad Candy se había olvidado de ellas. Ahora Patty era enfermera y pesaba unos diez kilos más que en el instituto, cuando, había sido una de las mejores atletas del último curso. Llevaba un vestido tubo de seda amarillo vibrante, más adecuado para julio que principios de marzo.. En cuanto a Annie, llevaba un conjunto anaranjado de cordoncillo que quedaba bien con su figura alta y delgada; todavía exageraba la nota de su maquillaje. Elroy le había dicho que enseñaba matemáticas en el instituto. Resultaba difícil imaginarse a Annie, la compañera predilecta de travesuras de Candy, en el papel de maestra.

Candy se dio cuenta de que les impedía el paso y se hizo a un lado. Por primera vez, se fijó en la presencia de los hombres. Stear Cornwell, el marido de Patty, había perdido parte de su cabello aunque conservaba la mandíbula cuadrada y su atractivo. Siempre había sido un tanto sentimental, y a Candy le pareció ver un destello de simpatía en sus ojos. El acompañante de Annie era un hombre pulcro y de baja estatura que llevaba demasiada colonia.

- Hola, Candy. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Brad Sirmons.

Era uno de esos chicos que no acaban de encajar en ningún grupo En el baile de primavera de octavo la había invitado a bailar y ella casi se mojó las bragas de la risa, porque él era bajito y ella era Candy White.

Intuyó la presencia de Terry a pocos metros de distancia, esperando verla desmoronarse. Se mordió el labio inferior y quiso cerrar la puerta cuando vio que otras dos parejas remontaban el camino de acceso. Luisa y FLammy con sus maridos. Debió imaginárselo. Donde hubiera una Sauce del Mar, pronto aparecían las otras.

Apenas aquella mañana Terry y ella habían intercambiado sonrisas cuando Gordon trotó en la cocina con una oreja vuelta del revés y una caja de galletas vacía en la boca. Ahora le odiaba por aquella sonrisa.

Luisa Hamilton -ahora Pettibone- aún tenía sus grandes ojos color avellana y el cabello castaño. Un osito de palta de ley colgaba de una cadenilla alrededor de su cuello, y su jersey rojo vivo estaba adornado con un racimo de cometas que ondeaban a la brisa de marzo. Candy imaginó que debía de tener una cómoda repleta de jerséis apropiados para toda estación y ocasión festiva. En los viejos tiempos, Luisa hacía la ropa para sus Barbies.

Phil, el marido de Luisa, jugaba al fútbol con Anthony. Seguía tan delgado como en el instituto, aunque ahora tenía el aspecto bronceado y nervudo de un corredor de fondo. Durante el último verano del colegio, todos pasaron los fines de semana junto al lago, bebiendo la cerveza que les proporcionaba a escondidas uno de los ayudantes del restaurante local. Phil ya salía con Luisa entonces, aunque él había intentado besar a Candy. Como ella no quería estropear su amistad con Anthony, nunca le contó lo ocurrido, aunque sí se lo contó a Luisa y la hizo llorar.

Flammy seguía sin llevar maquillaje, y la cruz de oro visible entre el cuello abierto y su conservador vestido rosa era una versión más grande de la que llevaba en el instituto, cuando ella y Candy se apoderaron de la cocina de Ellie para hacer galletas. El hombre de pelo castaño y gafas debía de ser su marido.

- Candy - Flammy era demasiado religiosa para humillarla. Pero el que hubiese perdonado a la pecadora no significaba que tuviera la obligación de perdonar el pecado, y no quiso presentarle a su esposo. En cambio, fue directa hacia Terry y su saludo afectuoso no dejó lugar a dudas con respecto a sus lealtades.

Annie saludo con la mano a alguien que estaba en el salón. Había sido la primera amiga de Candy. Se habían conocido en el parvulario, donde -. según contaban sus madres, Annie había intentado arrebatarle un teléfono de juguete a Candy y ésta se lo había estampado en la cabeza. Cuando Annie rompió a llorar, Candy hizo lo propio y luego le dio su nuevo reloj de Miss Piggy para calmarla.

De todas las Sauces del Mar, Annie fue la que se sintió más traicionada por Candy cuando es dio la espalda para quedarse con Neil Leegan.

- Terry, cariño - Se apretó contra el profesor que casi la había suspendido por no ser suficientemente lista para contestar a sus preguntas fáciles del examen. Aunque ahora a Terry ya no parecía preocuparle que ella siguiera creyendo que Beowulf era un luchador de sumo. Ni siquiera le miró el vestido mientras le daba un abrazo cariñoso.

Candy al final tuvo que observar lo que no había querido ver: que Annie llevaba abrigo. Una chaqueta, en realidad. De lana marrón acolchada, demasiado gruesa para llevar dentro de la casa. Una prenda que la criada ha de llevarse para colgar. Annie se estremeció de placer al quitarse la chaqueta y lanzarla hacia Candy.

- Cuidado con ella. Es mi favorita.

Una docena de insultos pasaron por la cabeza de Candy pero no profirió ninguno, porque había dado la espalda a su más vieja amiga por un inútil fracasado llamado Neil Leegan.

Todos la siguieron con la mirada mientras se alejaba por el vestíbulo. La chaqueta que llevaba colgada del brazo pesaba media tonelada.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. CAndy siguió avanzando, No se permitió oírlo. Casi estaba a salvo.

- ¿Te importaría abrir, Candy? _ pidió Terry.

El terror le revolvió el estómago. Donde hubiera una Mar, pronto aparecían las otras.

El camino hasta la puerta fue interminable. Ya no quedaban Sauces del Mar en Lakewood. Las demás se habían mudado. Aunque algunos de sus novios seguían en la ciudad...

Abrió la puerta.

Le resultó tan familiar como si lo hubiera visto esa misma mañana aunque los años habían dejado su impronta y, al mirarle a los ojos, supo que el adolescente que ella recordaba no era más que una sombra del hombre en que se había convertido. Era aún más apuesto de lo que se había imaginado, seguro y refinado, su pelo rubio un tono más oscuro, pero sus ojos del mismo cálido color celeste. Su americana deportiva de espiga blanca y negra combinaba a la perfección con su camisa de discretas rayas. Ambas prendas eran de confección impecable y muy caras. A pesar de su asombroso atractivo, Candy no sintió la mordedura de la pasión. Ni asomo del deseo ardiente que le despertaba Terry Grandchester. En su lugar experimentó una mezcla de nostalgia y profundísimo arrepentimiento.

La chaqueta de lana de Annie le abrasaba el brazo. La pianista empezó a tocar una balada de Sting. La familia de Anthony era pobre,. comparada con la de Candy. Su casa era pequeña y atestada y sus coches, viejos, aunque a ella nunca le había importado. Incluso cuando él era un muchacho había sabido ver su valía. Al menos se podía conceder ese crédito. Por el otro lado, quizá su aprecio no fuera más que resultado de la atracción sexual.

- Hola, Candy.

Ella intentó pronunciar su nombre, pero se le quedó pegado en el paladar y sólo consiguió saludarle con un asentimiento. Dio un torpe paso atrás, para dejarles pasar. Porque, naturalmente, Anthony no había venido solo.

Susana había cambiado las perlas de Rose por un diamante engastado, y gemas a juego brillaban en su cabello rubio. Llevaba un entallado traje pantalón verde albahaca y una blusa de lentejuelas esmeralda. Esos colores apagarían la belleza de Candy, pero Susana había heredado la tez aceitunada de William y estaba radiante.

No mostró ni pizca de la satisfacción maliciosa exhibida por Annie y Patty. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sólo dejó traslucir una profunda y fiera dignidad. Que todo el mundo viese que la réproba torpona se había convertido en un cisne muy hermoso, y muy rico.

Anthony rodeó los hombros de Susana con el brazo. Candy captó el mensaje.

Terry dio un paso adelante. De pie entre los dos hombres, Susana aparecía menuda y femenina. Candy había olvidado su talla pequeña . Ella y Terry intercambiaron besos en la mejilla.

- Susana, esta noche estás deslumbrante. Como siempre. Su sonrisa dio a entender a Candy que, por mucho que estimara a Annie y las demás Sauces del Mar, su amistad con Susana era más profunda.

- Temí que llegaríamos tarde. Anthony tuvo una emergencia en la fábrica.

- Problemas con el equipo de una línea _ explicó él_ . Ya está todo solucionado.

- Me alegro de oírlo. _ Terry y Anthony se dieron la mano con la naturalidad de dos hombres que se encuentran cómodos en mutua compañía. Ambos componían un cuadro de contrastes: Anthony era rubio y de facciones delicadas. Terry, moreno, adusto y enigmático.

Candy huyó.

Cuando alcanzó el cuarto lavadero estaba temblando. No volvería allá por nada en el mundo. Se iría para no regresar jamás. ¿Dónde estaba su bolso? ¿Dónde lo había dejado? ¿Dónde... ?

Te quiero, Candy mía. Y tú también me quieres. ¿Verdad?» Melany... Por un momento, se había permitido olvidar. La conservación de su orgullo no detendría las facturas pendientes de la residencia. Una vez más había alcanzado uno de esos momentos clave de la existencia. Albert hubiese dicho que esa velada le ofrecía una oportunidad de oro para demostrar de qué pasta estaba hecha.

- De vidrio, amor mío. Como las ventanas de papá.

- Deja de remolonear, amorcito, y haz lo que tienes que hacer.

- A ti te es fácil decirlo. Estás muerto.

- Pero tú no, y Melany depende de ti.

Embistió el cuello de la chaqueta de Annie con una percha. Casi podía percibir el dulce sabor de la venganza en la lengua de Terry. El esperaba que ella huyera, deseaba que ella huyera y, cuanto más permaneciera encerrada en el lavadero, más le satisfacía.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y respiró hondo. Había llegado el momento de pasar una prueba. Otra vez.

_Continuará…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_Las personas embargadas de fuertes emociones tienen algo extremadamente vulgar._

_GEORGETTE HEYER, El corintio_

Candy entró en el salón con una bandeja de canapés y un puñado de servilletas de papel. Las Sauces del Mar irguieron las cabezas, aves de presa al acecho de su víctima. Estaban reunidas aparte, dejando que sus maridos cuidaran de sí mismos. Susana, la vieja réproba convertida en su actual líder, brillaba entre ellas tanto como los diamantes que lucía. Bebió un sorbo de vino de su copa. Ni fingía ignorar la presencia de Candy ni la miraba fijamente, como hacían las demás

Anthony estaba de pie bajo la arcada de la entrada, separado del resto y observando discretamente a Candy. Terry trataba de espolear el ansia justiciera que le impulsaba desde que ella volviera a Lakewood, pero no conseguía encontrarla. Verla obligada a coger el abrigo de Annie había sido más que suficiente para satisfacer su apetito de venganza. Ahora lo único que deseaba era terminar la velada, para olvidar a Candy y todos los estragos que ella había causado.

El rubor ardía en sus mejillas mientras cruzaba el salón pero, en lugar de evitar a las Sauces del Mar, como haría cualquier persona razonable fue directa hacia ellas. Terry percibió la predisposición negativa de ellas deslizándose hacia Candy como una nube radiactiva. Las había herido a todas, y no lo habían olvidado. Viéndola avanzar, Terry deseó que dispusiera de cierta munición para defenderse: los negros tacones de aguja que la había obligado a quitarse, uno de sus tops retractilados, la mariposa turquesa...

Candy tendió la bandeja a Annie.

- ¿Gambas?

Annie se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

- Dame un minuto, ¿quieres? Intento imaginarme qué pensaría Rose si viese a su Candy ahora.

En lugar de borrar la sonrisa burlona de los labios de Annie con uno de sus comentarios mordaces, como habría hecho la vieja Candy, la rubia alta con la bandeja de gambas no respondió. Permaneció inmóvil, dejando que la examinaran como si le hubieran salido hongos.

Terry arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Por qué Candy no minimizaba las pérdidas largándose ahora mismo? ¿Tanto necesitaba aquel cuadro?

No se le ocurría otra razón por la que estuviera dispuesta a canjear su autoestima.

- ¿Son frescas las gambas? ó Luisa con altivez Como anfitrión, Terry debería sentirse ofendido, aunque aquello nada tenía que ver con él ni con las gambas. Le hubiese gustado que Candy lanzara un contraataque, pero no lo hizo.

- Por supuesto.

Luisa tomó una gamba y Annie, rebosante de dignidad cogió la copa medio vacía de Susana.

- Hay que rellenar la copa de Susana. Trae champán.

Terry había sido el artífice de todo aquello. ¿Cómo podía culparlas por su descarado despliegue de regodeo? Cuando tramaba su plan veía en él la manera perfecta de ajustar cuentas. La venganza de un caballero: directa al grano pero sin que la sangre llegara al río. .Ahora, embargo, su vieja amargura parecía un fotograma granuloso que llevaba demasiado tiempo proyectándose en su cabeza.

Candy pasó las servilletas a la mano que sostenía la y cogió la copa.

La sed de venganza se apagó completamente en la boca de Grandchester a quien embargó el viejo y destructivo deseo de matar dragones. Se colocó al lado de Candy.

- Yo me ocuparé.

Ella apartó la copa antes que pudiera tocarla.

- No se preocupe, señor Grandchester. Estaré encantada de hacerlo.

Puso rumbo al bar, la cabeza alta, la espalda erguida, una reina portando una bandeja de gambas.

- Bueno, bueno - Annie frunció el entrecejo, decepcionada por no haber conseguido reacciones más intensas.- Sigue siendo una malcriada

Luisa estiró el cuello para poder ver a Candy en el bar.

- ¿Habéis visto su cara cuando Annie le dio la copa de Susana? No se vosotras, pero ésta es la velada más divertida de mi vida

Flammy parecía preocupada.

- Quizás no debamos divertirnos tanto.

- Pásatelo bien ó Patty.- Mañana pedirás perdón en la iglesia.

- Nos borró de su vida de un plumazo ó Luisa-. En el instante en que pisó la universidad, nosotras dejamos de existir para ella.

- Por no mencionar lo que le hizo a Terry ó Flammy.

- Juró que era cierto - Annie se dirigió a Grandchester.- Pero nosotras nunca la creímos.

Terry ya había oído eso en otras ocasiones y no quería volver a oírlo.

- Agua pasada. Dejémoslo correr.

Se lo quedaron mirando pero, antes de reaccionar, Candy regresó con la copa de Susana. Ésta la aceptó sin mirarla siquiera, como si su hermana fuera invisible. Terry debería felicitarse. Aquélla era justicia de salón en su versión más refinada.

- He terminado de leer aquel autor chino que me recomendaste - Tenías razón. Disfruté mucho del libro.

Terry sintió una punzada de irritación. Susana sabía mejor que todas como es sentirse proscrita, y esperaba algo más de ella. Su propia hipocresía le asombró. ¿Acaso iba a culpar a Susana de lo que él mismo había puesto en marcha?

Candy se marchó a la cocina, y Terry se permitió relajarse un poco. Quizás tuviera el buen sentido de marcharse. Desde luego, la vieja Candy lo haría. Con espíritu deportivo, accedió a comentar la obra del autor chino. Su voz sonaba pomposa pero eso no le preocupó. Además qué demonios, él no era pomposo, dijera lo que dijese Candy. Sencillamente, le gustaba alentar a la gente a hablar de literatura,

- Es poco probable que lo lea, salvo que haya un hombre desnudo en la tapa -bromeó Annie.- Quizás hagan una película.

Todos rieron excepto Susana. Terry siguió su mirada y vio que Candy había vuelto de la cocina e iba directa hacia Anthony.

A Anthony le gustaban las fiestas con buena música y buena comida las fiestas en que los viejos amigos podían mezclarse con gente nueva e interesante, pero esta noche hubiera preferido no asistir. Al mismo tiempo, casi no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Por fin volvería a verla.

«Terry se lo restregará en la cara, esperad y veréis cacareado a Annie la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos. No sería humano si no lo hiciera.» Los demás aportaron alegremente sus opiniones, y sólo Susana permaneció callada.

No tuvo que ver a Candy para saber que iba hacia. Lo mismo ocurría en el instituto. Antes de torcer en una esquina, Anthony ya sabía que se la encontraría del otro lado.

«Te querré siempre.»

Apartó de la mente aquel susurro oxidado. No habían sido Romeo y Julieta, precisamente. Más bien Ken y Barbie, como solían llamarles los amigos para tomarles el pelo. Él se acurrucaba a sus pies como un cachorro enamorado, y ella era exactamente lo mismo que ahora una mujer nacida demasiado hermosa y demasiado rica para preocuparse de pequeñeces como la integridad.

- Hola, tú Candy con voz más ronca de lo que él recordaba.- Tengo algunas brochetas mediocres para hombres con buen apetito, pero ni te acerques a lo otro. Es tofu.

Anthony se volvió lentamente.

Aunque vestía con más sencillez que las otras mujeres, Candy conseguía hacerles sombra sólo con su porte. No obstante, había perdido el frescor de su juventud. Estaba demasiado delgada y la piel en torno a los ojos se veía tensa. Parecía una mujer un tanto usada. No desgastada, pero ya no nueva. Al mismo tiempo, nada podía ocultar su pedigrí de purasangre.

Ella le ofreció la bandeja que llevaba.

- Mira a quién tenemos aquí con voz sedosa.- Al Pez Gordo en persona - No hablaba con sarcasmo sino con afecto más como una madre orgullosa que como una ex novia infiel.

Anthony se sintió extrañamente desinflado y reaccionó con aspereza.

- No puedo quejarme. Me encuentro muy a gusto en el despacho de tu padre.

- Seguro que sí.- La sonrisa de Candy se tornó más generosa, matiz que sólo consiguió irritarle.

- Nunca se sabe cuándo la vida nos dará calabazas, ¿verdad, Candy?

- Ya lo puedes decir.

Anthony sintió una punzada, seguida de una marea de emociones confusas. No le gustó la expresión de afecto en los ojos de ella. Hubiera deseado algo más excitante. Incluso una dosis de angustia por todo lo pasado, y algo deseo lujurioso para calmar su ego aunque, considerando su torpeza adolescente, esto no era demasiado probable.

- He cambiado de opinión. Me duele. Sal.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- Dios mío. Lo siento.

Ella se había reído.

- No importa. Probemos de nuevo.

Y eso hicieron. Una y otra vez, hasta que por fin les salió bien. Lo hicieron en el Camaro, sobre mantas a orillas del lago, junto a la caldera del sótano de los padres de Annie. Aun así, no era suficiente. Se habían prometido que, una vez casados, lo harían al menos tres veces por día " Te querré siempre.»

- Candy, quisiera hablar contigo un momento.

Anthony no se había percatado de la presencia de Terry y sintió ganas de protegerla al ver que su sonrisa se desvanecía.

- Lo siento, jefe. No tengo tiempo para charlar. He de servir estos canapés antes de que se enfríen.

- Olvídate de eso.

Pero ella ya se había alejado.

La pianista atacó una canción de Faith Hill. Terry miró con ceño la espalda de Candy. Anthony tomó un sorbo de cerveza y meneó la cabeza

- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Terry suspiró.

- Me pareció una buena idea, en su momento.

- No lo es.

- Dime algo que no sepa ya.

La sensación de desastre inminente se fue agudizando mientras Terry observaba a Candy moverse por el salón con la bandeja. Ted Willowby no podía quitarle ojo, y el muchacho del bar hacía el ridículo cada vez que ella pasaba por allí para rellenar las copas. Candy ofreció una servilleta a la bibliotecaria en jefe de la universidad y llevó una copa a Charíse Leary. Después se puso la máscara, de fría indiferencia y fue directa hacia las Sauces del Mar.

A Terry el whisky se le removió en el estómago. Ella se quebraría antes que doblegarse un ápice. Tuvo ganas de sacarla a rastras del salón y quitarle su obstinación a besos.

- Aún se cree la dueña del universo ó Anthony.

Pero Candy ya no era la adolescente cáustica que ambos recordaban. Terry quiso decírselo a Anthony pero, consciente de que él mismo apenas empezaba a darse cuenta de ello, se abstuvo.

Oyó una exclamación contenida y volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo; de ver a Patty volcar su copa de vino tinto encima de la blusa blanca de Candy.

Candy huyó al dormitorio de Terry. No iba a permitirles que la hicieran llorar. En su vida ya había derramado lágrimas de compasión suficientes para ahogar a una cabra, y lo único que había conseguido era un cero patatero. El vino que empapaba su blusa parecía sangre recién vertida. Se obligó a respirar hondo y acompasadamente, pero no logró deshacer el nudo que le cerraba la garganta. Ya podía llamar las cosas por su nombre. El nudo nacía de la vergüenza. Hay una gran diferencia entre saber que la gente te odia y ver el odio en sus caras.

En el baño encontró pañuelos de papel para sonarse la nariz No iba a huir. Las Sauces del Mar ya podían arrancarle la piel a mordiscos, ella no pensaba irse a ninguna parte. Se sentía como el muñeco contra el que los niños descargan puñetazos. Por muchas veces que la derribaran, ella volvería a ponerse en pie. ¿O no?

No se sentía con ánimos de levantarse mientras se quitaba la blusa y se limpiaba el pecho con la toalla de Terry. El vino había dejado una mancha roja en su sujetador, y eso ya no tenía remedio. Lo cierto es que pocas cosas tenían remedio. Se sentía tan frágil como el castillo de azúcar que una vez decorara el pastel de su octavo cumpleaños.

Terry entró en la habitación.

- Sal de aquí - le ordenó ella y entró en el vestidor.

Grandchester no replicó que aquélla era su habitación. Se detuvo justo pasado el umbral del vestidor, en el mismo lugar que había ocupado ella unas horas antes mientras él se vestía.

- Quiero que vuelvas a la cochera ahora mismo - le dijo, con una consideración que dolió más que las hostilidades del salón.

- No me digas. - Rebuscó entre las camisas de él.

- Es más que suficiente.

- Todavía no me han hecho sangre - Descolgó una camisa blanca de su percha y se la puso.

- No quiero tu sangre, Candy.

- Oh, sí la quieres, hasta la última gota. Y ahora quítate de en medio - Quiso salir pero él la agarró del brazo y la obligó a alzar la vista.

Normalmente, a Candy le gustaba mirarle, pero ahora aquellos ojos arrogantes expresaban una compasión que la indignaba.

- Quítame las manos de encima.

Grandchester relajó los dedos pero no la soltó, y sus palabras cayeron sobre ella, frías y ligeras como copos de nieve:

- ¿Es que tengo que echarte físicamente?

Candy contuvo el impulso de ocultar la cara en su cuello.

Si Grandchester quería volverse sensible, era su problema; ella no pensaba seguirle el juego

- Eso mismo señorito - Se apartó de él - Tienes que echarme, porque es la única forma de conseguir que me vaya.

- Esto no es una pelea.

- Díselo a ellas, Mejor aún, dilo a ti mismo - Trataba, furiosa, de abrocharse la camisa

- Me equivoqué ó él, y prosiguió con la misma voz de Padre Amador.- Vete a casa. Quedas despedida. Iré a primera hora de la mañana para darte un cheque.

Un cheque suculento, estaba segura.

- Tú y tu peculio de la lástima podéis ir al infierno, vuestra merced. La invitada de honor no se marcha a mitad de la fiesta.

- Había planeado esta fiesta antes de contratarte.

- Pero no habías previsto la diversión. Esperaste mi llegada para eso.

Él no lo negó. Cada vez que Candy le había preguntado por los invitados

Había evitado darle una respuesta concreta.

- Permíteme – le apartó las manos de los botones - Te estás haciendo un lío.

- Puedo hacerlo sola.

- Desde luego. Como todo - Candy intentó retroceder pero él la retuvo con firmeza. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer la hilera de botones, desabrochando los que estaban mal abrochados y abrochando el resto.

- Crees que no necesitas a nadie. Porque eras la tía más dura de la ciudad.

- Créetelo

- Armada y peligrosa. Y que todos sepan lo dura que eres

- Mucho más que las comadrejas como tú- replicó ella.

- Sin duda

Terry arqueó una ceja

Me gusta pensar que poseo cierta sensibilidad femenina

- Apuesto a que llevas braguitas de encaje

- No creo que me entren

Sus manos llegaron a la altura de sus pechos y el dorso de los dedos rozó la suave curva, enviándole pequeñas descargas de excitación por toda la piel. Esta sensación la asustó más que la idea de volver al salón. Grandchester exudaba la misma fuerza varonil que la había derrotado en el pasado.

Pero esta vez no. Pasará lo que pasara.

Se apartó de él y empezó a anudar las puntas de la camisa en la cintura.

- Desde luego, no he visto mujeres por aquí. ¿Cuánto hace no tienes una cita? Con una mujer, quiero decir.

- Estoy pasando una temporada sabática.

- Es lo que dicen todos antes de empezar a vestir santos.

- Ve a casa, Candy. Ya les has demostrado de qué pasta estás hecha. No necesitas nada más.

- ¿Por qué dejar una fiesta justo cuando se pone interesante?

- Porque esta fiesta en particular te está destrozando el corazón.

- No podrías estar más equivocado, macho. He enterrado a mis padres y a un par de maridos. Esto no me afecta en absoluto, salió del vestidor y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio.

Esta vez Grandchester no intentó detenerla.

Terry no había previsto que las cosas podían empeorar, y fue un error. Candy no pensaba retroceder. Con la máscara de desapego cordial bien puesta, siguió sirviendo bebidas y pasando la bandeja con los hors d'oeuvres. Cuando ya no soportó seguir observándola, le quitó la última bandeja de las manos, ganándose una sonrisa melindrosa y un gesto de desaire.

Cuando la había visto en el vestidor, el sujetador blanco manchado de vino, ni siquiera el deseo que le despertaba pudo disimular el desprecio que sentía por sí mismo. Grandchester se movía por el salón tratando de concentrarse en sus deberes de anfitrión. Todos los que estaban allí le habían ayudado a escribir Reflexiones, de una manera u otra. Las bibliotecarias, los historiadores... Susana le había hecho la crítica de su manuscrito cuando necesitó una mirada diferente. Jewel y Aaron Laery le habían facilitado el acceso a la población negra de la ciudad y la comprensión de la forma de pensar de sus miembros más ancianos. Las sauces del Mar le habían ayudado a separar los hechos de las habladurías.

Vio a Susana de pie junto a una de las mesillas dispuestas en el solario Estaba contemplando la oscuridad del otro lado de los ventanales. Detrás de la isla central que dividía la cocina, Candy y el proveedor daban los últimos toques a las bandejas con la cena. Anthony y las Sauces del Mar habían ido al solario, acompañados de algunos invitados más, pero Susana se había alejado de todos. Parecía pequeña comparada con Candy, aunque menos indefensa.

- Una fiesta inolvidable cuando Terry se le acercó.

Él hizo un esfuerzo fútil por distanciarse de la crueldad que había puesto en marcha:

- Ya la había planeado antes que ella volviera a Lakewood.

- Lo sé

A diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres, a Susana no la incomodaban los silencios en medio de una conversación, pero esa noche su silencio ponía nervioso a Terry, quien finalmente optó por cortarlo:

- Patty no debió tirarle el vino encima.

- Tienes razón. Pero me encantó, Terry. Mentiría si dijera que no disfruté de cada gota - Él lo comprendía, y esto sólo le hizo enfadarse más consigo mismo.

El editor entró en el solario. La buena disposición de una editorial no se debe tomar a la ligera, ni siquiera por uno de sus autores más relevantes y Colin debía acercársele para darle conversación. En cambio, se limitó a observar cómo Candy llevaba una ensaladera al comedor.

- Sucedió hace mucho tiempo ó.- Éramos todos unos críos. ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez olvidarlo todo? - Supo que había metido la pata incluso antes de oírla contener la respiración.

- Influye en ti, ¿verdad? Como influye en todos los hombres que se acercan demasiado a su telaraña.

- Claro que no.

La expresión de Susana le dijo que no se lo creía. Ni siquiera él se lo creía. Recordó la oleada de calor que le había invadido mientras abrochaba la camisa que Candy le había cogido del armario.

- Siempre pensé que serías la única persona inmune a ella – dijo Susana.

- Todos tenemos cosas turbias en nuestro pasado. Su presencia aquí me ha hecho ver que llega un momento en que debemos dejarlas atrás y seguir con nuestras vidas.

Susana se llevó la mano al diamante solitario que le colgaba del cuello.

- ¿Crees que yo no he seguido adelante con mi vida?

- Estoy hablando de mí ó él con cuidado.

- Mejor para ti, si estás dispuesto a superar las acusaciones de agresión sexual. Yo no he avanzado tanto.

- Susana...

- Convirtió mi vida en una pesadilla, Terry. ¿Sabías que solía vomitar antes de ir al colegio y que luego me atiborraba de porquerías para sentirme mejor? Ella nunca perdía la oportunidad de humillarme. En el instituto, planificaba por qué pasillos pasar para no cruzarme con ella. Sólo tenía que mirarme para que yo empezara a dar traspiés. Si alguna chica daba señales de buscar mi compañía, Candy le decía que sólo las perdedoras andaban con Susana Marlowe. Era mala, Terry y esa maldad no desaparece, forma parte del carácter de la persona. Si crees que ella ha cambiado, me das lástima. Y ahora discúlpame no he tenido la oportunidad de charlar con Charise.

Grandchester reprimió las ganas de seguirla. El lunes pasaría por la tienda para calmar las aguas. Para entonces habría superado la necesidad que sentía de defender a Candy. Para entonces no se sentiría tentado de señalar que las cosas tampoco pudieron ser fáciles para ella, verse obligada a ir al mismo colegio que la hija ilegítima de su padre y tener a alguien como Rose como modelo. Quizá Candy no hiciera más que luchar de la única manera que sabía.

Más invitados llegaron al solario, atraídos por el olor a comida. Las Sauces del Mar rodearon a Frank, y Terry las oyó preguntar si conocía buenos libros de dietas y si conocía a Reese Witherspoon en persona. Candy se le acercó, pero su deferencia no le engañó ni por un instante.

- Disculpe la interrupción, señor Grandchester, pero la cena está lista. Sus invitados pueden ir al bufé.

Para enfatizar su actitud servil, llevaba uno de los delantales del proveedor en la cintura. Terry quiso arrancárselo, arrancarle toda la ropa y llevarla de vuelta al dormitorio.

- Ya has hecho bastante. Sírvete un plato y siéntate con nosotros.

Las Sauces del Mar le oyeron. Giraron las cabezas como buitres. Susana irguió la espalda y Anthony se dirigió al bar. Pero las hogueras que ardían en los ojos de Candy le decían que no debía esperar notas de agradecimiento en el futuro próximo.

- Es usted un encanto de jefe, preocupándose por los miembros de la servidumbre, pero ya me he atiborrado de hors d'oeuvres. Sería incapaz de probar un bocado más.

Santo Dios, Rose había vuelto de la tumba.

- ¿El señor necesita algo más? ó Candy, desafiándole con la mirada.- Estaré encantada de proporcionárselo - Le estaba despreciando, como había hecho con sus ex maridos, y la cabezonería irlandesa heredada de su padre despertó en Grandchester.

- Puedes deshacerte de ese maldito delantal y venir a cenar con nosotros.

Los invitados que no eran de Lakewood les escuchaban extrañados, pero las Sauces del l Mar comprendían, y siseos de desaprobación salieron de sus picos. Mañana todo Lakewood estaría al tanto de su traición. Mucho antes incluso. Les cosquilleaban los dedos de las ganas de sacar sus teléfonos móviles y ser las primeras en informar al mundo que Terry Grandchester se había unido a las fuerzas del mal. Candy tuvo el valor de darle palmaditas en el brazo.

- Ya te ha vuelto a equivocar de medicamento, corazón. Mañana mismo llamaremos a tu psiquiatra y todo quedará aclarado - Tendió la mano para coger la copa de vino de Aaron Leary, que estaba vacía. Permítame señor alcalde, así tendrá ambas manos libres para el bufé.

Y se alejó sus garras goteando sangre de Terry Grandchester.

Frank se le acercó

- El drama vivo de la vida en una pequeña ciudad del Sur. Deberías escribir un libro.

- Excelente idea.

Frank miró hacia el comedor.

- Es tal como la describiste. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había vuelto?

- Las cosas se han complicado.

- Quizá podamos tener una trilogía sobre Lakewood.

A Terry no le costó interpretar su expresión esperanzada. Último apeadero había representado el mayor éxito editorial de la carrera de Frank, y Reflexiones prometía ser mejor. Frank prefería un tercer libro sobre Lakewood, en lugar de una larga novela sobre tres generación; irlandesas e inglesas.

Frank se resistió cuando Terry quiso conducirle hacia el bufe puesto en el comedor.

- Aún no. Las Sauces del Mar acaban de entrar. Esas mujeres dan miedo.

- Imagínate cómo eran bajo el liderazgo de Candy.

- No tengo que imaginármelo ó Frank.- He leído Reflexiones.

Nadie más lo había leído, sin embargo, y Terry se preguntaba como reaccionarían los ciudadanos de Lakewood a este segundo libro sobre su ciudad, cuando tantos de sus protagonistas aún seguían allí. Miró también hacia el comedor.

Las Sauces del Mar prefirieron cenar en las mesillas del solario Cuando todos los invitados estuvieron servidos, Terry disimuló su falta de apetito haciendo la ronda por las otras mesas. Al final, regresó al solario y se apostó junto al mostrador con un plato que no tenía ganas de comer y con la vana esperanza de poder, de alguna manera misteriosa, controlar los acontecimientos desde aquella posición elevada

- Se me ha olvidado la servilleta Luisa.- Tráeme una, Candy.

- Quiero otro de estos deliciosos rollos. Asegúrate que esté a caliente.

- Llévate este plato sucio. Ya he terminado.

En cuanto realizaba un recado, las Sauces del Mar la enviaban por otro. Y ella lo permitía. Ni se deshacía en prisas ni las envió a tomar por saco.

- Tráeme una toallita húmeda. Tengo las manos pegajosas,

- A ver si encuentras el molinillo de la pimienta. Seguro que hay uno.

Ni siquiera Flammy pudo resistir la tentación de unírseles, a su manera particular, y Terry la oyó susurrar:

- Jesús puede lavar los pecados de todos, Candy, incluso los tuyos. Entrégate a su piedad

Terry apartó su plato con la intención de poner fin a aquella tontería, pero Candy detectó su movimiento y le dirigió una mirada que no solo ponía en duda su virilidad sino su propio derecho de existir en este mundo. Con resignación, Grandchesterno se movió y se preparó para lo peor.

_Continuará…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

_No creo _ dijo lord Bromford después de someter el tema a su seria consideración_ que uno deba sacrificar sus principios para satisfacer los caprichos de su mujer_

_GEORGETTE HEYER , LA GRAN SOHPY_

Susana dejó probar a Anthony un bocado de su tarta de kiwi antes de pasar a la acción. Cuando Candy empezó a recoger los platos Susana alzó la voz discretamente:

- Ay, Señor, se me ha caído el tenedor debajo de la mesa. Me apartaré, Candy, para que puedas recogerlo. Se apartó de la silla y dio un pequeño paso a un lado.

Terry comprendió la jugada de inmediato. Susana había elegido algo nimio, insignificante, pero que lo simbolizaba todo, para recuperar el tenedor, Candy tendría que ponerse de rodillas ante Susana.

No sabía si Candy pensaba complacerla ni quiso esperar a averiguarlo. Se apartó del mostrador como un resorte, sólo para ver que el marido de Susana se le adelantaba.

- Permíteme - dijo Anthony.

La boca de Susana se torció y, por primera vez, pareció más vulnerable que Candy. Ésta miró a Anthony una fracción de segundo antes de dar un paso atrás. Lentamente, él se apoyó sobre una rodilla a los pies de su esposa, buscó debajo de la mesa y cogió el tenedor que sin duda, Susana había empujado hasta allí con el pie.

Terry miraba a las dos mujeres alternativamente. Siempre le habían fascinado los arquetipos literarios, pero, si alguien le hubiera preguntado cuál era la valiente Cenicienta y cuál la malvada hermanastra no le habría sido fácil responder.

La velada avanzaba lentamente. Aunque él se sentía desdichado, sus invitados parecían estar divirtiéndose y eran ya las once pasadas, cuando, por fin, empezaron a despedirse, uno tras otro.

Las manos de Susana no estaban del todo firmes cuando se puso el corto camisón de encaje negro. Era uno de los muchos que tenía, de colores distintos. Anthony entró en el dormitorio sin su americana informal. Sin duda la había dejado tirada sobre el sillón, en la planta baja.

Aún estaría allí cuando volvieran de la iglesia a la mañana siguiente.

Anthony no esperaba que Susana recogiera sus cosas. Sencillamente, no se daba cuenta de cuántas cosas dejaba tiradas por todas partes.

- Mira esto. Él le mostró un arrugado póster de un cachas con el torso desnudo, que lucía dos piercings en los pezones mientras una mano femenina asomaba entre sus muslos para cerrarse sobre su entrepierna - Lo encontré pegado en el interior de su puerta cuando entré para ver cómo estaba. Ya sabe cuánto odiamos esos pósters. Por eso sigue colgándolos. Si es rebelde ahora, ¿qué pasará cuando tenga dieciséis?

Susana no verbalizó su temor más profundo, que la genética seguiría su curso y Gigi terminaría como Candy: egocéntrica, vengativa y sexualmente activa a una edad demasiado temprana,

Anthony tiró el póster en la papelera y fue hacia el armario. No hizo ningún comentario sobre el camisón negro de importación, aunque ¿porqué habría de hacerlo ? Susana tenía una vasta colección de prendas de dormir sexy, y él la veía con una de ellas -o sin una de ellas- casi todas las noches. A veces, ella tenía ganas de tirarlas todas a la basura e ir al mercadillo a comprar unos cómodos pijamas de algodón,

Mientras Anthony seguía su rutina de antes de acostarse, Susana se deslizó entre las sábanas y abrió el libro que había dejado en la mesilla de noche, aunque no se esforzó en fingir que leía. La remordía el feo recuerdo de Anthony arrodillado a los pies de Candy. Había cometido un terrible error de cálculo. Había obligado a su marido a tomar partido y él lo había tomado por la persona equivocada.

Sus propios celos la ponían enferma. Anthony se había fijado en Candy toda la noche. Fue discreto en su observación, pero no puedes vivir con un hombre tanto tiempo sin llegar a saber qué está pensando, Esta noche, Susana tenía que hacerle el amor hasta dejarlo tan exhausto que no fuera capaz de recordar a Candy. «Dámelo, amor …" Como una estrella porno de tercera. Pero la sola idea de los giros, gemidos y el revoltijo le provocaban hastío y resentimiento.

Anthony terminó con el baño y se metió desnudo en la cama. Se volvió de costado para mirarla. Bastaría con rozarse contra él para provocarle una erección. Anthony tendió una mano para acariciarle el pelo y luego pasó un dedo por debajo del tirante del camisón y le rozó un pezón «Dámelo, amor mío...» Susana se lo debía todo, pero optó por dejar el libro sobre la mesilla, como excusa para apartarse de él. Y entonces dijo algo absolutamente extraordinario:

- No me encuentro bien. Creo que esta noche dormiré en la habitación de invitados.

Los ojos celestes de Anthony se llenaron de preocupación.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

_ Tengo el estómago un poco revuelto - Susana apartó las sábanas y bajó las piernas de la cama. No quisiera despertarte en mitad de la noche.

Él le frotó la zona lumbar.

- No me importa.

- Ambos dormiremos mejor así.

Se levantó sin darle un beso de buenas noches. Estaba asombrada, de sí misma. Hoy, de todas las noches, cuando más necesitaba mostrarse seductora, ni siquiera era capaz de besarle. Se sentía harta él. Harta de su gallardía, de su comportamiento impecable, de su solicitud sin fin. Harta de sentirse la segundona. Y, por encima de todo, estaba harta de fingir que Anthony le gustaba, cuando no era verdad. Le quería, sí. Le quería con toda el alma. Eso jamás cambiaría. Pero, ahora mismo, no quería verle ni en pintura. Cogió su bata de los pies de la cama.

- Por la mañana, Gigi montará una escena para no ir a catequesis

- Lo dejo en tus manos.

Anthony se incorporó sobre un codo y la miró con curiosidad.

- De acuerdo.

Susana se dijo que más le valía no pronunciar ni una palabra más e irse a la habitación de invitados y cerrar la puerta antes de echarlo todo a perder.

- Compraré unos pijamas.

- No uso pijamas _ repuso él.

- Para mí.

Él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas sexy patentadas.

- Me gusta lo que llevas ahora.

- Pero a mí no.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Anthony.

- Estás cansada.

Cansada y hastiada. Y él sabía por qué, aunque no quisiera admitirlo Antes fingiría no conocer la existencia de ese fantasma que se había cernido sobre ellos los últimos catorce años, como fingía ella misma, porque su matrimonio era frágil como la cáscara de un huevo y ninguno de los dos quería arriesgarse a romperlo.

- Cansada, sí. -. Logró esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa.- Te haré crepes para desayunar - Como si una pila de crepés pudiera arreglar lo que fallaba entre ambos. Susana apagó la luz y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Te apetece que te frote la espalda? _ preguntó Anthony.

-No. No me apetece en absoluto. _ Y salió del dormitorio.

Colin entró en la cocina y vio a Candy de pie encima de un taburete, guardando una bandeja en el armario sobre la encimera. Era la una de la madrugada, el proveedor ya se había marchado y ella estaba claramente agotada, aunque aún no había terminado de demostrar que podía aguantar lo que Terry le echara. ¿Qué hombre intentaría quebrar un espíritu como éste?

- Estás muerta de cansancio. Vete a casa.

Candy miró a su perro.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Gordon?

- He ido a la cochera para dejarle salir y me ha seguido hasta aquí,

- Se ha comido una de sus correas.

- Me odia.

- Los perros no odian a sus amos. Iría contra el orden natural del universo

- Según tú - Bajó del taburete y, al cogerlo para devolverlo a su sitio Terry vio las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, negras como hematomas.

- Deja el maldito taburete donde está. Mañana me ocuparé de lo que quede por hacer,

Ella apoyó el taburete en la cadera y le miró con burla indisimulada.

- Mírate. La culpa rezuma de cada uno de tus poros. No te echaras a llorar, ¿verdad? Eso me superaría, la verdad.

- Intentaré contener las lágrimas. Ahora vete a la cama. Por la mañana te extenderé un cheque.

- Ya lo creo que sí. Y me pagarás el doble por las horas extra. Aunque dos veces nada, sigue siendo nada. Dios, eres tan tacaño. Si no gastaras tanto dinero en perfumes caros y en discos de Barbara Streisand quizá podrías pagarme lo que valgo.

- Querida, ni siquiera yo tengo tanto dinero.

Sus palabras la dejaron helada. Terry tuvo la satisfacción de verla parpadear y luego fruncir el entrecejo mientras buscaba la ofensa encubierta. Aprovechó más su ventaja:

- Sé que te sentirás decepcionada, pero esta noche ha sido la última. Estamos en paz. Me he vengado oficialmente de tu mentira adolescente.

Ella alzó la mirada al techo, de vuelta al ruedo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que esta poca culpa basta para que te retires con la cola entre las patas? Y te llamas un hombre.

Seguramente había estado leyendo demasiadas novelas eróticas victorianas, porque de pronto tuvo ganas de tumbarla sobre un sillón y... hacer algo muy malo.

Candy se acomodó en uno de los taburetes delante de la encimera y apoyó un talón descalzo en el travesaño.

- Creo que nunca te lo he dicho - Ladeó la cabeza en actitud de falsa ensoñación .- La noche que pergeñé aquella mentira sobre ti, lloré auténticas lágrimas.

- No me digas. -Ella se estaba haciendo daño, Terry lo intuía pero no sabía cómo impedírselo. Además, sus días de querer rescatar a damas en peligro habían quedado atrás.

- Verás, aquel día tuve un accidente con el Cámaro (las señales de stop siguen sacando la rebelde que hay en mí) y temía que papá me quitara las llaves del coche. Así que no fue sólo el odio que te tenía lo que me hizo mentir.

- Es tarde, Candy, y estás cansada.

- Fue divertidísimo. Nada más decir que habías intentado manosearme, Rose olvidó por completo el lateral abollado, y papá también. Ni siquiera me hicieron pagar la reparación con mi semanada. Aún me río cuando lo recuerdo

No tenía aspecto de reírse. Se la veía exhausta y reventada. Terry se le acercó.

- Eras una niña, y una niña muy malcriada. Deja de castigarte ya.

Debería haber sabido que la compasión era un error. Candy se levantó del taburete siseando como una serpiente.

- Pero si eres la caridad cristiana en persona. Destilas compasión y perdón. No necesito tu lástima, señor Grandchester. No necesito...

- ¡ Ya basta! - Con un rápido movimiento, la levantó en brazos y la sacó de la cocina. La lucha consigo mismo había terminado. Toda la velada les venía conduciendo a esto: ahora la llevaría a su habitación y la depositaría en la cama y le haría el amor hasta que ambos quedaran sin sentido.

- Vaya, vaya... -. Candy le miraba con ojos cansados y voz provocadoramente arrastrada.- Esto ya se entiende más, grandullón.

Grandchester se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué ocurre, milord? ¿Ya no le parece tan buena idea? -. Se burlaba de él con su expresión de coquetería cansina.- ¿Acaso temes no poder satisfacer las necesidades de una chica?

El sexo y el descaro eran las únicas armas que le quedaban para desquitarse, Terry lo comprendía, como también que su amabilidad debía de ser como un veneno lento para aquella orgullosa sangre sureña.

Se estaba comportando como un hombre cínico excitado más allá de su capacidad de resistencia. Sin embargo, otra había tenido un espíritu romántico, y eso le ayudó a encontrar fuerzas para dejarla en el suelo. Después, ya que algún premio se merecía por su contención, le dio un beso largo y profundo.

Ella respondió como una seductora. Le dio la lengua, gimió con cada aliento y restregó las caderas contra las suyas, todo falso, todo destinado a darle a entender lo que podía hacer con su compasión. Aun así a Terry la sangre le palpitaba en las ingles y su cuerpo pedía más. Necesitó todo su autodominio para no sucumbir, pero mantuvo los labios suaves y receptivos, y le dio tiempo para descargar su ira. Poco a poco, el frotamiento cesó y Candy retiró la lengua de su boca. Se apretó contra él, relajada y cálida. Terry sorbió sus labios. Sabían a terciopelo.

Candy sintió la delicada succión de la boca de Grandchester y supo que la había desarmado, y estaba demasiado agotada para seguir luchando. Él estaba muy excitado y la sorprendió darse cuenta que ella también. Su cuerpo había cobrado vida bajo las capas de cansancio. Terry sabía a salud y vigor, a esa especio de potencia masculina que, ella casi había olvidado que existía. Su beso se hizo más profundo. Candy sentía los músculos fibrosos, la fuerza de su cuerpo. Entreabrió los labios y la lengua de él se deslizó en su boca. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Él jugueteaba y la acariciaba. Oyó su propio suspiro cuando Terry dejó de besarla para levantarla de nuevo en brazos. Sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse a las escaleras, la llevó a través del vestíbulo y la reacomodó entre sus brazos para poder abrir la puerta principal.

- Esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida- dijo apretando los dientes- , pero cuando hagamos el amor (y créeme cuando te digo que lo haremos) será un acto de placer, no una maldita pelea para ver quién queda de pie al final.

Fuera hacía frío. Candy apoyó la mejilla en la pechera de Grandchester, cuyo ritmo de la respiración no varió mientras cruzaba el césped con ella en brazos y Gordon abriéndoles camino.

- Además -. prosiguió él.- estarás descansada. Y .- la apretó contra sí -. más amable.

- Has bebido más de lo que creía – Candy bostezó y cerró los ojos - Vamos, reconócelo. Te doy miedo.

- Terror sería una palabra más apropiada - Ella se apretó más contra su pecho.

- Desde luego soy un mal bicho.

- La peor de mis pesadillas.

La puerta de la cochera se atascaba, y Grandchester tuvo que dejarla en el suelo para poder abrir. Una vez dentro, volvió a besarla, aunque apenas rozándole los labios, como si no confiara en sí mismo. Fue entonces cuando Candy se dio cuenta de que no era broma que la dejaba. No quería que se fuera pero tampoco se le ocurría cómo decirle que se sentía sola, perdida, y que necesitaba su presencia.

- No tienes idea de lo difícil que me resulta esto Grandchester.- así que no esperes cordialidades cuando venga a verte por la mañana

- ¿Quién ha dicho que estás invitado?

- ¿Quién ha dicho que necesito una invitación?

Esta vez, al marcharse, se llevó el perro consigo.

Candy apenas consiguió arrastrarse hasta el dormitorio. Dejó la ropa en el suelo y de algún lugar sacó fuerzas para lavarse los dientes, pero sería demasiado pedirle que hallara energías para analizar sus sentimientos confusos.. Se dejó caer en la cama,

Antes de quedar dormida, les oyó. "... Candy... Candy….Candy….

Al principio pensó que era un sueño pero, al darse la vuelta, las voces sonaron con más fuerza. "... Candy...Candy…Candy"

- Cybby Bpwmar y sus amiguetes borrachos estaban allí fuera Llamándola como hacían en el instituto.

" Serás una mujer que recordarán», le había dicho Rose.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y se quedó dormida.

A Susana la despertó el ruido que hacía Anthony al ducharse. Poco después le oyó despertar a Gigi para ir a catequesis, y la protesta previsible de la chica.

- Papá me expulsaron ¿Lo recuerdas?

- No de la Iglesia

- ¿Dónde está mamá?

- No se encuentra bien

- Yo tampoco.

- Vístete.

Susana estaba medio dormida. Percibió el lejano aroma del café, el tintineo de los platos en la cocina, el golpe de un portazo, el motor de un coche que se alejaba... La vida que seguía sin ella. Finalmente, se despertó lo suficiente para levantarse de la cama. - Pasó por encima del camisón negro que había sustituido la noche anterior por una vieja camiseta de Anthony y unos pantalones de chándal rosa que había guardado en el armario para llevarlos a la recogida de ropa vieja de la iglesia. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y consiguió lavarse los dientes, aunque no se sintió capaz de una ducha. Se contempló en el espejo: ojeras, semblante pálido, pelo aplastado a un lado de la cabeza.

Su vida se estaba deshilachando como los fondillos del chándal rosa, hilo tras hilo.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Dio un respingo al ver el reflejo de Anthony en el espejo, por encima de su hombro. Llevaba pantalones de faena y la sudadera Old Navy que Gigi le había regalado por Navidad.

- Creí que te habías ido.

- Estaba preocupado por ti y pedí a Patty que llevara a Gigi a la iglesia con ellos. ¿Cómo va eso?

- Bien - Susana sintió la llamada de la cama de invitados un lugar aislado donde no podría herir a ninguno de los dos. Quería arrastrarse hasta la cama y esconderse bajo las mantas.

- Esta tarde tenemos el concierto. La recepción. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

- Estaré bien.

Anthony cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra la jamba de la puerta. Ella sabía por qué se había quedado en casa en lugar de ir a la iglesia. Quería compensarla por lo de la cena. Las cosas siempre les resultaban tan fáciles a Candy: su belleza, su encanto, su habilidad de hipnotizar hasta al más decente de los hombres, incluso a Terry. En cuanto a Anthony... Le bastó una mirada para verse arrollado por un cargamento entero de posibilidades perdidas.

A Susana la ahogaba la furia. Había sacrificado la esencia misma de su ser en un vano intento de competir con el fantasma de una adolescente malcriada. Sentía tanto asco de sí misma que no lo soportaba.

Anthony consultó su reloj.

- Gigi aún tardará en volver. ¿Por qué no... ?

- ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo? - Las palabras emergieron de su garganta como arrastradas por un géiser prehistórico.

Si le hubiera abofeteado, Anthony no habría parecido más humillado El geiser borboteó y se desinfló bajo el peso de la culpa.

- Lo siento. Ay, cariño, Anthony, lo siento mucho no quería decir eso.

Pero no bastaba con una disculpa para remediar las cosas. Los cálidos ojos castaños de Anthony se tornaron glaciares

- Iba a sugerir que te vistieras para ir a la panadería y comprar buñuelos de cereza que tanto te gustan.

La injusticia de su propio arranque la puso enferma, pero la ira que ardía en su interior no quería desaparecer. Toda la vida había creído que no se merecía nada mejor que las migajas y ya estaba harta. Respiró hondo para serenarse

- Lo siento.

- No sólo pienso en el sexo, ¿sabes?

- Ya lo sé. Es que... no me encuentro bien –Se sujetó el vientre tratando de contener la fuerza del geiser.- Espera que me arregle e iré contigo.

- Olvídalo. Tengo que revisar unos documentos. - Anthony dio un paso y se detuvo. Un rayo del sol matinal proyectó sombras en su cara y por un momento, pareció un completo extraño.- Si estás enfadada por lo de anoche, ¿por qué no lo dices claramente, en lugar de montar todo un drama?.

El geiser rugió.

- No estoy enfadada.

- Candy se merecía el despecho, pero lo que ocurrió fue mucho más allá. Os comportasteis como unas crías, y no quiero tener nada que ver con eso.

- Imagino que no. - El geiser hervía en su interior, buscando un resquicio por donde erupcionar.

- ¿Cuándo vas a olvidar el pasado?

- ¿Cómo tú?

- Sí, demonios.

- ¡No pudiste apartar los ojos de ella! En toda la noche. Cada vez que te miraba, la estabas observando

- Alto ahí - Anthony levantó una mano admonitoria - Hablaremos de esto cuando puedas ser razonable.

El rechazo desbarató los restos de su autodominio, y el geiser lo arrastró todo a la superficie, incluso el secreto que Susana había guardado bajo llave todos esos años,

- ¡No puedo más!

Anthony quiso alejarse.

- ¡No te atrevas a dejarme así!

Él siguió andando.

Susana corrió tras él, una arpía chillando, histérica, fuera de sí.

- ¡Me quedé embarazada a propósito!

- Cálmate

- ¡Te mentí¡

Anthony se detuvo junto a las escaleras y se volvió para mirarla. Por primera vez, parecía auténticamente preocupado.

- Susana ya basta

- ¡Me quedé embarazada a propósito, para que te casaras conmigo!

- Lo sé

Ella se tapó la boca, tragó su bilis, intentó respirar y no pudo

- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo sabes y nunca dijiste nada?

- ¿Para qué? se mesó el pelo.- No tiene sentido hablar de esto.

- ¡Te tendí una trampa!

- No me siento atrapado. Amo a Gigi más que a mi propia vida. Ve a tomar un baño. Te sentirás mejor.

Como si el baño pudiera lavar su pecado.

- Anthony...

Pero él ya se alejaba escaleras abajo.

Susana tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared. Su más infame secreto y a él no le importaba.

Anonadada, volvió al cuarto de baño y se dejó caer junto a la bañera. Nunca se había planteado atraparle. Pero, una noche, se oyó decir que tomaba la píldora, que él no tenía por qué preocuparse. Como era Susana Marlowe, él la creyó.

Tenía responsabilidades que atender y abrió los grifo de la bañera. Esta tarde tenían el concierto, la recepción. Si sólo pudiera ser como Candy..., insensible y egocéntrica, totalmente carente de conciencia. Se echó a llorar. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo hay que pagar por lo viejos pecados? De su mentira había salido Gigi, y eso no podía lamentarlo. ¿Por qué, entonces, se detestaba tanto a sí misma?

Quizá porque Anthony nunca había tomado las rienda.

CAndy olió el café. Y el beicon. La encantaba el beicon. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, vio que eran casi las once y fue al cuarto de baño. Veinte minutos más tarde se encaminaba a la planta baja. Llevaba ropa interior limpia, una bata de seda negra marca Victoria´s Secret que tenía desde hacía una eternidad y su más viejo par de botas camperas. Se había lavado el pelo pero no se había entretenido en secarselo. Tampoco en ponerse maquillaje. Después de lo de anoche Terry Grandchester no se merecía más que un pelo limpio y un poco de loción hidratante

Le dolían los músculos del duro trabajo y la justa indignación del día anterior, aunque prevalecía una sensación alivio. Consciente de ello o no, Terry, por fin, la había perdonado. Ya se había librado de la carga que arrastraba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Él estaba delante de los fuegos de la pequeña cocina. La daba la espalda y su presencia dominaba el reducido espacio. Sólo con verle, Candy deseó arrancarle la ropa y llevarle a rastras al piso de arriba,

- Estaba a punto de subir a despertarte.

Ella deseó haberse quedado más tiempo en cama para darle la oportunidad de hacerlo. Era la misma magia negra de siempre: rendirse al hombre inadecuado. Aunque ya no era tan estúpida como antes, Puede que le hubiese llevado más tiempo, pero al fin había aprendido a distinguir entre deseo y el amor,

- !Santo Dios ¡ ¿Será verdad que llevas téjanos? Dame un poco de café rápido

Están hechos a medida -. repuso Terry mientras cogía una taza Wedwood de la tía Elroy de un estante y se servía café.- Son franceses y cuestan más de trescientos dólares pero creo que lo valen.

Ella observó los téjanos se amoldaban a sus caderas perfectas

- Esos franchutes saben hacer téjanos, desde luego - dijo secamente

- Oí a tus admiradores anoche.

- ¿A Cubby y a los muchachos?

- Sin duda celebraban haber ganado el título de idiotas. ¿Un huevo o dos? ¿Echó dos en la sartén?

- Dime que hay un paquete de Krispy Kremes escondido en alguna parte.

- Tienes suerte de que las tostadas no sean integrales se fijó en la bata de seda y las botas camperas.- Sugerente.

- Eres el único hombre en Lakewood con agallas para emplear una palabra como ésa. ¿Dónde está mi perro?

- Fuera No parece propenso a escaparse,

- Es demasiado obstinado para eso - Candy se acercó a la mesa de la cocina con su café y se sentó.- Huele a beicon. ¿Dónde está?

- Te prepararé más sirvió los huevos en un plato con sorprendente habilidad, añadió una tostada untada con mantequilla y lo dejo sobre la mesa, delante de ella.

- ¿Qué haces, comiendo beicon? Tus arterias habrán sufrido un shock.

- La carne es débil.

- Desde luego, conozco la sensación - La tostada estaba fría pero él no había escatimado mantequilla, y ella no se quejó. Y los huevos no estaban nada mal. El beicon siseó cuando lo echó en la sartén con destreza. CAndy habló entre bocados.- Espero que nadie descubra que estás ofreciendo ayuda y consuelo al enemigo.

- Creo que sobreviviré.

- ¿Me estás preparando el desayuno porque aún no has superado tu sentimiento de culpa o sólo quieres ser agradable para echar mano antes al pastel?

- Imagino que el pastel son esas partes apetecibles de tu cuerpo, las ocultas debajo de la bata.

- A ésas me refiero, sí.

- Probablemente.

- Probablemente ¿qué? ¿La culpa o el pastel?

- ¿Tengo que elegir?

- No importa. Candy se acabó el primer huevo. Háblame de tu mujer.

- No.

- Pues entonces, no hay pastel - Terry no se andaba con rodeos y ella no pensaba hacerlo tampoco - ¿Cómo murió?

Él hincó el tenedor en el beicon.

- Chocó contra un muro de cemento, si quieres saberlo. Sería muy trágico en cualquier circunstancia pero, además, ella lo hizo a propósito

- Ay.

- Exacto.

Había un mundo de dolor debajo de aquel perfil impasible.

- Sabes de culpas mucho más de lo que pensaba ó ella.- Es curioso, cuánto podemos malinterpretar a las personas.

- No tenía por qué sentirme culpable. Había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla.

Candy conocía la dinámica de las recriminaciones demasiado bien para creer su réplica, y arqueó una ceja.

Grandchester apartó la mirada.

- De acuerdo, ella estaba embarazada y tardé un tiempo en asimilarlo. Pero al final prevaleció la cordura y conseguí aceptarlo. Me conocí mejor, en el proceso.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Supe que el matrimonio no es para mí. A algunas personas se les da bien, pero no soy una de ellas.

- ¿Quieres decir que nunca has tenido la tentación?

- Entiendo que te resulte difícil entenderlo, pero no. Ni una vez. Por fin mi vida es exactamente como quería que fuera, y nunca me he sentido mejor. Pero basta de hablar de mi pasado, resulta aburrido sirvió otra taza de café y se volvió para mirarla.- Dime si hubo algo más allá de lo evidente que te impulsara a casarte con un hombre cuarenta años mayor que tú.

- No me creerías.

- Estoy aprendiendo a separar el grano de la paja en lo que dices, así que ponme a prueba.

Ella troceó una esquina de su tostada pero no pudo comerla,

- Le quería

- ¿Por qué no? Era un millonario.

- En circunstancias normales tendrías razón, pero no descubrí que era tan rico hasta después de sucumbir a su magia.

- Tenía setenta años. ¿Cuánta magia pudo haber?

- Te sorprendería. Era un tipo muy apuesto y parecía quince años más joven, una versión tejana de Anthony Hopkins aunque sin esa espantosa prótasis dental -. Se le cerró la garganta.- El hombre más encantador que he conocido nunca. Su encanto era auténtico, le salía de la médula, porque nacía de la bondad. Él fue el amor de mi vida,

- Conmovedor- Su tono fue cáustico pero su sonrisa, comprensiva. A Candy le gustó la combinación. Terry sacó el beicon de la sartén .- Si lo entendí bien, sufrió una larga enfermedad.

- Dos años. Estuvo en coma los últimos seis meses,

- ¿Y murió hace cuatro meses?

Candy asintió e intentó sacudirse la tristeza con ironía.

- Y aquí estamos. Una viuda desconsolada y un viudo solitario luchando contra una vida de callada desesperación con un desayuno bien intencionado aunque mal preparado.

- Bastaría para hacer llorar a Hallmark Por cierto, la semana que viene te haré gachas de maíz. Tengo un antojo.

Terry estaba a punto de llevar el plato de beicon a la mesa pero volvió a dejarlo, con expresión grave.

- No habrá una semana que viene para nosotros, Candy.

Ella se levantó de la silla.

- Ah no, no lo harás. Todavía no he encontrado el cuadro y no vas a despedirme. Necesito el dinero, así de claro.

Él la miró con su vieja altivez.

- Ese trabajo es humillante. Sólo te lo ofrecí para avergonzarte.

- Te estás acercando cada vez más. Unas semanas más y lo comprenderás.

Terry alzó la mirada. Ella volvió a sentarse.

- Por favor, Terry, no seas cabrón.

- Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero ser. Ya no puedes quedarte en la ciudad. Te he extendido un cheque que cubrirá tus gastos por un tiempo. Vuelve a Houston. Allí podrás cuidar de mejor de ti misma que aquí.

Cuidar de sí misma no era el problema, nunca lo había sido. El problema eran las facturas de Melany.

- No pienso irme sin el cuadro.

- Ni siquiera sabes si existe. - Grandchester se acercó a ella - Y los lujos que podrías permitirte con su venta no valen tanto como tu dignidad

- A ti te es fácil decirlo. No naciste superficial.

- ¡Maldita sea, Candy! Mírate. Te has quedado en los huesos Parece que hace semanas que no duermes bien. Y, como guinda la gente te escupe por la calle y tú no haces nada por impedirlo. Las cosas sólo pueden empeorar. No te equivoques, Susana tiene poder en esta ciudad.

- Susana Marlowe no me asusta.

- Seguro que no. Pero Susana Brower es otra historia. Ella es como Rose, CAndy. Métetelo en tu cabezota. Susana tiene todo el poder que antes tenía tu madre.

- Pero le falta el encanto.

- Y luego está el tema de nosotros ó el entrecejo.- Lo de anoche fue más que suficiente para satisfacer mi sed de venganza pero no podría decir que ahora te deseo lo mejor. Dicho esto, me resulta especialmente ominoso que estemos a punto de tener una relación sexual. Más que a punto, si me salgo con la mía.

- Quizá no puedas. Todavía no me he decidido.

- Mientes. Echamos tantas chispas que las paredes se están ennegreciendo.

- Chispas de un cortocircuito. Somos las dos personas peor avenidas del mundo.

- Eso lo hace más tentador. ¿Me equivoco? -. Su mirada la abrasaba.- Evito a las mujeres derrochonas como el diablo evita el incienso, y no la hay más derrochona que tú.

- Me enorgullezco de ello.

- Te cebas en los hombres que te adoran, y éste no será mi caso.

- Me encanta tu manera de flirtear.

- Es la atracción sexual de los contrarios.

- No dejas de tener razón, aunque me da en la nariz que resultarías una gran decepción en el catre.

La voz de Terry emitió una señal plan.

- ¿Por qué, si puedo preguntarlo?

- Ya sabes por qué

- Ilústrame

- Por tus remilgos. Mi cuerpo no es pulcro como el tuyo. Es femenino. Se mancha. Se humedece. Tú eres majadero. No creo que disfrutes demasiado de ello trató de entender qué pretendía exactamente, con esas palabras, aparte de darse a sí misma un susto de muerte.

- Querida, eres la mismísima reencarnación del diablo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada radiante.

- Lo sé

- Come - Estampó el plato de beicon sobre la mesa, delante de ella.- ¿No tienes hambre? Perfecto. Subamos arriba.

- Si subimos, me quedo con el trabajo.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu trabajo, y lo sabes - Gordon aulló al otro lado de la puerta en el instante mismo en que Terry iba a ponerle la mano encima.- Maldito chucho.

- Por fin has visto la luz.

Terry dejo entrar al perro, que se dirigió al recipiente con su agua.

Candy miró el beicon pero había perdido el apetito. Antes de volver a Lakewood, el duelo y la ansiedad se habían encargado de apagar su deseo sexual. Luego se había reencontrado con Terry Grandchester. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien la sacara de su limbo sin complicaciones? El no mentía cuando le decía que no le deseaba lo mejor.

- Dime que no estás recuperando el juicio -. dijo él, mirándola desde las alturas.

- La estupidez está grabada en mi ADN.

- Gracias a Dios

Candy supo que iba a tirar adelante. Al mismo tiempo, necesitaba que él supiera que era sólo una diversión para ella.

- Manos a la obra y se levantó de la mesa, poniendo rumbo a las escaleras.- Y más te vale responder bien porque, si no me aseguraré de que lo sepa la ciudad entera.

- Y tú, querida, más vale que seas algo más que palabras, cosa que, empiezo a poner seriamente en duda.

- ¿De veras? detuvo en seco en el tercer escalón, se desabrochó la bata y la dejó caer al suelo.

Terry observó el sujetador blanco, el tanga negro y las botas camperas.

- Que me aspen - suspiró.

Ella se pasó un dedo por el vientre con gesto seductor.

- Y todavía no has visto lo bueno.

- Te equivocas - Recorrió la distancia que les separaba con tres grandes zancadas.- Aunque reconozco que estoy impaciente por ver el resto.

- Vale, pero me quedo con el trabajo.

- Cierra el pico, ¿quieres?. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la levantó del escalón, apretándola contra sí.

Las botas camperas chocaron contra las pantorrillas de Terry y Candy le miró desde lo alto. Inclinó la cabeza, los labios de él se entreabrieron y sus bocas se encontraron. Terry la besó con una avidez que debería ser desconocida para un hombre tan refinado

Sin dejar de besarla, la llevó de vuelta al sofá y le desabrochó el sujetador.

- Eres magnífica - susurró al arrojarlo a un lado.

- Lo sé.

Él rió por lo bajo y le acarició los pechos, y luego volvió a besarla con la misma avidez. Por muy grande que fuera el placer Candy quería más. Quería sentir por todo el cuerpo su boca, sus dientes...

Gordon ladró.

Y quería intimidad.

- Deshazte de él - gruñó.

- Es un perro - Terry le mordisqueaba el labio - No se lo contará a nadie.

- No me gustan los mirones.

Terry maldijo y fulminó a Gordon con la mirada.

- Quédate aquí.

Agarró a Candy de la muñeca y la llevó al dormitorio del primer piso, mientras el perro les seguía. Cuando Terry cerró la puerta de una patada, Gordon empezó a aullar. A pesar de su anhelo, Candy se echó a reír cuando vio la expresión asesina de Terry.

- No te muevas - gruñó él y salió como una flecha del dormitorio. Sin dejar de sonreír, Candy se sentó en el borde de la cama deshecha y se quitó las botas. Terry debió de encontrar una chuchería para perros o veneno raticida, porque de pronto hubo silencio luego volvió a la habitación. Ella le observó desde la cama.

- Maravillosa - dijo él, contemplándola.

Candy sólo llevaba el tanga y un par de calcetines púrpura con una chica superhéroe a cada lado. Los había comprado para Melany, pero no los quiso porque atravesaba una etapa romántica.

- Soy experta en lencería.

- No tengo nada que objetar. - De pie en medio de la vieja alfombra floreada, Terry empezó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando se quedó sólo en tejanos, ella se levantó y se le acercó.

- Déjame a mí. - Pasó un dedo por el ojal y se puso a juguetear con el cierre

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - graznó él.

- No gracías. - El calor del vientre masculino calentó el dorso de su mano .Recorrió la cremallera con el pulgar. Sintió el bulto voluminoso, duro (otra sorpresa) muy largo. Las manos, los pies, la nariz: debería haberlo adivinado.

Le deseaba tanto como él a ella, pero no soportaba la idea de que todo terminaría muy pronto... ni de darle demasiada importancia.

- Nunca debiste ponerme un suspenso en mi trabajo sobre Charlotte Brontë-

El cálido aliento de él le rozó el cuello,

- Tal vez podamos discutirlo más tarde.

- Creo que no. Jugueteó con la lengüeta de la cremallera. -Me esmeré mucho en aquel trabajo.

- Y lo entregaste con una semana de retraso.

Candy bajó la cremallera un par de centímetros y se detuvo para hacer pucheros

- Aún así…..

- De acuerdo. Cambiaré el suspenso por un aprobado.

Ella soltó la lengüeta. Haciendo caso omiso del dulce letargo que la iba embargando, dio un paso atrás y le miró enfurruñada.

- Quiero un notable.

Pero ella no era la única que sabía jugar.

- Esto te lo has de ganar - Grandchester señaló sus pies - Dame uno de esos calcetines.

- ¿Sólo uno?

- Soy un hombre razonable.

- Supongo – Candy apoyó un pie en el borde de la cama y se inclinó lentamente sobre el muslo. Se quitó el calcetín como si fuera una media de red y lo metió bajo la cintura de los téjanos.

- Muy bien hecho. Y ahora el tanga.

- Quiero un sobresaliente.

- Sólo por tu cuerpo.

Eso fue amable de su parte, ya que ambos sabían que estaba demasiado delgada y que sus muslos no habían visto un gimnasio desde hacía una eternidad. Aun así, unas piernas largas puntúan mucho para los hombres.

- Si me besas primero.

- Será un placer.

Este beso fue más lento que los anteriores, más intenso, un beso de primera. Terry le pasó los dedos entre los cabellos. Los tejanos de él le rascaban la piel. Ella sintió que se rendía incluso antes de que él metiera los dedos bajo el tanga y tirara de él, al tiempo que se arrodillaba.

Candy echó la cabeza atrás cuando Grandchester hundió la cara entre sus muslos. Inspiró su esencia, como sólo lo hacen los hombres buenos. Los malos también, aunque no tenía por qué preocuparse siendo ella la única pecadora en la habitación. Terry le separó los muslos y le cubrió las nalgas con una mano.

La devoró.

Sus piernas se paralizaron, pero él la sostenía con su ancha mano justo en la posición apropiada, abierta y accesible.

Su orgasmo la pilló de sorpresa. Se le escapó un grito ahogado

Terry la acompañó en la arremetida y luego la tendió en la cama como si fuera una muñeca. Se hizo un lío con los téjanos, y su inusual torpeza provocó una sonrisa a Candy. Descubrió que él estaba preparado cuando le vio sacar del bolsillo un preservativo previsor aunque innecesario.

Desnudo al fin, la tendió de espaldas y la acarició con los labios los pezones hasta el vientre, y más abajo. ¿Quién iba a imaginar una generosidad tan terrenal de un hombre tan quisquilloso? Candy hundió los dedos entre su cabello espeso y Terry jugó con ella y la llevó a las puertas de un nuevo orgasmo, sin dejar que las cruzara.

Ella se volvió de costado para devolverle el favor.

Embriagados de sus sensaciones, se exploraron, tocándose y saboreándose intercambiando palabras indecentes y gemidos profundos, cada vez más excitados. Ella intentó cerrar los muslos para atormentarle pero él no se lo permitió,

- Ni se te ocurra.

Cogió uno de sus tobillos, el que aún llevaba calcetín, y lo apretó contra la cama. Luego agarró la otra pierna por la rodilla, la abrió y la penetró con fuerza, sin brutalidad - era demasiado corpulento para necesitarla - pero sin demasiados miramientos tampoco. Como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Ella le rodeó con las piernas y sus cuerpos se enlazaron al ritmo de unos viejos amantes. La espalda de Terry temblaba bajo las manos de ella. Él arqueó las caderas, rodeó sus nalgas con la mano y encontró un nuevo punto donde dale placer.

Candy arqueó el cuerpo y gritó. Sus miradas se encontraron, prodigioso, En un instante prodigioso, les recorrió a ambos una descarga de reconocimiento, algo muy profundo, muy esencial. Pero la vorágine los arrastró antes de que pudieran darle nombre.

_Continuará…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_¡Juro que mataría a Vidal! Es un irresponsable seduciendo a muchachas honestas..._

_GEORGETTE HEYER, El cachorro del diablo_

Candy se volvió de costado y susurró:

- He terminado contigo. Puedes irte.

La respiración de terry seguía agitada y ella temió haberlo forzado al límite de sus fuerzas, pero lo que acababa de ocurrir la había emocionado más de lo que deseaba reconocer. El sexo sin más pretensiones estaba permitido para sentirse bien, pero no estaba permitido tomárselo en serio, y eso es lo que podría suceder si Candy bajaba la guardia.

Supo que Terry la estaba observando mientras cruzaba desnuda la habitación. Recordó su amenaza de despedirla.

- Esto no ha sido más que el precalentamiento, querida -. dijo él con su acento de familia real.- Yo, desde luego, no he terminado contigo.

- Ni tú ni ningún otro hombre. Pero tengo cosas que hacer y por desgracia, no formas parte de ellas.

- No me digas.

Con sólo verle recostado en la almohada, el pecho húmedo de sudor, el pelo negro más revuelto que de costumbre, Candy deseó zambullirse en la cama y sucumbir de nuevo a su magia. No obstante necesitaba apuntalar sus barricadas, de modo que cogió los tejanos de suelo y se los tiró a la cama.

- Has estado fabuloso. Inspirado, diría yo. Ve a casa a recuperar fuerzas. Te veré por la mañana.

La languidez abandonó a Terry, que dobló una pierna debajo de la sábana que le cubría apenas hasta las caderas.

- Creí que eso ya había quedado claro.

- No me obligues a luchar por mi empleo con más sexo. Estarías gastando oropeles.

- Tú sí que estás cubierta de ellos.

Tenía razón pero, antes de que pudiera demostrar su argumento, ella intentó refugiarse en el cuarto de baño. Terry la alcanzó en la puerta y la llevó a rastras a la cama.

- No tan deprisa. Durante mis recientes investigaciones tropecé con una perversión interesante.

- ¿Qué clase de perversión?

Él deslizó la mano entre sus piernas, y su manera de mover los dedos la hizo olvidar que aún no había rehecho sus defensas.

- Creo que tocarías el cielo _ dijo él.

Candy le mordisqueó el hombro y repuso:

- Tal vez, si fueras con mucho tiento...

- Oh no.

Y esto fue lo último que dijeron durante largo rato.

Mucho más tarde, cuando Candy salió de su segundo baño de la mañana, en su cama sólo había un basset desconcertado. El rato pasado en la bañera la había calmado, y se sentó pesadamente en el borde del colchón. Gordon se le acercó y apoyó la cabeza en su muslo. Una larga y flácida oreja cayó sobre su rodilla.

Candy agachó la cabeza y luchó por contener las lágrimas. A lo largo de toda la mañana había intentado evitar pensar en Albert, pero los fantasmas no se pueden mantener alejados para siempre. Acababa de romper otro de los vínculos que la unían a él. Eso pasa cuando se es testigo de la muerte lenta de un ser amado. No se produce un corte claro, un momento de dolor insoportable, sino una serie interminables de pérdidas. Frotó la cabeza de Gordon. Se rodeó las rodillas con las manos.

Estar con Terry había sido demasiado bueno. Sin embargo, no podía culparse por ello, no después de tanto tiempo sin haber estado con un hombre. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que sus viejas carencias afectivas no reaparecieran a traición. Nunca había dependido de un hombre para ser feliz y, desde luego, no iba a depender ahora de alguien tan desapegado emocionalmente como Terry Grandchester.

Las campanadas del reloj sonaron en la planta baja y Candy se acordó de que era domingo. Terry iría al concierto, y ella había dicho a Gigi que podía ir a verla por la tarde. No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a una adolescente angustiada, pero tampoco podía llamarla para decirle que no fuera. Se sonó la nariz, se puso los tejanos se retocó el maquillaje y bajó a la cocina para recoger el desorden del desayuno.

El cheque de despedida de Terry estaba encima del mostrador. Candy lo recogió. Dos mil dólares. Grandchester debía de sentirse muy culpable. Lo rompió en pedazos. Pensó en Melany. Por enésima vez consideró la posibilidad de llevarse a su hijastra a casa y, por enésima vez, la descartó. Melany disfrutaba de sus salidas de compras y comidas en los restaurantes pero, transcurridas unas horas lejos de Brookdale, se inquietaba y quería volver.

Candy estaba abstraída cuando llegó Gigi, ataviada con uno de esos conjuntos demasiado holgados y demasiado cutres que debían de poner frenéticos a sus padres. La muchacha se agachó para prestar a Gordon la atención que exigía. Al incorporarse, parecía incómoda y nerviosa.

- Se supone que tenía que ir al concierto con ellos, pero discutí con papá.

- Muy conveniente.

- ¿Le apetece... eh... hacer galletas o algo? - Se ruborizó al pensar un poco tarde, que su tía de la gran ciudad sería demasiado mundana para eso.

Candy reprimió un suspiro. No era capaz de controlar sus propias inseguridades, y menos las de esa chica.

- No tengo harina _ respondió.

- No importa. Es aburrido hacer galletas.

- ¿Te parece? _ Candy pudo haberle dicho que le encantaba hacer galletas, casi tanto como comérselas, pero no quería abonar el terreno afectivo entre ambas.

- ¿Podría enseñarme cómo se maquilla los ojos? Le queda muy bien.

Candy observó sus informes pantalones de pana y su camiseta desteñida.

- Tal vez desentonaría con tu conjuntito a la moda.

- No me visto así siempre.

- ¿No?

Gigi se examinó la uña del pulgar.

- Es mejor así.

- Mejor, ¿para quién?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

Candy no se sentía con fuerzas para ahondar en el tema. El maquillaje de ojos no encerraba peligro. Y sería mejor que Gigi aprendiera los trucos del maquillaje de ella que de su madre o, Dios nos libre, de Patty, aunque a Patty se le daba bien el uso del lápiz delineador de labio. Iba a conducir a Gigi al primer piso cuando se acordó de la cama revuelta.

- Bajaré los estuches. La luz es mejor aquí.

- Vale. Y luego tengo una lista.

- ¿De qué? _ preguntó Candy con recelo,

- De algunas preguntas que quiero hacerle.

La sangre empezó a hervirle a Candy. Abandonó el plan del maquillaje y se dirigió a la cocina siguiendo una línea quebrada.

- Necesito un café.

- Yo tomo café.

- Seguro que sí.

- ¡Es verdad!

Muy bien. Que se preocupase Anthony por la adicción a la cafeína. Preparó la cafetera, la encendió y se volvió hacia Gigi, que se había sentado a la mesa y estaba sacando un trozo de papel y un lápiz del bolsillo, lista para tomar notas.

- En primer lugar, ¿qué cree que es mejor? ¿Ser inteligente o ser popular? Yo creo que popular.

- Una cosa no tiene que ir en detrimento de la otra.

- En Lakewood sí.

- Ni siquiera en Lakewood.

- Usted era inteligente Gigi.- pero sacaba notas malísimas y eso la hizo popular.

- Odio decepcionarte, pero sacaba notas malísimas porque estaba hecha un lío. Además, habría sido popular aunque sacara buenas notas.

- ¿Cómo? _ Gigi dejó a un lado sus anotaciones_ . Esto es lo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Usted era rica, como yo. ¿No la odiaban por ello los demás chicos?

Candy estaba harta de permitir que el mundo viera sus heridas y no tenía ganas de abordar ese tema. No obstante, Gigi se merecía una respuesta.

- Nací con un falso sentido de la superioridad ó lentamente.- y logré manipular a todos para que también se lo creyeran. Fue genial a corto plazo, pero te habrás dado cuenta de que no me ha servido de nada a la larga.

No era la respuesta que la chica deseaba oír.

- ¿Cómo les manipulaba, exactamente?

Candy echó una mirada de ansiedad a la cafetera, pero el café no estaba hecho todavía. Necesitaba una dosis de cafeína ya, así que sacó una Coca-Cola de la nevera.

- ¿Quieres una?

- No, gracias. Prefiero el café.

- Claro que sí. _ Abrió la lata. Gigi esperaba con los oídos bien abiertos, Candy trató de decir algo que tuviera sentido para una niña de trece años y, de paso, para sí misma.- No se trata de ser popular, Gigi. Se trata de ser fuerte.

- No me siento fuerte _ respondió la muchacha afligida.

" Bienvenida al club, pequeña"

- Nadie se siente fuerte a los trece. Pero es una edad estupenda para empezar a acumular poder. Del bueno. El semblante de Gigi se iluminó.

- Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero ser poderosa.

- Pero ya, y eso no va a ocurrir.

- Usted era poderosa cuando tenía trece años - Candy reprimió una risa amarga.

- Mi poder era ilusorio. Todos los trucos que empleé para conseguirlo me estallaron en la cara cuando fui mayor. Lo que se necesita es un poder duradero. Y no lo conseguirás menospreciándote.

- No sé a qué se refiere.

- En tu caso, me refiero a fingir ser pobre escondiéndote en tu ropa barata, a remolonear con tus deberes del colegio y a las compañías inadecuadas.

Gigi pareció indignada.

- Sólo porque Chelsea no tenga dinero...

- Esto nada tiene que ver con el dinero. Tiene que ver con la inteligencia y, por lo que me has contado Chelsea no tiene demasiada. Tú en cambio, tienes más de lo habitual, pero no pareces aprovecharla.

- No pienso ir con idiotas como Gwen Lu y Jenny Berry, si se refiere a eso

Candy recordó a Susana Marlowe tratando de pasar inadvertida por los pasillos del instituto.

- ¿Porque no te gustan o porque crees que los demás se reirán de ti si te gustan?

Gigi vaciló antes de contestar.

- Porque no me gustan.

- ¿Quieres poder verdadero o no? _ Al formular la pregunta, Candy pensó que ni ella tenía la respuesta.

- Oh, sí_ respondió Gigi con un suspiro de anhelo. Luego su expresión se ensombreció .- Me va a decir que tengo que estudiar, ¿verdad? Y ser buena con Gwen y Jenny.

- Algo que da poder es respetar a los demás y tratar de comprender como ven ellos el mundo. _ Candy deseó que eso fuera cierto. También te hace más considerada. A la gente la atrae la amabilidad. Eso no significa que dejas de defenderte, sólo que no lo haces pisoteando a los demás, excepto cuando hay que pisotearles, en cuyo caso lo haces de forma directa, sin comentarios mordaces y maliciosos acerca de su obesidad.

Gigi se había encorvado en la silla, la viva imagen de la desdicha. Candy hizo girar la lata de Coca-Cola entre las manos. Sin darse cuenta esperaba oír el tintineo de su alianza de boda, pero se había obligado a quitársela el mes pasado. Gigi alzó los ojos para mirarla, pronto se convertiría en una auténtica belleza, y Candy deseó de todo corazón que esto no sucediera antes de tiempo. La belleza a una edad temprana se interpone en el camino de la personalidad.

Respiró hondo e intentó pensar cómo decir lo que Gigi necesitaba oír

- Puede que haya llegado el momento de trazarte un plan de vida realmente ambicioso. Sin cortapisas. Aunque se trate de llegar a ser presidenta de Estados Unidos. Es probable que este plan varíe mientras te haces mayor, pero eso sería aún mejor, porque, mientras te preparas para alcanzar un objetivo, estarás aprendiendo cosas que te ayudarán a llegar a otras metas. Éste es el verdadero poder, no perder en tiempo siendo mala porque te preocupa lo que los demás podrían estar diciendo a tus espaldas. A Candy la asombró la oleada de furia que la recorrió. ¿Por qué no pudo Rose decirle algo así cuando ella tenía trece años? Su madre había sido incapaz de pensar más allá de su estrecha visión personal del mundo.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y sacó lo que, hasta este momento, ni siquiera sabía que conocía.

- La gente siempre intentará quitarte el poder. Si las cosas te van bien, dirán que es porque eres rica y tus padres son unos peces gordos. También la gente que te aprecia intentará quitarte el poder, aunque éstos lo harán de otro modo. Si fracasas en lo que sea, intentarán alentarte diciendo que nadie es perfecto y que no deberías ser tan exigente contigo misma. Te dirán, por ejemplo, que no debes preocuparte por haber suspendido un examen de matemáticas, porque las mates son difíciles para las chicas. O que no debes indignarte tanto por la injusticia que reina en el mundo, porque no podrás remediarla. Y por muy buenas que sean sus intenciones, de esa manera estarán pidiéndote menos de lo que puedes ser.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho y trató de librarse con otra respiración profunda.

- Una manera de afianzar tu poder es aprendiendo cuándo hay que dar un paso adelante, cuando reconocer que estabas equivocada y cuándo plantear batalla

- ¿Cómo se sabe eso?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

- Ése es el secreto de la vida.

- ¿Y usted? ¿Lo ha descubierto?

Sólo una criatura de trece años podría hacer esta pregunta

- Todavía no. Pero estoy en ello.

Gigi asintió muy seria y plantó un codo sobre la mesa.

- Ahora hablemos del sexo.

Candy no tenía intención de dejarse arrastrar a ese campo aunque agradeció el cambio de tema.

- El café está listo - Se levantó ágilmente de la mesa.

- ¿Cómo se sabe cuándo una está preparada para tener una relación sexual?

Candy recordó las sábanas revueltas en su dormitan

- Si no es un tema urgente, y sinceramente espero que no ¿por qué no lo aplazamos para más adelante?

- Vale. La sonrisa de satisfacción de Gigi le hizo sospechar que le acababa de arrancar la promesa de otra visita. ¿Me enseña ahora cómo maquillarme?

- Vamos allá.

El dolor de cabeza de Candy empezó a remitir mientras experimentaba con el contenido de su estuche de cosmética. Hablaron de cómo evitar que se corra el rímel, de cómo conseguir poder y de cómo fijar objetivos. A veces Candy se sentía como una hipócrita, aunque no siempre y mientras dibujaba el contorno de los ojos de Gigi se preguntó si había adquirido una mínima sabiduría que transmitir a la nueva generación

Gigi dijo que sus padres volverían a eso de las cuatro, y poco antes de las tres y media se despidió, muy a pesar suyo.

- No tienes que acompañarme cuándo Candy salió de la casa con ella, dejando atrás a un Gordon desdichado.- No soy una niña.

- Tampoco vas a trepar por la baranda si yo no estoy allí para asegurarme que llegas arriba.

- Ni que fuera una montaña.

- El sarcasmo obra en contra de tu poder personal.

- Usted es sarcástica.

- Por eso lo sé.

Gigi se rió y Candy le sonrió.

- Somos todos obras inacabadas, pequeña. Y créeme cuando te digo que he tenido que trabajar más duro que la mayoría.

- Creo que ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Candy no debió sentirse tan bien por haberse ganado la aprobación de una niña de trece años, pero lo cierto es que se sintió muy bien

Una vez cerca de la casa de los Brower, se escondió en el bosquecillo colindante para vigilar a Gigi mientras trepaba por la baranda. Antes de llegar arriba, la chica empezó a hacer payasadas, inclinándose hacia atrás y agitando los brazos y las piernas con la intención de dar un susto de muerte a Candy. Y no lo hacía nada mal. Candy decidió aguarle la fiesta dándole la espalda.

Una rama se quebró. Algo se movió en el bosquecillo delante de Candy y Anthony emergió de entre los árboles.

Pareció tan sorprendido de verla como ella de verle a él, e igual de disgustado. Llevaba una americana marinera, una camisa de vestir azul claro y una corbata discreta, conjunto que Candy no podía imaginar que nadie llevara para dar un paseo por el bosque, con la posible excepción de Terry.

- ¿Candy? ¿Qué...?

Volvió la cabeza bruscamente cuando vio de reojo a Gigi haciendo sus acrobacias sobre el poste del balcón.

- ¡Gigi! _ Corrió hacia la casa.- ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo!

Gigi se agarró al poste. Incluso desde el otro lado del jardín Candy pudo ver su expresión de desconcierto. De repente la invadió el recuerdo de la sensación que provoca la desaprobación de un padre. Gigi bajó centímetro a centímetro, moviéndose con la mayor lentitud posible, que no era suficiente para que entretanto se enfriara la cólera de su padre, que la agarró del brazo y la zarandeó en el instante mismo en que puso los pies en el suelo. Candy corrió hacia ellos instintivamente pero, cuando les alcanzó, él ya había soltado a la muchacha

- ¿Qué haces fuera de casa? ¿Dónde has estado? Tu madre y yo te hemos estado buscando por todas partes.

- Salí a dar un paseo _ respondió Gigi, obstinada_ Se supone que no teníais que volver aún.

- Nos fuimos pronto de la recepción. Te dijimos que no salieras de casa.

- ¡Me estaba ahogando! - gritó ella con toda la afectación de una estrella de culebrón.

Anthony se volvió hacia Candy con expresión dura.

- No sé qué pretendes, pero no quiero verte cerca de mi hija nunca jamás.

Sus palabras no debieron dolerle tanto, pero éste era Anthony, habían visto Scoohy-Doo juntos.

- ¡Candy no ha hecho nada! ó Gigi.- Mi la encontré por el camino. Fue un accidente. Ni siquiera hablamos, Ni siquiera la conozco.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había intentado protegerla, y Candy se emocionó. Dirigió una sonrisa forzada a Gigi.

- Me temo que se acabó.

- ¡No! Es...

- ¿Anthony? - Susana apareció corriendo por el otro lado de la casa. Iba bien vestida, como su marido, aunque el viento la había despeinado y su expresión era tensa. - Anthony, qué... - Se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos fueron de su hija a Candy y de ésta a su marido.

- Entra en casa ahora mismo - ordenó él a Gigi.

Cometiendo el error flagrante que sólo un adolescente joven puede cometer Gigi se puso terca.

- No he hecho nada malo.

La cólera tiñó de rojo el rostro de Anthony, y Candy dio rápidamente un paso adelante.

- Gigi…

- ¿Me has oído?

Gigi se revolvió contra sus padres, los puños cerrados, los ojos anegados en lágrimas

- Sabía que esto iba a pasar. ¡Estáis robándome el poder! ¡Como Candy fijo que haríais!

Madre mía...» Candy hizo una mueca.

Susana tenía la cara cenicienta y Anthony estaba furioso, pero Gigi no había terminado.

- ¡No voy a permitíroslo! No voy a permitir que nadie me quite mi poder.

Anthony dio un puñetazo al aire.

- Entra en casa ahora mismo.

Gigi dirigió a Candy una mirada de súplica, pero ésta no podía hacer nada que no empeorara aún más la situación.

La chica se alejó con pasos furiosos. En el instante siguiente Candy oyó la puerta principal cerrarse de un portazo. Ojalá ella también pudiera ir a su habitación. Se preparó para recibir el ataque de Susana pero ésta sólo observaba a Anthony, quien miraba a Candy como si la odiara.

- Es solo una niña .- . ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? Ya sabes que no queremos que te acerques a ella.

Gigi ya tenía demasiados problemas para que Candy la traicionara

- Es mi sobrina. Sentí curiosidad.

Susana salió de su estupefacción.

- No te atrevas a acercarte nunca más. ¿Me has oído? No lo permitiré.

Candy no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Anthony.

- ¿Qué crees que le puedo hacer, exactamente?

- No queremos tener que averiguarlo _ repuso él en tono pomposo.

- No puedes protegerla de la vida.

- Podemos protegerla de ti.

Candy no pudo soportar su soberbia y se enfureció

- Demasiado tarde. Ya le he dicho todo lo que sé. Como fumar un canuto. Cómo robar dinero del monedero de papá. Como follar en el asiento trasero de un Cámaro - Fue un golpe bajo y se avergonzó de sí misma. O pronto iba a avergonzarse.- Iros al diablo, los dos.

Susana observó anonadada mientras Candy se alejaba dando largas zancadas, moviéndose con su familiar elegancia estilizada La invadió el pánico. ¿Y si Candy se lo quitaba todo? ¿A su marido y también a su hija?

- Si no nos hubiésemos marchado pronto de la recepción- Anthony no terminó la frase.- Apostaría a que esto ha sido obra de Gigi. Hace semanas que tiene curiosidad por conocer a Candy.

Iba a defender a su vieja amante. Dolida, Susana se apartó de él y entró en la casa.

Arriba, tuvieron la escena previsible con Gigi, que, de pie en un rincón de su habitación abrazada a un cojín de Laura Ashley manchado de tinta, echó la culpa de todo a Susana.

- Necesitaba a alguien con quien poder hablar de verdad. Candy me escucha. Ella sí que me comprende.

- Soy tu madre, Gigi. Yo te comprendo. Y puedes hablar conmigo siempre que quieras.

- ¡No es verdad! Tú sólo quieres que haga las cosas a tu manera. Susana se preguntó quién era ese demonio que habitaba el cuerpo de su preciosa hija.

- Eso no es cierto.

- ¡Papá al menos me escucha, a veces!

Anthony intervino.

- No se trata de tu madre. Se trata de ti. Y hoy has renunciado a algo muy valioso. Has renunciado a nuestra confianza.

Gigi apretó el cojín debajo del mentón.

- ¿Por qué no reflexionas sobre esto? - preguntó Anthony al tiempo que cogía a Susana del brazo.- Y en el tiempo que tardarás en recuperarla.

Sacó a Susana de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Oyeron el chirrido del colchón y los sollozos de Gigi. Era la niña de los ojos de papá, y Anthony dudó por un momento.

- Déjala Susana.- Necesita tiempo para pensar.

Bajaron juntos a la salea. Susana se sentía enferma. Anthony se quitó la americana informal y se aflojó la corbata.

- Tarde o temprano recuperaremos a nuestra hija .Pero no parecía muy convenido

De la habitación de Gigi brotó un rugido de música rap. Susana empezó a recoger las secciones del periódico dominical que Anthony había dejado dispersas por todas partes

- ¿Cuando me convertí en su enemiga? No tengo ni idea. Una mañana me desperté y ahí estaba.

- No se trata de ti. Se trata de ella

- No lo parece

Anthony se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa y se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero burdeos que Susana había comprado en una subasta estatal.

- Debí adivinar que encontraría el modo de conocer a Candy – continuó ella- Ya me dio bastantes pistas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Hacía muchas preguntas. La prohibí ponerse en contacto con ella, pero Gigi es tan condenadamente terca… Fue como darle la luz verde.

- No me dijiste nada de eso

- No eres precisamente razonable cuando se trata de Candy.

- ¿Y tú sí?- Anthony se levantó del sillón- No empieces con eso.

- ¿Por qué no? Esconderlo debajo la alfombra no ha dado resultado.

- Te estás pasando de la raya

- No me importa. Estoy harta de esta historia

Anthony apretó los labios

- ¿Sabes de qué estoy harto yo? De caminar a tu alrededor como si estuviera pisando huevos, de tener miedo de decir algo inadecuado y herir tus delicados sentimientos.

- Entonces deja de hacerlo

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Anthony. Buscó el mando a distancia.

- Necesitas controlarte- dijo.

Susana le arrebató el mando de un manotazo, haciéndolo resbalar por la alfombra. Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron de par en par. Susana arremetió contra él.

- ¡Debes ser honesto! ¡Sí tanto deseas a Candy ve por ella.

Anthony la miró asombrado.

- ¿Es esto lo que piensas de mí?

- Estoy cansada de fingir.

- Te he sido fiel durante catorce años.

- Espera que busque una medalla.

- ¡Me casé contigo, maldita sea! Sabía que quedaste embarazada a propósito pero no te lo eché en cara ni una vez.

- Eres demasiado decente para eso. La embustera fui yo

- Tú lo has dicho.

- Porque tú nunca has tenido agallas para hacerlo

- No vas a cargarme con esa responsabilidad. Es tu culpa la que te hace tener reacciones tan exageradas. Es tu problema Susana no el mío.

La furia de ella se tornó desesperación. Se dejó caer en el borde del sofá.

- Vi cómo la mirabas anoche.

- Viste el producto de tu imaginación. Estás paranoica.

Una extraña sensación de paz se apoderó de Susana. Dejó caer las manos en el regazo y juntó los dedos.

- Estoy celosa. Tan celosa que no puedo ver con claridad pero no soy una paranoica, Después de tantos años, todavía no lo has superado

- Eso es una tontería. Por el amor de Dios, me casé contigo

- No lo habrías hecho si no me hubiera quedado embarazada. Él vaciló un instante antes de responder:

- Claro que sí.

El dolor llegó hondo.

- Claro que sí ó Anthony como si la repetición de las palabras pudiera tornarlas verdaderas.

Susana suspiró profundamente y con un temblor.

- Ya no sé quién soy. Puede que nunca lo haya sabido. Lo único que sé es que estoy agotada de intentar ser merecedora de ti.

- Eso es una estupidez.

- Creo que no - Susana se puso de pie y contempló las antigüedades que había coleccionado. Amaba esta sala, esta casa. Amaba verse rodeada de objetos que hablaban del pasado. -Me mudaré al apartamento sobre la tienda por un tiempo. Su voz parecía venir de lejos

No había planeado eso, ni siquiera había pensado en ello hasta el instante de pronunciarlo. La idea, sin embargo, la atraía como un bosquecillo umbroso.

La voz de Anthony se tornó grave, como ella nunca había oído antes

- No irás a ninguna parte.

- Necesitamos tiempo _ adujo Susana.

- Lo que tú necesitas no es tiempo sino un psicólogo.

- Sé que estás enfadado.

- La palabra «enfado» no se acerca siquiera a lo que siento ahora mismo. ¿Qué esperas que le diga a Gigi? ¿Que su madre se largó y la dejó abandonada?

- Dile lo que quieras.

- Lo dejas todo en mis manos. ¿Es eso?

- Sí -susurró ella.- Sí, eso. Por una vez, lo dejo todo en tus manos- Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡no te vayas de casa, Susana! Hablo en serio. Si te vas, no te gustarán las consecuencias.

Ella fingió no haberle oído.

_Continuará…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_... tuvo tiempo de sobra para observar al amante de su hermana._

_GEORGETTE HEYER, El cachorro del deiablo_

Terry abrió la puerta. Era Anthony, hecho que nada tendría de inusual si no fueran las diez de la mañana de un lunes y él no tuviera un aspecto horrible.

- Estás horrible.

- Gracias.

Terry no había hablado con Anthony desde el sábado por la noche. El lapso había sido deliberado, puesto que se imaginaba bastante bien que dirección tomaría su próxima conversación. Anthony era el mejor amigo de Terry. Su vieja relación de profesor y estudiante había transcurrido hacía tanto tiempo que ninguno de los dos pensaba ya en ella. Jugaban juntos en una liga de baloncesto, a veces salían a correr los fines de semana, y Anthony le ayudaba a entrenar el equipo de fútbol masculino.

- ¿Se ha quemado la fábrica? ó Terry.- No se me ocurre otra razón por la que abandonarías tus hábitos

- A la fábrica no le pasa nada. Tenemos que hablar.

Terry deseaba evitar esta conversación en particular. Candy había llegado puntual por la mañana, pasando por alto el hecho de su despido, como era previsible, y luego había desaparecido cuando él se atrincheró en su despacho para perderse en la pantalla del ordenador. No conseguía dejar de pensar en ella. Hacer el amor el día anterior había superado sus fantasías más atrevidas, y eso no dejaba de sorprenderle, teniendo en cuenta sus lecturas de los últimos tiempos. Candy se había mostrado obscena, espontánea, fascinante e imprevisible.

Terminado el acto sexual, no pretendió enzarzarse en un examen poscoito de la relación entre ambos, cosa que a Terry le habría aliviado. En cambio, fue él quien experimentó la malsana tentación de obligarla a revelar sus secretos. Aunque sabía quién había sido ella, no acababa de comprender en quién se había convertido, y este misterio le fascinaba. Quizá fuera por ello que tantos hombres caían bajo su hechizo. Candy emitía un desafío sutil e irresistible que les atraía hacia su muerte.

Pero la imagen de Candy como devoradora de hombres a sangre fría no acababa de convencerle.

Anthony vio a Gordon.

- ¿De dónde ha salido este perro?

- Apareció un día - Terry se abandonó a lo inevitable. -¿Te apetece un café?

- ¿Por qué no? Es una buena oportunidad para agrandar el agujero que tengo el estómago.

- Deberías tomar café orgánico bajo en ácidos.

- ¿Y renunciar a mi maravilloso dolor de estómago? No, gracias.

Gordon les siguió a la cocina y luego se dirigió al solario, donde se estiró sobre la alfombra. Anthony sacó uno de los taburetes de la encimera para volver a ponerlo en su sitio y empezar a vadear la cocina.

- Oye, Terry, te merecías un desquite, eso nadie lo discute, pero la situación con Candy está fuera de control. Ahora hay otras personas perjudicadas y debes deshacerte de ella.

El lejano sonido de agua en el piso de arriba hizo patente la necesidad de deshacerse de Anthony, y Terry sólo llenó el tazón a medias antes de ofrecérselo

- Susana está nerviosa, ¿no es así?

- Susana está mucho más que nerviosa. Candy ha estado viéndose con Gigi.

Esas sí que eran noticias. Aunque nada de lo que hiciera Candy podría sorprenderle.

- Ayer, mientras estábamos en el concierto, Gigi salió a escondidas de casa para reunirse con ella. Lo más probable es que Candy la alentara. No sé cómo ocurrió. Gigi no quiere hablar del asunto.

Terry maldijo a Candy para sus adentros. ¿Es que siempre tenía que causar problemas?

- Supongo que es normal que sientan curiosidad por conocerse

- No puedo creerme que haya implicado a Gigí en todo esto

- ¿Qué daño crees que le puede hacer?

- Ya sabes de lo que es capaz.

- Candy ya no tiene dieciocho años.

- Seamos realistas Anthony con enfado.- Ha pasado por tres matrimonios, el último de los cuales le otorgó el certificado oficial de buscadora de oro. Ahora está sin blanca. También está desesperada o el sábado por la noche habría mandado a todos al infierno y se habría ido con aires pomposos. Llámame sobreprotector, pero no quiero que una mujer así se acerque a mi hija.

Terry detestaba verse metido en problemas ajenos pero no le ocurría cómo evadirse de éste.

- Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, en lo que a Candy se refiere.

Anthony entrecerró los ojos.

- Te ha camelado. ¿Es eso?

- Nadie me ha camelado.

- Entonces despídela.

- Ya lo he hecho.

- ¿La has despedido? pareció sorprendido y acto seguido aliviado.- La primera buena noticia que tengo en todo el fin de semana. Lo siento, amigo, te había subestimado. ¿Sabes si se ha ido ya de la ciudad?

- Pues eso...

- Debí haber confiado en ti. Pero... ahora mismo estoy un poco nervioso. - Miró el tazón de café. - Lo cierto es que Susana se ha ido de casa.

- ¿Qué?

- Se ha ido. Se mudó al apartamento que hay encima de la tienda.

Terry se quedó estupefacto. El matrimonio de Anthony y Susana era el mejor de cuantos conocía. Si ellos no podían hacerlo funcionar nadie podía.

- Seguro que es una situación transitoria. Tú y Susana sois auténticos.

- Parece que no. Es como si estuviera poseída. Ya sabes que es una mujer razonable, pero últimamente... Cree que sigo colgado de Candy. Después de todos estos años. Y empezó a decir cosas como que Ya no sabe quién es, tonterías salidas de un reality show. Es como si ya no conociera a mi propia mujer

Terry se acordó de cómo Anthony no podía apartar los ojos de Candy el sábado por la noche. Facilitando la permanencia de Candy en Lakewood, había herido sin querer a las dos personas cuya amistad más valoraba en el mundo.

- He intentado razonar con Susana pero no me escucha. Ni siquiera habló con Gigi antes de marcharse. Dejó esa pequeña tarea en mis manos.

- ¿Cómo se lo tomó Gigi? _ preguntó Terry, pero en realidad no quería saberlo.

- Oh, muy bien. Le dije que su madre estaba muy estresada por todo lo que tiene que hacer en la tienda, y que había decidido instalarse allí por unos días, para ocuparse de todo sin distracciones. Gigi se lo creyó, pero es una chica inteligente y no tardará en ver la realidad.

- Estoy seguro de que Susana entrará en razones antes que eso ocurra.

- Ese momento llegará mucho antes si Candy se va de la ciudad. Nunca me ha parecido bien utilizar mi posición para ejercer influencia pero si me entero que alguien más la ha contratado...

- Hola Anthony entró alegremente en la cocina con un frasco de líquido desatascador en la mano.

Terry deseó estrangularla. «No has podido quedarte arriba hasta que Anthony se fuera. Oh, no. Para tu mente retorcida, eso equivaldría a una muestra de cobardía y ¿cómo dejar pasar un solo día sin hacer la vida difícil al mayor número de personas posible?

- La ducha ya funciona de maravilla, Terry. Añade a mi sueldo los sesenta dólares que te habría costado el fontanero.

El café salpicó del tazón cuando Anthony lo dejó sobre la encimera con un golpe.

- ¡Me has dicho que la habías despedido!

- Y lo hice. Por desgracia, Candy todavía no ha aprendido a escuchar lo que le dicen.

- Eso se interpondría en el camino de mi vida egocéntrica - Candy se dirigió al fregadero, donde se agachó para guardar el desatascador

Terry se obligó a apartar la vista de sus nalgas, esta mañana enfundados en unos ceñidos pantalones púrpura.

- Éste es exactamente el tipo de comentario que impulsa a la gente a ponerse en la cola de los que te odian, Candy. Aunque ya lo sabes de sobra.

- ¿Te parece?

Terry prefirió no seguirle el juego.

- Anthony ha venido para decirme que Susana se ha ido de casa. Por tu culpa.

Ella se enderezó y sonrió.

- No me digas. Esto sí que me alegra el día.

El gesto de Anthony se endureció.

- Ése es un comentario rastrero, incluso viniendo de ti – Terry no iba a permitirle salirse con la suya gastando bromas.

- Candy no habla en serio ó Anthony.- Lo dice deliberadamente, para contrariarte.

- Pues sí que hablo en serio ella.- Tú y Susana me tocasteis las narices ayer, con el asunto de Gigi.

- Te pasaste de la raya _ dijo Anthony.

- En mi humilde opinión, los dos deberíais ser más suaves con ella - Terry intervino antes que la sangre llegara al río.

- Estoy convencido de que a Anthony no le interesan tus opiniones sobre la crianza de los hijos.

- Él se lo pierde. Sé mucho más que él sobre adolescentes tozudas.

Terry le dirigió una mirada que suplicaba paz.

- Ya vuelves a provocarle.

Anthony les observaba alternativamente.

- ¿Qué está pasando con vosotros dos?

- Nada.

Por desgracia, lo dijeron los dos a la vez, quedando automáticamente como embusteros. Candy fue la primera en recobrar el temple y afrontó la situación a su manera particular.

- Relájate, Anthony. Terry ha hecho lo imposible por deshacerse de mí, pero le estoy chantajeando con unos hechos desagradable que descubrí en su pasado, que pueden o no implicar la muerte ritual de animalitos de compañía, de modo que si mi cadáver aparece en alguna zanja, dile a la policía que dirijan sus investigaciones hacia él. Aparte de avisar a todo el mundo que cuide bien de sus gatos.

Asombroso. A veces su descaro le sorprendía hasta a él. No obstante, Anthony había perdido su sentido del humor.

- Nunca te ha importado el daño que haces a los demás, siempre que puedas salirte con la tuya.

Candy disfrutaba espoleando pero no le apetecía hacer verdadero daño, y el buen humor desapareció de sus ojos.

- No me gusta ser la portadora de malas noticias con voz tranquila amable casi.- pero tu matrimonio ya tenía problemas, o tu esposa no habría salido corriendo en cuanto me vio aparecer.

- No sabes nada de mi matrimonio.

- Sé que Susana se ha ido de casa - Le miró con compasión.- Y tú crees que lo único que has de hacer para que vuelva es perderme de vista. Pero dudo que funcione así. Ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo algunos recados que hacer.

Un minuto después salía por la puerta.

Cuando Terry consiguió deshacerse de Anthony, la casa se le caía encima ¿Cómo un hombre que amaba tanto su intimidad había permitido que las cosas desbarrasen tanto? Nada de lo que había escrito esa mañana valía la pena, de modo que agarró su chaqueta y salió por la puerta trasera.

- Ya lo había meditado bastante. Había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción.

Todo lo que se encontraban en el comedor la estaban mirando, o al menos eso parecía. Gigi asió la bandeja de plástico con manos sudorosas y miró alrededor para ver con quién sentarse. Tenía que pasar la hora de la comida en la biblioteca, pero se había prometido que éste era el día de reclamar su poder, por mucho que eso la asustara y por mucho que sus padres la odiaran. Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado joven para reclamar su poder. Debería esperar hasta estar en noveno o décimo

Hasta el momento, se había sentido bastante contenta de su primer día de vuelta a clase. Nadie habló demasiado de su expulsión, y Jake Higgins le dijo que estaba muy guai. Jake tenía acné y levantaba dos palmos del suelo, pero aun así... Antes de acostarse la noche anterior se había pintado las uñas de negro y había tomado prestada aquella camiseta negra que su madre no usaba nunca, porque decía que era demasiado ceñida. Por la mañana, se puso unos viejos téjanos negros que le venían demasiado estrechos y cortos pero que, con calcetines también negros, no llamarían la atención de nadie, y encontró una gargantilla de cuentas marrones que ella misma había hecho cuando estaba en séptimo. No era el mejor look gótico que había visto _ para ello necesitaría un cinturón guapo con tachones plateados o una falda megra con medias en blanco y negro_ , pero la hacía sentir fuerte y en cierto sentido, intrépida.

Susana había pasado la noche en la tienda para poder empezar el inventario a primerísima hora de la mañana, y su padre estaba de un humor de perros, así que Gigi esperó hasta llegar al colegio para ir a los lavabos y maquillarse los ojos con un color realmente oscuro. El maquillaje resaltaba el azul claro de sus ojos, dándoles un aspecto fantasmal y misterioso, muy enrollado. Sus padres no podían enfadarse con ella más de lo que ya estaban, y esa noche pretendía cortarse el pelo a capas irregulares y hasta pintarse unos mechones rojos, si encontraba un rotulador adecuado. Fue estupendo deshacerse de sus viejas ropas informes

Una niña de séptimo le dio un empujón y su burrito de judias casi se le cayó de la bandeja. No podía seguir allí de pie. Chelsea estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre, echándole miradas asesinas. Con ella estaba Vicki Lenson, quien _ Gigi lo sabía a ciencia cierta_ había accedido a practicar sexo oral para ser popular entre los chicos. La sola idea de tener sexo oral repugnaba a Gigi. Ella nunca haría eso, jamás, siquiera después de casarse.

Kelli Willman y las chicas con las que Gigi solía reunirse estaban sentadas a una de las mesas de primera fila. Había una silla vacía entre ellas pero Gigi no tuvo fuerzas para ocuparla. La idea de comer sola la hizo sudar las axilas. Sólo los perdedores natos comen solo

Alguien rió en la mesa de Gwen Lu. Todas las subnormales estaban allí. Gwen y Jenny Berry. Sachi Patel y Gillian Grangec ¿ Qué sería peor? ¿Sentarse sola o sentarse con las subnormales? Cualquiera que tuviera verdadero poder admitiría que Gwen Lu y Gillian Granger eran las chicas más interesantes de octavo, y simpáticas también Pero, si se sentaba hoy con ellas, no podría darles la espalda mañana. Eso la haría tan mala como Kelli.

La embargó el pánico. No quería que todos pensaran que era una subnormal pero tampoco podía seguir allí, como una atontada. Sus pies, se pusieron en movimiento. No supo hacia dónde se dirigía exactamente hasta que se encontró junto a la mesa de Gwen. La lengua se le pegó al paladar.

- ¿Puedo sentarme con vosotras ?

- Vale _ Gwen apartó un poco su bandeja para dejarle espacio, sin dar demasiada importancia al asunto.

Gigi se sentó y desenvolvió su burrito. Gwen y Sachi estaban ha¬blando de sus proyectos de clase de ciencias. Al final, Gwen preguntó a Gigi de qué iba el proyecto.

- De las vacas y de por qué todo el mundo debería ser vegetariano. Gigi abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas.

- Gillian está pensando volverse vegetariana _ dijo Gwen_ . Yo nunca podría serlo. Me gusta demasiado la carne.

- Yo creo que sería guai _ dijo Jenny_ . Me gustan los animales.

- Pero cuando se lo dije a mi madre, se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Dice que necesito las proteínas.

El tema las llevó a una interesante discusión sobre cómo los padres nunca quieren que hagas algo realmente excepcional. Gigi afirmó que creía que todos deberían hacer algún sacrificio por el bien del planeta, y que sabía que Gwen ya se lo estaba planteando, porque no había terminado su perrito caliente.

A Gigi la sorprendió lo bien que se lo pasó durante la comida_ nadie le preguntó acerca de su expulsión_ y le supo mal cuando sonó el timbre de vuelta a clase. Después de devolver las bandejas y tirar los desperdicios, Gwen y Gillian se dirigieron a la clase de gimnasia. A Gigi le tocaba lengua, y fue hacia su taquilla para buscar su libreta. Acababa de cerrar cuando vio que Kelli y Heather Burke venían hacia ella. Quiso bajar la cabeza y fingir que no las había visto, como solía hacer desde principios de curso, pero cambió de opinión y fue a su encuentro.

Kelli se sorprendió tanto que dejó de masticar el chicle, y las mejillas de Heather empezaron a arder, como si previese problemas. Gigi apretó los libros contra el pecho y empezó a hablar deprisa, antes de acobardarse.

- Kelli quiero que sepas que me hiciste daño cuando dijiste todo aquello sobre mí a mis espaldas, ya sabes, que soy una zorra rica. Creo que los amigos de verdad son sinceros cuando tienen problemas, así que supongo que no éramos tan buenas amigas como yo pensaba. Y lo siento si iba de estirada. Ya no soy una estirada.

Kelli se encorvó de hombros, como si sólo supiera hablar a espaldas de la gente y no de frente. Gigi sintió lástima de ella, porque Kelli no sabía como reclamar su poder.

- No es culpa mía _ dijo Kelli al final, con una actitud auténticamente inmadura_ . No le caías bien a nadie.

Gigi sintió que la cólera despertaba de nuevo en su inteior pero supo que renunciaría a su poder si perdía los estribos.

- Fui una inmadura _ respondió, pillando a Kelli por sorpresa porque no estaba acostumbrada a tanta honestidad.

Heather habló por primera vez.

- Me parece que también nosotras lo fuimos.

Kelli no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar al suelo, y Gigi se alejó. No sabía si Kelli y ella podrían volver a ser amigas alguna vez ni siquiera sabía si lo deseaba pero, cuando entró en la clase de lengua, contestó a todas las preguntas.

Candy no daba crédito a sus oídos.

- ¿Un empleo? ¿Me estás ofreciendo un empleo?

- Estoy desesperada, y a ti al menos te gusta leer - Jewel dejó una pila de libros sobre el mostrador, cerca de la caja registradora - Meredith se despidió sin aviso previo. Bastó una llamada de una vieja amante para que volviera corriendo a Jackson.

En la cena de Terry había quedado patente que Meredith era más que una empleada, y la aparente soltura de Jewel no engañó a Candy.

- Lo siento. No por tu ofrecimiento, que me alegra mucho, pero un corazón partido no hace gracia.

Jewel encogió sus hombros delicados.

- Lo superaré. No hacíamos buena pareja, las dos lo sabíamos Pero nos sentíamos solas, y la verdad es que en Lakewood no hay mucho dónde elegir para las chicas a quienes les gustan las chicas.

Candy tenía que decirlo.

- ¿Te das cuenta que contratándome podrías perjudicar tu negocio?. Jewel sonrió por primera vez desde que ella entrara en la librería

- ¿Me tomas el pelo? Después de lo que vi el sábado por la noche la gente hará cola sólo para poder entrar a torturarte.

Por desgracia, es probable que tuviera razón. Aun así, Si aceptó el trabajo.

Durante el camino de vuelta al pasaje Mockingbird, se dijo que eso simplificaba las cosas. No era bueno para ella pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Tery. Encendió la radio y empezó a tararear con Lucinda Williams una canción de mujer enamorada, pero sin conseguir zafarse de sus pensamientos. Tenía que dejar de dramatizar tanto y empezar a poner las cosas en perspectiva. El día anterior no había sido más que una juerga. Hacía tanto tiempo que no vivía una, que el deseo se había acumulado hasta no dejarla pensar en otra cosa. Pero ahora que había experimentado satisfacción con creces, no necesitaría otra durante bastante tiempo.

Subió el volumen de la radio. En lugar de pensar en juergas, debería estar planeando cómo subir al desván. Jewel quería que empezara al cabo de dos días, y eso significaba que necesitaba cumplir su objetivo enseguida. El estómago le dio un vuelco al pensarlo.

Una vez en la casa, encontró la puerta del despacho de Colin ce¬rrada aunque se oía el teclado. Desde luego, la vida de un escritor sería mucho más glamurosa si no tuviera que escribir de verdad. El tazón de café de Anthony estaba en el fregadero. A Candy no le había gustado ver su expresión de dolor y, con razón o sin ella, culpaba a Susana de ello. ¿Cuán despiadada tiene que ser una mujer para abandonar a su marido sólo porque ha reaparecido una vieja novia?

Un movimiento fuera de la casa la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Miro por los ventanales del solario y vio a un obrero cavando en el extremo del jardín. Que ella supiera, no tenía que venir nadie...

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Corrió hacia la puerta, cruzó el jardín como un rayo y se detuvo en seco junto al hombre. Él apoyó una muñeca en el asa de la pala y la miró con su habitual altivez. Candy levantó una mano:

- Por Dios, no digas nada hasta que mi corazón se recupere.

- Quizás debas meter la cabeza entre las rodillas.

- Solo bromeaba cuando dije que tenías un problema con las drogas. Si hubiera sospechado por un momento.

- Avísame cuando hayas terminado de desvariar. ¿De acuerdo?

Llevaba los Levis más desgastados que ella había visto en su vida – la rodilla derecha deshilachada, el fondillo agujereado_ , una camiseta tan cutre como los téjanos, guantes de trabajo raídos y unas botas medio rotas y cubiertas de barro, una de ellas con el cordón roto y sujeto con un nudo. Una mancha cubría un lado de su portentosa nariz. Nunca le había visto más irresistible. Candy frunció el entrecejo

- Hasta tu pelo está sucio.

- Nada que una visita a mi estilista no pueda arreglar en un periquete. _ Volvió a clavar la pala en el suelo.

- No estoy bromeando, Terry. Si los de Armani te vieran así, te pondrían en la lista negra.

- Qué horror.

Quería arrastrarle entre las pacanas, abrazarlo y hacerle el amor hasta caer rendidos los dos. Y eso que no necesitaría otra juerga durante mucho tiempo.

Manchas oscuras de sudor teñían su camiseta, y los músculos de los brazos se contraían al clavar la pala. Arrojó una palada de tierra a la carretilla que estaba a su lado. Estaba cavando una especie de trinchera. O tal vez una tumba poco profunda...

Él sabía que ella sentía curiosidad, pero siguió cavando un rato más antes de darle una explicación.

- He decidido construir un múrete de piedra. De baja altura para definir los límites de la propiedad. La temperatura ya está bastante templada para hacerlo.

- ¿ Es por esto que tu ordenador ha estado tan parado últimamente?

- Hace tiempo que pensaba hacerlo _ dijo él, un poco a la defensiva. Señaló hacia el oeste, donde el terreno descendía hacia un riachuelo_ . Construiré una terraza allí abajo. Quiero que todo se adapte al paisaje. Después prolongaré el múrete hacia los lados de la propiedad

- Será mucho trabajo.

- Lo haré a mi ritmo.

Aunque el frente de La Novia del Francés se ceñía a un diseño paisajístico exquisito, nadie había prestado nunca demasiada atención a la parte de atrás. Terry sacó más tierra. Hay algo muy especial en un hombre que maneja una pala, y el sudor de su cuello puede saber tan bien como salsa de chocolate. No era justo. Candy tendría que controlarse para no comérselo a cucharadas. ¿Por dónde empezar sin embargo?

- Tengo que subir al desván. Oí que algo se movía allí arriba mientras estaba en tu cuarto de baño.

- Yo no he oído nada.

- Lo habrías oído si hubieras estado allí - Terry se interrumpió y apoyó ambas manos en la pala para observarla

- Has intentado llegar al desván desde que empezaste a trabajar para mí

- Soy el ama de llaves. Es mi trabajo.

- No eres tan buena ama de llaves.

Había llegado el momento.

- Muy bien. Si quieres nidos de ardillas por encima de tu cabeza, no es mi problema. _ Sacudió el pelo y se dio la vuelta. Desgraciadamente no fue lo bastante rápida, porque él ya había tirado la pala y se plantó delante de ella.

- Mi nuevo libro me ha absorbido más de lo que creía, o me habría dado cuenta antes. Crees que el cuadro está en el desván,

Candy tragó saliva.

- Todas esas historias que te has inventado... ardillas, vajillas viejas, Sólo eran excusas.

Ella intentó escabullirse pero todas las salidas estaban cerradas. Así pues decidió plantarle cara.

- Llámalo como quieras.

- ¿ Por qué no me lo preguntaste, sencillamente?

Candy trató de idear una manera amable de decirle que no confiaba en él no reclamara el cuadro como propio. Era un hombre inteligente. Ya se daría cuenta

Pero no.

Terry arrugó la nariz. Ladeó la cabeza y esperó. Justo en ese momento ella tuvo una de aquellas revelaciones cegadoras que te hacen ver lo equivocada que estabas. Quiso salvar la situación.

- Se me ocurrió que podrías... Bueno, la casa es tuya y... _ Se humedeció los labios.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que él cayó en la cuenta, y entonces la cólera se apoderó de sus facciones sucias y aun así elegantes.

- ¿Creíste que te quitaría el cuadro?

- No era una suposición tan descabellada - Él tenía que verlo.

- La casa es tuya. Y yo no tengo dinero para contratar a un abogado que me explique mis derechos.

- Creíste que te quitaría tu maldito cuadro. _ Ya no era una pregunta sino una fría y dura acusación.

- Éramos enemigos _ le recordó ella.

Pero había ofendido su honor, y él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Se inclinó y agarró la pala.

- Lo siento _ dijo ella mientras él atacaba el suelo con fuerza suficiente para partir una columna vertebral. De veras. Fue un error de cálculo de mi parte.

- La conversación ha terminado.

- Un grave error de cálculo. Vamos, Terry. Necesito tu ayuda. Muéstrame cómo subir al desván.

Otra palada de tierra voló hacia la carretilla.

- ¿Y si tu cuadro está allí? ¿No temes que te lo robe?

Ahora estaba rencoroso, y Candy sabía cómo enfrentarse al rencor:

- Verás, éste es el problema de tener tan mal carácter. A veces meto la pata.

Su comentario derritió un poco el hielo de la ofendida dignidad británica.

- No tienes tan mal carácter. Pero eres una idiota. _ Habló con acento americano para hacerse entender mejor.

- ¿Quieres decir que me enseñarás el desván?

- No hay nada allí arriba. Susana se lo llevó todo antes de entrar yo en la casa. Puede que haya guardado cosas. No estoy seguro

- Quizá no sepas dónde buscar. Por ejemplo... hay un armario secreto. _ Candy no lo veía convencido del todo, pero detectaba los primeros signos de curiosidad. Adelantó el labio inferior componiendo una adorable expresión condolida. De veras, lamento haber ofendido tu honor.

No le engañaba, aunque él no quiso echárselo en cara. Candy contuvo el aliento.

- De acuerdo _ cedió Terry a regañadientes. Espera que me limpie y lo intentaremos. Pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí

Candy quiso pedirle que no se limpiara, que de esa guisa desaliñada le resultaba perfectamente aceptable _ más que aceptable_pero se calló.

Media hora más tarde, el obrero sudado había cambiado los tejanos por unos pantalones Dolce & Gabbana. La condujo por el pasillo hacia el estudio del primer piso.

_ Tuvimos que cambiar de sitio la puerta del desván cuando se hizo la reforma. Yo no quería perder espacio de pared y el arquitecto ideó un truco. _ Se acercó a las estanterías de libros empotradas

Candy ya se había fijado en que la unidad central sobresalía un poco respecto a las laterales, pero supuso que el diseño obedecía a la necesidad de tender tuberías. Cuando Terry apretó el borde de un estante, bloque entero se desplazó varios centímetros hacia delante y luego hacía un lado. Apareció una escalera estrecha que conducía al desván.

- Nunca la habría encontrado.

- Prepárate para una decepción.

Le siguió escaleras arriba y se detuvo en el último escalón.

El desván estaba vacío. La última vez que ella había subido allí, las polvorientas reliquias de su familia abarrotaban el espacio, pero ahora los pasos de Terry resonaban sobre el suelo de madera desnuda y reverberaban en las paredes con molduras de un verde descolorido.

Las curiosidades de tres generaciones de White habían sido eliminadas. Las cajas con los adornos navideños habían desaparecido, junto con el baúl de viaje de su abuela y los palos de golf del abuelo. La fea vajilla nupcial de Rose y las bolsas de plástico con cremallera, que contenían sus viejos vestidos de noche, ya no estaban allí. Un clavo sobresalía de los viejos paneles pero la pagaya de la fraternidad de William ya no colgaba de él, y no se veía por ninguna parte la canasta con la preciosa colección de peluches de Candy. Susana Marlowe se había deshecho de todas las piezas que componían la historia familiar de Candy.

Motas de polvo flotaban en las haces de luz que entraban por las pequeñas ventanas, y las tablas del suelo crujían bajo los pies de Terry, que se dirigió hacia el centro del desván, aquel lugar donde un tambor de Rubbermaid solía contener los viejos trajes de danza de Candy.

- Aquí no hay nada.

La daba la espalda, de modo que era imperativo recuperar la voz.

- Sí ya lo veo. _ Cuando él se dio la vuelta, Candy consiguió dominarse - Sin embargo, esta vieja casa guarda algunos secretos.

El desván estaba lleno de recodos y escondrijos formados por las buhardillas y chimeneas. Candy se dirigió a un rincón justo a la izquierda de la chimenea central, donde ella y Annie habían construido tiendas con dos sillas rotas y una vieja manta.

Rose le había enseñado cómo abrir el armario, a la vez que se aseguró que Candy no sentiría la tentación de hacerlo sola. «Ves, preciosa, aquí dentro no hay nada excepto escarabajos enormes y arañas peludas"

Candy se arrodilló delante de un panel de moldura que medía unos sesenta centímetros de ancho y tanteó la base.

- Mi abuelo vivía con el terror de que se reimplantaran la ley seca. Solía decir que la existencia de este escondrijo le permitía dormir tranquilo por las noches. Encontró el resorte oculto y lo soltó.

- Hay otro arriba, por encima del saliente.

Los caros pantalones de Terry le rozaron el hombro cuando él se acercó.

- Ya lo tengo.

Los paneles se habían combado con los años y Candy tuvo que empujar con fuerza para moverlos. Terry se adelantó y los levantó.

El armario era demasiado pequeño para contener un de los grandes cuadros enmarcados de Ash _ella ya lo sabía_ , Aunque el autor pudo dejarle a Elroy una obra más pequeña. O un lienzo grande enrollado. Candy llevaba semanas soñando con este momento pero, ahora que había llegado, no se atrevía a mirar.

- Hazlo tú.

Terry miró en el interior del armario.

- Parece vacío aunque no se ve bien - Se puso de costado y se agachó para tantear el suelo_ . Aquí hay algo.

A Candy se le secó la boca y le sudaron las manos

Terry sacó una vieja botella de licor cubierta de polvo.

- Dios santo, es whisky escocés Macallan de cincuenta años - El ánimo de Candy se desplomó.

- Para ti. A ver si hay algo más.

- Cuidado _ exclamó él cuando ella le quitó botella de las manos y la dejó en el suelo. Terry volvió a meter la mano el armario_ . Esto no es whisky...

Candy profirió un pequeño grito cuando él sacó un tubo grueso de aproximadamente un metro de longitud, envuelto en viejo papel marrón y atado con una cuerda.

Terry se enderezó.

- No parece ser...

- Oh, Dios mío... _ Candy se lo arrebató y corrió hacia una ventana.

- Candy, no pesa lo bastante para ser un lienzo.

- ¡Sabía que estaría aquí! ¡Lo sabía!

La cuerda se rompió con facilidad y el papel quebradizo se deshizo entre sus dedos cuando quiso retirarlo. Debajo del envoltorio, sin embargo, no había más que un voluminoso rollo de papel. Nada de lienzo. Un mero papel.

Candy tuvo que apoyarse contra el marco de la ventana.

- Déjame ver _ dijo Terry.

- No es la pintura.

Él le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro y desenrolló el papel. Cuando al fin habló, su voz denotaba aún más reverencia que la que le inspirara el whisky

- Estos son los planos originales de la fábrica de ventanas. Son de los años veinte. Es todo un hallazgo.

Para él puede que lo fuera. Candy volvió apresurada al armario se agachó y metió la mano dentro. Tenía que estar allí. No quedaba otro lugar donde buscar. Tanteó las tablas del suelo y los rincones.

Sólo había telarañas.

Se sentó sobre los talones. Oyó el crujido del papel cuando Terry dejó los planos a un lado. Fue a arrodillarse junto a ella, seguido del aroma de su colonia y su compasión. Le remetió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y le acarició el pómulo con el pulgar.

- Candy, no necesitas el cuadro. Eres perfectamente capaz de mantenerte a ti misma. Quizá no con todo lujo pero

- Tengo que… encontrarlo.

- De acuerdo, pues. Buscaremos juntos en la cochera y la estación.

- Tal vez yo descubra algo que pasaste por alto.

- Tal vez. _ Tenía tantas ganas de apoyarse en él que se apartó bruscamente. - Más vale que vuelva al trabajo.

- Te doy el resto del día libre.

Esa insoportable compasión otra vez. Candy se puso de pie.

- Hay demasiado que hacer. Y no necesito que me mimen.

Él sólo intentaba ser amable y ella lo ofendía, pero no se sentía capaz de ofrecer nuevas disculpas. De camino hacia las escaleras, se sentía la más desgraciada de las mujeres.

Terry pasó el resto de la tarde en su despacho. Cada vez que Candy pasaba por delante de la puerta, oía el sonido amortiguado del teclado. A última hora metió en el horno una de las misteriosas fiambreras del congelador, puso el temporizador y le dejó una nota diciéndole que le vería por la mañana. Se sentía demasiado frágil para arriesgar que Terry fuera a la cochera más tarde, de modo que añadió una posdata: «Tengo la regla y me propongo automedicarme en serio no molestes!»

Cuando salió de La Novia del Francés todavía no le había anunciado que dejaba su empleo para trabajar con Jewel, todavía no le había agradecido su amabilidad en el desván ni le había dicho nada de lo que debía decirle.

Había empezado a lloviznar de nuevo y Gordon corrió delante de ella. Candy le abrió la puerta de la casa pero ella no entró- En cambio, se dirigió al estudio. Mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura, trató de convencerse de que lo ocurrido no significaba el final de su búsqueda. Terry había dicho que la ayudaría. Quizás una mirada nueva pudiera ver lo que sus ojos no habían detectado.

Encendió la bombilla del techo y examinó el taller; la escalera manchada de pintura, las viejas latas y los pinceles. Incluso a través del plástico sucio que protegía el conjunto, podía discernir gruesas pinceladas de rojo bermellón, salpicaduras de verde chillón, remolinos de azúl eléctrico y grandes brochazos de amarillo canario. Sobre la moqueta raída que cubría el suelo había tachuelas y colillas, la tapa de un bote de pintura y otros objetos, ya irreconocibles, que había quedado encapsulados como escarabajos fosilizados en ámbar.

Había pintura por todas partes, pero el cuadro no estaba allí- Y el hombre que vivía en La Novia del Francés no abandonaba sus pensamientos. Candy luchó por dominar la desesperación.

_Continuará…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

__ ¿Cuándo vas a poner fin a esta locura?_

_GEORGETTE HEYER, Estas viejas persianas_

El apartamento encima de Tesoros del Ayer era exiguo y deslustrado, lleno de muebles que o bien no habían sido vendidos o todavía no se habían puesto a la venta. El área habitable lucía una pared de ladrillos vistos, dos ventanas altas que daban a la calle principal y un sofá-cama. Una mampara de plástico separaba la ducha, en la esquina, del resto del anticuado baño, mientras que la pequeña cocina disponía de una vieja nevera, un nuevo horno microondas y una estufa de gas de los años setenta. . El apartamento no podía ser más diferente de la casa de Susana, pero aunque no se sentía precisamente feliz allí, tampoco del todo desdichada.

Llevó una taza de té sin teína a la mesilla de café francesa que había sacado del escaparate para tener un lugar donde comer, y contempló la calle fría por la ventana. Eran casi las once de la noche, y los comercios habían cerrado hacía rato. El rótulo de neón rojo de la tintorería Corner parpadeaba en la suave llovizna que volvía a caer, y los faros de un coche se reflejaron en el escaparate de la librería de Jewel. Susana tenía treinta y dos años y era la primera vez que vivía sola. No es que llevara demasiado tiempo en soledad. Ésta sería la segunda noche.

- ¡Este es un mal rollo! _ había exclamado Gigi al entrar como un vendaval en la tienda después del colegio _ . Anoche papá me obligó a hacerlo todo. Tuve que limpiar la cocina después de cenar pizza y luego encima, sacar a basura. Él ni siquiera me ayudó. Se encerró en su despacho ¿ Cuando vuelves a casa?»

Susana quedó tan sorprendida del conjunto negro de Gigi y de su maquillaje de ojos que no pudo responder enseguida- ¡Su niña! como había deseado ver el fin de la era de ropas informes del Ejército de Salvación, Susana no estaba preparada para esto. ¿Qué vendría después? ¿Tatuajes y piercings en la lengua?

Tomó un sorbo de café. Ni siquiera las Sauces del Mar sabían que se había ido de casa, aunque Donna Grimley, la mujer que Susana contratara como nueva ayudante, empezaba a sospechar algo.

El semáforo de la esquina se puso rojo y la silueta alargada de un hombre cruzó la calzada. Era alto y de espaldas anchas, y llevaba el cuello de la chaqueta levantado para protegerse de la llovizna. Era Anthony, y el pulso de Susana se aceleró, como lo hacía cuando era adolescente. Sintió un deseo sexual que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, y se levantó de la mesa para acercarse más a la ventana.

Anthony aminoró el paso al llegar a la acera. Descubrió que Susana le observaba desde arriba y le devolvió la mirada. Ella apoyó la mejilla contra el cristal sucio de la ventana y apretó la taza de té contra el pecho.

Anthony hizo un gesto brusco con la mano. «Abre la puerta, joder y déjame entrar.»

El aliento de Susana dibujaba círculos opacos sobre el cristal Hubo un tiempo en que hubiera trazado las iniciales de él dentro del círculo. Ahora sólo negó con la cabeza.

La ira de Anthony crecía por momentos, la ira de un marido maltratado y cargado con una mujer histérica y desagradecida. Hizo un nuevo gesto enfurecido con la mano.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. En casa había una llave de repuesto de la tienda. Anthony no se había dado cuenta o no pensó que podría necesitarla. La lluvia brillaba en su cabello y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Se alejó con pasos airados, devorando la acera mojada con sus zancadas

Mucho después de perderle de vista Susana seguía junto a la ventana, apretando su taza de té y aguardando la llegada de las lágrimas.

No llegaron.

Candy durmió hasta tarde la mañana siguiente. Cuby y sus compinches habían vuelto la noche anterior _ dos noches seguidas- y la habían mantenido despierta con sus gritos.

"Candy...Candy…..Candy…"

Se vistió apresuradamente y, cuando llegó a La Novia del Francés, encontró una nota de Terry: la informaba de que iba a Memphis por trabajo y no volvería hasta última hora de la tarde. Al final ponía: «He reservado una mesa para esta noche en el Lakewood Inn. Te recogeré a las siete"

Hablando de insensateces... Terry tenía el deseo de muerte subido. ¿ Por qué si no, iba a hacer algo tan estúpido? Una cosa era que Candy trabajara para él _ a la gente le gustaba la idea_ y otra, muy distinta dejarse ver juntos en público. Ella pronto se iría de Lakewood pero él había echado raíces en la ciudad. Y, por muy famoso que fuera, seguía siendo un forastero. Si la gente descubriera que ya no se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible a Candy, perdería el respeto que tanto le había costado ganar.

Se levantó tiró la nota a la basura, que es donde tenía que estar, y luego miró a Gordon que acababa de tomar su desayuno.

- He hecho un trabajo de primera, ¿verdad? Este asunto me va a estallar en la cara.

Gordon interrumpió su estirón poscomida para dedicarle una de esas miradas «ya te lo dije».

Candy agarro una esponja y atacó la encimera. Terry no aceptaría actuar a escondidas, como cualquier persona sensata. Desde su posición en lo alto del gran caballo de la moralidad, consideraría la noción de verla sólo por el sexo como sórdida. Pero ¿quién dice que lo sórdido es siempre malo? A veces lo sórdido es, sencillamente, lo más práctico

Trabajó frenéticamente el día entero. Hizo las compras, limpió la nevera, y ordenó los armarios. Cuando entró en el despacho de Terry para revisar el correo del día, deseó haberle dicho ya que había aceptado un empleo en la librería.

También deseó haber encontrado el manuscrito de Reflexiones Cuando le había preguntado si podía leerlo, le contestó que no tenía ninguna copia actualizada. Ella repuso que cualquier copia serviría, pero él siguió dándole largas hasta que Candy tuvo que decirle sin rodeos que atacar a Rose cuando estaba muerta no era, a su entender, juego limpio. Terry no le hizo caso, y sus investigaciones desde entonces no habían dado con el manuscrito, ni siquiera con un archivo de ordenador. Vio una copia impresa de los primeros capítulos de su nuevo libro encima del escritorio. Las correcciones en rojo que manchaban sus páginas le recordaron su último curso del instituto, cuando esa misma escritura censora cubría los márgenes de todos los trabajos que había redactado para él.

Volvió a la cocina y empezó a preparar comida para congelar, como habían hecho todas las solteras soñadoras de Lakewood. Al final no pudo reprimirse más y lo llamó al móvil.

- Candice Elizabeth al habla _ dijo cuando él contestó.

- Yo no sabía que te llamas así.

- Cuéntaselo a tu psiquiatra. _ Se acomodó junto a Gordon en el sofá del solario_ . ¿Dónde estás?

- Camino de casa. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- ¿ Y tu período ?

- Eh... Terminó.

Él, sin embargo, ya había percibido su vacilación y era más listo que la mayoría de los hombres.

- Me mentiste. No tenías el período. Esto no va conmigo _ Su voz sonaba deliciosamente pomposa y decididamente ofendida.

- Lo siento ó Candy. -Anoche estaba muy cansada y no quise herir tu ego rechazándote. Los hombres podéis ser tan sensibles... Y no olvides que tengo un largo historial de buscar la salida fácil.

- ¿Por qué será que esta llamada me resulta cada vez más preocupante?

Resultaba muy difícil ganarle un pulso a Mister Yogui

- En realidad, tengo noticias que comunicarte. Pero son buenas así que no te preocupes. Hasta puede que aparques en el arcén para dar un salto de alegría ó el lomo de Gordon. Ella no se sentía con ganas de dar saltos de alegría. -A partir de mañana ya no trabajaré para ti.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Jewel me ha contratado. No paga mucho pero tú tampoco, así que no se trata de dinero. Y no he olvidado el cheque de dos mil dólares que me firmaste y que, dicho sea de paso, rompí en pedazos,

Aguardó el estallido. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

- ¡Esto es totalmente inadmisible!

- ¿Por qué? Me despediste. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Hubo una renegociación.

- ¿ Cuándo?

- Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

- No me digas que consideras negociación lo que hicimos el domingo en la cama.

- Deja de ser tan terca. Trabajando en la librería, estarás a merced de cualquiera que entre en la tienda. No podrás protegerte de las maldades que tus viejos enemigos tramen contra ti. Jewel debería saberlo.

- Calla papí, me estás asustando.

- Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras. Mientras trabajes en La Novia del Francés, estás protegida. En la librería, serás un blanco fácil.

- He conocido a hombres insensatos en mis tiempos, pero tú acabas de ascender a la cabeza de la lista. Querías deshacerte de mí. ¿Lo has olvidado?

Como era de prever, él no le hizo caso.

- ¿ Por qué no hablaste conmigo ?

- No hubo tiempo. Jewel me ofreció el empleo ayer por la mañana - El tono ominoso que le llegó a través del teléfono le dijo que acababa de cometer un error estratégico.

- ¿ Lo sabías desde ayer y sólo se te ocurre mencionarlo ahora?

- Hubo algunas distracciones. A propósito, gracias por ser tan comprensivo en el desván. Debí agradecértelo ayer, pero habrás notado que me cuesta expresar mi gratitud.

- No te cuesta en absoluto expresar tu gratitud. Y me encantaría que dejarás de intentar controlar cada conversación que te incomoda sacando a relucir tus imaginarios defectos de carácter.

Terry era un hombre peligroso y Candy se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

- ¿ No crees que ya es hora de dar el salto de alegría?

Uno de los dos tiene que velar por tus intereses. Llama a Jewel inmediatamente y dile que has cambiado de opinión.

- Ni hablar

- Tenemos un acuerdo. No permitiré que te retractes.

- Alto ahí. El único acuerdo que hemos tenido jamás es que tú intentarías hacerme tan infeliz como pudieras y yo trataría, de sacar el mejor partido de una situación intolerable, como siempre han hecho las valerosas mujeres del Sur.

- Hablaremos de eso durante la cena _ espetó Terry, quien, evidentemente, había llegado al final de su corta paciencia.

- En cuanto a eso...

Él interrumpió la comunicación antes de que Candy pudiera decir nada más.

Terry estaba de un humor de perros mientras se vestía para llevar a Candy a cenar fuera. A su manera típicamente irreflexiva ella sólo había conseguido complicarse más la vida. Aceptando el empleo en la librería, quedaba a tiro de todos aquellos que todavía le guardaban rencor. Se puso el reloj. La noche anterior habían vuelto a aparecer aquellos ruidosos admiradores. Él estaba leyendo en el estudio del segundo piso y no les oyó enseguida. Cuando bajó, ellos ya se habían ido, privándole de la satisfacción de echarles.

Inspeccionó el dormitorio con la mirada. Candy le había dejado ropa limpia, sábanas nuevas y un surtido de sus frascos de aseo favoritos. Había empezado a acostumbrarse a que alguien cuidara de su bienestar, aunque era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo él mismo. Aun así, ella cuidaba de los pequeños detalles, como la reluciente manzana roja que descansaba sobre una servilleta de lino blanco en la mesilla de noche. Una manzana. ¡Mujer imposible! Terry frunció el entrecejo y se abrochó los gemelos.

De camino hacia la cochera, se recriminó no haberle aclarado que había sido contratada de nuevo, aunque dudaba que esto cambiara las cosas. A Candy le gustaba fastidiarlo todo. No había podido quitársela de la cabeza en todo el día... Su imagen mientras hacían el amor, la dulzura que había sustituido su habitual mordacidad, sus ojos plateados, entrecerrados y absolutamente seductores. Después se había acurrucado entre sus brazos y le divirtió con su descaro. Él nunca había sido una persona animosa pero, cuando estaba con Candy al menos intuía la posibilidad de experimentar esa animosidad, Demasiado tarde deseó haber pensado en llevarle flores, un gesto galante intrínsecamente sureño, hermoso, complejo y tan ambiguo como ello.

Se acercó al porche de la cochera. La sola idea de volver a verla aligeraba el ánimo tenebroso que le había pesado durante todo el día. Entonces vio la nota enganchada en la puerta.

Otro período.

Candy mordisqueaba un trozo de boniato mientras miraba por las ventanas de La Caseta del Lago. Más allá del embarcadero, el agua oscura y misteriosa aguardaba el retorno de las motos acuáticas y los bañistas. Cuando iban al instituto, solían reunirse en punta Allister, donde tomaban cerveza a escondidas, contaban chistes verdes y ligaban. Se preguntó si Terry habría ligado alguna vez sobre una manta tendida en la playa, entre olores de cerveza y crema de bronceado. Le costaba imaginárselo.

Empujó a un lado la mitad sin comer de su bocadillo de lomo, una especialidad de la casa, con su tamal, el pan de maíz y el eneldo frito picante. Había escasos comensales esa noche de media semana pero, aun así Candy había elegido una mesa en la esquina más lejana del comedor. Y aun así, había tenido que echar a Jeffie Stevens.

Había ido allí conducida por la nostalgia y el anhelo del bocadillo de lomo de su niñez. La decoración rústica de barco ribereño seguía tal y como la recordaba: lámparas de pantalla verde con brazos de latón paredes de tablas de madera, cenefas color jengibre, sillas de madera con cojines de vinilo para protegerlas de los bañadores mojados que se suponían prohibidos en el comedor, una regla convenientemente olvidado de mayo a octubre, cuando La Caseta del Lago recibía su mayor clientela. En los viejos tiempos, guardamalletas de terciopelo verde pendían sobre las amplias ventanas que daban al agua. Ahora las guardamalletas eran rojas y rematadas con borlas doradas, y el suelo de madera lucía una capa reciente de pintura gris. En la esquina había una máquina de discos, junto a una diminuta pista de baile convenientemente situada cerca de la puerta que conducía al bar.

Candy alargó la mano para coger su Coca-Cola, y casi la tiró al suelo cuando vio a Anthony acercarse al bar. Era su día de suerte. Había escogido ese lugar para que no la vieran en público con Terry, y ahora aparecía Anthony. Puede que no la viera. Sin embargo, un largo espejo cubría la pared detrás de la barra, y, en el momento en que el camarero le sirvió una cerveza, Anthony levantó la cabeza.

Candy se volvió hacia la ventana y fingió no haberle visto, pero él ya se dirigía hacia ella. Llevaba un traje gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata con el nudo flojo. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos. Candy bajó la vista a su plato y dijo con los labios apretados.

- Sabes que no debes hacer esto. Vete.

Anthony apartó con el pie la silla colocada frente a ella y se dejó caer en el asiento, con el botellín de cerveza en la mano.

- No me da la gana

El adolescente que ella recordaba jamás se habría sentado sin haber sido invitado, pero aquel chico era mucho más amable que este empresario de mirada acerada. Ojalá estuviera allí su perro.

- Hablo en serio Anthony. Todos dirán que te seduje para venir aquí y, francamente, estoy un poco harta de que me hagan responsable de las desgracias de toda la humanidad.

Anthony no llevaba el pelo revuelto intencionadamente, como Terry. Tenía el aspecto de habérselo mesado demasiadas veces, y las líneas de su cara estaban más pronunciadas que hacía cuatro noches. Su chaqueta se abrió cuando estiró las piernas y señaló el plato de Candy con la botella.

- ¿ Vas a comer el resto del bocadillo?

- Sí

Pero él ya se había puesto delante el plato de Candy. Cuando le vio coger la mitad que había dejado intacta, el pasado la asaltó tan deprecia que se sintió mareada. ¿ Cuántas comidas suyas se había terminado Anthony cuando iban al instituto? Candy no comía, picoteaba, la interesaba más el flirteo y la diversión que la comida, y Anthony tenía el apetito pantagruélico de los chicos adolescentes. De pronto deseó que todo volviera a ser como antes: las oportunidades desperdiciadas, la confianza perdida, la bendita arrogancia que la hacía sentir invulnerable. Quería volver a tener a su madre. A las Sauces del Mar. Y, por encima de todo, quería tener la vida que habría tenido si se hubiera quedado con su primer amante, aunque no le amara demasiado tiempo.

El chico de las grandes perspectivas engulló el bocadillo y tomó un trago de cerveza

- ¿ Pensaste algunas vez en Lakewood después de marcharte?

- Intentaba no hacerlo

- ¿ Recuerdas que planeábamos irnos de aquí? ¿ Vivir en la gran ciudad y cumplir nuestros sueños?

- Tú ibas a cumplir tus sueños. Yo me dedicaría a ir de compras.

A Terry le habría gustado el comentario, pero Anthony apenas pareció entenderla. Nunca habían tenido el mismo sentido del humor, ni siquiera cuando eran jóvenes. El de Anthony había sido siempre más literal, como el de Susana. Anthony rascó la etiqueta de la cerveza con la uña.

- ¿ Pensabas alguna vez en mí?

Candy acusó el cansancio de un día largo y suspiró.

- Vete a casa Anthony. Mejor aún, me voy yo

Dejó caer la servilleta sobre la mesa y quiso ponerse de pie, pero Anthony la asió de la muñeca.

- ¿ Pensabas en mí? –repitió fieramente

Candy no estaba de ánimos para afrontar el tema. Al dejarse caer de nuevo en la silla, liberó su mano de un tirón.

- Pensaba en ti continuamente- replicó- Cuando Neil Leegan me daba bofetadas, pensaba en ti. Cuando me la pegaba con otras mujeres, pensaba en ti. Y la noche en que Tom y yo entramos tambaleándonos en una capilla de Las Vegas, los dos tan borrachos que apenas podíamos pronunciar los votos, también pensé en ti. Un día ( y eso ocurrió después de mi divorcio, que lo sepas, porque a diferencia de mis fracasados maridos, yo no les era infiel), un día me desperté en un motel sórdido, junto a un hombre que juraría no haber visto en mi vida y, oye, entonces sí que pensé en ti, querido.

Una mezcla de emociones cruzó la cara de Anthony: turbación, compasión y un asomo de satisfacción, por descubrir que ella había sido castigada por lo que le había hecho. Su reacción tan humana apagó la ira de Candy que le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica.

- Antes de que te animes demasiado, más vale que te diga que dejé de pensar en ti cuando conocí a Albert Andrey. Amé a ese hombre con toda mi alma.

La satisfacción se borró de la cara de Anthony y Candy supo lo que vendría a continuación. Levantó la mano para impedirlo.

- No te molestes en compadecerme. Albert y yo fuimos más felices en el corto tiempo que duró nuestro matrimonio que la mayoría de las parejas en toda una vida. Tuve mucha suerte.

Anthony la sorprendió con su obtusa reacción.

- Susana y yo hemos sido muy felices.

- No pretendía hacer comparaciones

- Todos los matrimonios tienen problemas de vez en cuando

Ella y Albert no. Él había muerto demasiado pronto para ello.

- ¿ Qué puedo servirle, señor Brower? – Los ojos de la camarera brillaban de curiosidad cuando se acercó a la mesa -¿ Algo más, señorita?

- Tomaré otra cerveza Anthony.- y a ella tráele un trozo de tarta de chocolate.

- Sólo la cuenta, por favor _ dijo Candy.

- Que sean dos trozos de tarta _ insistió él

- Por supuesto.

- No quiero tarta Candy cuando la camarera se alejó. -Quiero irme a casa. Y ya que eres todo un santo, parece que no se te ha ocurrido que Susana se enterará de nuestro pequeño encuentro y me imagino que no le gustará y que ésta no es la mejor manera de arreglar vuestras diferencias.

- No tengo por qué sentirme culpable.

La respuesta fue estudiada, y Candy le observó con atención

- Quieres que Susana se entere, ¿eh?

- Pásame las patatas, si no piensas terminarlas.

- No me gusta que me utilicen.

- Me lo debes.

- No después del domingo _ repuso ella.

Anthony estudió la mancha que su cerveza había dejado sobre la mesa

- Estás hablando de Gigi.

- Tan listo como siempre.

- No voy a disculparme por estar preocupado.

- Entonces eres idiota. Tú y Susana lograsteis convertirme en la fruta prohibida, y puedes apostar a que Gigi encontrará la forma de volver a verme.

En lugar de una réplica enfadada, Anthony resiguió con el dedo la mancha circular de la cerveza.

- Probablemente tengas razón.

La camarera volvió con la cerveza, dos trozos de tarta y la cuenta de Candy. Cuando se fue, Candy removió con la pajita los cubitos de hielo de su Coca-Cola.

- Es una chica estupenda, Anthony. Ahora mismo, se está haciendo las preguntas que la mayoría no se hace hasta que es mayor.

- No me ha preguntado nada.

Candy arqueó una ceja.

- Tenemos una buena relación -.añadió él, a la defensiva. -Siempre hemos hablado de todo.

- Antes de entrar Gigi en la adolescencia.

- Eso no tiene por qué cambiar las cosas.

- Hablas como si tuvieras noventa años. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas como era ser adolescente? Yo no soy su madre pero tengo fama, y eso me convierte en una confidente irresistible.

- ¿ Qué preguntas te hace?

- Eso es información reservada. Tendrás que confiar en mí.

Anthony la contempló largamente. Candy esperaba que dijera que ella era la última persona en la que confiaría, pero no lo hizo.

- Terry tiene razón. Has cambiado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Anthony volvió a juguetear con la botella de cerveza.

- ¿ Te has preguntado alguna vez qué habría pasado si hubiéramos seguido juntos?

- Mi impulso de autodestrucción era demasiado fuerte. Si no te hubiera dejado por Neil Leegan, lo habría hecho por otro.

- Supongo que no podías evitarlo.

- Espera un momento. ¿No irás a agitar una rama de olivo tan fácilmente?

- Tu padre era un hijo de puta insensible. Si te hubiera dado un poco de amor no habrías adoptado con los hombres tu estrategia de tierra quemada.

- Las niñas y sus papás

Anthony hizo una mueca

- No pasará lo mismo con Gigi, Anthony. Ella sabe que la quieres. Lo superará. Déjale un pequeño margen para que cometa sus errores.

Él cambió de tema.

- No vayas a por Terry, Candy. Él sufre, como todos nosotros, y todavía tiene muchas heridas del suicidio de su mujer.

- Preocúpate por ti mismo empujó su trozo de tarta sobre la mesa. -Y no vuelvas a utilizarme como moneda de cambio en tus problemas con Susana.

- ¿ Es lo que crees que estoy haciendo?

- Sí

Anthony se inclinó en la silla y la miró a los ojos

- ¿ Y si te dijera que todavía me acuerdo de ti?

- Te creería pero no le daría importancia. No queda ni una chispa entre nosotros.

- Aún eres una mujer hermosa.

- Y tú un hombre guapísimo. Ken y Barbie, ya mayorcitos. Ofrecemos una buena estampa pero no tenemos mucho que decirnos.

El comentario le hizo sonreír, y ella creyó intuir que caía una barrera entre ambos. Antes de que la sensación se desvaneciera, cogió su bolso y empujó la cuenta hacia Anthony.

- Gracias por la cena. Y suerte cuando expliques esto a Susana.

Cuando Anthony llegó a su casa, le pareció abandonada. Su mujer no le esperaba con una copa de vino y una sonrisa. Del dormitorio de su hija no llegaba el rugido de la música rock. Tiró la chaqueta sobre respaldo de una silla en la cocina, encima del jersey que había dejado en el mismo lugar el día anterior. El Sports Illusírttratéd estaba abier to sobre la mesa de la cocina. La encimera estaba cubierta de porspectos publicitarios, mezclados con facturas e informes de su corredor de bolsa, que Anthony todavía no había tenido tiempo de ordenar. Siempre se había considerado un hombre bien organizado pero esta mañana, a la hora de vestirse, no podía encontrar su cinturón negro de vestir ni su cortaúñas. Intentó imaginar la reacción de Susana cuando supiera que había estado con Candy. Tal vez así recobrara la sensatez y decidiera volver a casa.

La puerta principal resonó con un portazo.

- ¡Papá!

Gigi parecía, fuera de sí. Anthony dejó caer el periódico. Esta noche Gigi había cenado con Susana en el Inn y, al acudir al vestíbulo Anthony imaginó mil catástrofes.

La muchacha se había detenido con los ojos llenos de angustia y el pecho agitado. Parecía muy joven y desamparada. Anthony la atrajo hacia sí.

- Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?

- Papá... _ Gigi temblaba entre sus brazos_ . Papá mamá nos ha abandonado.

Susana aferraba el volante del coche. No había podido ocultárselo a Gigi por más tiempo. Quizás ella y Anthony debieron decírselo juntos, aunque así parecería algo muy grave y Susana no quería asustar a la chica. Además, dudaba mucho que Anthony accediera a hablar con Gigi en su presencia. Estaba demasiado enfadado para eso.

Cuando había hablado por teléfono pocas horas antes, él se había mostrado sarcástico y hostil, interpretando el papel del esposo sufrido que tenía que sobrellevar la carga de una esposa chiflada. Y puede que tuviera razón ¿Qué mujer en sus cabales abandonaría a su marido porque no la quiere lo suficiente? A pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de no haberle dejado subir la noche anterior.

Irónicamente, ella y Gigi se divirtieron durante la cena, una vez Susana superó la conmoción que le produjo el nuevo peinado de su hija. No sólo se había teñido unos mechones rojos, también se lo había cortado de forma irregular por un lado. Pero la niña parecía sentirse a gusto de esa guisa, y Susana hasta logró dedicarle un cumplido. Tampoco hizo ningún comentario sobre el maquillaje de ojos de Gigi ni su atuendo negro, excesivamente ceñido al cuerpo. Tras cierta vacilación inicial Gigi empezó a parlotear sobre cómo las chicas dejan escapar su poder, tema que había asomado su fea cabeza por primera vez después de aquel encuentro clandestino con Candy.

…como cuando una chica hace tonterías en clase, sólo para hacer reír a un compañero que le gusta. O como cuando las chicas permiten que los profesores no les hagan caso, incluso las profesoras. La señora Kirpatrick pregunta a los chicos mucho más que a las chicas, porque ellos siempre están inquietos y ella quiere mantenerles a raya. Hoy levanté la mano mil veces pero no quiso preguntarme. Al final, me levanté de la silla y empecé a agitar los brazos, hasta que tuvo que darse por enterada.

- Recuerdo que a mí tampoco me hacían caso.

- Porque eras muy callada.

Susana asintió.

- Terry no. En algunos aspectos era el peor profesor; en otros, el mejor-Adoptó un falso acento británico_ : «Jasper, no levantes el trasero del asiento hasta que te lo diga. ¡Susana, habla más alto!» Me aterrorizaba

Gigi rió y, durante unos minutos, todo pareció normal. Entonces les sirvieron la tarta de fresas que había pedido Gigi, y Susana supo que ya no podía aplazar más la conversación.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte, antes de que lo oigas de otra persona y te hagas una idea equivocada. _ Se obligó a sonreír un poco, como si el anuncio que estaba a punto de hacer no fuera más desagradable que una cita con el dentista_ . He decidido que necesito estar sola un tiempo. No es nada importante y, por supuesto nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Pero me quedaré un poco más en la tienda.

Gigi no lo comprendió al principio.

- ¡Eso no tiene sentido! No es justo. Pasas más tiempo en la tienda ahora que antes de contratar a Donna.

Susana lo intentó de nuevo, midiendo sus palabras

- No sólo tiene que ver con el trabajo. Necesito aclararme algunas ideas. Papá y yo nos casamos muy jóvenes, y la gente cambia con los años. Tengo que reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas. Será por unas semanas. Un mes, tal vez. No es nada grave, pero tú también te estás haciendo mayor y sería injusto no decírtelo.

La petulancia dio lugar a un comienzo de entendimiento y luego al horror en la cara de su hija. En cuestión de segundos Gigi llegó a la conclusión del desastre definitivo.

- Papá y tú vais a divorciaros, ¿verdad?

- ¡No! No, cariño, nada de eso. _ Susana esperaba poder disimular sus propias dudas_ . Papá y yo no vamos a divorciarnos. Sólo necesito alejarme un tiempo, para aclararme las ideas

Una niña vulnerable ocupó el lugar de la adolescente hosca y Gigi se echó a llorar.

- Os vais a divorciar.

Entonces Susana supo que no debía haber elegido el comedor del Inn para darle aquella noticia, aunque creía que un lugar público quitaría hierro al asunto. De nuevo se había equivocado.

- Es por mi culpa, ¿verdad? _ A Gigi le goteaba la nariz- Porque he sido insoportable.

- No, cariño. No. Esto no tiene que ver contigo. _ No mencionó que su comportamiento había empeorado las cosas.

La acompañó a los lavabos de señoras, donde la abrazó, le limpió el maquillaje corrido de los ojos e hizo todo lo posible por convencerla _ y convencerse a sí misma_ de que aquello solo era transitorio.

Susana temblaba todavía cuando subió las escaleras y entró en el sórdido apartamento que se había convertido en lugar de residencia de la mujer más rica de Lakewood, estado de Misisipí. Se quitó la ropa, se puso una camiseta y sus nuevos pantalones de pijama a cuadros blancos y azules, y se sentó para ocuparse del papeleo de la tienda, pero no pudo concentrarse. Cogió el recetario Southern Living y empezó a pasar

Las páginas sólo para caer en la cuenta de que no tenía para quién cocinar. Sonó el teléfono. Sabía que era Anthony. Gigi ya debía haberle contado su conversación y estaría furioso. Si no contestaba _ y no tenía ganas de hacerlo_ sólo empeoraría las cosas.

- ¿ Sí?

- Susana estamos aquí. _ No era Anthony sino Patty_ . Baja ahora mismo y ábrenos la puerta.

Le hubiera gustado que pasaran unos días más antes de que las Sauces del Mar se enteraran de todo.

- Un momento.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, consideró la posibilidad de decirles que sólo estaba en el apartamento para adelantar el inventario. No serviría de nada

Parecían vestidas para una fiesta improvisada. Annie llevaba leotardos negros y una camisa de trabajo masculina; Patty, un chándal amarillo con chaqueta a juego; Luisa, unos téjanos. Flammy debía de haber ido a la iglesia por la tarde, porque lucía un traje de color rosa y blanco. Invadieron el pequeño apartamento, impregnándolo de sus perfumes intensos y sus ganas de inmiscuirse.

- Hemos traído provisiones. _ Patty sacó una botella de vodka y una coctelera de plata de su bolso tropical_ . Demos gracias al Señor por las infecciones de vejiga de Flammy. Así sabemos dónde encontrar zumo de arándano en todo momento.

- Ya no me molestan tanto. _ Flammy sacó de una bolsa una botella de zumo y un par de latas de Coca-Cola, ya que ella no tomaba alcohol.

- No tendrías tantas infecciones si hicieras pis después de hacer el amor. _ Luisa se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a abrir los armarios buscando vasos.

- Sí que hago pis _ replicó Flammy_ . Pero no sirve de nada.

Luisa agitó una copa delante de ella.

- ¿Inmediatamente después? ¿O dejas pasar un rato?

- Depende

- Yo hago pis _ interpuso Patty_ y, aun así, a veces tengo infecciones

Intentar detener a las Sauces del Mar cuando ya estaban en movimiento era como intentar frenar una avalancha. Susana se hundió en los cojines deformados del sofá y las dejó hacer. Annie sacó un bote de cacao Puffs de una mochila Radio Shack.

- Es el único chocolate que encontré en casa. Los niños se termianaron mi Hershey's.

La última vez que hubo una emergencia y las Sauces del Mar acudieron con vodka, zumo de arándano y chocolate, Annie había acabado divorciándose. Susana cruzó las piernas.

- ¿De qué va todo esto?

- La culpa es de Covner, entre otros. _ Annie vertió cacao en el bol que le tendió Heidi. Sue Covner era una entrometida notoria, a la vez que la esposa del dueño de la tintorería Covner, situada en la acera de enfrente de Tesoros del Ayer.

Patty fue a la cocina.

- Ni una palabra más hasta que haya preparado los cócteles

Las Sauces del Mar estaban acostumbradas a trabajar juntas y no tardaron mucho en acomodarse en el sofá, copas en mano, después de acercar la mesilla de café francesa para tener donde apoyar un plato de galletas y algunos Skittles que Luisa rescató del fondo de su bolso.

- Podéis reíros si queréis _ dijo Flammy_ , pero éste es un asunto serio y vamos a empezar con una oración. _ Cogió las manos de Susana y Annie_ . Señor Jesucristo, hemos venido con espíritu solidario para ayudar a Susana y Anthony en sus momentos de tríbulación. Te rogamos les concedas la capacidad del perdón, para que puedan resolver sus problemas, sean cuales sean. Recuérdales lo mucho que se quieren. Y no permitas, Señor Jesucristo, que nadie separe a los que Tú quisiste unir. Oramos en Tu nombre. Amén.

- Amén _ secundaron las demás.

Susana tomó un sorbo de vodka con zumo de arándano- apenas unas gotas de zumo_ y miró a Patty, que se incorporó en su asiento

- Muy bien, vamos al grano. _ Arrugó la frente y posó una mano en la rodilla de Susana_ . Cariño, Sue Covner me llamó esta tarde y dijo que las luces de este apartamento han estado encendidas estas dos últimas noches y que cree que tú duermes aquí. _ Se fijó en el pijama de Susana_ . Le contesté que estaba muy equivocada, pero al parecer tenía tazón.

- Sue Covner debería ocuparse de sus asuntos _ replicó Susana.

- Tiene bastante con ocuparse de los ajenos. _ Annie cogió un puñado de Cocoa Puffs y se acurrucó encima del sofá.

- Stear llamó a Anthony al trabajo esta mañana _ continuó Patty_ . Me dijo que parecía una piltrafa.

- Bien_ repuso Susana, sorprendiéndose a. sí misma casi tanto como sorprendió a las demás.

Luisa cerró ambas manos alrededor de su copa y las miró.

- Ya sabéis que soy muy intuitiva. Os dije que me parecía que tenían problemas.

A lo largo de los años, la intuición de Luisa se había demostrado menos fiable que los pronósticos del tiempo, y Susana deseó que hubiera encontrado otro momento para empezar a acertar.

- Estamos pasando por algunos baches _ dijo Susana con prudencia- No es nada grave, no quiero hablar de ello y estamos malgastando un buen vodka.

Patty miró a las demás y Susana sintió una punzada de inquietud al observar la comunicación silenciosa entre ellas. Flammy cogió la copa Annie y le robó un sorbo. Annie se volvió hacia Susana.

- Cariño, creemos que podría ser algo más que unos baches. Por eso hemos venido.

- ¿ Qué os hace pensar así? _ preguntó Susana lentamente.

- Sue me ha llamado dos veces hoy; la segunda, no hace mucho más de una hora. _ Patty esbozó un gesto de impotencia con la mano- Ay, mierda, voy a llorar.

Flammy le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo sin apartar los ojos de Susana.

- La hija de Sue la llamó desde La Caseta del Lago. _ Llevó la mano a su cruz, la viva imagen de la Virgen de los Dolores_ . Anthony estaba allí. En La Caseta del Lago. _ Tomó un lento y profundo respiro_ Cenando con Candy.

Empezaron a hablar todas a la vez.

- Me enfadé tanto con él que podría escupirle...

- Teníamos que ser las primeras en advertirte...

- Sabes que Anthony jamás miraría a otra mujer. Si no se tratara de Candy nadie daría importancia al asunto.

- La odio. No puedo evitarlo. No va a salirse con la suya.

La primera reacción de Susana fue culparse a sí misma. Esto no habría pasado si no se hubiera ido de casa, si hubiera dejado que Anthony subiera al apartamento la noche anterior, si se hubiera mostrado más conciliadora por teléfono... Los ácidos ardían en su estómago. Al menos ya no vivía en un limbo.

- Anthony ya es mayorcito _ se oyó decir_ . Es lo bastante fuerte para rechazarla, si quiere.

- Pero ¿ qué pasará si no quiere ? _ farfulló Annie_ . ¿ Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

No preguntaban «qué vas a hacer» sino «qué vamos a hacer. Fuera por el vodka o por el miedo que sentía, el corazón de Susana rebosó de amor por esas mujeres.

Empezaron a analizar y razonar. ¿Qué había hecho Anthony, exactamente? ¿Desde cuándo tenían problemas? ¿Quién se creía que era Candy? Susana apuró su copa, les dijo que las quería mucho y se negó a contestar sus preguntas.

- Somos tus mejores amigas _ protestó Patty al tiempo que volvía a llenarse la copa_ . Si no puedes hablar con nosotras ¿ con quién vas a hablar?

- Evidentemente, no con el bastardo con quien me casé.

La novedad de oír llamar bastardo al chico dorado de Lakewood, estado de Misisipí, hizo que Luisa resoplara y el vodka resaliese por la nariz. Todas se echaron a reír, hasta la propia Susana .Poco a poco se calmaron. Luisa comió una galleta y luego bebió un sorbo de su copa. Flammy terminó la bebida de Annie. Patty volvió a llenar la coctelera. Annie se rascó su laca de uñas. La amistad de las Sauces del Mar arropó a Susana como una manta caliente.

Annie se puso los zapatos de nuevo, la mirada ya sin alegría

- Anthony es un hombre muy especial, y la triste verdad es que si no tienes cuidado, Candy te lo quitará en tus mismas narices.

- Annie tiene razón _ sentenció Patty_ . No puedes permitir que ella te lo quite. Debes luchar por él

- Yo también soy especial _ se oyó decir Susana a sí misma. Y creo que ha llegado el momento de que Anthony Brower luche por mí.

Se la quedaron mirando en silencio, pero Susana estaba reclamando su poder y no pestañeó siquiera.

- De hecho, creo que debió hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

_Continuará…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

_No podrás mantenerme siempre lejos, hermosa mía. Te deseo. ¿No vendrás a mí?_

_GEORGETTE HEYER, El cachorro del diablo_

Candy entró en la cochera, encendió la luz y profirió un grito.

- Bienvenida a casa, querida -. Terry estaba repantigado en el rincón más oscuro de la sala, una mano apoyada en el brazo del sillón orejero, un vaso lleno de whisky en la otra. Llevaba desabrochado el cuello de su camisa de vestir y Gordon yacía a sus pies, con una oreja caída sobre la punta de un zapato Gucci negro y reluciente.

- ¡NO vuelvas a darme un susto así!

- Ya te advertí que debías cerrar con llave.

Candy dejó caer su bolso en una silla y se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba encima de un jersey y una falda tejana corta.

- Al menos, podrías haber encendido la luz.

- Estaba melancólico.

- Pues ya es suficiente.

Terry cruzó los tobillos, estropeando el cómodo apoyo de Gordon.

- Vamos, debes de estar acostumbrada a encontrar hombres enfadados a tu puerta. Teníamos una cita.

- Tú tenías una cita. A mí no me preguntaste.

- Creo recordar que te dejé una nota, y también hablamos del tema por teléfono.

- Una conversación de sordos.

- No pienso esconderme - Dejó el vaso con un golpe seco y se levantó del sillón - Porque de esto se trata. ¿Me equivoco?

- Eres tú quien tiene que vivir en esta ciudad, titi.

De pie, Terry se inclinó hacia ella.

- Una extraña manera de protegerme, la tuya.

- Por mucho que los buenos ciudadanos de Lakewood se explayen sobre tu fama y renombre, sigues siendo un forastero y pueden retirarte la alfombra de bienvenida en cualquier momento.

- Es mi problema.

- Suenas como tus ancestros Victorianos.

- No necesito que nadie me proteja _ añadió él mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos hacia ella_ . Y, sobre todo, no necesito que me proteja una mujer cuyo único propósito en la vida es vender un cuadro que no puede encontrar.

- Sí que estamos solidarios esta noche.

- Lo creas o no, puedes vivir una vida decente sin diamantes ni abrigos de piel.

- Gracias, señor Gucci. _ Se alejó de él.

Terry posó la mano sobre el respaldo del sillón orejero

- Disfruto de los lujos que me puedo permitir pero no los necesito, y desde luego no vendería mi alma para conseguirlas.

- Una nueva muestra de tu superioridad moral.

- Candy... _ El tono grave de su voz sugirió que ya no era momento de hacerse la graciosa.

- No soy totalmente idiota _ dijo ella_ . Nunca he pretendido vivir con el dinero del cuadro. Pienso volver a Houston y obtener una licencia de agente inmobiliario. _ Había sido una buena ( seguía siéndolo) pero Candy tuvo que esforzarse para poner una nota de entusiasmo en su voz_ Tengo muchos contactos allí y quiero vender inmuebles de alto standing. Aunque resulta muy difícil empezar sin un coche impresionante y ropa decente.

- ¿Quieres ser agente inmobiliaria? ¿Tú?

- ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

- Nada. Es un trabajo perfectamente respetable. Pero no te veo haciéndolo.

- Seré una vendedora magnífica.

- Hasta que algún cliente exigente te toque las narices

- Puedo ser amable.

Terry cruzó los brazos.

- Ya, eres la personificación de la amabilidad.

- Te agradezco el voto de confianza.

- Solo intento señalar lo que tú prefieres no ver, aunque creo que ya hemos comentado tus dificultades a la hora de afrontar la realidad. Véase tu insensata idea de trabajar en una librería.

- Ya no estoy hablando de eso.

- Volvamos, pues, a tu plan de vender mini mansiones - Terry se estaba enfadando y ella vio con inquietud que volvía a apartarse del sillón. -Lo que necesitas es un plan de trabajo realista, que no se base en el hallazgo de un cuadro que, con toda probabilidad, fue destruido hace tiempo.

- ¡Ya sé! Iré a una escuela de mecánica.

- Es el colmo - Sin más advertencia que un tic en su aristocrática nariz, Terry la empujó contra la pared. Tenía un aspecto feroz cuando la abrazó y gruñó. -Por Dios que nunca he deseado agredir a ninguna mujer pero o hacemos el amor o voy a pegarte.

Sus palabras la hicieron sonreír, por fin.

- Elijo la primera opción.

Terry profirió una maldición confusa y le atrapó los labios en un beso. Al mismo tiempo, deslizó las manos por debajo de la falda tejana…. Y ella no hizo nada por impedirlo.

En cuestión de segundos le quitó las medias y las bragas. La agarró por los muslos y la levantó. Un jarrón chino se hizo añicos contra el suelo, cerca de la cabeza de Gordon, que huyó asustado a la cocina. Candy le rodeó las caderas con las piernas. Él forcejeó con su ropa y al cabo de unos segundos la penetró.

Estaba preparada para recibirle.

Empezó a embestirla con fuerza, hasta que de pronto gimió y empezó a retirarse.

- No llevo preservativo.

Candy se apretó contra él y no le permitió apartarse.

- No es necesario _ susurró.

- Gracias a Dios.

La empujó contra la pared, hincando los dedos en sus nalgas. Ella empezó a besarle y se entregó a la fricción húmeda y caliente, a los sonidos y olores, a su ardor, a su solicitud...

Se estaba enamorando de él.

Lo sabía desde hacía días pero no había querido reconocerlo, y ahora no podía, no cuando las pestañas de Terry rozaban su mejilla y cuando la encantaba tanto sentirle dentro. Chupó su labio inferior.

Él gimió, empujó con más fuerza, y ella se abandonó a la conmoción.

Cuando terminó Candy se dejó transportar al dormitorio, donde se desnudaron del todo y volvieron a hacer el amor, esta vez más lentamente y con tanta ternura que ella se sintió desarmada. Estaba perdiendo la batalla de no dejas caer las barreras que les separaban.

Cuando por fin estuvieron saciados, tomaron un baño juntos. Ella se recogió el pelo. Él se sentó a su lado, las rodillas dobladas, un codo apoyado en el borde de la bañera.

- ¿ Qué quieres decir con que el preservativo no es necesario?- Acarició la curva de uno de sus pechos con una mano enjabonada.

La luz rosada de las viejas velas rojas de Navidad de Elroy hacía del cuarto de baño un lugar de otra época. Si sólo fuera verdad… No quería responder a su pregunta, pero Terry tenía derecho a saber.

- Tuve un embarazo ectópico a los veintidós años, junto con algunos problemas añadidos. Te alegrará saber que no puedo tener hijos.

Terry apretó los labios contra su cuello.

- Te vienen todas mal dadas ¿ verdad?

Aquellas aguas removidas eran turbias y Candy no puedo contestar.

Terry le acarició el otro pecho para darle tiempo a recuperarse. Luego le remetió un mechón de cabello mojado detrás de la oreja

- ¿ Cuánto tiempo hacía?

Candy dibujó una espiral en el agua jabonosa que le cubría la rodilla.

- Albert enfermó hace dos años y medio

- ¿ No habías tenido sexo en casi tres años?

- No con otra persona

Terry rió por lo bajo. Una de las velas chisporroteó. Cambió la posición de una pierna a una postura más cómoda y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Enamorarse no era precisamente un acontecimiento sin precedentes, ya que le había sucedido en muchas ocasiones. Era su debilidad de toda la vida, aunque creía haber superado ya el problema de no sentirse viva si no estaba enamorada. Al menos, ahora era más lista y sabía exactamente qué tenía que hacer al respecto.

- Necesitamos música él.-Bach diría yo.- . En cambio, empezó a cantar Ella es tan dulce con una voz de barítono inesperadamente dulce, que hizo sonreír a Candy a pesar de su melancolía. Cuando terminó, Terry le acarició el hombro.- Prométeme que le que le dirás a Jewel que has cambiado de opinión, mi amor. Prométeme que te quedarás en La Novia del Francés.

Los hombres la habían llamado muchas cosas a lo largo de los años: dulzura, encanto, niña, arpía, pero nunca mi amor.

- Mis días en La Novia del Francés han terminado, alteza.

- ¿ Por qué, si puede saberse?

Candy sonrió a su pesar.

- Ya sabes, las mujeres mantenidas y todo eso.

- No eres una mantenida. Trabajas para mí.

- Las mujeres que duermen con sus jefes y todo eso.

- Has decidido mostrarte imposible, ya veo. Por fortuna, estoy de un humor excepcionalmente bueno con astucia.- después de lo que te he hecho esta noche.

El comentario acertó en distraerle unos minutos, pero no lo suficiente porque Terry pronto volvió al tema que les ocupaba.

- Analicemos con cierta lógica esta química asombrosa que nos une.

- De acuerdo, pero pediré a mi abogado que redacte un acuerdo prematrimonial blindado que me asegure La Novia del Francés después de nuestro divorcio.

Terry sonrió.

- No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

- Deberías estar temblando de miedo. Con excepción de un periodo afortunadamente breve, que coincide con la peor etapa de mi alcoholismo siempre he tenido tendencia a casarme con mis amantes.

- No obstante, ahora eres una mujer más sabia y madura.

- NO tan sabia, y tengo un gran antojo de ti.

- Deja de jugar conmigo. No me asusto tan fácilmente. Admito que lo ocurrido es bastante asombroso. Parecemos uno de esos raros caprichos de la naturaleza...

Qué sabría él de caprichos de la naturaleza. No tenía la compulsión neurótica de enamorarse de todo ser que llevase pantalones.

- Y creo haber encontrado una solución bastante buena para nuestro dilema

- ¿ No querrás que redacte un trabajo de fin de curso?

- No, salvo que propongas un tema francamente erótico - Halló con el pulgar un músculo tenso en la nuca de Candy y empezó a masajearlo suavemente . -Lo que más necesitamos es tiempo, tiempo para que esta relación nuestra siga su curso.

- Terry, no te gustan las mujeres derrochonas, ¿recuerdas?

- Me gustas bastante.

- Sosiégate, corazón.

- Eres una mujer verdaderamente extraordinaria.

- Y ni siquiera estoy en mi mejor momento - Sus defensas eran tan fuertes como deberían y había llegado la hora de tomar medidas drásticas. Buscó el tapón de la bañera con los dedos del pie - Recuerda que no te he causado más que problemas desde que llegué Y perdóname si hiero tus sentimientos, pero ya no tengo ganas enrollarme siempre con los hombres inadecuados. O cualquier hombre, pensándolo bien.

- Tonterías. Soy el hombre más adecuado. Nadie puede serte menos peligroso que yo.

El cuerpo de obrero desnudo que se apretaba contra ella no parecía poco peligroso.

- ¿Cómo has llegado a esta conclusión?

- Nos entendemos perfectamente. Yo soy sarcástico y desagradable. Tú eres terca y manipuladora.

- Que Dios nos bendiga – Candy encontró la anilla del tapón e intentó tirar de ella.

- Exacto. Ninguno de los dos se hace ilusiones con respecto al otro, de modo que no corremos demasiado riesgo de que la situación se nos descontrole. ¿No te parece?

El tapón salió.

- Me he casado tres veces. «Descontrol» es mi segundo nombre

- Ése es tu problema. Te casas a la primera. Conmigo estarás a salvo.

Algo le dolió en su interior. No el hecho de que Terry no quisiera casarse con ella, ya nunca pasaría por eso otra vez, sino el saber era incapaz de mantener las relaciones de amor fáciles y poco complicadas que tan bien se les daban a otras mujeres. Había llegado el momento de sincerarse, pero no lo conseguiría con el cuerpo de Terry tan cerca, de modo que se puso en pie antes de hablar.

- Hacer el amor contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo pero, por mucho que intente racionalizarlo, no deja suponer un retroceso para mí.

La mano que le acariciaba la pierna se detuvo a la altura de la pantorrilla, y Terry habló con altivez:

- No soy ningún tipo que has pescado en un bar.

Candy salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla.

- Quizá te cueste creerlo, pero sí sé cómo cuidar de mí misma, y una relación contigo no es lo más apropiado,

- Es un poco tarde para pensar así.

- Has sido una tentación irresistible, nada más.

Terry pareció más enfadado que complacido,

- Lo peor es que hemos estropeado una buena amistad -.añadió ella. -Empiezo a lamentarlo.

- Tonterías no hemos estropeado nada - El agua resbaló por su firme cuerpo al ponerse de pie, y el reflejo de las velas en los músculos fibrosos la hizo desear volver a meterse en el agua con él. -Podemos se amigos y amantes a la vez. De hecho, sería preferible.

- No en el mundo de Candy - Puso más distancia entre ambos cuando él salió de la bañera. -Conmigo es todo o nada, alteza, y el hecho de encontrarme aquí sin mis braguitas cuatro meses después la muerte de mi marido significa que he vuelto a las andadas - Su voz se quebró. -Es mucho más deprimente de lo que puedas imaginar.

- Estuvo en coma mucho tiempo antes de morir. Y, de lo que me has contado de él, no creo que fuera el tipo de hombre que esperaría que pasaras el resto de tu vida llorándole.

- No le entiendes. Esto no es bueno para mí.

- Lo era hace media hora.

Terry no quería comprender. Había llegado el momento de disparar su arsenal completo.

- Yo no distingo entre el sexo y la ilusión de estar enamorada.

La cautela que asomó a los ojos de él le dijo que, por fin, había dado en el blanco

- Candy, no creerás en serio...

- ¿ Que me estoy enamorando de ti? ¿Por qué no? He tenido mucha práctica. Y si esto no es suficiente para que huyas despavorido, lo es para que yo me ponga un par de Nikes - Tomó aliento para poder decirlo todo. -Por eso te dejo.

La preocupación de Terry se trocó en indignación.

- Y una mierda. No soy uno de tus muñecos, Candy. No puedes darme la patada sólo porque tienes un berrinche.

- ¿ Has oído lo que te he dicho?

- Cada palabra. Meras tonterías. Estás demasiado acostumbrada a que los hombres hagan volteretas para complacerte. Bien pues este hombre no da volteretas.

- Seguro que tu cerebro entrará en funcionamiento de un momento a otro.

Terry se envolvió las caderas con una toalla raída, estropeando una vista magnífica.

- No es necesario tanto melodrama.

- A ver si logro ser más clara. He tenido suficientes relaciones dolorosas para el resto de mi vida. No pienso tener otra. Nunca más

- De acuerdo. Sólo placer.

- O estás sordo como una tapia o eres el hombre más estúpido del mundo.

- No seas tan tozuda.

Candy se envolvió en su toalla y se dirigió al dormitorio

- Si quieres ser un idiota, tú mismo. Pero irás solo a la cámara de gas. Esta relación ha terminado.

La voz de Terry le llegó por encima del hombro, grave y muy decidida:

- Eso, querida, es lo que tú crees.

_Continuará…_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

__ Ha jugado a su antojo con mis sentimientos, señora. Debería reírme de mí mismo por haberme dejado engañar tanto. Desde luego, no podría esperar otra cosa de un miem¬bro de su familia._

_GEORGETTE HEYER, El cachorro del diablo_

Anthony esperó hasta que la ayudante de Susana se fue a comer y luego se acercó a Tesoros del Ayer. La campanilla de la puerta sonó cuando franqueó el umbral. Susana estaba sola delante del mostrador, disponiendo una colección de muñecas antiguas en un carrito de mimbre. Alzó los ojos con una sonrisa de bienvenida que se borró al instante. Esto enfureció tanto a Anthony, que giró el rótulo de la puerta con "cerrado" hacia fuera, echó la llave y dirigió a Susana una mirada de extrema acritud.

Fue recompensado con la primera señal de inseguridad por parte de ella: un pequeño, casi imperceptible, paso hacia atrás. Bien. Estaba harto de ser el único en tener los nervios de punta,

- Estoy esperando una entrega _ dijo ella,

- Mala suerte.

- No es un buen momento, Anthony. Si quieres hablar, tendremos que hacerlo más tarde.

- Oh sí que quiero hablar. Y no será más tarde,

Su mal humor se debía al exceso de cafeína y la falta de sueño. Debería estar sentado a su escritorio, comiéndose un sandwich de la cafetería mientras adelantaba un montón de informes y una comunicación que debía haber terminado tres días antes. Pero era incapaz de concentrarse

Había pasado casi cuarenta y ocho horas desde que viera a Candy en La Caseta del Lago y Susana no le había dicho ni una palabra, aunque ya habían hablado dos veces por teléfono. Anthony sabía que ya estaba enterada de la noticia. Stear le había llamado para informales que las Sauces del Mar habían celebrado una reunión de urgencia el martes por la noche. Demasiado tarde se le ocurrió que se podría haber detenido en Gemima para echar leña al fuego, pero había pasado de largo sin recordar siquiera que Candy había empezado a trabajar allí. Lo cierto es que apenas había pensado en Candy desde el martes. Le consumía el resentimiento contra Susana.

Su pelo le pareció más largo de lo que recordaba, cosa que no tenía sentido, puesto que sólo hacía cuatro días que ella se había ido de casa. Una pequeña horquilla enjoyada, apenas del tamaño de una uña sujetaba el flequillo a un lado. No parecía mucho mayor que Gigi aunque sí mucho menos inocente.

Anthony nunca había prestado demasiada atención a la ropa de Susana. Su estilo era elegante y conservador y, a primera vista su vestido de color marfil obedecía al mismo patrón. Sin duda se lo había puesto en ocasiones anteriores. ¿Por qué, entonces él nunca se había, fijado en la manera poco discreta en que le marcaba el cuerpo? Susana siempre se quejaba de tener las piernas demasiado cortas pero incluso sin ese par de zapatos abiertos en la puntera y de tacones ridículamente altos, su longitud era más que suficiente para él La justa para que le rodease las caderas.

Una ola de deseo lujurioso recorrió su cuerpo, no el deseo habitual que un marido siente por su mujer sino algo más sórdido, que evocaba moteles baratos y votos matrimoniales rotos. «¡No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo!» Anthony se había indignado cuando Susana le espetó esas palabras, aunque ahora mismo le costaría encontrar argumentos para rebatirlas.

- Anthony, de veras que no tengo tiempo para hablar.

- Y de veras que me importa un comino.

El recelo de Susana aumentó.

- Si hay algo específico...

- ¿Qué te parece el hecho de que mi esposa se ha ido de casa, mi hija oscila entre pegárseme como una lapa y negarse a salir de su habitación, y que yo he sido un completo inútil en la fábrica en lo que va de semana? ¿Te parece bastante específico?

- Lo siento. Su compasión podría haber estado dirigida a un extraño

Anthony sintió un nudo en el estómago. Había tenido la certeza de que la noticia de su cena con Candy la conmocionaría lo suficiente para que Susana se diera cuenta de que no podía seguir así, de que había llegado el momento de luchar por su matrimonio, en lugar de huir. El momento de pelear por su marido. Como mínimo, Anthony había pretendido asustarla para volver a sentarse a la mesa de negociaciones. No se le había ocurrido que a Susana podría no importarle.

Se vio abrumado por una oleada de emociones desagradables: ira, temor, culpa y algo más visceral, algo que tenía que ver con la anticuada noción de la mujer como propiedad. Anthony se centró en la ira, la emoción que mejor podía justificar.

- No sientes nada. Si lo sintieras, le pondrías remedio,

Ella tuvo la audacia de reírse, una risa sinuosa y quebradiza.

- Oh sí señor, ahora mismo me ocupo de ello, señor,

- Dios odio cuando te pones sarcástica.

- Solo porque no estás acostumbrado a ello,

- ¿ Que esperas que haga?

- Ser honesto.

Anthony sintió que perdía los estribos y rechinó los dientes,

- ¿ Qué diablos significa eso? Dime qué quieres que haga.

Susana bajó los ojos y, por un momento, Anthony pensó que estaba avergonzada. Cuando volvió a alzarlos, sin embargo, no parecía avergonzada en absoluto. Parecía dura y resuelta.

- Quiero tu corazón, Anthony.

La serena dignidad con que lo dijo denotaba inteligencia, decencia, cualidades que a él le hicieron sentir culpable, algo que no se merecía y Anthony optó por devolver el golpe:

- Pues menuda forma has elegido para conseguirlo.

Susana ni pestañeó. Dio dos pasos hacia él. Se la veía joven, inocente, muy hermosa

- Quiero tu corazón y quiero tu perdón.

Esas palabras debían apaciguarle pero sólo consiguieron aumentar su ira

- Esas son gilipolleces.

Susana suspiró con cansancio, como si fuera él quien se mostrara poco razonable

- Vuelve al trabajo aconsejó. -Estás demasiado enfadado para hablar

La sensación de ser maltratado lo carcomía desde hacía días. Incluso más que eso. Había hecho planes para su vida, y ninguno incluía ser esposo y padre a los veinte años. Ella le había robado sus sueños, había robado el futuro, y él se había tragado el resentimiento. No de un bocado _ sería demasiado para digerir_ sino a pequeños mordiscos, tan pequeños y espaciados que nunca acabó de rebañar el plato

- Si quieres mi perdón oyó decir Anthony.- tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo.

Susana irguió la cabeza. Anthony pensó que más valía dejarlo así, pero sabía que había dado demasiadas cosas por sentada que había dado por sentada la presencia de Susana, y que ella tenía razón, sí que le había ocultado algo, aunque ya no le preocupaba ser justo.

- Odio lo que me hiciste. Siempre lo he detestado. ¿ Me oyes?

Susana palideció tanto como Gigi la otra noche, sus ojos se abrieron otro tanto y su expresión denotó la misma agitación. Mala suerte. Anthony se había tragado el resentimiento durante catorce años ¿ Y de qué le había servido? Susana se había ido de casa, estropeándolo todo.

- Anthony...

- ¡Cállate! _ exclamó él. - Me has pedido que sea honesto. ¡ Aquí tienes mi honestidad! ¡Tú me robaste mi jodida vida! ó un brazo y dio un manotazo involuntario a una colección de objetos de cristal. Susana contuvo el aliento al ver las piezas tambalearse y caer al suelo, exactamente igual que su matrimonio, pero aquello no detuvo a Anthony. Siguió adelante y dijo cosas que apenas se había permitido pensar - Me quitaste todas las opciones cuando decidiste quedarte embarazada. No te importaba lo que yo quería. Lo único que te importaba era lo que querías. Odio lo que me hiciste, maldita sea. Y no demonios, no te perdono. Nunca te perdonaré.

Un denso silencio cayó entre ambos. La cara de Susana estaba cenicienta; sus labios, temblorosos. Anthony sintió que le faltaba el aire. Había vidrios rotos por todas partes, copas de agua y de vino jarras hechas añicos. Los trozos cubrían el suelo como desechos centelleantes de una vida de arcoíris quebrada.

Anthony esperaba que se desmoronara, deseaba que Susana se desmoronara como se había desmoronado él. En cambio, ella le miró a los ojos y, a través del temblor de su voz, se escuchó toda una vida de tristeza acompañada de una dureza que él jamás había intuido;

- De acuerdo ó. -De acuerdo, pues.

Anthony se dio cuenta de lo que ella acababa de decir. Esto no era lo que él quería. No quería una vida rota. Quería recuperar su matrimonio, a su esposa la mujer que solía mirarle como si fuera el dios de la luna y las estrellas. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto, pero ¿dónde estaba el alivio que se supone debía sentir por haberse quitado un peso de encima? ¿ Dónde estaba la vieja amargura? Necesitaba recuperarla. Necesitaba rumiar su ira justiciera para disculpar los vidrios rotos, el matrimonio hecho añicos.

Pero se había retrasado catorce años en decirle cómo se sentía, y amargura había perdido sabor.

Susana se inflaba y desinflaba bajo su suave vestido. Ella le había dado todo lo que él deseaba, todo lo que había soñado y, en lugar de proteger todo eso como un tesoro, ahora se lo echaba en cara.

- Lo siento mucho ó ella, con expresión llena de compasión y discernimiento, también de dolor, aunque no era la agonía aguda que le afligía a él. -Lo siento muchísimo.

En ese momento Anthony supo que lo había estropeado todo y que ya no podría enmendarlo. Su resentimiento oculto había constituido el fundamento de su matrimonio, había sido el responsable del anhelo de Susana por complacerle y de su sutil y punitivo desapego emocional.

Ahora de aquel resentimiento sólo quedaban los rescoldos, y él quería decirle que la amaba. Aunque Susana jamás le creería después de todo lo que le había dicho

Los ojos le escocían. Tenía que salir de allí. Se dirigió a la puerta y forcejeó con la llave.

Ella no intentó retenerle.

Cuando Candy salió de la trastienda de la librería vio a un niño pequeño mirar el desplegable de los bosques Nightingale, que ella había colgado hacía pocas horas como parte de una campaña promocional del último libro de la serie «Daphne la Conejita». El niño tendría unos cinco años, llevaba téjanos y una camiseta a rayas, y tenía las facciones algo anchas que delatan el síndrome de Down.

Era el primer niño que se había aventurado en la mal iluminada y difícil de localizar sección infantil en toda la mañana.

- Sé que debería dedicarle la misma atención que a las demás secciones Jewel cuando Candy le preguntó al respecto por la mañana, al abrir la tienda. -Pero no me interesa la venta de libros infantiles. Además, casi no deja beneficio.

- No es de extrañar. No es la parte más llamativa de la librería - Jewel se picó.

- Muy bien. Si te crees tan lista, serás la nueva directora del departamento de libros infantiles.

- No tenemos un departamento de libros infantiles

- Y que no te distraiga del resto de tus deberes.

Candy sonrió a su menuda jefa.

- Es mi tercer día de trabajo y ya he sido ascendió a directora. Sabía que triunfaría.

Jewel se alejó con un resoplido.

Candy tuvo que contenerse de coger el teléfono para comunicar la noticia a Terry. Ya no podía hacer cosas así. Aunque el hecho de haberle dejado no impedía que él la llamara a ella. Por lo general, utilizaba a Gordon como excusa; había insistido en la custodia compartida del perro. A veces llamaba para preguntarle algo. ¿ Recordaba Candy haber renovado su suscripción del Atlantic Monthy? ¿ Había llevado a la tintorería su chaqueta de tweed? No podía encontrarla. Ella le echaba de menos con desesperación y a veces deseaba que la invitara a cenar, pero Terry se tomaba su tiempo, un lobo hambriento al acecho, esperando un momento de debilidad para saltar sobre su presa. Puede que su estrategia funcionara, porque esta mañana Candy había tenido que resistir la tentación de prepararle el desayuno antes de ir a la librería.

No podía permitirse la tristeza, de manera que dedicó su atención al pequeño cliente. Estaba sola en la tienda, y Jewel hubiese esperando que atendiera a la persona mayor que acompañaba al pequeño, pero ella no lo hizo. Vio que el chavalín seguía mirando el llamativo desplegable

- ¿Te gustan los libros de Daphne?

El niño le dedicó una ancha sonrisa.

- ¡Gusta Benny! _ Señaló la figura de cartón de un tejón de aspecto travieso, que llevaba gafas y una bufanda de aviadores - Benny es mi amigo. ¡Leer libro!

Candy sonrió. ¿Cómo resistirse a tanto entusiasmo? El niño cogió uno de los primeros libros de la serie que ella acababa de poner en un expositor.

- ¿ Cómo te llamas?

- Charlie.

- Ven Charlie.

Se sentó en el suelo y pensó que necesitaban comprar sillas pequeñas o, cuanto menos, algunos almohadones. Dio unas palmaditas al suelo a su lado y Charlie se sentó junto a ella.

- La caída de Daphne, de Molly Somerville. _ Quizá por influencia de Terry, pensó que los niños deberían aprender a reconocer los título y los autores desde el principio_ . «Daphne la Conejita estaba admirando sus uñas pintadas de violeta brillante cuando Benny el Tejón pasó por su lado como un rayo en su bici de montaña roja y le hizo perder el equilibrio...»

- Me gusta esta parte. _ Charlie se le subió al regazo y, cuando iban por la tercera página, ya se había enrollado un mechón de pelo entre los dedos.

… Benny pedaleaba cada vez más rápido cuando vio un gran charco de agua en medio del camino.»

Oyó la campanilla de la puerta y deseó que fuera Jewel, para que atendiera a los demás clientes, porque Candy no podía moverse.

Charlie alargó la mano y volvió la página.

- Esta parte es muy buena.

Benny rió y fingió que el charco era el océano. ¡El océano!

- ¡Splasssss!

- ¡Splass! _ repitió el niño.

Cuando llegaron al final del capítulo, Charlie le dedicó otra ancha sonrisa.

- Usted sabe leer muy bien.

- Y tú sabes escuchar muy bien.

Percibió un movimiento a la derecha y volvió la cabeza para descubrir que Annie les estaba observando desde la sección de biografías. Candy dejó a Charlie suavemente en el suelo y se puso de pie.

Annie llevaba pantalones y zapatos con suela de caucho.

- ¡Mamí! corrió hacia ella. -¡Me gustan Benny y Daphne!

- Ya lo sé, cariño. _ Aunque Annie habló a su hijo, sus ojos no se apartaron de Candy.

- Quiero libro. Porfa, mami.

- Ya tienes este libro.

- Éste no. _ Charlie corrió hasta el expositor cogió el último libro de la serie y volvió junto a su madre.¿ Cómo se llama éste?

- «Victoria Petigrís y el fastidio de su hermano pequeño.

- Éste no lo tengo.

- ¿Cuánto vale? _ preguntó Annie.

Candy estaba tan desconcertada que tardó un momento en encontrar el precio. Annie acarició la cabeza del niño.

- Si compramos un libro nuevo, no podrás comprar un juguete la próxima vez que vayamos al súper.

- Vale.

- Muy bien. Llévalo a la caja. Iré en un minuto.

Charlie se alejó corriendo, las zapatillas de deporte resonando sobre la moqueta.

Siguió un incómodo silencio. Annie jugueteaba con el asa de su bolso.

- Charlie es mi hijo pequeño. Me hicieron una amniocentesis durante el embarazo, y sabíamos que tenía el síndrome de Down

- Debió de ser muy duro.

- Tuvimos algunos problemas. Nunca nos ha sobrado el dinero. Mi ex, Andy Perkins (no lo conoces), es de Túpelo. Da igual el hecho es que me dio un ultimátum. O abortaba o me dejaba.

- ¿Y le dijiste que tuviera cuidado con la puerta al salir?

Annie esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

- Me lo pensé mucho antes de decírselo. Y no ha sido fácil

- Ya lo imagino. Charlie es adorable. Y también inteligente. Sabía cuándo tenía que volver la página.

- Fue la decisión correcta. _ Annie pasó un dedo por el canto de un estante_ . No sabías que era mío, ¿verdad?

- No.

- Gracias por leerle el libro.

- Encantada.

Annie se pasó el bolso a la otra mano; parecía incómoda

- Tengo que irme.

Pero no se movió, y Candy ya no pudo soportarlo

- Dilo, Annie. Lo que sea que estés pensando, suéltalo

- Sólo quería decirte que has hecho daño a muchas personas y sigues haciendo. No te acerques a Anthony.

Candy quiso defenderse pero Annie ya se estaba alejando. Devolvió La, caída, de Daphne a su sitio y miró el desplegable con los animales de cartón. Deseó poder vivir en los bosques Nightmgale. Aunque fuera por un tiempo.

El resto de la tarde pasó tan deprisa que no tuvo ocasión de reorganizar el departamento infantil. Decidió hacerlo después de cerrar la tienda. Por desgracia, esto suponía tener que llamar a Terry.

- ¿ Puedes quedarte con Gordon hasta las nueve? Trabajaré hasta tarde

- ¿Haciendo qué? La tienda cierra a las seis.

- Ahora soy miembro de la dirección. Jewel me ha puesto a cargo de la sección infantil.

- ¿No quería encargarse ella?

- Al parecer no.

- ¿ Sabes algo de literatura infantil?

- Montones.

- O sea, nada.

-´Por suerte, aprendo rápido.

Buenas noticias, colega. _ La voz de Terry se apagó cuando apartó la boca del auricular para hablar con un amigo imaginario_ . Mami vendrá tarde esta noche. Estaremos solos, así que podemos emborracharnos y ver películas porno.

Candy resopló.

- Eres un pesado - En el momento de colgar, Candy se recriminó por haberse enzarzado en esgrimas verbales con Terry. El comportamiento típico de una adicta.

En la esquina de enfrente vio a Susana cerrando su tienda. A lo largo de los últimos días, Candy había tenido ocasión de verla entrar y salir de la tienda. Una vez la observó cambiando el escaparate, tenía buen ojo para el diseño, había que reconocérselo.

Ayer Gigi había pasado por la librería para ver a Candy, aunque se mostró esquiva y poco comunicativa, incluso cuando ella le preguntó qué tal su nuevo estilo de ropa. Candy sabía que estaba afectada por la separación de sus padres. A la hora de comer del mismo día, había visto entrar a Anthony en Tesoros del Ayer. Por el bien de Gigi, esperaba que pudieran resolver sus problemas pero ahora, al ver que se encendían las luces del apartamento sobre la tienda, sospechó que no resultaría tan fácil.

La llamada de Candy distrajo el trabajo de Terry. Tocó el piano un rato y, mientras recorría las teclas con los dedos inventó para sí un juego que consistía en quitarle a Candy todo su misterio. ¿ Acaso no era cierto que ya había visto hasta el último rincón secreto de su cuerpo? La había tocado y la había saboreado. Conocía sus sonidos, el tacto de su piel. A ella le encantaba estar encima de él, aunque sus orgasmos eran más explosivos cuando estaba debajo. Le gustaba que Terry le volviera la cabeza, hacia un lado y la sostuviera inmóvil mientras le comía el cuello a besos. Sus pezones eran sensibles como pétalos de flor, y la excitaba que la sujetaran por las muñecas.

Pero a cada misterio descubierto correspondían mil más, en espera de ser descifrados. Y aún les quedaban muchas cosas por explorar. Nunca la había poseído en la cama de él ni en la ducha. Quería hacerle el amor sobre una mesa, las piernas abiertas y los talones apoyados en el borde. Quería tumbarla sobre el brazo de un sillón con las nalgas expuestas. Ah, sí, esto último lo deseaba, sin lugar a dudas

Se apartó del piano. Esta noche necesitaba algo más tangible que Chopin para entretenerse. Necesitaba volver a hacer el amor con Candy.

El vestíbulo había quedado a oscuras. Encendió la araña sólo para volver a apagarla. El domingo, cuando Candy le dijo que se estaba enamorando de él, le había sorprendido, pero ahora que había tenido tiempo de pensárselo, la idea ya no le parecía tan aterradora. No era más que otro de los habituales ataques de dramatismo excesivo de Candy. Su cortedad de miras al intentar poner fin a la relación le causaba frustración, pero el sufrimiento de ella no le dejaba indiferente. Sólo habían pasado cuatro meses desde que perdiera a su marido, Albert Andrey, no obstante, había pasado en coma el último medio año de vida y había estado enfermo muchos meses antes. No se podía decir que Candy fuera desleal a su memoria. Terry comprendía sus temores _ también él se sentía inquieto_ pero, si ella considerara la situación razonablemente, vería que era necesario llegar hasta el fin.

No le gustaba la sensación de vacío que se respiraba en la casa sin ella. Él tenía serias dificultades a la hora de escribir. En los viejos tiempos habría comentado el problema con Susana, pero ella ya tenía sus propios problemas. Además, Susana solía mostrarse demasiado precavida. En cambio, Candy tenía la asombrosa habilidad de ir directa al grano y quizá podría ofrecerle una opinión al respecto.

Por la mañana había llamado a Jewel con la excusa de encargar un nuevo libro, pero en realidad era para ver cómo le iba con Candy.

- Esta chica es una mina, Terry _ había dicho Jewel_ . Le encanta vender libros. No te creerías cuánto ha leído,

Oh, sí que lo creía. Ya se había fijado en la diversidad de temas que abarcaban los libros que le hurtaba de las estanterías.

- ¿ Entonces trabaja bien?

- Mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. No hay habitante de esta ciudad que no haya encontrado un pretexto para pasar por la tienda este último par de días. Como no quieren parecer cotillas, acaban comprando algo. Yo procuro atender a las mujeres (porque le ponen las cosas difíciles) y a ella le dejo los hombres. Es capaz de venderles prácticamente cualquier cosa, incluso a los que no saben leer dos líneas seguidas.

- Me alegra oírlo _ había gruñido Terry.

Se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse la cena. Candy le había dejado el congelador bien provisto, y cogió una fiambrera. Ella, por descontado, estaría tan inmersa en la reorganización de la sección infantil que se olvidaría de cenar. O, en caso de acordarse, comería alguna chuchería y lo consideraría suficiente. Sus hábitos alimenticios eran abominables y no se preocupaba por su salud. Sin embargo, aunque no era la mejor cocinera de la ciudad distaba mucho de ser la peor, y le resultaría muy fácil cuidar mejor de sí misma.

Metió la fiambrera en el microondas y cerró la puertecilla de un golpe, ciego al hecho de que se estaba comportando como un hombre que se disponía a matar dragones y rescatar princesas en apuros.

¡Conque la relación estaba terminada! ¿De veras creía que le sería tan fácil deshacerse de él?

Sonó el teléfono y Terry descolgó apresurado, con la esperanza de que fuera Candy, deseoso de decirle qué opinaba de las mujeres apocadas

Pero no era ella...

Alguien aporreó la puerta. La tienda había cerrado hacía dos horas y Candy frunció el entrecejo al colocar el último estante en su sitio. Resituando algunas estanterías, había hecho la sección infantil más accesible al público. Por desgracia, para conseguirlo había tenido que robar un poco de espacio a la adorada sección de poesía y esto significaría una pequeña discusión por la mañana.

Se limpió las manos y fue hacia la puerta. Su corto vestido de punto rojo coral tenía una mancha de suciedad. Esperaba poder quitarla. Su escaso guardarropa apenas resultaba suficiente para trabajar en la librería.

- ¡Ya voy! _ gritó, porque quien fuera no dejaba de golpear la puerta. Atravesó la sección de biografías y vio a un hombre que esperaba al otro lado del cristal. Un hombre corpulento, de espaldas anchas, ropa de Versace y una expresión tormentosa en la cara. Su pulsó se aceleró como si tuviera quince años. Forcejeó con la llave y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Alteza?

Terry entró en la librería dejando atrás un leve olor a azufre

- ¿Quién es Melany?

Candy tragó saliva.

- Mi gata.

- Fascinante. Tu gata quiere saber por qué hace dos días que no la llamas.

Candy tuvo ganas de darse de bofetadas. Había dejado el teléfono de Terry como segunda opción, por si fallaba el móvil y se había olvidado de cambiarlo. Sólo tenían que llamar allí en caso de emergencia, pero Melany era capaz de ser muy cabezota.

- ¿No la habrás asustado? Terry, te juro que si le has dicho una sola palabra alarmante...

Él dejó una fiambrera envuelta en papel de aluminio sobre el mostrador.

- ¿Por qué iba a asustarla cuando reservaba todas mis energías para asustarte a ti?

- Esto no es asunto tuyo.

- Te llamó mama.

- Mamá. Aquí se habla americano, amiguito.

No pudo distraerle, sin embargo. Terry se apoyó contra el mostrador, cruzó los brazos y empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con un mocasín exquisitamente lustrado.

- No parecía la voz de una niña. Sonaba como una, mujer mayor.

- Melany es mi hijastra. Y ahora tengo trabajo que hacer. Ciao.

- Me dijo que tenía cuarenta y un años.

- Los números la confunden. No los tiene.

La mirada de Terry era más firme que los latidos del corazón de Candy.

- Ella es la causa de aquellas susurrantes llamadas que solías hacer.

¿Cierto?

- No seas ridículo. Hablaba con mi amante.

- Me dijo que vive en un lugar llamado Brookdale. Después de colgar hice una pequeña investigación en Internet. Tu talento para la ocultación no deja de asombrarme.

- Oye, hace semanas que no te oculto nada. Te estás volviendo ciego.

Terry arqueó una ceja altanera. Ella cogió la fiambrera y levantó una esquina del papel de aluminio. Lasaña. CTerry había incluido un tenedor. Casi no había comido en todo el día y el solo aroma debería haber bastado para hacerle la boca agua, pero había perdido el apetito.

- No es ningún misterio. Melany es la hija de Albert. Nació con una discapacidad mental. Tiene cincuenta y un años, si quieres saberlo, no cuarenta y uno, y lleva años viviendo en Brookdale. Es feliz allí. Sólo me tiene a mí. Fin de la historia, Brookdale es una institución privada muy cara.

Candy llevó la cena que no quería hacia uno de los rincones de lectura donde había una mesa y dos sillas. Al sentarse, dijo.

- No está permitido comer y beber en la tienda, pero en tu caso haremos una excepción - Y le tendió el tenedor.

Terry se le acercó.

- Por fin las cosas empiezan a tener sentido,

- De acuerdo, comeré. Pero sólo porque estoy famélica. _ Candy se obligó a clavar el tenedor en la lasaña.

- Ya sé que amabas a ese hombre, pero ¿qué padre no haría provisiones para una hija minusválida?

Nunca traicionaría a Albert revelando su propia frustración a causa de la imprevisión de él.

- Sus finanzas eran complicadas. _ Probó un segundo bocado, a pesar de sí misma_ . Me sale bien la lasaña, si me permites decirlo.

- Esto explica por qué has estado tan obsesionada con encontrar el cuadro. Es la pieza que faltaba del puzzle. Nunca te interesaron los diamantes. Debí imaginármelo.

- En serio. Creo que es la mejor lasaña que he hecho nunca.

Terry apoyó la mano en una estantería.

- Necesitas el dinero para que Melany pueda seguir en Brookdale. Resulta que al final no eres la mala de la película. No eres la diosa rubia viperina que sólo se preocupa por sí misma. Eres la heroina pobre y desinteresada, dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo para ayudar a los menos afortunados.

- Oye, ¿no te apetece un poco de esto?

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ya no podía evitar más el tema. Clavó el tenedor en la comida

- No tenía por qué.

- ¿No cuenta el hecho de ser amantes?

Candy se levantó de la silla como un resorte.

- En pretérito, por favor. Y hago lo que tengo que hacer para cuidar de mí misma.

- ¿Levantando un muro tan alto que nadie pueda ver que hay detrás? ¿Es ésta tu idea de cuidar de ti misma?

- Oye, no soy yo quien se pasa sus ratos libres apilando piedras en el jardín de atrás de La Novia del Francés. Si quieres analizar tu simbolismo...

- A veces un muro no es más que un muro, Candy. En tu caso, sin embargo, la erección de barreras es una ocupación preocupante. No vives la vida, sólo finges vivirla.

- Tengo trabajo que hacer. _ Se dirigió al mostrador y Terry la siguió.

- Has creado esta personalidad alternativa, una mujer tan dura que no le importa la opinión de los demás. Tan dura que se enorgullece de proclamar sus defectos a los cuatro vientos, sólo que estos defectos (no te lo pierdas, ésta es tu auténtica genialidad), estas taras que exhibes a la vista pública, nada tienen que ver con tu verdadera personalidad .Aplausos, aplausos.

Candy se esmeraba en ordenar un montón de puntos de lectura

- No es verdad.

- ¿Por qué, entonces, no me dijiste la auténtica razón por la que buscabas el cuadro? ¿Por qué me dejaste en la ignorancia?

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué iba a ganar diciéndotelo? ¿ Acaso debo desnudar mi alma sólo porque aparece otro hombre que va a perturbar mi paz de espíritu? Gracias pero no. Y ahora vete.

Terry la miró de un modo que la hizo sentir como si acabara de suspender otro de sus exámenes. Pero ella vivía su vida como mejor podía, y si a él esto no le gustaba, pues que se fastidiase.

Colin se le acercó y, al mirarla a los ojos, la ternura reemplazó su habitual expresión de altivez.

- Eres... _ le dijo con dulzura_ la más asombrosa de las mujeres.

Candy deseaba fundirse entre sus brazos, como la ex reina de belleza necesitada de afecto que era. En cambio, mantuvo la espalda erguida y los brazos a los costados.

- Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Él suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta. Con la mano en el pomo, se volvió y la miró imperiosamente.

- No hemos terminado, querida. A pesar de lo que pienses.

Ella esperó que desapareciera para correr a la puerta y cerrar con llave. Tenía una opresión en el pecho pero se negaba a llorar de nuevo por un hombre. Agarró la fiambrera y empezó a pasearse por la tienda comiéndose algún que otro bocado, echando de menos a Melany, echando de menos a Gordon, echando de menos al hombre a quien querría cerrar su corazón. Cuando por fin volvió al trabajo ya no sentía el placer de antes, y a las diez empezó a apagar las luces. Al acercarse al escaparate algo llamó su atención en la acera de enfrente. Al principio pensó que era una ilusión, un extraño reflejo de las farolas pero, al mirar con más atención, contuvo el aliento.

De la ventana del apartamento sobre Tesoros del Ayer salía una delgada columna de humo.

_Continuará…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

__ No es extraño que creciéramos como perros rabiosos_

_GEORGETTE HEYER, Estas viejas persinas_

Candy observaba el humo que escapaba por la ventana. Las luces estaban encendidas. Susana estaba allí.

Corrió al teléfono y marcó el número de emergencias. Después de dar la información a la operadora, colgó y reflexionó por un momento. Luego agarró la grapadora del mostrador y cruzó la calle corriendo

El humo seguía saliendo.

- ¡Susana! _ gritó hacia la ventana de arriba_ . ;Susana ¿ puedes oírme?!

No hubo respuesta. Miró a través del escaparate pero no pudo ver humo en la planta baja. Sacudió el pomo de la puerta y, al ver que no se abría, dio un paso atrás y lanzó la grapadora contra el cristal que se rompió en mil fragmentos.

Percibió el leve olor a humo cuando entró en la rienda.

- ¡Susana! _ Se abrió camino hacia la trastienda_ . ¡Susana ¿estas arriba?!

El olor a humo se intensificó. Vio una estrecha escalera de madera que conducía al primer piso. Tenía las palabras «trampa mortal escritas en cada peldaño.

- ¡Susana!

Oyó un golpe sordo y luego una maldición muy poco propia de Susana.

- ¡Llama a los bomberos!

- ¡Ya he llamado! ¡Baja de ahí!

- ¡No!

Aguzó el oído para ver si oía sirenas, aunque no había pasado el tiempo suficiente. Con cierta vacilación, empezó a subir por la escalera.

El pequeño recibidor conducía a tres habitaciones y el humo salía de la del medio. Fue hacia ella.

- ¿ Susana?

- ¡Aquí!

Era habitación alargada y de techo alto al estilo antiguo, una combinación de sala comedor con cocina. El humo salía espeso de la parte cercana de la cocina. Susana estaba golpeando el armario adyacente con una toalla húmeda. Aunque Candy no vio llamas, la situación no estaba bajo control y más valía que Susana saliera de allí.

- Estaba friendo pollo y... _ Miró por encima del hombro y empezó a toser _ . ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿ Quieres que me vaya?

- Me da igual lo que hagas.

- Debería dejar que te quemes.

- Entonces vete

- No me tientes.

Susana soltó un grito cuando una pila de servilletas de papel prendieron fuego en la encimera y empezó a descargar la toalla sobre ellas. Candy agarró una alfombrilla del suelo y empezó a golpear una pequeña llama que lamía el calendario de la pared. Oyó el aullido de una sirena. Sus ojos le escocían y resultaba difícil respirar por momentos.

- Esto es ridículo. Ya vienen los bomberos. Vámonos de aquí mientras podamos.

- No antes de que lleguen. No puedo permitir que el fuego se propague a la tienda

Abajo hay antigüedades únicas, y Candy casi la comprendía.. Casi. Dio una palmada a la puerta del armario.

- Di: «Porfa, Candy. Quédate y ayuda a esta gilipollas.»

- ¡Esa servilleta!

Candy se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver caer al suelo una servilleta envueltas en llamas. La apagó con la alfombrilla y tosió.

- Enciérrame.

El humo se hacía más espeso, las sirenas se acercaban, y Candy decidió que Susana ya había tentado bastante su suerte. Soltó la alfombrilla, dio un rápido paso hacia delante y la inmovilizó con una llave en el cuello.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? _ chilló Susana.

- Pongo fin a las negociaciones.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Cierra el pico. Los bomberos ya casi están aquí – Candy la arrastró hacia la puerta.

- ¡No pienso irme a ninguna parte! _ Aunque Candy era más alta, Susana debía de ir al gimnasio, porque era fuerte como un buey y empezaba a escapársele. Recurrió a un buen truco que le había enseñado Tom Stevenson y pudo arrastrarla hasta el recibidor.

- ¡Au! Me haces daño. Me estás torciendo el brazo.

Candy empezó a conducirla escaleras abajo.

- Sé buena y no te lo romperé.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No malgastes el aliento.

Casi habían llegado abajo cuando Candy relajó la presión y Susana trató de correr escaleras arriba, pero el humo que había aspirado afectaba sus reflejos y logró agarrarla de nuevo del cuello

- ¡Deja de hacer idioteces!

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Candy no sabía cuánto tiempo más habría podido retenerla si los bomberos no se hubieran detenido delante de la tienda en ese mismo instante. Susana también lo vio y, por fin, dejó de forcejear. A través del cristal roto de la puerta, Candy vio aparecer varios coches , y se dio cuenta de que empezaba a reunirse una pequeña multitud.

También supo que acababa de presentársele una oportunidad de oro. Desde luego, era la clase de oportunidad que una persona más honorable declinaría aprovechar. Terry, por ejemplo, ni se lo plantearía Anthony tampoco y, por supuesto, Susana aún menos. Pero el incendio no parecía tan grave, y ninguno de esos tres estirados poseía el don particular de Candy White para disfrutar del momento.

Los bomberos saltaron del camión y echaron a correr hacia la puerta rota. Entonces Candy metió el pie y le hizo una trabanqueta Susana y, como era una persona considerada por naturaleza se aseguró de sostenerla para que no cayera encima de los vidrios rotos

- ¡Ya la tengo! _ gritó al par de bomberos que acababan de entrar.

- En la tienda. Creí que no podría bajarla por las escaleras, pesa una tonelada pero el buen Dios nos ha ayudado a ambas.

- Qué te has creído...

Candy cerró la boca de Susana con una mano.

- No intentes hablar, cariño. Empezarás a toser otra vez. _ Señaló a los bomberos la ubicación de la escalera_ . Ella está bien. Ya la saco de aquí.

Uno de los bomberos quiso acercarse para ayudarla, y Candy liberó la boca de Susana el tiempo suficiente para que ésta empezara a farfullar.

- ¡ Mirad ¡ Respira bien. Daos prisa, el piso de arriba está en llamas.

El bombero volvió con sus compañeros y, en el momento de pasar todos a la carrera, Candy arrastró a Susana hasta la acera, una tarea nada fácil, ya que ésta forcejeaba como una posesa.

- Ahora ya estás a salvo, cariño _ anunció Candy con voz suficientemente alta para que la oyeran los mirones y curiosos_ . Habría muerto antes que dejarte arder allí arriba. Pero no soy ninguna heroína de modo que no vuelvas a darme las gracias.

Los paramédicos llegaron y se ocuparon de Susana; menos mal, porque ya empezaba a morder. Candy se retiró apresuradamente. Dulane Cowié, que ofrecía mucho mejor aspecto con su uniforme de policía que hurgándose la nariz en el aula de recuperación del cuarto trimestre se le acercó presuroso.

- ¿ Candy? ¿Has sacado a Suasana tú sola?

- Es asombroso de lo que eres capaz cuando la vida de otra persona depende de ti _ respondió ella con modestia.

Susana había empezado a discutir con los paramédicos, y una mujer en la que Candy reconoció una versión más vieja y regordeta de Laverne Renke agitó un brazo más allá de la barrera policial

- Oye Candy. ¿ Qué ha pasado ahí dentro ?

- Hola Laverne. Vi el humo al salir de la librería y vine a ver si podía ayudar en algo. Susana ha estado muy valiente combatiendo el fuego. Me alegro de haber estado cerca para echarle una mano.

- Desde luego _ respondió Láveme_ . Parecía inconsciente cuando la sacabas.

Susana la oyó y asomó la cabeza entre los paramédicos para fulminar a Candy con la mirada.

- Probablemente sólo aspiró demasiado humo _ se apresuró a con testar ésta.

Dulane miró el primer piso.

- Tuvo suerte de que estuvieras aquí.

- Cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

Los paramédicos seguían reteniendo a Susana y de la ventana del apartamento empezaba a salir menos humo. Candy se quedó observando con el resto de la multitud. Al poco, un bombero salió de la tienda para hablar con Susana. Candy decidió que había llegado el momento de desaparecer pero, justo cuando empezó a abrirse camino hacia su coche, un BMW de color tostado frenó en seco detrás de los coches de bomberos y Anthony se apeó, descalzo, en tejanos y una camiseta gris.

Corrió hacia Susana y la abrazó con fuerza. Ya que se encontraban apenas tres metros de distancia, Candy pudo oír lo que decían.

- ¿Estás bien? _ preguntó él.

- Sí, yo... iba a freír pollo... Charise está enferma y me distrajo el teléfono. El aceite se calentó demasiado. Ha sido una estupidez.

- Lo siento mucho - La emoción en su voz hizo sospechar a Candy que no estaba hablando sólo del fuego sino de otra cosa. Había visto a muchos hombres enamorados, y Anthony se ajustaba perfectamente a la descripción.

Perdió el hilo de la conversación unos momentos, mientras trataba de convencer a un paramédico que no había sufrido ningún daño. Cuando por fin se deshizo de él, vio que Anthony apartaba un mechón de pelo de la mejilla ennegrecida de Susana y le escrutaba la cara

- Lo que dije ayer... No hablaba en serio.

Susana respondió con un tembloroso asentimiento de la cabeza.

Un bombero joven, a quien Candy no conocía, se acercó a la pareja.

- El humo ha causado muchos daños, señora Brower aunque pudo ser peor. _ Miró a Anthony y señaló a Candy con un dedo. -Menos mal que apareció esa señora. Ella sacó a la señora Brower del apartamento. Su esposa pudo haber sufrido heridas graves.

Susana se había olvidado de Candy, pero el elogio del bombero la hizo recordar y frunció el entrecejo con enfado. Anthony se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

- ¿Candy?

Susana abría la boca para increparla cuando Anthony la estrechó de nuevo contra sí.

- Dios mío... ¿Seguro que estás bien? ía respirar con dificultad. -Ahora tienes que volver a casa. Se acabó, Susana. No tienes alternativa.

No lo dijo en tono triunfalista ni parecía desdeñoso en absoluto, pero Candy vio que Susana se apartaba de él. Con expresión de gran pesar, dio un paso atrás y con sus dedos ennegrecidos se remetió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Todavía no. No hasta que ambos estemos seguros.

- Yo estoy seguro _ dijo Anthony con voz cargada de emoción_ . Nunca he estado más seguro de nada.

- Me alegro por ti. _ Susana le acarició la mejilla con ternura_ . Yo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

Incluso desde su posición, Candy percibía el amor que Susana sentía por su marido, pero Anthony no estaba tan receptivo. En lugar de relajarse y concederle el tiempo que necesitaba, como haría cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, él siguió presionándola.

- Tienes que volver a casa ahora. No tienes otro sitio donde ir.

Susana se puso tensa y Candy pensó que hasta el mejor hombre puede comportarse como un completo idiota.

- Me alojaré en el Inn - dijo Susana.

- Aaron hospeda la convención de las cámaras de comercio, ¿recuerdad todas las habitaciones están ocupadas?

- Lo había olvidado - Susana empezaba a sentirse arrinconada. -Ya…ya se me ocurrirá algo.

- Habrá tiempo para eso. Entretanto, quiero que vuelvas a casa.

- Anthony, por favor...

- Es lo único razonable.

- No hay nada que arreglar ó él.- Ya no.

- Aún estamos tocados _ prosiguió ella con más serenidad. -Y tenemos que arreglarlo.

Anthony sin embargo, no se daba por vencido.

- Sólo por esta noche, entonces.

Susana parecía un animal caído en una trampa, y el mismo instinto que había impulsado a Candy a ponerle la trabanqueta, ahora le sugirió un curso de acción totalmente distinto, algo que no sería tan divertido, ni mucho menos. Así que, a su pesar, se acercó y dijo:

- Podrías... Podrías... ya sabes… - Empezó a toser y se dio unas palmaditas en el pecho - El humo excusó - «No digas nada. Ni una palabra más. Vete de aquí», le ordenó su cabeza

Sus expresiones de impaciencia la hicieron sentir como una niña que se inmiscuía en los asuntos importantes de los adultos. Se llevó una mano al cuello.

- Podrías... eh... venir a casa, Susana. Sólo por esta noche… Mañana también, tal vez, si es necesario pero... no más... ¡Lo que sea maldita sea!

- ¿A tu casa? se rió. - Ésta sí que es buena. No malgastes el aliento. Susana no se irá contigo.

Cuanto más grandes, más tontos...

- De acuerdo Susana lentamente y con expresión inescrutable_ . Sí, gracias. Iré.

Se diría que alguien acababa de golpear a Anthony en la cabeza con una maza.

- ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡Ésta es Candy!

- Sé bien quién es. _ Y añadió con gesto inexpresivo. - al fin y al cabo, me ha salvado la vida.

Candy intentó mantener una expresión de humildad.

- No ha sido nada.

- Créeme, sé de qué hablo _ dijo Susana entre dientes.

Anthony las miraba a ambas como si hubieran perdido la cabeza.

- No entiendo nada.

- Puedes venir en cuanto hayas terminado aquí_ dijo Candy a Susana_ . Ahora voy a casa a esconder los cuchillos.

Una hora más tarde, después de que Anthony comprobara que Gigi seguía durmiendo y se tomara un whisky sin hielo, llamó a Terry para contarle lo ocurrido.

- ¿Seguro que las dos están a salvo? _ preguntó éste por tercera vez.

- Del luego sí. Quién sabe qué pasará esta noche. ¿Por qué no te acercas y lo compruebas? Ahora mismo estoy tan enfadado con Susana que preferiría mantenerme alejado.

- Olvídalo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti pero, mientras sepa que están a salvo no pienso acercarme a esa casa. Será mejor que se aclaren ellas solas.

Candy no quiere aclarar nada. Únicamente actuó por despecho quiere impedir que Susana vuelva a casa.

Terry lo dudaba sinceramente. No obstante, quién podía saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Candy.

- ¿Dices que ha salvado a Susana?

- Eso me dijeron. Dios sabe que le estoy agradecido pero... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? Todo esto es un lío. Tenía la vida cogida por las pelotas y ahora es la vida la que me tiene a mí.

- Lo veras todo mejor por la mañana, seguro,

- Ya me gustaría creerte.

Después de colgar, Terry tuvo que repetirse varias veces que Candy estaba bien para no ir corriendo a la cochera. Su presencia la haría sentir como si tuviera que librar dos batallas a la vez, en lugar de una Miró por la ventana y vio el Benz de Susana aparcado junto a la casa. Se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a la visión de su cama sin hacer. Desearía que Candy estuviera allí, desnuda, las piernas entre las sábanas, los brazos tendidos hacia él.

Ahora que había descubierto la existencia de Melany, todas las piezas que no encajaban habían encontrado su sitio. Candy era una mujer de principios firmes y carácter de ley, el tipo de mujer que, en tiempos pasados, inspiraba a los hombres comunes a escalar castillos y a los príncipes a ir de puerta en puerta con un zapato de cristal en el bolsillo

¿ Quién iba a imaginarse que un realista acérrimo como él caería bajo el hechizo de Candy White? Había caído, sin embargo, y ahora necesitaba pensar exactamente qué iba a hacer al respecto.

Candy estaba bastante segura de que Susana no pasaría por su casa para hacerse una maleta, de modo que dispuso un cepillo de dientes y una muda de ropa en el dormitorio pequeño. Esta noche no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a su enemiga nata y, después de tomar un baño rápido, se metió en la cama.

Por desgracia, no pudo evitar a Susana a la mañana siguiente. Poco después de las ocho, la oyó bajar las escaleras. Candy cerró el grifo de la cocina y le habló sin darse la vuelta.

- Tengo Fruity Pebbles y Doritos. Elige lo que quieras

- Un buen surtido.

Candy la miró por encima del hombro y soltó un bufido. Ya sabía que Susana no luciría demasiado con la vieja camiseta de Matrix y sus propios pantalones del chándal gris, pero no se había imaginado que le vendrían tan grandes.

- Bonito conjunto.

Como siempre, Susana demostró ser mejor persona y no mordió el anzuelo.

- No está mal _ respondió secamente. Gordon salió de debajo de la mesa para olisquear a la desconocida, le mostró los dientes y luego se dirigió a la sala de estar - Te agradezco que me hayas dejado dormir aquí.

- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Después de salvarte la vida y todo eso.

Su comentario disparó a Susana.

- Pudiste hacerme daño cuando me hiciste la zancadilla

- Donde no hay riesgo, no hay recompensa.

- El riesgo fue mío.

- Precisamente por eso resultó irresistible.

- ¿Siempre tienes que acaparar la atención de todos?

- Digamos que sé aprovechar las oportunidades.

- También las ajenas, por lo visto.

- ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que no tienes sentido del humor?

- No todo es una broma.

- ¿Hay bromas para ti? ¿O tienes siempre ese aspecto de estar chupando ciruelas?

- Limones. La expresión es «chupar limones».

_ Tú deberías saberlo. _ Gordon empezó a ladral en la sala de estar_ . ¡Calla!

Entonces Candy se dio cuenta de que ladraba porque llamaban a la puerta. Con un siseo de exasperación, salió a abrir. Era Gigi, ataviada con pantalones y un jersey de su talla. Hasta con el cabello revuelto resultaba muy guapa.

- ¿Estabais gritando?

- Hola, pequeña _ logró balbucir Candy. Susana salió presurosa de la cocina. La adolescente y le dio un gran abrazo. Susana cerró los ojos y la estrechó contra sí

Cuando al fin la soltó, Gigi parecía avergonzada. Se arrodilló para saludar a Gordon.

- Hola tío ¿Me has echado de menos?

Gordon se tendió de espaldas para que la muchacha le rascara la barriga, mientras lo acariciaban, el perro lanzó una mirada hostil a Susana. Gigi se fijó en el atuendo de su madre y arrugó la nariz.

- Menuda pinta.

- No es mío. Te has levantado demasiado pronto para ser sábado.

- Creo que tuve una premonición de que algo iba mal - Dio a Gordon un último repaso y se incorporó_ . Papá me ha contado lo que pasó. Dijo que podía venir aquí.

¿ Quieres una tostada con canela? _ ofreció Candy camino de la cocinare

- Vale

- Me ofreciste Doritos _ saltó Susana.

- Diablos, se me olvidaron las tostadas.

Una llamita de esperanza se encendió en los ojos de Gigi.

- ¿ Ahora sois amigas?

Candy se ocupó de los huevos y dejó que Susana contestara a la pregunta.

- Amigas no.

Gigi arrugó la frente.

- ¿ Todavía os odiáis?

- Yo no odio a nadie _ respondió la madre Teresa, sirviéndose una taza de café. Candy disimuló un nuevo bufido rompiendo otro huevo.

- Si yo tuviera una hermana, no la odiaría. _ Gigi se sentó en el suelo junto a la puerta, para que Gordon pudiera treparse a su regazo.

- No somos hermanas normales _ respondió Susana sentándose a la mesa.

- Hermanastras. Tenéis el mismo padre.

- Pero no crecimos juntas.

- Si yo descubriera que tengo una hermanastra me sentiría feliz, aunque no hubiéramos crecido juntas. Odio ser hija única.

- Lo has dicho al menos cien veces.

Gigi dedicó a su madre una mirada ceñuda y repuso.

- No entiendo por qué la odias tanto.

- Gigi este no es asunto tuyo.

La tregua temporal entre madre e hija llegó a su fin y en la cocina reinó el silencio, interrumpido sólo por los gruñidos suaves y satisfechos de un basset al que le rascan las orejas. Candy dio unos golpecitos a la batidora de mano contra el canto del viejo bol de Elroy. Gigi pretendía culpabilizar a su madre y erigir a Candy en parte perjudicada. Había llegado el momento de poner las cosas en su sitio. Se consoló a sí misma pensando que se lo debía a Susana después de la jugarreta que le hiciera anoche. Vale. A Susana le debía más que eso.

- La verdad es, cariñín, que yo le hice la vida imposible a tu madre.

Gigi dejó las orejas de Gordon para mirar a Candy.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Todo lo que pude. _ Candy se concentró en el pan de molde para no tener que mirar a ninguna de ellas - Tu madre era una muchacha tímida, y yo me serví de eso para hacerla quedar mal delante de los otros chicos. Cada vez que alguien quería ser su amigo, traba la manera de disuadirle. Me reía de ella a sus espaldas y cuando encontré su diario personal, lo leí en voz alta delante de todos.

- No te creo _ respondió Gigi, demasiado leal para perder tan pronto la fe en su nueva tía - Ni siquiera Kelli Willman haría algo así

- Créetelo.

Candy arrojó un trozo de mantequilla en la sartén. Se había olvidado de encender el fuego, y la mantequilla se quedó allí sin derretirse. Cogió un trapo para secarse las manos y se volvió para mirar a ambas. Susana estaba sentada con el tazón de café en las manos y expresión inescrutable.

- En el último curso le hice lo peor que he hecho a nadie en mi vida. _ Miró a Gigi porque no quería mirar a Susana_ . Tu madre participó en una obra de teatro del instituto...

Susana se levantó de la silla.

- No tenemos por qué hablar de eso.

- La vergüenza es mía, no tuya _ replicó la anfitriona.

Susana tuvo el mérito de volver a sentarse. Quizá se diera cuenta, como Candy, de que había llegado el momento de ventilar los viejos fantasmas.

- Tenía pintura por todo el cuerpo _ prosiguió_ , y yo sabía que tendría que ducharse cuando terminara la obra. Esperé hasta que se metió en la ducha y luego entré en el vestuario y le escondí la ropa, también escondí las toallas, cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para cubrirse.

Esperaba que Susana protestaría de nuevo, pero ella siguió con la taza entre las manos y la mirada abstraída.

- Esto no es tan malo como leer su diario en público _ dijo Gigi.

- No he terminado.

Gigi acomodó la cabeza de Gordon más arriba en su regazo mientras Susana mantenía una expresión pétrea.

- Yo estaba con unos chicos ó Candy. - y les desafié a que entraran en los vestuarios de las chicas. Lo hice parecer como algo muy divertido. Ellos no sabían que tu madre estaba allí y me siguieron ó con el trapo de cocina.- Tu padre era uno de esos chicos.

El cuello de Gigi se contrajo cuando tragó saliva.

- ¿ Y la vio?

Ella asintió.

- Sí, y ella estaba muy enamorada de él. Por eso fue tan malo lo que hice. A ella le gustaba muchísimo, y se sintió humillada.

- ¿ Por qué hiciste algo tan malo?

Candy miró a Susana.

- Tal vez prefieras explicárselo tú.

- ¿ Cómo podría explicarle algo que yo misma nunca he podido entender? -dijo Susana con gesto recio.

- Claro que lo entiendes.

- No había razón para ello _ replicó Susana_ . Tú lo tenías todo, Eras la hija legítima y tenías una verdadera familia.

- Y también eras popular_ añadió Gigi_ . ¿De qué podrías tener celos?

Susana lo sabía pero no pensaba decirlo.

- Mi padre amaba a tu madre, pero a mí no me quería _ dijo Candy - la verdad es que apenas me soportaba. Yo me reía ruidosamente, mis notas eran malísimas y a él le exigía demasiado.

- No te creo Gigi.- Los padres quieren a sus hijos, incluso cuando meten la pata.

- No todos los padres son como el tuyo. El mío no me pegaba. Sencillamente, no le gustaba estar conmigo. En cambio, le encantaba estar con tu madre. Por eso la odiaba.

Candy se volvió hacia la cocina y encendió el fuego, consciente de lo mucho que dolía aún el pasado.

- Cada vez que les veía juntos, él estaba feliz de un modo que nunca lo estaba conmigo. No podía castigarle por ello, de modo que la castigué a ella.

Gigi tragó saliva e intentó salvar la situación.

- Los adolescentes hacen tonterías. No sé por qué tiene que seguir siendo un problema.

- Tienes razón ó Candy.-. No debería serlo.

Susana tampoco ayudó esta vez, se limitó a beber otro sorbo de café y no dijo nada. Candy dedicó su atención a la tostada francesa. Finalmente, Gigi apartó a Gordon y se puso de pie, con una arruga de preocupación en la frente.

- ¿ Quitaste a mamá su novio, o sea papá, cuando ibais al instituto?

- De eso nada.

- Él fue tu novio durante mucho tiempo, ¿no es cierto?

- Hasta que fuimos a la universidad. Entonces le dejé por otro tipo que no era ni la mitad de bueno que tu padre. Aunque debes reconocer que aquello estuvo bien porque, si no le hubiera engañado, tu padre y tu madre no habrían sido novios y tú no habrías nacido

- Tuvieron que casarse. Mamá se quedó embarazada.

Candy echó una mirada a Susana, quien tenía una de esas expresiones distantes que a veces exhibía en el instituto.

- Yo nunca sería tan estúpida como para quedarme embarazada sin estar casada _ dijo Gigi.

- Será porque no tendrás relaciones sexuales antes de los treinta _ repuso Candy.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Susana, aunque Gigi no lo consideró divertido.

- ¿Piensas quitárselo ahora?

- ¡No! ó Susana y su tazón se sacudió.-. No Gigi, no lo va a hacer.

La chica se acercó a su madre, relajándose casi imperceptiblemente.

Candy echó el pan en la sartén.

- Cariño, no podría quitárselo aunque me lo propusiera. Él la quiere a ella, no a mí.

Todavía confusa, Gigi miró a su madre.

- No entiendo por qué permitiste que te hiciera tantas cosas malas. ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

- Era una cobarde _ respondió Susana, que parecía incongruentemente majestuosa con su atuendo de talla holgada.

Gigi asintió con toda la sabiduría de la historia:

- No reclamaste tu poder.

- No sabía que lo tenía, hija. Debiste ver a tu tía. Era tan bella, tan segura de sí misma. Su cabello era perfecto, su ropa, perfecta, su maquillaje siempre a punto. Y tenía esa risa fabulosa que hacía que todo el mundo quisiera reírse con ella. El aburrimiento desaparecía cuando se acercaba Candy. Con ella en la habitación, no se podía mirar a otra persona

- Aún es así Gigi. - La gente se fija en ella.

- Oye estoy aquí, por si lo habéis olvidado ó la aludida. - Y nadie se fija en mí fuera de Lakewood.

- Lo dudo Susana. - Pero estás tan acostumbrada que ya no te das cuenta.

Gigi puso cara seria.

- Deberías disculparte, Candy. Y tú, mamá, deberías perdonarla porque ya no es como entonces.

- No es fácil _ dijo Candy, para que Susana no tuviera que aparecer como la mala_ . Lo siento pero ha habido demasiados años de enemistad.

La expresión de Susana ocultaba un atisbo de sonrisa.

- Es verdad que William White me quería más a mí.

- ¡Mamá! Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

- Pero cierto ó Susana. - Aunque yo estaba celosa, porque Candy tenía a Rose.

- Y tú a la yaya Sabrina su hija.

- Créeme, no se podían comparar. Rose era como una estrella del cine. Hermosa e impresionante y con una risa maravillosa. Ella y Candy eran más como amigas que como madre e hija. Cuando Candy no estaba con tu padre ni con las Sauces del Mar, estaba con Rose. Todo el mundo sabía que no se podían celebrar reuniones el sábado por la mañana, porque ellas veían Josie y las gatitas. Cuando salían juntas se contaban secretos en voz baja y, si pasabas por delante de La Novia del Francés, las veías sentadas en el porche, tomando té dulce y cuchicheando. Lo único que hacíamos la yaya Sabrina y yo era crisparnos los nervios.

- La abuela es más agradable ahora.

- Los años han suavizado su carácter. Cuando yo era joven, sólo tenía espacio para una persona en su vida, y esa persona era mi padre.

Candy hizo una mueca al oírla llamar a William de eso modo. Al mismo tiempo, reconoció que Susana estaba en su derecho.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer, entonces? _ preguntó Gigi -.¿ Seguiréis odiándoos ? ¿ O creéis que podríais ser amigas, ahora que habéis hablado de vuestros problemas?

- No es probable _ dijo Candy. - Al menos, no hasta que alguien haya devuelto las perlas de alguien.

Gigi miró a su madre en busca de una explicación,

- Tengo las perlas de Rose Susana. - Debieron ser Candy pero no lo fueron, y no pienso devolverlas.

- Eso sí que es malo _ observó Candy.

- ¿ Tan malo como lo que pasó en los vestuarios ? _ replicó su hermanastra.

- No, no tanto _ terció Gigi, y miró a Candy; parecía una diminuta secretaria de Estado tratando de negociar un tratado de paz entre dos naciones en guerra - Creo que mamá debería quedarse con las perlas como compensación de lo que le hiciste, aunque le queden ridículas.

- No me quedan ridículas Susana. - y por eso las llevo cada día.

- Deberías estar contenta de que mamá se las quede. También a ti te quedarían ridículas.

- No se trata de esto _ dijo Candy_ . La cuestión es…. Oh da igual. Ya sé a dónde nos conduce esto, Gigi. Ahórrate los esfuerzos. Tu madre y yo nunca nos comportaremos como hermanos por mucho que lo intentes. Lo mejor a que podemos aspirar es a una relación cordial.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Pero, Candy, ¿no has pensando nunca que... _ Gigi tocó el hombro de su madre. - mamá y yo somos las dos únicas personas en el mundo que tenemos tu misma sangre?

Candy sintió el familiar nudo en la garganta e hizo lo que pudo para eludirlo.

- Así es la vida, pequeña.

- ¿Puedo llevar a Gordon a ver a papá? ó Gigi de repente.

- Dejarnos solas no dará resultado _ replicó Candy.

- Sólo quiero que Gordon conozca a papá.

- ¿Y qué hay de tu tostada?

- La llevaré conmigo. _ Cogió una tostada del plato, llamó a Gordon y momentos después salían por la puerta.

Susana se levantó y se acercó a la cafetera.

- Sabía que estabas celosa de mí, pero al parecer nunca supe cuánto.

- No tendrías que mostrarte tan contenta por ello.

- La vida no concede muchos momentos de perfección. Lo estoy saboreando. _ Susana sonrió, se sirvió una tostada francesa y de pronto la miró con severidad - Se supone que llevaría canela.

- Me he distraído humillándome delante de tu hija.

Susana le vertió un poco de jarabe dulce y, de pie delante de la encimera empezó a comer, aunque ya no parecía tan segura de sí misma.

Cuando terminó, dijo:

- Me gustaría pasar unas noches aquí, si no tienes inconveniente.

- Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a él.

- Tarde. ¿Qué hay entre tú y Terry?

- Estoy jugando con él.

Susana soltó una risita y se dispuso a marchar.

- Estas loca por él.

- Eso lo dices tú.

Susana se dirigió a la sala de estar y cogió su bolso Antes de salir, añadió

- Será muy divertido ver cómo te rechaza.

- ¿ Ah, sí? Ya lo veremos.

Susana rió de nuevo y la puerta se cerró tras ella con un golpe decidido.

Candy se lanzó hacia el jarabe de arce.

- Me alegra haber dejado atrás la vieja enemistad ó.

_Continuará…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_Siempre ha sido una salvaje-lloriqueó Madam_

_GEORGETTE HEYER_

Candy no quitó ojo a las idas y venidas en Tesoros del Ayer en todo el día. A pesar del rótulo de CERRADO que habían puesto en la puerta tapiada con tablas, la tienda era un hervidero de actividad, Anthony y Gigi aparecieron en torno a las nueve y media de la mañana. Más tarde empezaron a llegar las Sauces del Mar. Poco antes del mediodía apareció un camión, y Anthony, que llevaba téjanos y una camisa de trabajo, estuvo un rato en la acera hablando con los operarios antes de dejarles entrar en la tienda. Más tarde Gigi salió y volvió con una pizza. La familia de Susana cerraba filas. Tal vez todo estuviera en paz en el País de los Brower.

De ser así, significaría que Susana no volvería a la cochera por la noche. No es que Candy esperara su llegada con impaciencia. A pesar de ello, en su confrontación de la mañana hubo algo que no le había disgustado del todo.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos una mujer delgada y de mandíbula cuadrada que se acercó a la caja.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Candy? Soy Pansye Tims, la hermana mayor de Corinne.

- Claro, Pansye, por supuesto. ¿Cómo te va?`

- Me estoy recuperando de una sinusitis. mujer se acercó más. - Todo el mundo habla de lo de anoche. Imagínate qué le habría pasado a Susana si tú no hubieras estado allí para sacarla de la tienda. Ella es tan especial... Lakewood no sería lo mismo sin Susana. Sólo quiero que sepas que te estamos todos muy agradecidos.

Candy cambió de postura, incómoda. Pansye era, cuanto menos la vigésima persona en entrar en la librería para darle las gracias.

- Lo cierto es, Pansye, que han exagerado un poco la historia. En realidad , no saqué a Susana de la tienda. Yo sólo...

- Oh, vamos. Eres toda una heroína.

Jewel apareció junto a la caja como un espíritu malévolo.

- Así es, Candy. Incluso he oído que el alcalde piensa concederte la medalla Cívica.

Candy fulminó con la mirada a su jefa, que sabía la verdad. Al llegar por la mañana, le había contado exactamente cómo había ocurrido. Jewel sin embargo, se había limitado a reír. Cuando Pansye se marchó, Candy se encaró con Jewel en el pasillo de los libros de autoayuda.

- Esto sólo tenía que ser una broma. Lo hice para divertirme y para fastidiar a Susana. Ahora ella evita contar la verdad deliberadamente porque sabe que es lo que quiero que haga.

Jewel rió por lo bajo.

- Te aseguro, Candy, que contratarte ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida, y no lo digo sólo porque eres divertida. Has atraído más clientes de lo que hubiera soñado nunca.

Basándome en un engaño.

- Lo que sea, pero funciona. _ La mermada sección de poesía llamó la atención de Jewel - ¿Dónde están todos los libros de Langston Hughes? Él está...

- Muerto ó Candy. -Necesitaba su espacio para el departamento infantil.

- Pero Nikki Giovanni no está muerta. _ Jewel señaló un estante- Y no sé qué voy a decirle si viene aquí.

- Dudo que Lakewood, estado de Misisipí, ocupe el primer lugar en la lista de destinos de la buena de Nikki. Y no es necesario exhibir tres ejemplares de todo lo que ha escrito.

Jewel no dejó de quejarse hasta última hora de la tarde, cuando descubrió que Candy había vendido el nuevo título de «Daphne la Conejita » junto con media docena de libros más.

De acuerdo ó a regañadientes. -Te dejo hacer. Pero, si se te ocurre tocar siquiera Gwendolyn Brooks, la muerta serás tú.

Cuando faltaba poco para cerrar, Candy se dio cuenta de que esperaba una llamada de Terry. Ya debía de haberse enterado del incendio. ¿No estaba ni un poquito preocupado? Parece que no.

- Esta noche cenamos en La Caseta del Lago _ dijo Jewel - Te invito.

- De acuerdo. Pero, para que no haya malos entendidos, nunca me enrollo en la primera cita.

- No te des tanta importancia. Sólo estoy buscando una amiga.

- Podrías darme una oportunidad, al menos.

- Algunas cosas no pueden ser.

Para cuando llegaron a La Caseta del Lago y pidieron la cena, la conversación entre ambas se había tornado más seria. Hablaron de sus libros favoritos, de sus viejos sueños y de sus nuevas esperanzas. Candy no satisfizo la curiosidad de Jewel sobre Terry, pero le contó por encima lo ocurrido por la mañana con Susana.

Cuando terminó, Jewel la miró con comprensión.

- Te sabe mal que no vuelva a tu casa.

- No exactamente.

- Sí exactamente.

Era cierto y Candy lo supo más tarde, cuando llegó a su casa y aparcó en el camino de entrada vacío. De alguna forma, había deseado que su encuentro con Susana fuera la base de una nueva especie de… lo que fuera.

Gordon no la tiró al suelo en su desesperación por salir y eso significaba que Terry lo había traído a casa hacía poco. Candy resistió la tentación de buscar una excusa para llamar a su puerta y discutir con él. La encantaba discutir con él, la libertad con que lo hacía. No temía que la golpeara ni que la zarandeara por la habitación. No temía provocarle un ataque cardíaco fatal. Cuando estaban juntos se sentía viva aunque siempre había sucedido así. Sólo se sentía viva cuando podía ver su reflejo en los ojos de un hombre.

Pero eso se había acabado. Ahora era más inteligente, aunque la sabiduría no lograra ahuyentar la soledad.

De repente le pesaron todos los males de su existencia. Estaba harta de mantener la cabeza erguida cuando, en realidad lo único que quería era esconderla bajo las mantas; harta de fingir que no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás; harta de esa necesidad que la impulsaba a enamorarse una y otra vez. Y sólo conocía un remedio para ese mal

El alcohol.

Se dirigió a la cocina, con la esperanza de obtener resultados de un tazón de chocolate.

Anthony renegó entre dientes cuando vio el Volvo de Candy aparcado en el camino de entrada de la cochera. Susana no estaba allí. Y él le llevaba tulipanes blancos. Tenía que admitir que las diez de la noche era un poco tarde para ofrecérselos, pero Gigi había cenado con la gente del Club Español en Casa Pepe, y él acabó haciendo de chófer muchachas que volvían a sus casas.

Miró el parachoques del Volvo e intentó relajar los músculos de la espalda que se negaban a obedecerle. Había albergado la esperanza de que Susana le hubiera perdonado la fea escena que le hiciera el miércoles en la tienda, pero había sido un autoengaño. El hecho de no haberse mostrado declaradamente hostil mientras la ayudaba a limpiar la tienda de los desperfectos causados por el incendio no significaba que ella hubiera olvidado ni perdonado. Cada vez que intentó abordarla a solas le había esquivado y, cuando la invitó a volver a casa, le rechazó de plano.

Se deshacía en sonrisas cuando hablaba con los demás, se reía cuando Gigi se probaba unos sombreros viejos, charlaba animadamente con los obreros que limpiaban el primer piso y bromeaba con las Sauces del Mar. A él únicamente le sonrió una vez, y Anthony sintió que se le secaba la boca. Hasta hoy nunca había prestado demasiada atención a las sonrisas de Susana. Ahora sabía que las esbozaba lentamente y que acababan inundado toda su cara.

Ella no le había dado las gracias por ayudar a limpiar la tienda ni se había preocupado por él una sola vez. La Susana de siempre le habría dicho que no tenía que molestarse. Naturalmente, Anthony habría insistido y entonces ella hubiese quedado absolutamente pendiente de él dejando su propio trabajo para llevarle café, preguntándole si le apetecía algo de comer y, en general, consiguiendo irritarle como un demonio. La nueva Susana, sin embargo, no era tan dulce ni mucho menos.

Se mostraba cabezota, segura de sí misma y tan seductora que Anthony casi no podía pensar en otra cosa que en hacerle el amor.

Se dio cuenta de que ése era el primer día en que había pasado más de unos minutos en la tienda. Aunque conocía la pasión de Susana por las antigüedades, siempre había considerado la tienda un capricho de mujer rica. Hoy, sin embargo, al observar a Susana manipular los artículos y hablar con Gigi de ellos, comprendió lo buena que era en su trabajo y se sintió avergonzado.

Dejó los tulipanes encima del asiento y salió del coche. No se podía imaginar nada más extraño que preguntar a Candy por Susana, pero rechazaba de plano la alternativa de llamar a Mar. Por enésima vez se preguntó que debió de pasar entre Susana y Candy por la mañana. Gigi lo sabía pero, cuando intentó sonsacarle detalles, la muchacha se cerró en banda.

Cambió de opinión acerca de los tulipanes y los sacó del coche. Tal vez, si los dejaba para Susana, conseguiría ablandarle el corazón. Era necesario que empezara a cortejar a su propia mujer y, para su sorpresa, la idea no le disgustaba. Siempre le habían gustado los desafíos aunque nunca se había imaginado que Susana podría suponerle uno.

Candy abrió la puerta. Llevaba una camiseta de hombre que le cubría las caderas y dejaba sus piernas desnudas. Aquellas piernas tan largas, el cabello rubio revuelto y la expresión de hacer pucheros eran como el anuncio de una reina de la belleza dispuesta a todo. Seguía siendo la mujer más provocadora que había conocido jamás aunque lo único que sintió en esos momentos fue arrepentimiento de los catorce años que había malgastado pensando en ella, en lugar prestar más atención a su mujer.

Candy le quitó los tulipanes de la mano.

- ¿Pour moi? Qué detalle.

- Son para Susana y ni se te ocurra decirle que los he traído para ti. Hablo en serio, Candy. Nada de trucos ni jueguecitos. Ya has perjudicado bastante mi matrimonio.

- Alguien vuelve a cargar las culpas a espaldas ajenas.

Tenía razón.

Lo cogió por la muñeca y tiró de él hacia el interior mirándole como si fuera un enorme paquete de golosinas.

- Tú, mi buen hombre, eres exactamente lo que me recetó el médico. Necesito distraerme.

- Busca tus distracciones en otra parte. _ Anthony se dio la vuelta para irse, pero ella le rodeó y pegó la espalda a la puerta, cerrándole paso.

- Por favor, Anthony. _ No pronunció las palabras, las ronroneó y los pelillos de los antebrazos de Anthony se erizaron_ . He estado batallando con el demonio del ron. Quédate un ratito.

- ¿Estás borracha? - Escucha, Candy, lo único que quiero es ver a Susana.

- Y lo único que yo quiero es olvidar cuánto necesito un trago.

- Tómate uno.

- Por desgracia, uno nunca es suficiente y, antes de darme cuenta, estoy bailando encima de la barra en ropa interior.

- Aquí no hay barra, así que no te preocupes.

Candy le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Anthony intentó apartarse pero ella le retuvo con fuerza.

- ¿Y si te enseño mi ropa interior sin estar bebida?

Anthony percibió su aroma. La tomó por los hombros y le dijo, con voz no del todo firme:

- ¿ Qué pretendes?

- Sólo que me consuelen un poco. Ha sido una mierda de mes. Una mierda de año. _ Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Anthony y deslizó un pie desnudo por la cara interior de su pantorrilla - ¿Recuerdas cómo era, Anthony? Nosotros dos. ¿Recuerdas que nunca nos cansábamos de estar juntos?

El pecho de Anthony estaba rígido,

- Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Candy le miró con los mismos ojos azul plata que su mujer.

- No me apartes de ti. Por favor.

Anthony había soñado con este momento, con Candy echándosele encima, suplicándole que la tomara.

- No diré nada si tú no lo haces _ susurró ella_ . Sólo esta noche. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Anthony estaba excitado. ¿Cómo no estarlo, con la manera que ella se frotaba contra él? Tenía una erección, pero no la tentación. Ni por un solo instante.

La apartó de sí con firmeza.

- Amo a mi mujer. Eso es lo que tiene de malo.

- Qué hombre tan noble.

- La nobleza nada tiene que ver con esto. Ella lo es todo para mí.

Jamás la traicionaría.

- Entonces vete de aquí, vete al infierno.

Anthony la compadeció y tuvo el impulso de decirle que ya era mayorcita para esos juegos. Sin embargo, él no era la persona indicada para dar consejos y, con un breve asentimiento de la cabeza, se marchó.

El viento de marzo le alborotó el pelo mientras bajaba los escalones de la entrada de la entrada. Cuando llegó al último respiró hondo, levantó la cabeza y miró el cielo a través de las ramas de los árboles. Quizas fuera su imaginación, pero no podía recordar la última vez que había visto unas estrellas tan brillantes y perfectas. Sonrió.

Dentro de la cochera, Candy se lanzó hacia la bolsa de Oreo que había dejado medio vacía encima del sofá. Mientras masticaba con furia, Gordon bajó las escaleras, seguido de Terry y Susana.

- ¿Ha sido realmente necesario? ó Terry, resoplando de disgusto.

- Que te lo diga ella - Candy señaló a su hermanastra con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza y se metió otro Oreo en la boca.

Susana miraba la puerta con expresión absorta.

- Le has trastornado.

- Por no hablar de lo que me has hecho a mí - Terry le plantó un dedo acusador delante de la cara. - Eres una lunática. Alguien debería encerrarte. Maldita sea, yo mismo voy a encerrarte.

Candy no le hizo caso y dirigió su furia contra Susana.

- ¡Se acabó! ó entre Oreos . - La aventurita mortificante de esta noche vale como un sello de «pagado» sobre todas las deudas que todavía pudiera tener contigo. Ese hombre te quiere, Yo le importo un comino y, por lo que a mí respecta, estamos igualados. Si no lo ves así, me da absolutamente igual. ¿Te enteras?

Susana asintió, distraída.

Había aparecido escasamente diez minutos antes, con Terry pisándole los talones. Dijo a Candy que la ventana de su habitación estaba encallada y necesitaba la ayuda de Terry. Candy no la creyó ni por un momento. Susana venía con Terry sólo para causarle problemas. Resultó que ellos dos habían disfrutado de una íntima una pizza en La Novia del Francés. Maravilloso.

- No tienes ni pizca de vergüenza _ dijo Susana, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta_ . Te has echado encima de él.

- Me enrosqué a su alrededor como una serpiente. Y créeme, se dio cuenta.

- Ya...

Candy esperaba que Susana agarrara el bolso y saliera en busca de Anthony. En cambio, ella cogió los tulipanes blancos y flotó hacia las escaleras, con una sonrisa soñadora en la cara.

Candy meneó la cabeza.

- Se hace la estrecha, la muy descarada.

- Ven a la cocina _ respondió Terry_ . Te prepararé una taza de chocolate caliente.

- Esta noche no hay chocolate suficiente en el mundo para satisfacerme-Le siguió de todas formas.

- ¿ Tanto necesitas un trago?

Ella editó la respuesta mientras Terry abría la nevera.

- No. Sólo me siento cansada. Y frustrada.

- La nobleza es un asco. _ Olisqueó con recelo la leche antes de verterla en un cazo y luego sacó una vieja lata de cacao del armario de la cocina - ¿Fuiste realmente alcohólica o ésta es otra de tus exageraciones?

- Dígamos que me daba prisa en beber un poquito más de la cuenta. El día que pedí mi primera soda, fue el día que empecé a tener mejor opinión de mí misma.

- ¿Cuando fue eso?

- Justo antes de conocer a Albert. Hasta entonces, la bebida era mi medio de afrontar las crisis.

- Y ahora lo es el azúcar.

- Y las grasas. No te olvides de las grasas.

Terry reguló el fuego y se volvió para examinarla. El ocioso repaso de sus ojos color jade le puso carne de gallina.

- ¿ Llevas algo más debajo de tu camiseta?

Por supuesto.

El arqueó una ceja inquisitiva.

Candy se dijo que no debería hacerse la listilla, pero había nacido para ser traviesa,

- El "corsé» de Elroy.

- Debería saber que no se juega con los maestros.

Terry esbozó una leve sonrisa y la inspección visual prosiguió, más lenta que nunca. Leves ondas recorrieron el cuerpo de Candy, mientras él se regocijaba. Se dio la vuelta deliberadamente para colocar los tazones y el azucarero. No le había dicho toda la verdad acerca de su indumentaria Debajo de la camiseta llevaba también unas delgadas braguitas de color azul y precaria goma elástica.

Terry repartió su atención entre el cazo de leche y las piernas de Candy Con el silencio, aumentó la tensión en la cocina, una quietud que únicamente parecía molestarla a ella. ¿Por qué no se marchaba Terry? Ni siquiera la presencia de Susana en el piso de arriba conseguía hacerla sentir segura y, cuando él sirvió el chocolate ella estaba a punto de saltar de los nervios. Casi lo hizo cuando Terry al fin, habló.

- Todo el mundo comenta cómo salvaste la vida de Susana anoche.

- Lo que hice fue hacerle una zancadilla cuando llegamos a la puerta y luego arrastrarla a la calle, para que todos pensara que la había salvado.

Él sonrió y levantó su tazón en señal de brindis.

- Bien hecho.

- Veo que has pasado demasiado tiempo en mi poco recomendable compañía.

- Resulta interesante que Susana no me comentara nada.

- Porque es perversa. Está acumulando municiones para usarlas en mi contra.

- Puede que sí. _ Sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Candy frunció el entrecejo mientras le observaba marcar un número. Terry esperó. Se oyó el pitido ahogado de un contestador automático - Anthony, soy Terry. Susana pasará la noche en casa de Cansy, aunque dejó su coche en mi casa. Te llamaré mañana.

Cuando colgó, Candy saltó:

- Vas a contarle que le tendí una trampa, ¿no es cieno?

- Sería tentador, pero creo que se lo dejaré a Susana ó de nuevo sus largas piernas.

- Ya basta.

- ¿Tu decisión es definitiva, pues?

- Definitiva. percibió una extraña vacilación en su propia voz.

Terry dio un paso hacia ella.

- Huelga decir que no intentaré presionarte para que cambies de opinión. Dio otro paso. - Las reglas británicas del juego limpio, ya sabes.

- Terry...

- Claro que ahora soy americano. _ Deslizó las manos por los brazos de ella, dejando una estela de sensaciones a su paso - Y nosotros los yanquis somos gente bastante agresiva.

- Oh, Terry...

No tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada más, porque él ya la estaba besando

Y ella le dejaba hacer, le devolvía los besos, le tomaba la lengua y le ofrecía la suya. Terry utilizó la rodilla para separarle los muslos, y cerró la mano sobre sus pechos debajo de la camiseta.

- Dios, Candy _ murmuró en sus labios_ . Estás tan buena.

El calor de su mano atravesó las braguitas y penetró en su piel. La asaltó un deseo tan intenso que la dejó sin fuerzas. Sin ninguna fuerza.

Aquello no podía ser.

- No apartó de sí. -No pienso permitir que me conviertas en una especie de desafío sexual. Hablo en serio, Terry. No soy un obstáculo que tienes que vencer sólo para demostrar que puedes hacerlo.

La mirada de él se enturbió y los labios, tan tiernos hacía escasos segundos se endurecieron.

- ¿ Es esto lo que piensas de mí?

Candy se frotó un brazo, se tocó el cabello y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No. Eres un hombre agresivo pero no un depredador. No tienes intención de hacerme daño.

- Exacto. ¿Por qué molestarme cuando tú misma te lo haces a la perfección? Sólo espero que estés de mejor humor cuando nos veamos por la mañana.

- ¿ Por la mañana?

Prometí ayudarte a buscar en la cochera y la estación. No lo habrás olvidado, supongo. ¿Digamos que a las diez?

Pasar una mañana con él era la peor idea, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Y cuales fueren sus intenciones, no le permitiría volver a asaltarlas con besos.

- De acuerdo ó. - A las diez.

A Gigi no le gustaba demasiado ir a la iglesia. A veces los sermones eran buenos _ el pastor Mayfair se enrollaba bien y la cata de quesos no había estado tan mal hoy, pero no estaba precisamente colada por la Biblia, que contenía demasiados pasajes deprimentes y, en su opinión debería estar calificada como literatura violenta. Aunque esa mañana no le había importado que rebanaran la cabeza de Juan Bautista porque, justo antes de que empezara el servicio religioso, su madre se había sentado a su lado en el banco.

Gigi deseó encontrar un pretexto para intercambiar asientos y su madre quedase en el medio, al lado de papá. En todo caso sus padres se miraron y sonrieron, aunque Gigi no supo si eran sonrisas auténticas o sonrisas amables "porque la niña está delante" Durante el sermón tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y cerrar los ojos, como hacía de pequeña.

Hasta llevaba una blusa y falda ñoñas de Bloomingdale´s para hacer feliz a su madre. Todavía no había decidido qué atuendo llevaría al el colegio esta semana, aunque barajaba la idea de abandonar el estilo gótico. Candy le había dicho que era un estilo genial para las chicas de octavo, aunque de una manera que la hizo sentir como si estuviera copiando a las demás en lugar de ser ella misma

La noche antes había ido a la cena del Club Español con Gwen y Jenny, pero sus padres estaban tan inmersos en sus propios problemas que ni siquiera le habían preguntado qué tal se lo había pasado. Gigi se alegraba de que dejaran de meter las narices en sus asuntos, aunque tampoco estaría mal que mostraran un poquito de interés. Su madre, especialmente. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que su madre podría no ser tan perfecta como ella pensaba. Y lo que había sufrido en el instituto era mucho peor de lo que padecía Gigi.

Después del oficio, sus padres se entretuvieron charlando con amigos un rato, aunque entre ellos no hablaron mucho. Cuando por fin se encaminaron hacia el aparcamiento, Gigi se rezagó a propósito

- Gracias por los tulipanes _ oyó decir a su madre

¿Papá había regalado flores a mamá?

- Pensé en ti en cuanto los vi _ respondió él.

Dale caña, papi.

- ¿ De veras ? ¿ Por qué ?

Ay. Seguro que él diría una tontería.

- Porque son hermosos. Como tú.

Menudo paleto.

Pero su madre no se mostró tan crítica, antes bien, pareció ruborizarse. Su padre aprovechó la oportunidad y pasó a la ofensiva

- ¿Te apetece cenar conmigo en el Inn esta noche? ¿ A eso de las siete? Si no tienes otros planes.

A Gigi se le olvidó respirar.

Su madre se tomó un momento antes de responden

- El Inn suena bien.

¡Sí!

- Solo nosotros dos, si te parece. Gigi tiene que terminar un trabajo

¡ Dentro de dos semanas!

- Ah Vale. Muy bien.

- Si prefieres que esté ella... Tal vez pueda hacer sus deberes a primera hora de la tarde.

Gigi rezó porque su madre no fuera idiota.

- No, está bien

¡Así se habla, mamá!

Su padre abrió la puerta del Benz y su madre subió al coche. Gigi preferiría que volviera a casa con ellos, pero su padre no intentó siquiera convencerla. Se limitó a sonreír, cerró la portezuela y se despidió con la mano

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa Gigi reflexionó en lo sucedido y, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más preocupada se sentía. Finalmente, bajó el volumen de la radio.

- Pregúntale por la tienda.

- ¿ Qué dices?

- Cuando la veas esta noche, pregúntale por la tienda. Le gusta hablar de ella. No de cuánto dinero gana. Pregúntale cómo decide qué poner en el escaparate y cómo sabe qué hay que comprar. Cosas por el estilo. Que el tema te interesa.

- De acuerdo_ respondió su padre.

- Y lleve la ropa que lleve, no le preguntes si es nueva. Siempre lo haces. Ella se pone algo que ya ha llevado un millón de veces, y tú vas y preguntas si es nuevo.

- Yo no hago eso.

- Lo haces siempre

- ¿ Alguna cosa más? _ repuso Anthony en tono levemente sarcástico.

- Le gusta hablar de libros. Y vuelve a decirle que es hermosa. Eso sí que le gustó. Puedes añadir que tiene unos dientes preciosos.

- Eso se dice de los caballos, no de las mujeres.

- A mí me gustaría que un chico me dijera que mis dientes son preciosos

- Le haré un cumplido al respecto. ¿Has terminado?

- Tampoco le preguntes por Candy. Aún no han solucionado todos sus problemas.

- No lo haré, créeme.

Gigi sabía que su padre tenía curiosidad por saber qué había ocurrido la mañana anterior. Pensó en decirle que ya sabía todo lo que había pasado en el instituto, pero el tema le resultaba muy embarazoso.

Estaban a punto de enfilar el pasaje Mockingbirdc cuando el Lexus de Terry pasó en dirección contraria. Gigi saludó con la mano.

- Mira, Candy va a alguna parte con Terry.

- Que Dios se apiade de su alma.

_Continuará…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_- ¡ Richard, me entran ganas de abofetearte! –exclamó ella._

_Georgette Heyer- El corintio_

Candy parecía salida de un anuncio de Pepsi bajo en calorías, uno de esos anuncios que ruedan en alguna gasolinera perdida en el desierto. Caminando hacia el coche de Terry enfundada en sus téjanos de tubo, su breve top y su sombrero vaquero de paja, contoneaba las caderas a cada paso, un explosivo ejemplar de genética femenina, muy alta, muy delgada, muy patilarga. Su rubio cabello ondulado ondeaba sobre sus hombros. Sus brazos oscilaban trazando arcos elegantes y de su mano colgaba una chaqueta tejana. Terry empezó a sudar ya al arrancar el coche.

- Estas muy callado esta mañana.

- No tengo nada que decir.

Aparcó con una maniobra un tanto brusca, bajó y cruzó el asfalto resquebrajando hasta la misma puerta de la estación, donde _ dado que Candy tenía llave_ tuvo que esperar, volviendo a ser testigo de sus movimientos. El contoneo despreocupado y ondulante, la elegancia de sus largas piernas, su agilidad al avanzar. El top, de material elástico, se encogió levemente cuando subió los peldaños. El cinturón de los téjanos bajó, dejando entrever su ombligo. Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, Terry había sido zarandeado por un torbellino de deseo.

- ¡Déjame a mí! _ graznó.

- ¡jolines! ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

Ya que todas las respuestas que le vinieron a la cabeza fueron salaces Terry optó por no responder. En cambio, le entregó un par guantes de trabajo y señaló la parte de atrás de la estación

- Vamos a ser sistemáticos, empezaremos por atrás.

- Lo que tú digas.

Cuando Candy llegó a Lakewood parecía agotada. Ahora ya no. Su porte había recobrado el brillo; su cabello, el espesor. Terry quería pensar que habían sido sus encuentros sexuales lo que la había revitalizado, llenándola de un elixir mágico que devolvía el primor. Pero casi podía oírla mofarse de esa idea. «Las mentiras que llegáis a creer los hombres.»

- ¿Piensa pasarse ahí el resto del día, alteza, o puede ayudarme a

mover esta caja?

- ¡Maldita sea, Candy, intento concentrarme!

- ¿En qué? Llevas cinco minutos mirando esa pared o la derribas o vienes a echarme una mano, joder.

- Dices demasiadas palabrotas.

- «Joder» no es una palabrota. Es una figura retórica.

Terry se había mostrado huraño toda la mañana pero dados sus conocimientos de arquitectura y construcción, Candy no podía mandarlo a paseo. Le necesitaba para encontrar lo que ella no podía y si terminaban con las manos vacías, necesitaría sus sarcasmos para consolarla.

- Este lugar no está tan mal como parece empujó la caja a un lado. - Necesita un tejado nuevo y el agua ha causado desperfectos, pero la estructura está básicamente intacta. Elroy tenía razón.

Alguien debería restaurarlo.

- A mí no me mires. No tengo dinero ni para arreglar el golpe que me dieron en el parachoques.

- ¿Por qué no lo hablas con Susana? El consejo de planificación urbana debería, cuanto menos, considerarlo.

- Soy la última persona a la que haría caso el consejo de planificación urbana.

- Desde luego, la restauración supondría un gasto elevado.

- Es una ruina. _ En el instante mismo de pronunciar estas palabras, Candy vio la imagen de una librería infantil, provista de un furgón de cola en miniatura, trenes eléctricos, luces de señalización un gran baúl lleno de disfraces. Suspiró.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ojalá a Jewel le interesara más la venta de libros infantiles. ¿No te parece que este lugar podría ser una fantástica librería infantil? Pero ella nunca podría restaurarlo, aunque quisiera.

- Está muy bien situado. No obstante, tiene demasiada superficie para una librería

- No si incluye una cafetería. _ Candy no supo de dónde le vino la idea, y Terry la observó con las cejas enarcadas. Ella se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la parte posterior del edificio. Algunas cosas resultaban muy poco prácticas, siquiera para soñar con ellas.

Terry tanteó las paredes, registró las áreas de almacenamiento y aprovechó todas las oportunidades para mostrarle a Candy los dientes. Al final, anunció que iba a subir al desván.

- ¿ Hay un desván?

Pues, ¿qué pensabas que había por encima del techo?. -repuso Terry con el tono cáustico que ella recordaba del instituto. «¿ Le importaría abrir el libro, señorita White, o cree poder asimilar el texto por ósmosis?

Le siguió a la oficina de billetes, donde Terry se subió a un viejo escritorio y quitó la trampilla del techo. Viéndole izarse a través de la abertura sin esfuerzo aparente, Candy sintió una oleada de deseo. Primero desapareció el tórax, luego, el resto de su cuerpo, todo en un único movimiento fluido. Quería volver a sentir su fuerza sobre ella, dentro ella. Se alejó de allí,

Terry reapareció cinco minutos más tarde, más sucio y más taciturno.

- Nada. Larguémonos de aquí.

Candy hubiese preferido encontrar a Susana en la cochera, para utilizarla como escudo protector mientras registraban las habitaciones, pero el único en recibirles en la puerta fue Gordon. Terry siguió metiéndose con ella a cada momento y, cuando le llegó el turno al estudio del pintor, Candy perdió la paciencia.

- ¡ Olvídalo! Ya buscaré yo sola.

- Claro. Como has obtenido tan buenos resultados hasta ahora... Ella rechinó los dientes y esperó.

Él apartó un caballete, miró detrás de una tela y vio el par de botas desgastadas y cubiertas de salpicaduras de pintura que ella había descubierto en una exploración anterior.

- Ash no las habría dejado aquí si no pensaba volver _ dijo Candy

- Quién sabe.

Mientras colocaba las botas en su lugar original, bajo la mesa de trabajo, Candy pensó en Elroy y en la amargura que invade a las mujeres que definen su vida únicamente por su relación con un hombre.

Al final, ya no quedó ningún lugar que explorar. Salieron de la casa.

- Lo siento, Candy.

Ella había contado con su sarcasmo para digerir el mal trago y tuvo que esforzarse para no echarse a llorar.

- C'est la vie, supongo.

- Dame un par de días él con voz más suave.- Ya pensaré en algo.

- Es mi problema, no el tuyo.

- Aun así.

Candy no podía seguir allí. Le dejó, de pie en medio del sendero, y volvió a la casa. En el momento de cerrar la puerta, se dijo que el hallazgo del cuadro había sido siempre bastante improbable. Nunca debió permitirse la esperanza.

Apenas habían transcurrido cinco minutos cuando apareció Susana, cargada de bolsas del supermercado. Gordon gruñó y mostró los dientes cuando ella pasó por su lado.

- ¿Es peligroso este perro?

Candy consiguió reunir fuerzas para responden

- De momento, tú y yo somos las únicas que le caen mal

- ¿Por qué te quedas con un bicho así?

- Es un ejercicio de humildad.

Susana fulminó con la mirada a Gordon, que seguía gruñendo.

- Cállate, ahora mismo.

El perro retrocedió la distancia justa para bloquearle la entrada a la cocina, y Susana tuvo que pasar por encima de él.

- He comprado algunas cosas _ dijo. - Gigi vendrá a comer. Espero que no te importe.

- No podría sentirme más contenta.

La ironía no hizo mella en Susana, que empezó a canturrear mientras sacaba las compras de las bolsas. Candy examinó el contenido. Un montón de verduras y ni una caja de chocolatinas mentoladas. Vació el cubo de la basura y cambió la bolsa.

- Pareces preocupada _ dijo Susana.

- Se me ha roto una uña.

- Es por el cuadro, ¿verdad? Terry me dijo que te ayudaría a buscarlo. Supongo que no habéis encontrado nada.

- Aparte de telarañas...

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- No lo sé- Hablar de nuevo con los miembros del club de canasta de Elroy, supongo. Intentar averiguar si tenía otras confidentes.

- Que yo sepa, no. Era tan criticona que la mayoría de la gente la evitaba. Me cuesta creer que alguien como Lincoln Ash se enamorara de una víbora como ésa.

- No creo que fuera así siempre. Mi padre decía que de joven era divertida.

- " Nuestro" padre. Me gustaría oírtelo decir, Candy, aunque solo fuera una vez.

- Por qué no consultas el parte meteorológico. Que yo sepa, aún no se ha helado el infierno.

- ¿ No resulta agotador ser una arpía?

- Dímelo tú.

- Prefiero consultar a las expertas.

Siguieron así durante un rato, intercambiando pullas y entreteniéndose en general. Resultó una distracción agradable después de la desolación que había sentido Candy por la mañana. Tantos años de vida respetable de buena ciudadana hacían que Susana fuera más torpe en sus arremetidas, hecho que ella compensaba con su celo de nueva conversa. Al final, no obstante, cerró la boca y se concentró en la preparación de una ensalada.

Candy subió al primer piso para asearse y telefonear a Melany. Después se quedó mirando La Novia del Francés por la ventana. Terry le había dicho que pasaría la tarde escribiendo, pero ahora estaba en el jardín trabajando en la construcción del murete.

Cuando bajó de nuevo oyó el ronroneo de una feliz aprendiz de cocinera.

- Orzo - Susana miraba alegremente el contenido de la ensaladera de Elroy. -Huevos duros, tomates, piñones y un aguacate, marchando. A Gigi le encanta esta ensalada.

Candy decidió distraerse buscando una nueva pelea.

- No te haría daño agradecerme lo que hice anoche. Si no me hubiera esmerado tanto, todavía pensarías que tu marido está loco por mí.

Susana, sin embargo, eligió otro terreno para devolverle el golpe.

- Duermes con Terry, ¿verdad?

- ¿Esperas que comparta esa clase de información con mi peor enemiga?

- Ya supe que había algo entre vosotros la noche de la cena. Pues te has encontrado con la horma de tu zapato. Terry es un hombre con la cabeza bien puesta.

- En estos momentos la mía está más segura que la suya.

- Lo dudo - Susana apuñaló un tomate.- Por mucho que intentes manipularle, nunca se casará contigo.

- No quiero casarme con él.

_ Si ese hombre agitara un diamante delante de tus ojos, le arrancarías el brazo con tal de cogerlo.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

- Puedes pensar lo que quieras.

Se había puesto seria, y eso le quitaba gracia a su juego. Susana dejó el tomate, se limpió las manos con una servilleta de papel y se apoyó contra la encimera.

- Hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

Candy asintió, pero si esperaba que Susana abandonara el terreno, estaba muy equivocada, porque los ojos de ésta destellaron con auténtico enfado.

- Lo que quieres es añadir otra muesca a tu revólver. No te preocupa que le hagas daño. Sólo te interesa incluirle en tu colección y él está tan obnubilado que no lo ve venir.

- Ya lo creo que lo ve. Le di plantón la noche del martes pero niega a aceptarlo.

Esto desconcertó a Susana.

- No te creo. ¿Por qué ibas a darle plantón? Terry es un hombre rico y exitoso, brillante. Es el propietario de La Novia del Francés Y es el hombre más sexy de Lakewood, con excepción de Anthony. Terry Grandchester tiene más carácter que todos tus ex maridos juntos.

- Más que dos de ellos, al menos. ¿ Cuándo has dicho que llegaría Gigi?

- No trates de convencerme de que Terry no te atrae. He visto cómo os comportáis cuando estáis juntos.

- Déjalo correr, ¿vale?

- Ay, ay. ¿He dado con un punto sensible?

Candy sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Esto dio a Susana algo en que pensar, y se dio la vuelta para seguir con la ensalada. Candy bebió un sorbo de café frío. Pasó un minuto, luego otro. Al final, Susana dejó el cuchillo y dijo:

- Me quedé embarazada de Gigi a propósito.

Candy casi se atragantó con el café.

- Esto sí que nunca deberías contárselo a tu peor enemiga.

- Probablemente no. _ Susana rompió la cascara de un huevo duro contra el borde de la ensaladera. -He pasado catorce años intentando compensarle por ello. Creí que Anthony no lo sabía pero me equivocaba. Nunca me dijo nada. Dejó que el resentimiento le reconcomiera.

Un trozo de cáscara cayó al suelo pero Susana no se dio cuenta.

- Menuda pareja hemos sido. El sufría en silencio y yo alimentaba mi culpa compensándole en exceso. Después te culpaba a ti de todo lo que no marchaba bien en nuestro matrimonio. Entre las dos Candy, ¿quién es la mayor pecadora?

- Ni idea. No se me dan bien los juicios morales.

- Parece que has hecho unos cuantos acerca de ti misma

Sí pero en mi caso es fácil.

Susana quitó un trozo de cáscara de la ensaladera con expresión distinta.

- Como diría Gigi, renuncié a mí poder,

- Pues recuperarlo se te da de perlas.

Susana sonrió.

- Anthony me ha invitado a cenar esta noche.

- Que un chico te invite a un bistec no significa que tengas que acostarte con él.

- Intentaré recordarlo.

Gordon empezó a ladrar con la llegada de Gigi. En esta ocasión, la chica llevaba téjanos y una camiseta de Ole Miss.

- Papá está muy cabreado con Candy, otra vez. No quería dejarme venir ¿Qué has preparado?

- Mira lo que he puesto en la ensalada _ dijo Susana antes de que Candy pudiera responder.

Gigi acarició a Gordon, que la adoraba tendido a sus pies, y se acercó para examinar la ensalada.

- ¡Orzo! Qué guai. Y aguacate. No pongas pollo, ¿vale?

Cogió un trozo de tomate con los mismos dedos con que acababa de acariciar al perro, casi provocándole una apoplejía a Susana. Candy enjuagó el tazón de café.

- Os dejaré a lo vuestro.

- No te vayas _ pidió Gigi.

- Tengo cosas que hacer.

Pretendía concederles un rato a solas, pero Susana dijo en tono criticón:

- Ya ves que tu tía es muy poco considerada, Gigi . He preparado un bonito almuerzo, pero ¿crees que le importa? No, en absoluto

Candy intentó disimular lo bien que le sentó que no la excluyeran.

- De acuerdo, aunque pienso cambiar los platos en el último momento, así que no intentes envenenar el mío.

- Estáis muy raras _ dijo Gigi.

Diez minutos más tarde estaban sentadas a la mesa de cerezo del comedor, con la ensalada, unos bollos y los vasos de cristal prensado de Elroy llenos de té frío.

- ¿Has decidido qué te pondrás para la cita de esta noche? - Preguntó Gigi a su madre.

- No es una cita. Tu padre y yo iremos a cenar, eso es todo.

- Creo que deberías pedirle prestado algo a Candy.

- ¡No voy a reunirme con tu padre vistiendo ropa de Candy!

- Sólo una blusa, o algo. Él no se dará cuenta. Su ropa es más sexy que la tuya.

- Buena idea _ dijo Candy_ . Te cambio un modelito provocador que compré el invierno pasado en Target por ese jersey de chemira de Neiman que llevabas la semana pasada.

- Sólo se está metiendo contigo, mamá.

Candy disimuló una sonrisa.

- Si sigues estropeándome la diversión te echaré de aquí, niña

Gigi se inclinó hacia ella.

- La recogerá a las siete. Maquíllala tú, Candy.

- Me maquillaré yo misma _ protestó Susana.

- Candy pinta los ojos mejor.

- Es verdad. Y el pelo también. ¿ Qué te parece si te igualo un poco tu nuevo corte?

- Vale.

La conversación derivó hacia otros temas y, casi sin darse cuenta, Candy se encontró hablándoles de Melany, sin mencionar el asunto de los problemas económicos que le causaba su hijastra.

Gig arrugó la nariz. ,;

- Qué cosa, ¿no? Tener una hijastra tan mayor.

Susana sonrió y tocó la mano de su hija.

- El amor es extraño, Gigi. Nunca sabes cuándo va a llegar ni con qué fuerza te va a golpear.

En esto, al menos, Candy y su malvada hermanastra estaban de acuerdo.

Terry estaba sentado en el bar del vestíbulo del hotel Peabody Memphis tratando de ahogar en alcohol su sentimiento de culpa. A los sureños les gustaba decir que el delta del Misisipí empezaba en el vestíbulo del hotel Peabody, aunque este lugar era más conocido por sus patos. Durante más de setenta y cinco años, un pequeño grupo de patos silvestres marchaba por una alfombra roja cada mañana a las siete al son de King Cotton March de Sousa, para pasar el resto del día chapoteando en la fuente de mármol travertino del hotel. Ahora, sin embargo era por la tarde. Los patos se habían retirado para la noche, y la tenue iluminación proyectaba una luz sepia al grandioso vestíbulo estilo renacimiento italiano, con sus suelos de mármol, su techo de vidrieras y su. elegante mobiliario del Viejo Mundo. Conducir más de cien kilómetros con el único propósito de emborracharse no era muy habitual en él, aunque el Peabody siempre le había encantado. Después de pasar una tarde frustrante apilando piedras en lugar de escribir, le pareció un destino tan válido como cualquier otro, se hizo una maleta para la noche y se marchó de La Novia del Francés.

- ¿ Terry?

Estaba tan concentrado en odiarse a sí mismo que no vio acercarse a la atractiva pelirroja. Carolyn Bradmond era una de esas mujeres de enérgicas de bajo mantenimiento, de cuya compañía él debería disfrutar más que nadie. Era inteligente, sofisticada y demasiado entregada a su profesión como para plantear exigencias emocionales. La mujer ideal para Terry Grandchester... ¿Por qué, entonces, no se había acordado de ella en los cinco meses transcurridos desde la última vez que la viera?

Se levantó para saludarla.

- Hola, Carolyn. ¿Cómo estás?

- No podría estar mejor. ¿Cómo te va con el nuevo libro?

Ésta es una de las dos preguntas que más se hacen a los escritores y, si la invitaba a sentarse con él, no tardaría mucho en formular la otra «Terry, siempre he tenido la curiosidad de saber de dónde sacáis las ideas vosotros los escritores.» «Las robamos. De los extraterrestres. Hay un viejo almacén en las afueras de Tulsa...»

No se sentía con fuerzas para mantener una conversación de este tipo, de modo que siguió charlando con ella de pie, hasta que la mujer pilló la indirecta y se marchó. Al tiempo que el pianista del bar atacaba temas de Gershwin, Terry terminó su tercer whisky y pidió el cuarto. Antes de que Candy viniera a llamar a su puerta, se enorgullecía de su capacidad de confinar sus inclinaciones románticas en la hoja escrita. Pero ¿cómo podía un hombre distanciarse de una mujer como ella?

No podía permitir que se fuera de Lakewood. Todavía no. No hasta que tuvieran la oportunidad de analizar este desastre de relación que habían entablado. Necesitaban tiempo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a concedérselo. En cambio, estaba decidida a huir a la primera oportunidad. Y eso sería un error.

Recordó su expresión de tristeza al inspeccionar la vieja estación y fantasear con convertirla en librería para niños. Candy pertenecía a Lakewood. Formaba parte de esa ciudad. Parte de él.

El sentimiento de culpa caló más hondo. El pianista abandonó a Gershwin por Hoagy Carmichael. Terry apuró su copa, aunque el alcohol no le dispensaba la absolución que tanto anhelaba.

Hoy había encontrado el cuadro que buscaba Candy, pero no se lo había dicho.

Anthony jamás se había mostrado tan atento. Hizo docenas de preguntas acerca de la tienda y parecía sinceramente interesado en las respuestas de Susana. Le alabó su peinado, su porte, sus joyas, hasta sus dientes, por el amor de Dios. Ni una palabra sobre la ropa. Detalle que a ella le pareció muy interesante, ya que llevaba la blusa encaje negro elástico de Candy y una falda azul noche, que en un momento de locura había acortado hasta medio muslo, Vestir como una fulana no dejaba de ser una novedad, aunque Susana no repetiría la experiencia, pero le gustó que Anthony pareciera un poquito disgustado con su escote pronunciado y su falda corta.

Teniendo en cuenta las atenciones recibidas, Susana debía sentirse muy satisfecha de la velada, pero no era así. Entre ambos seguía interponiéndose esa especie de elefante, la bestia nacida del engaño de ella y del resentimiento de él. Anthony fingía no ver el animal, actuaba como si nunca hubiera pronunciado las palabras iracundas, tanto tiempo reprimidas, que le había espetado la semana anterior en la tienda. Susana que estaba harta de interpretar siempre el papel de excavadora emocional no quiso sacar el tema.

- ¿ Están buenos tus ostrones? _ preguntó Anthony.

- Deliciosos

Después de lo que él había dicho a Candy la noche pasada, Susana esperaba de su marido pasión y emoción, pero Antonhy se dedicaba a charlar con el camarero, a saludar a Bob Vorhees, sentado en el otro extremo del comedor, a comentar la calidad del vino y a hablar de cualquier tema intrascendente. Peor aún, no parecía experimentar esas pequeñas descargas de electricidad sexual que asolaban a Susana en los momentos menos esperados: al oír la voz de Anthony por teléfono, al verle de improviso al volante de su coche o esta mañana, en la iglesia, cuan-sus brazos se rozaron durante la doxología. ¿Y cómo interpretar aquella arremetida de deseo ardoroso y paralizante que la embargó la noche anterior cuando Anthony rechazó los avances de Candy? »

¡No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo!»

Terminaron de cenar y pidieron café. Algún día le contaría que Candy le había tendido una trampa, pero aún no.

Anthony pagó la cuenta y el elefante les siguió hasta el coche. Susana sabía que las pautas de su matrimonio estaban demasiado arraigadas para poder cambiarlas fácilmente, y que no debió albergar tantas esperanzas de su encuentro de esta noche. Ella sería siempre la perseguidora Anthony, el perseguido. Ella, la adoradora; él, el objeto de adoración. Sin embargo, había perdido las ganas de seguir interpretando ese papel.

Anthony tomo una curva demasiado rápido y ella advirtió que se dirigían al Sur de la ciudad, en lugar de al pasaje Mockingbird.

- Me gustaría volver a la cochera.

El respondió cerrando los seguros automáticos de las puertas.

Susana no se habría sorprendido más si la hubiera abofeteado.

- ¿ Qué pretendes ?

Anthony no respondió.

Su gesto era simbólico. Ella no iba a saltar de un vehículo en marcha. Quiso preguntarle qué esperaba conseguir con esos efectos especiales, pero la línea firme de su mandíbula la decidió a esperar

Cuando alcanzaron la autopista, los faros de un coche iluminaron de refilón el rostro de Anthony, provocando una nueva descarga de deseo en Susana.

- Quiero volver _ mintió.

Él no respondió. El conciliador y cortés Anthony Brower no le hacía caso, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Iban en dirección al lago, aunque sólo estaban en marzo y todavía no había empezado la temporada turística. Susana enlazó las manos en el regazo y esperó. Le resultaba muy extraño mostrarse tan pasiva

Anthony dejó atrás el desvío que conducía a la cabaña de Amy y Clint y pasó por delante del acceso a la playa de las Piceas, donde solían ir todos a bañarse y merendar. Las tiendas que vendían cebo estaban todavía cerradas para el invierno. Anthony tampoco se dirigió al embarcadero ni a La Caseta del Lago. Transcurrieron varios minutos. Se estaban acercando al lado sur del lago, el menos poblado. Susana raras veces había llegado tan lejos, pero él parecía conocer el camino de memoria.

No se fijó en el sendero estrecho y sin señalizar hasta que Anthony lo enfiló con el coche. No adivinaba dónde se encontraban.-

¡En punta Allister! El lugar donde solían ir las Sauces del Mar con sus novios en los tiempos del instituto, para beber cerveza y hacer el amor.

- Oh, Dios mío _ murmuró Susana.

Ella había ido una vez con el coche, poco después de obtener el carnet de conducir, sólo para ver cómo era aquel lugar, aunque nunca había estado allí con un chico. Le costaba respirar.

El sendero terminaba en un pequeño promontorio, protegido por los árboles y abierto al lago. Hacía tiempo, el condado había pavimentado el camino con grava, de la que ya no quedaba mucha. Anthony apagó el motor. Susana tragó saliva y miró al frente. La luz de la luna gotraba sobre el centro del lago como leche derramada.

- He cerrado las puertas _ le recordó él.

Susana se humedeció los labios resecos y le miró.

- Se lo diré a mi madre.

- Claro que no _ replicó él, acomodándose en el asiento y observándola con gesto presumido y ojos entornados_ . Te preguntaría qué hacías en estos páramos. ¿Cómo le explicarías que dejaste que Anthony Brower te metiera mano?

- ¿ Eso es lo que voy a hacer?

- Pues está por verse, ¿no te parece? _ Deslizó un dedo debajo del pronunciado escote de la blusa de encaje negro_ . No vuelvas a ponerte la ropa de Candy.

- ¿ La reconoces?

- No soy del todo ciego. Esperaba que llevases la blusa de seda azul la que hace juego con tus ojos. O aquel jersey de hilo rosa que transparenta el sujetador. O tal vez el vestido amarillo que llevabas la última vez que fuimos a Memphis; realza tus piernas de una forma muy bonita.

El hecho de que Anthony supiera todo eso de su ropa la dejó atónita, por no hablar del detalle de sus piernas con el vestido amarillo. Él le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso profundo.

Susana sintió que se derretía. Hacía pocas semanas había pensado que nunca volvería a sentir deseo. Ahora quiso arrancarse la ropa y abalanzarse sobre él.

Siempre la perseguidora. Nunca la perseguida.

- ¿ No? Anthony pasó el índice desde su cuello hasta la blusa de encaje ¿ De veras crees que podrás detenerme?

La falda corta se le había subido bastante y ella no hizo nada por bajársela

- Podría gritar, si quisiera.

- Entonces debo asegurarme de que no quieras.

Metió el dedo por debajo de la blusa, enganchó un tirante del sujetador y tiró hacia abajo desnudando un pecho. Su cabello rozó la mejilla de Susana cuando se inclinó e hincó los dientes en un punto justo por encima del pezón. Ella soltó un gritito de dolor. Anthony chupó con fuerza el punto que acababa de morder y sopló suavemente sobre él.

- Dime una cosa Susana Marlowe, ¿cómo vas a explicarle esto a tu madre?

Ella se iba a morir allí mismo, disuelta en un charco de lujuria. Sus muslos se separaban, los pechos le dolían, sus braguitas estaban húmedas…

- Si no paras...

- Oh, no pienso parar.

Empezó a besarla otra vez. No como una pareja casada sino con besos torpes y profundos, con lengua y saliva. Las braguitas desaparecieron. Sus braguitas. Anthony sudaba debajo de su jersey. Las ventanillas del coche estaban empañadas. Él asió uno de sus tobillos, le apoyó el pie en el salpicadero y la penetró con un dedo. Susana gimió. El bajó la cabeza y la devoró. La llevó conmocionada hasta el orgasmo.

Para ser un adolescente calenturiento, Anthony conocía bien el cuerpo femenino. La llevó a un segundo orgasmo convulso utilizando la palma de su mano. Cuando Susana se recuperó, bajó el pie del salpicadero y le miró. Tenía la respiración pesada.

Y ni siquiera se había desabrochado los pantalones.

Ella no intentó ayudarle. En cambio, se bajó la falda para cubrirse los muslos. Era una arpía. Una torturadora.

Los seguros de las puertas subieron y la voz de Anthony sanó áspera

- Bajemos a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Después de lo que acababa de hacer por ella _ y de lo que ella no había hecho por él_ debía mostrarse considerada. Pero no.

- Hace mucho frío.

- Ponte mi chaqueta. Créeme, yo no la necesito.

- Supongo que no.

Anthony se inclinó por delante de ella y sacó una linterna de la guantera.

- Cómo sois, vosotros los pequeños exploradores _ dijo Susana con tono calculadamente aburrido.

Anthony bajó del coche. Ella no llevaba medias ni bragas. Se calzó los zapatos y esperó _ como la buena niña del Sur que no era esperaba que él le abriera la puerta. Cuando Anthony lo hizo, miró directamente su entrepierna abultada. Pobre chico.

Anthony le envolvió los hombros con su chaqueta y la tomó del brazo. Susana llevaba tacones y el suelo estaba mullido, así que tuvo que caminar de puntillas. Él la condujo hacia la espesura de los árboles. Susana percibió el olor a pino y humedad del lago.

Anthony encendió la linterna e iluminó los troncos.

- Está por aquí, en alguna parte.

El aire frío le acariciaba las nalgas desnudas debajo de la falda. De seguir así, se ganaría el mote de Susana la Fulana,

- Espera aquí.

Anthony se alejó, linterna en mano, inspeccionando los troncos de los árboles como si fuera un guardabosques pervertido. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba.

- Por aquí

Se había detenido delante de un gran roble. Susana se acercó, tacones altos, falda corta, trasero desnudo..., una furcia integral.

Anthony bajó la mano que sostenía la linterna, iluminando uno de sus mocasines

- No veo nada _ dijo ella.

El levantó la mano y arrojó luz sobre el tronco que tenía delante. Entonces ella lo vio, el contorno borroso de un corazón grabado en la corteza .El tiempo había desdibujado y ennegrecido las letras que, no obstante se podían leer:

**TE QUERRÉ SIEMPRE**

**AG**

**CW**

Tendió la mano y resiguió la A con el índice.

- Oímos decir que estos robles vivirían mil años Anthony.- y nos los creímos. Candy dijo que, mientras nuestras iniciales estuvieran grabadas en este árbol, nos amaríamos siempre.

- "Siempre" es mucho tiempo.

- No tanto. _ Anthony sonrió y sacó una navaja del bolsillo. Con la linterna en una mano y la navaja en la otra, arrancó el pedazo de corteza donde estaban grabadas la C y cinceló una S en su lugar. Luego convirtió la W en una M. Las letras mal dibujadas del nombre recién grabado destacaron sobre la madera vieja. Qué tonto, pensó Susana a ella ya no le importaban las iniciales que un par de adolescentes habían grabado en el tronco de un árbol hacía dieciséis años, pero a él sí . Y eso era bonito.

Anthony volvió a guardarse la navaja en el bolsillo y acarició la mejilla de Susana.

- No lamento las cosas desagradables que te dije la semana pasada. Ya no son ciertas, ni una de ellas, aunque hubo un tiempo en que lo fueron y me alegro de haberlas pronunciado.

- Debiste decirlas hace catorce años.

- Tenía miedo. Parecías siempre tan frágil.

- No tan frágil que no pudiera arreglármelas para atraparte. Carecía de autoestima.

- Éramos unos niños.

- Yo tenía muchas carencias y estaba desesperada. No es bonito recordarlo.

- Yo recuerdo que eras la muchacha más dulce que había conocido jamás.

Ella apoyó el rostro en la mano de Anthony y le dio un beso en la palma.

- Ninguna mujer debería idolatrar al hombre con el que se casa

Su comentario le hizo sonreír.

- Desde luego ya no tenemos ese problema. -.Y entonces tomó las manos de ella y le dijo la cosa más inesperada.- Susana Marlowe ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Me pondría de rodillas, pero no quiero que luego te enfades por haberme ensuciado mis pantalones de vestir.

Susana rió.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo en matrimonio?

- Sí, señora. Por deseo propio.

Flores de felicidad abrieron sus pétalos en el alma de Susana y una sonrisa iluminó sus facciones.

- ¿Tengo que contestarte ahora?

- Te lo agradecería.

- Sólo haces esto para que llegue hasta el final. ¿No es cierto?

- En parte. Me has encendido, mi amor.

Susana rió de nuevo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la linterna cayó al suelo cuando empezó a besarle.

Él metió las manos debajo de su falda y le rodeó las nalgas

- Te quiero, princesa. Lo eres todo para mí. Por favor dime que me crees.

- Convénceme.

- ¿Puedo convencerte estando desnudos o debo escribir un poema o algo así?

- De momento podemos estar desnudos, pero un poema no estaría mal para más adelante.

Anthony rió, la soltó y se dirigió al coche, de donde sacó una manta. Cuando volvió a su lado le dijo:

- Ya habrás hecho esto antes,

- No de esta manera. Nunca de esta manera,

En ese instante, de pie sobre la hojarasca y la pinaza húmedas y aspirando el olor del lago, Susana sintió la fuerza del amor que Anthony sentía por ella. El elefante había desaparecido. Los fantasmas se habían ido a otra parte. Les unía un amor con el que podían contar. Un amor que no flaquearía por una comida no tan perfecta ni palidecería bajo los efectos del malhumor. Un amor que hasta podría sobrevivir a una buena discusión.

Susana buscó la cremallera de la falda pero se detuvo.

- A veces no tengo ganas de hacer el amor. A veces preferiría estar sola, tomar un baño y leer una revista.

- De acuerdo. _ Anthony arrugó la nariz_ . Pero dime, por favor, que esta no es una de esas veces

Susana sonrió y dejó caer la falda.

_Continuará…_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

__ ¿Y si me caso con vos, mi señor? ¿Me dejareis seguir mi camino? ¿No vendréis a mi lado si yo no lo deseo? ¿ No os enfadaréis conmigo ni seréis mi tiran o?Te lo juro _ dijo él._

_Ella se le acercó con la mirada llena de ternura maliciosa_

__ ¡Oh, mi amor, te conozco mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo!_

_GEORGETTE HEYER, El cachorro del diablo._

Susana esperó a que llegaran a la ciudad antes de decir

- Esto no te va a gustar.

- Cariño, esta noche no puedes decirme nada que no me guste

_ Todavía no puedo ir a casa contigo.

Anthony pisó el freno.

- Vale. Has encontrado la única cosa que no quería oír.

- Ya sé que parece una locura, pero necesito quedarme más de tiempo con Candy

- «Locura» es decir poco. _ Anthony se detuvo junto a la acera, apagó el motor y pasó el brazo por el respaldo del asiento de Susana le quitó un trocito de hoja que se le había quedado pegado en la sien. Anthony le besó los dedos pero su expresión no era de alegría- Candy es veneno, Susana.

Ella le acarició el mentón con el dorso de la mano.

- Ha cambiado.

- Eso es lo que dice todo el mundo, pero yo puedo asegurarte que estáis equivocados.

Susana apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de él.

- Pasamos todo el tiempo discutiendo, y en dos días le he dicho más barbaridades que a nadie en toda mi vida. Pero no se quedará aquí mucho tiempo, y puede que ésta sea mi única oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con ella.

Anthony le masajeó la nuca con un dedo.

- Cariño, a ella no le preocupa tu felicidad.

- Eso no es del todo cierto.

Lo es créeme. _ Retiró el brazo y empezó a tamborilear en el volante - No pensaba mencionar este tema pero... anoche intentó seducirme.

Susana sonrió.

- Lo sé Yo estaba allí.

- ¿ Qué?

- Terry y yo estábamos en las escaleras. Lo oímos todo. Candy te tendió una trampa.

- ¿ Tú y Terry estabais allí escuchando cómo se me tiraba encima?

- No pudimos aguantarnos. Y el resultado nos importaba demasiado.

- No me lo puedo creer. _ Anthony golpeó el volante con la palma de la mano._ . ¿Me tendió una trampa?

- Desde luego, es una diablesa.

- No me gusta la admiración que percibo en tu voz.

- Es agresiva pero no tiene malas intenciones... No como en el pasado. Y se lleva de maravilla con Gigi. Me gustaría conocerla mejor.

- No tienes que quedarte en su casa para eso. Podéis ir a comer, por el amor de Dios. O de compras.

- No sería lo mismo. Tenemos que estar a solas, Candy y yo, lo resolvemos o nos hundimos. _ Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios- Tengo que hacerlo.

- ¿ Cuánto tiempo? _ refunfuñó él.

- No estoy segura.

- ¿ Qué hay de nosotros? ¿De nuestro matrimonio?

- Ahora mismo, diría que va viento en popa. _ Le mordisqueó el labio inferior_ . ¿Te importaría mucho si nos citamos por unos días?

- ¿ Citarnos?

- Por unos días

- ¿ Quieres tener citas conmigo?

- Por pocos días.

- Claro que me importaría, demonios.

- Entonces tendremos que discutir, pero, por mucho que me atraiga la perspectiva , ¿podemos esperar hasta mañana?

- ¿Quienes discutir conmigo?

- Oh, sí

Anthony meneó la cabeza.

- Sé que algún día lograré comprender este lío pero ahora estoy demasiado agotado para satisfacer tu insaciable lujuria.

- Ve acostumbrándote.

Anthony rió, puso el motor en marcha y la llevó de vuelta a la cochera de Candy, donde la acompañó hasta la puerta y le dio un beso buenas noches como un perfecto caballero sureño. Con unas braguitas azules metidas en el bolsillo.

Candy no volvió a ver a Terry hasta la mañana del miércoles Al salir para la librería, le vio empujando una carretilla cargada de piedras hacia la hilera de árboles que se extendían detrás de La Novia del Francés. Gordon se alejó al trote para reunirse con él y ella frunció el entrecejo. En lugar de acarrear piedras, debería estar escribiendo

A la hora de comer, cogió su bolsa de doritos y su Coca-Cola y cruzó la calle en dirección a Tesoros del Ayer. La tienda había vuelto a abrir al público el día anterior y, desde entonces, la llegada de clientes era incesante, incluido un autocar lleno de jubilados, que también habían visitado la librería horas antes. Candy todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a la idea de Lakewood como destino turístico

Saludó a Donna, la ayudante de Susana, y se dirigió a la trastienda donde encontró a la propia Susana sentada a su escritorio con mirada soñadora y soñolienta. Candy acercó una silla, apoyó los pies en el borde del escritorio y abrió la bolsa de doritos.

- Te oí llegar a medianoche. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa?

- No he terminado de torturarte. _ Susana bostezó y sonrió - Anthony y yo tuvimos una pelea descomunal anoche.

- Ah, bueno, eso explica tu expresión de felicidad.

- Nosotros no solíamos pelearnos. _ Sonrió al inclinarse sobre el escritorio para coger unos doritos_ . Las peleas son maravillosas.

- Cada uno a lo suyo. Aunque sois un par de cursis, y no puedo imaginarme vuestras peleas como un peligro.

- Nos gritamos _ repuso Susana, a la defensiva_ Al menos él gritó. Se obstina en que vuelva a casa. Intenta ser comprensivo pero se siente cada vez más frustrado.

- No será por falta de sexo, eso seguro.

Susana rió como una niña.

- Jamás imaginé que pudiera haber tanta pasión entre Anthony y yo.

- Tú sí que eres rara, no yo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, cuando CAndy volvió al trabajo, Jewel le entregó un sobre.

- Esto llegó mientras la duquesa estaba fuera.

Candy lo abrió y encontró un billete aéreo de ida y vuelta a Houston. Miró la fecha. El billete era para el día siguiente, su día libre. El vuelo salía por la mañana y regresaba por la noche. Sacó una segunda hoja que resultó el comprobante de un coche alquilado a su nombre.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró al otro lado de la calle, a Tesoros del Ayer. Tal vez había sido idea de Susana tener ese detalle, aunque estaba demasiada preocupada para pensar en ello. Candy apretó el billete contra el pecho. Terry.

Menos de veinticuatro horas más tarde Candy se encontraba en la entrada del pabellón del segundo piso de Brookdale, observando a Melany que estaba inclinada sobre un puzzle. Su cabello cano le caía liso, por debajo de las orejas, pero una cinta decorada con mariquitas impedía que le cubriera la cara rechoncha. Llevaba el jersey rosa que Candy le había regalado hacía varios meses, encima de una camiseta lavanda. Por un momento, Candy se la quedó mirando luego la llamó suavemente.

- Hola, cariño

Melany enderezó el cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, los ojos llenos de esperanzas

- ¿ Mi Candy?

Al instante siguiente estaban abrazadas con fuerza y Melany no dejaba de repetir el nombre de su madrastra.

No pudo dejar de hablar durante media hora.

- Creí que nunca vendrías... Ya me dijiste que no estabas enfadada pero…. Entonces di el bollo sobrante a Henry... El doctor Bent me puso un empaste... Aunque Shirley sabe que sólo se puede fumar en el patio.

Mientras charlaba no dejó de sostener la mano de Candy, y siguió sosteniéndola mientras salieron a dar un paseo por los jardines. Quiso comer en Taco Bell y luego fueron de compras, expedición que consumió lo que quedaba del sueldo de Candy. Ésta no quiso recordar que sólo le quedaban seis semanas para la siguiente cuota de la residencia.

Al final, Melany se sosegó y dijo que quería volver a Brookdale.

- Meesie se preocupa cuando tardo demasiado. _ Meesie Baker era su enfermera preferida.

Más tarde, cuando pudieron hablar a solas, Meesíe le dijo a Candy:

- Creo que vuestra separación te pesa más a ti que a ella. Melany te echa de menos pero le va muy bien aquí.

Candy le acarició el cabello a Melany en el momento de despedirse.

- Te llamaré el domingo. Y pensaré en ti todos los días

- Sé que lo harás, mi Candy. Porque me quieres mucho

- Lo has pillado, genio _ respondió ella, haciéndola reír.: Durante el vuelo de vuelta, Candy miraba y luchaba contra el nudo que le cerraba la garganta. ¿Cuántas personas tenían la inmensa suerte de contar con el amor incondicional de alguien?

Mientras conducía en la oscuridad de la noche, trató de pensar en corno agradecer el gesto de Terry. Al final, optó por la solución más cobarde y le escribió una nota. Los tres primeros borradores delataban demasiado sus sentimientos y terminaron en la papelera, pero la versión que metió finalmente en su buzón camino del trabajo el viernes por la mañana cumplía su objetivo sin sentimentalismos.

Querido Terry:

Ayer pude ver a Melany. Te doy las gracias por ello. Estar con ella lo es todo para mí, y retiro casi todo lo malo que te he dicho hasta ahora.

Con agradecimiento,

Candy.

(Ruego no corrijas mi ortografía ni la puntuación.)

Terry estrujó la nota en el puño y la tiró al suelo, junto a la carretilla. No era su gratitud lo que quería, maldita sea, era su compañía, su sonrisa. Quería su cuerpo, claro, pero también sus opiniones estrafalarias.

Su sentido del humor irreverente, sus miradas de soslayo cuando creía que él no lo advertiría.

Dejó la pala. Desde el domingo estaba tenso e irritable, incapaz de escribir, de dormir. La culpa no era ningún misterio. La culpabilidad no era una compañera agradable, y había llegado el momento de hacer algo al respecto.

El teléfono sonó a las tres de la tarde del sábado, una hora antes de que cerraran la librería.

- Libros Gemima _ contestó Candy.

- Si quieres volver a ver tu perro con vida, ven a Rowan Oak a las cinco. Sola.

- ¿ Rowan Oak?

- Si avisas a la policía el perro acabará como... comida para perros.

- ¡Te dije que hemos terminado!

- Pero él ya había colgado.

No lo haría No le permitiría manipularla. Pero, poco después de cerrar la tienda se encontró en la autopista, camino del legendario hogar de William Faulkner, en Oxford. Colin había hecho posible que se reuniera con Melany, y ella se lo debía. No obstante, ojalá no le pusiera las cosas tan difíciles.

La casa y sus inmediaciones cerraban al público a las cuatro de la tarde pero obviamente, alguien tenía contactos importantes, porque un Lexus burdeos estaba estacionado en el vacío aparcamiento y la puerta estaba abierta. Como hija del nordeste de Misisipí, Candy ya había estado muchas veces en Rowan Oak: con la pandilla de las girl-scouts con los grupos juveniles de la iglesia, con las Sauces del Mar y en el último curso del instituto, con la clase del señor Grandchester, a bordo de un autocar amarillo. Faulkner había comprado la decrépita plantación estilo renacimiento helénico a principios de los años treinta. En esa época, la casa no tenía electricidad ni agua corriente, y se rumoreaba que la esposa de Faulkner se pasaba los días llorando en el pórtico mientras su marido se afanaba en hacer habitable su hogar. Hasta su muerte en 1962, Faulkner había vivido allí, donde se emborraba, asustaba a sus hijos con las historias de un fantasma inventando por el mismo y escribía las novelas que, finalmente, le valieron el Nobel de literatura. A principios de los años setenta, su hija vendió la casa y el terreno a la Universidad de Misisipí y, desde entonces gente de todo el mundo acudía a visitar el punto de referencia literario más importante del estado.

Candy caminó hacia la casa de madera de dos planta a lo largo de la imponente avenida de cedros, plantados en el siglo XI . Mucho antes de alcanzar el final del viejo camino enladrillado, vio a Terry apoyado contra una de las columnas cuadradas de la residencia. Con Gordon tendido a sus pies.

- Pat Conroy llamaba a Oxford "el Vaticano de las letra del Sur" - dijo él al bajar del porche.

- No lo sabía, aunque sus libros me encantan. _ Candy rascó la cabeza de Gordon_ . Veo que mi perro sigue con vida.

- Si no soy compasivo, no soy nada.

Terry llevaba un jersey blanco y unos inmaculados pantalones grises. El trabajo al aire libre le había bronceado, y a Candy la impresionó de nuevo el contraste entre su masculinidad y su elegancia. Ese hombre era un mar de contradicciones, altivo y cínico, pero también tierno y mucho más sentimental de lo que quería demostrar. El suicidio de su mujer debió de afectarle mucho.

- ¿De qué va esto? _ preguntó Candy.

- Tengo algo para ti.

- Ya me has dado más que suficiente. Ese billete de avión…

- Faulkner ha sido siempre mi autor americano preferido-repuso él, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

- No me sorprende. Compartes su fascinación por el mismo panorama literario.

- No comparto, sin embargo, su facilidad de palabra. Ese hombre era un genio.

- Supongo que sí.

- Ni se te ocurra faltarle el respeto a William Faulknet

- Mientras no tenga que leer uno de sus libros, seré absolutamente respetuosa.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Faulkner es...

- Es un hombre, y tengo poca paciencia con los escritores fallecidos de raza blanca. Incluso con los vivos, siendo tú y el señor Conroy notables excepciones. Ahora bien, Jane Austen, Harper Lee Walker, ellas sí que escriben sobre cosas que interesan a las mujeres - Candy siguió parloteando por los codos .

- Margaret Micthell Ya no está de moda pero menudo éxito tuvo en su momento. Luego tenemos a Mary Stewart, Daphne du Maurier, LaVyrle Spencer, Georgette Heyer, Helen Fielding..., aunque únicamente la primera Bridget Jones. No, Faulkner no se incluye entre mis favoritos.

- Tu lista resulta demasiado romántica para mi gusto.

- Intenta pasar seis meses junto a la cama de un moribundo y luego dime que las historias de amor con final feliz no son una bendición de Dios.

Terry le dio un beso furtivo en la frente, y la ternura de su gesto casi la desarmó.

- Entremos en la casa.

Al entrar, Candy inspeccionó el vestíbulo, desde donde partía la escalera que conducía al primer piso.

- ¿ Podrías facilitarme también la entrada en la casa de George Clooney?

- En otra ocasión.

Deambularon por los pasillos, mirando las habitaciones desde la puerta sin entrar en ninguna. Candy no pudo resistir la tentación de señalar los libros de literatura barata expuestos en la mesilla de noche del autor,, pero a Terry le fascinaba más su despacho. Mientras admiraba la vieja máquina de escribir Underwood, reflexionó en cómo habría influido en la escritura de Faulkner los procesadores de texto actuales. Candy se abstuvo de comentar que Microsoft no influía en absoluto en la escritura de Terry y que la única obra realizada en La Novia del Francés estos días estaba hecha de piedra.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron por los alrededores. Empezaba a caer el crepúsculo, pero Candy aún distinguía las forsitias y los ciruelos silvestres que florecían en la fronda de Bailey, detrás de la casa. Pronto ya echarían flores los cornejos. Gordon correteaba al lado de Terry deteniéndose de vez en cuando para investigar un arbusto u olisquear una mata de hierba. En el camino de vuelta a la casa, Terry tomó a Candy de la mano.

- Te he echado de menos esta semana.

Ella sintió la dureza de los callos en su mano y deseó seguir sosteniéndola pero qué sentido tenía atormentarse más.

- Lo que echas de menos es el sexo.

Terry se detuvo y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo, mirándola con tanta ternura que el corazón de ella se detuvo.

- Quiero más que sexo de ti, Candy.

Ella tenía una respuesta picante preparada, pero dudó en el momento de disparar.

- Pues... ya sabes que no limpio ventanas.

- Por favor, amor mío, déjalo ya. _ Terry lo dijo con dulzura, y el término afectuoso, que habría sonado pomposo en boca de cualquier otro hombre, la cubrió como un manto de flores de cerezo.

Candy espantó a un mosquito imaginario como excusa para rezagarse.

- ¿Qué más quieres?

- Quiero que nos concedas un poco de tiempo _ dijo él_ ¿ Es demasiado pedir?

- Tiempo para qué. Ya he fracasado tres veces, Terry. Cuatro, si contamos a Anthony. _ Pretendía sonar socarrona pero tuvo la impresión de que sólo sonó triste_ . Yo me alimento de hombres. Les seduzco con mis artes amatorias y les arranco la cabeza con los dientes mientras duermen.

- ¿Es así como te veía Albert?

- Él fue la excepción que confirma la regla.

- A mí no me preocupa demasiado mi decapitación a destiempo y no veo por qué debe preocuparte a ti.

- De acuerdo, por fin comprendo por qué insistes tanto en el tema. Quieres que me enamore tan desesperadamente de ti que sea incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Entonces, cuando me haya convertido en un guiñapo que mendiga unos mendrugos de afecto, te reirás en mi cara y me dejarás. Éste ha sido tu plan desde el principio. ¿Me equivoco? La venganza definitiva por lo que te hice en el instituto.

Terry suspiró.

- Candy, las novelas románticas...

- Pues esto no sucederá, tío, porque he cursado estudios exhaustivos en la escuela de golpes duros. He superado mi necesidad obsesiva de edificar mi vida en torno al musculitos de turno.

- Aunque tu descripción merezca mis respetos, creo que tu problema es el miedo.

Algo se quebró dentro de ella.

- ¡Por supuesto que tengo miedo! Las relaciones de pareja me hacen daño. _ Él fue a contestar, pero el dolor de ella ya duraba demasiado y no quiso escucharle_ . ¿Sabes qué quiero yo? Paz. Un buen Empleo y un lugar decente donde vivir. Quiero leer libros, escuchar música y tener tiempo para entablar amistades duraderas con otras mujeres. Quiero despertarme cada mañana sabiendo que tengo la posibilidad razonable de ser feliz. Y escucha lo más triste de todo: hasta que me topé contigo, casi lo había conseguido.

Las facciones de Terry se habían endurecido. Candy supo que le había herido, aunque era preferible este dolor breve y agudo a la aflicción constante que nunca deja.

- Estoy harta de esta situación _ se obligó a continuar_ . Te dije que no quería verte más, pero no me hiciste caso. Bien, ha llegado el momento de que prestes atención: estoy harta de que me acoses. Capta el mensaje y déjame en paz.

El palideció y sus ojos se vaciaron de toda expresión.

- Mis disculpas. No tenía intención de acosarte. _ Cogió un grueso sobre acolchado que estaba detrás de una columna y se lo ofreció con un gesto brusco - Sé que lo estuviste buscando, ahora tienes tu ejemplar personal.

Candy le observó mientras se alejaba, altivo y orgulloso, cruzando el césped de Faulkner con sus largas zancadas.

- Gordon Ven aquí _ gritó Candy.

Pero su perro había encontrado un nuevo amo y no le hizo caso. Oyó el sonido del motor alejándose. Al final, miró el sobre que sostenía y sacó de su interior lo que Terry le había traído,

Un ejemplar de Reflexiones.

Terry estaba ya a cuarenta kilómetros de Oxford cuando oyó la sirena. Miró el velocímetro y descubrió que iba a ciento veinte por hora. Genial Aminoró y se detuvo en el andén. Gordon se incorporó en el asiento. Un final perfecto para un día miserable.

Acosador. ¿Así le veía ella?

Mientras mostraba su carnet, pensó en los acontecimientos de la tarde, tan diferentes a lo que él había planeado. Le había parecido una buena idea sacar a Candy de Lakewood; y Rowan Oak, una elección apropiada. Intentó impresionarla con una visita privada, imaginándose que la combinación de un entorno romántico y su encanto personal la seduciría lo suficiente para que pudiera hablarle de Reflexiones, para que pudiera explicarse. Olvidó que el encanto personal no era lo que más que más le caracterizaba, y Candy, sin duda, estaba inmunizada contra los entornos románticos ya antes de cumplir los veintiuno. Desde luego, su intención no era tirarle el libro a la cara. Quería abordar el tema con delicadeza, explicarle cómo se sentía cuando lo escribía y señalar que lo había terminado meses antes de la vuelta de Candy a Lakewood. Y, sobre todo, quería prevenirla. Luego, le hablaría del cuadro.

- Usted es el escritor _ dijo el policía mirando el carnet de Terry_ . El autor de ese libro sobre Lakewood.

Terry asintió pero no quiso entablar conversación. No le parecía honorable intentar zafarse de una multa que se merecía. El agente sin embargo, tenía una esposa apasionada por los libros y un basset en casa, y le dejó marchar con una simple advertencia.

Terry llegó a las afueras de la ciudad pero, en lugar de dirigirse a La Novia del Francés, empezó a conducir sin rumbo por las calles. La fiereza de Candy le había asustado esta tarde. Ella no jugaba. Hablaba muy en serio. Y él se había enamorado de ella.

Le pareció que lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, la idea ya le era familiar, como si formara parte de él desde siempre. Dado su eterno gusto por lo irónico, la situación debería divertirle, pero no tenía ganas de reír. Había calculado mal, había jugado mal y se había comportado mal. En el proceso, había perdido algo de valor incalculable.

Candy quería estar a solas para leer Reflexiones, así que declinó la invitación de Susana de acompañarla a la iglesia el domingo por la mañana. En cuanto Susana se alejó con el coche, se puso unos tejanos, cogió una manta vieja y se dirigió al lago. Le hubiera gustado la compañía de Gordon, pero el perro no había vuelto. Empezaba a parecerle que nunca volvería.

Extendió la manta en un lugar soleado, no lejos del embarcadero desierto, y examinó la cubierta del libro. Rezaba: «Copia sin corregir Prohibida su venta.» Esto significaba que Terry le había dado uno de los ejemplares impresos para los críticos y libreros, antes de que la versión definitiva saliera al mercado dentro de un mes. Pasó la palma de la mano por la tapa y se preparó para leer lo que estaba segura pondría acerca de su madre. Puede que Rose fuera despótica pero también había sido una fuerza impulsora del progreso y, si Terry no lo reconocía, jamás lo perdonaría.

La campana de una iglesia sonó a lo lejos, y Candy empezó a leer

_Vine a Lakewood dos veces, la primera, para escribir una gran novela y, más de una década después, porque necesitaba volver a casa._

El autor era un personaje más. Esto la sorprendió. No pasaba lo mismo con Último apeadero. Leyó de un tirón el capítulo inicial, que hablaba de sus primeros días en Lakewood. En el segundo capítulo utilizaba su encuentro con Elroy («Tu pelo es demasiado largo, jovencito, incluso para ser extranjero») para situar la historia en los años sesenta cuando empezó el desmoronamiento económico de la ciudad. Su relato de la casi bancarrota de la fábrica de ventanas se leía como una novela de intriga, viéndose la tensión realzada por anécdotas divertidas de la localidad, como el concurso de la Gran Ensalada de Patatas en la iglesia del Cristo Redentor. Entrando en la década de los setenta Terry cifraba el coste humano de la política racial de la ciudad en la familia de Aaron Leary. Y hablaba de Rose y William, como Candy ya imaginaba. No la molestó demasiado el retrato que esbozaba de su padre, pero sus mejillas ardieron de rabia cuando vio que su madre hermosa y altiva quedaba retratada como una mujer que se paseaba por la ciudad dejando atrás una estela de ceniza de tabaco y condescendencia. Aunque Terry no olvidaba mencionar sus éxitos, era una descripción devastadora.

Cuando le quedaban unas cien páginas por leer, cerró el libro y bajó hasta la orilla del agua. Suponía que la historia terminaba en 1982, con la apertura de la nueva fábrica, pero aún quedaban tres capítulos y la inquietud había formado un nudo en su estómago. Tal vez Rose no fuera el único personaje que debiera preocuparle.

Volvió a la manta, abrió el libro y empezó a leer el siguiente capítulo

_En 1986 yo tenía veintidós años y Lakewood era mi nirvana particular. Las gentes de la ciudad aceptaban mis rarezas, mis grandísimos defectos como profesor, mi acento extraño y mis pretensiones engreídas Estaba escribiendo una novela Y Misisipi ama a los escritores más que a nadie. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía aceptado. Era feliz, completa y arrebatadoramente feliz… hasta que mi Edén del Sur fue destruido por una joven llamada Valentine._

_A sus dieciocho años era la criatura más hermosa que nadie hubiera visto jamás. Verla contonearse por la acera camino de la entrada del instituto Lakewood, era observar la sensualidad en movimiento..._

Candy terminó la página, leyó la siguiente y siguió leyendo mientras su respiración se tornaba entrecortada y los colores le subían a la cara. Valentine era ella. Terry había cambiado su nombre, había cambiado los nombres de todos los que eran adolescentes en aquella época, aunque nadie se equivocaría con respecto a sus verdaderas identidades.

_Valentine era una vampiresa adolescente que chupaba la sangre de sus desafortunadas víctimas para acompañar los Chicken McNuggets que tomaba después del instituto. Sin embargo no se tornó realmente peligrosa hasta que decidió no conformarse con el plasma de los muchachos adolescentes y salió en busca de presas mayores._

_Es decir, de mí._

El sol rozó la superficie del lago y la atmósfera se enfrió. Cuando terminó la lectura, Candy estaba temblando. Dejó el libre a un lado y se hizo un ovillo. La parte de la historia dedicada a ella ocupaba menos de un capítulo, pero se sentía como si las palabras le hubiesen sido grabadas en la piel, como los tatuajes de tinta que los chicos se hacían en las muñecas con un bolígrafo cuando se aburrían en clase. Todo estaba allí: su egoísmo, sus manipulaciones, su mentira. Todo expuesto a los ojos del mundo, para que lo viera y lo juzgara. La vergüenza ardía en su interior. También la ira. Él lo sabía desde el principio. Mientras se reían, se besaban y hacían el amor, él sabía lo que había escrito acerca de ella, y que ella lo leería algún día, y sin embargo no la había prevenido.

Se quedó junto al lago hasta que anocheció, envuelta en la manta

Y las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Cuando volvió, la cochera le pareció vacía y opresiva. Susana le había dejado una nota sobra la mesa pero ella pasó de largo. No había comido en todo el día, y ahora la sola idea de comer le provocaba náuseas. Subió arriba, se lavó la cara y se tendió en la cama, pero el techo que Elroy había contemplado durante cuatro décadas la oprimió como la tapa de un féretro. La vida de su tía había sido una endecha de desgracia y aflicción, vivida hasta el fin en el nombre del amor

Candy no podía respirar. Se levantó y bajó a la planta baja, pero también allí la amargura de Elroy lo impregnaba todo. Los muebles deslustrados, el empapelado descolorido, las cortinas amarillentas… todo manchado de la ira de una mujer que había hecho del amor perdido la obsesión de su vida. Empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Ese no era un hogar, era un mausoleo; y el estudio del pintor, su corazón. Agarró la llave y salió a la noche. Forcejeó con la cerradura del estudio en la oscuridad. Cuando consiguió abrirla, le dio al interruptor que encendía la bombilla desnuda que colgaba del techo. Mientras observaba el patético monumento que su tía había erigido al amor perdido, trató de trató de imaginarse las explicaciones de Terry, sus justificaciones. «Escribí el libro mucho antes de que volvieras. ¿De qué habría servido advertírtelo?»

¿De qué habría servido, realmente?

Se adentró en el caótico corazón del espíritu tenebroso de su tía y empezó a arrancar los plásticos mugrientos. Ella no viviría su vida de la misma manera. Nunca más. No sería prisionera de sus propias carencias. Prendería fuego a todo esto, haría que esa energía demencial de cuadros y pérdidas se consumiera entre las llamas.

Los colores se arremolinaron delante de sus ojos. Su corazón latía desbocado. Las manchas y salpicaduras frenéticas giraban a su alrededor Y entonces lo vio.

El cuadro de Lincoln Ash.

_Continuará…_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

_La señorita Creed subió desalentada a su dormitorio y se sentó largo rato delante de la ventana abierta de la habitación, contemplando, sin verlo, el paisaje iluminado por la luna. Acababa de pasar, lo sabía, el día más desgraciado de su vida._

_GEORGETTE HEYER, HEYER El Corintio_

La tela había estado allí desde el principio, una mezcla feroz de negros y carmesíes, de ocres y cobaltos, con furiosos trazos amarillos y estallidos de verde. No era un lienzo viejo puesto allí para proteger el suelo mientras el artista trabajaba. Nunca lo había sido. A Candy se le escapó un sollozo ahogado, cayó de rodillas junto al enorme lienzo tendido sobre el suelo de cemento y pasó las manos sobre una tapa de pintura y una colilla pegadas a la tela. No se trataba de objetos caídos por accidente sino de reliquias, colocadas deliberadamente como te de la creación. Un hipo reprimido se estranguló en su garganta. Aquellos chorretones y salpicaduras nada tenían de azaroso Formaban una composición organizada, una erupción de formas, colores y emoción. Ahora que lo había descubierto, le pareció increíble haberlo confundido con una tela protectora del suelo. Candy gateó entorno al lienzo hasta encontrar la firma en una esquina y acarició con los dedos la palabra solitaria: ASH.

Se sentó sobre los talones. Incluso a la luz descarnada de la bombilla que colgaba de las vigas, el tumulto de la composición respondía al caos de su propio corazón. Candy se tambaleó. Dejó que el ritmo iracundo de la pintura la dominara. Meció su cuerpo. Se entregó al sufrimiento. Miró dentro del alma del lienzo.

_ Candy... Candy... Candy...

Un bocinazo. Un silbido.

_ Candy... Candy... Candy...

Irguió la cabeza bruscamente.

_Candy… Candy... Sal a jugar con nosotros...

Se puso de pie como un resorte.

Cubby Bowmar y sus amiguetes habían vuelto

Estaban sobre el pequeño césped delante de la cochera; eran seis, latas de cerveza en mano, los rostros vueltos hacia la luna, bramando su nombre.

_ Vamos, Candy... Vamos, nena...

Bocinazos y aullidos.

_ Candy… Candy... Candy...

Cantaban y bufaban.

_Candy... Candy... Candy...

Silbidos lobunos, rugidos, resoplidos de estúpidos borrachos.

Salió a plantarles cara.

Cubby Bowmar, ya estoy harta. ¡Callaos ahora mismo!

Cubby abrió los brazos y cayó sobre Tommy Lilburn.

_Ah Candy, lo único que queremos es amor.

_Lo único que tendréis es una bronca si tú y esas piltrafas no salís de mi propiedad

Junior Baldes se adelantó tropezando.

_No hablas en serio, Candy. Vamos. Tómate una cerveza con nosotros

_¿ Sabe tu mujer que estás aquí?

_No seas así. Es nuestra noche libre.

_La noche libre de los imbéciles, querrás decir.

_Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. _ Cubby metió su mano libre bajo la axila y agitó el codo como si fuera un gallo manco, al tiempo que volvía a entonar_ : Candy... Candy... Candy...

Junior le segundó:

_Candy… Candy... Candy...

Tommy echó la cabeza atrás, derramando cerveza y ladrando.

_Por el amor de Dios, cerrad el pico. _ Candy se volvió contra Cubby dispuesta a abofetearle, cuando de improviso Terry apareció como un ángel vengador y se abalanzó contra el grupo.

Cubby soltó un gruñido de dolor cuando el hombro de Terry le dio en el pecho y lo derribó. Después fue por Júnior, con un puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo aullar al chocar contra un árbol. Carl Ray Norris intentó huir, pero Terry se lanzó sobre su espalda y lo tumbó arrastrando a Jack McCall en la caída. Tres metros más allá, Tommy se tiró al suelo antes de que Colin pudiera tocarle.

Al comprobar que nadie ofrecía resistencia, Terry se puso de pie y se plantó con los puños cerrados y las piernas separadas, listo para enfrentarse a todos ellos. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su cabello oscuro y en la blancura de su camisa. Tenía aspecto de pirata, la oveja negra de una familia aristocrática obligado a ganarse la vida saqueando galeones españoles y asolando plantaciones esclavistas.

Movió los puños y les desafió con voz baja y ronca:

- Vamos, chicos. Queríais jugar. Jugad conmigo.

La mirada de Candy iba de Terry a los hombres caídos y a Tommy, que gateaba intentando encontrar su lata de cerveza.

_ ¿Ninguno se atreve a pelear con él? _ los azuzó.

Cubby se frotó la rodilla.

- Joder, estamos demasiado borrachos, Candy.

- ¡Sois seis contra uno! _ gritó ella.

- Podríamos hacerle daño.

- ¡De eso se trata, imbécil!

Júnior se frotó la mandíbula.

- Es Terry, Candy. Es un escritor. Todos nos odiarían si le pegamos.

- Entonces lo haré yo, bastardos inútiles. _ Y se abalanzó contra él.

Terry retrocedió con un traspié, pillado por sorpresa. Ella le lanzó un puñetazo que impactó en un lado de la cabeza. Ella soltó un buen bufido de dolor _ la cabeza era más dura que su mano_ , pero no se detuvo. Lanzó una patada y le dio detrás de la rodilla.

Cayeron juntos al suelo.

Terry se quedó sin aire cuando Candy le hincó el codo en el pecho.

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? _ jadeó.

- ¡La de darte de hostias, bastardo traidor, tú! _ Intentó ponerse de rodillas para golpearle en la cara pero resbaló sobre la hierba húmeda y volvió a caer sobre él, de modo que lo aporreó de nuevo en el pecho

- ¡Te vas a hacer daño! _ La sujetó por la cintura de los tejanos y se impulsó con fuerza, haciéndola resbalar y cayendo sobre ella

Así inmovilizada, Candy le fulminó con la mirada.

Los dientes de Terry brillaron y sus ojos se entornaron.

_¿ Vas a calmarte ya?

Ella lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

Terry hizo una mueca, le agarró los antebrazos y la inmovilizó del todo. Cuando ella quiso liberar una rodilla, él adivinó su intención y la aprisionó con el muslo. Candy liberó la otra pierna y le dio una patada en la pantorrilla. Rodaron juntos. Ahora ella estaba encima de él. En lugar de contraatacar, Terry trataba de contenerla, actitud que la enfurecía aún más

- ¡Defiéndete, miserable mariquita embustero!

- ¡Basta ya! _ Terry intentaba sujetarla. Al mismo tiempo, gruñó a los hombre_ Quitádmela de encima antes de que se haga daño.

- Ella no parece necesitar ayuda _ dijo Júnior.

- ¡ Cuidado con la otra rodilla! _ gritó Cari Ray.

Su advertencia llegó un segundo tarde, y Terry soltó un aullido. Candy no había dado en el blanco pero sí lo bastante cerca. Terry profirió una blasfemia especialmente soez y volvió a rodar sobre ella.

" Serás una mujer que recordarán, Candy.»

El eco de esas palabras de su madre la llenó de vergüenza y disolvió la adrenalina que la espoleaba. Otra vez un hombre. Otra vez una pelea. Se sintió asqueada.

Terry vio que se sosegaba poco a poco. Relajó la presión en su pecho y se hizo a un lado.

Candy oyó el chasquido de una lata de cerveza al abrirse, seguido de la voz de Cubby:

- Parece que la diversión se ha acabado, tíos. Más vale que nos vayamos

Sonido de pasos alejándose.

- Que tengas una buena noche, Candy.

Tintineo de llaves.

- Hasta mañana, Terry.

Un eructo.

- Id con cuidadito.

Instantes después, unas camionetas que se ponían en marcha.

Terry se incorporó, la respiración áspera en el aire nocturno, el pecho agitado. La miró, tendida en el suelo, y luego le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Candy no aceptó su ayuda y se puso de rodillas por sus propios medios. Su codo le escocía y se había roto los téjanos. Sintió algo caliente en la cara pero tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

A Terry le partió el corazón ver sus hermosos pómulos anegados en lágrimas relucientes. Por fin lo había conseguido. Por fin tenía a Candy White de rodillas.

Con una exclamación ahogada, se arrodilló a su lado y atrajo hacia sí. Ella no se resistió. Él empezó a besarle los párpados, las mejillas, a secarle las lágrimas con los labios. Sus propios ojos le escocían y parpadeó para contener la emoción. Le acarició suavemente la espalda. La besó en las sienes. Era un hombre de letras pero no se le ocurría nada que decir, excepto lo más ridículo, que salió en un susurro estropajoso:

- Veo que has leído mi libro.

Candy asintió contra su pecho.

Terry apretó la frente contra la suya. Inspiró cuando ella exhaló. Buscó una manera de hacerlo desaparecer todo, pero en vano.

- Me siento violada _ susurró ella.

Terry hizo una mueca.

Sintió la suave respiración de Candy en la cara.

- Ya sé que lo escribiste antes de mi vuelta. Y todo lo que dices es verdad. Ya lo sé. Me lo merecía. Me merecía cosas peores, Pudiste escribir cosas peores. Incluso entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste seguida. ¿De qué habría servido? Ahora, al menos, estoy advertida

- No, amor mío. No trates de justificar algo que te ha hecho tanto daño. _ Le acunó la cara entre las manos, besó la huella húmeda de las lágrimas en sus mejillas_ . Si pudiera volver a escribirlo, lo haría de otra manera.

- Los hechos no cambian.

- Cambia nuestra manera de verlos.

Habría pasado el resto de su vida allí, de rodillas sobre el césped húmedo con ella, pero Candy se apartó y se sentó sobre una pantorrilla.

- Esta noche encontré el cuadro _ dijo lentamente.

Otra puñalada en el corazón.

- ¿De veras?

- En el estudio. La tela protectora del suelo es el cuadro»

Más valía contárselo enseguida, pero ella siguió hablando.

- Cuando era joven... Todas las veces que busqué en el estudio desde mi vuelta no supe reconocerlo. No hasta esta noche.

Había llegado el momento de clavar el último clavo en su ataúd. Terry se puso de pie. Ella también. Un mechón de pelo le cayó sobre la mejilla y ella lo apartó con mano temblorosa.

- No me extraña que mi padre se riera cada vez que hablaba de esa pintura. Elroy lo escondió a plena vista.

El botón superior de su blusa se había desabrochado, revelando el borde del sujetador, blanco marfil como su alma.

- Entonces ya has encontrado lo que viniste a buscar _ dijo él.

Candy asintió.

- El último lienzo de Ash de dimensiones similares se vendió en cuatro millones y medio de dólares.

Será mujer rica. Independiente.

- Este lienzo no se venderá tan caro. Quiero que esté en un museo, no escondido en una colección particular. Esto limitará a los pujadores. Pero no me importa. Yo sólo quiero el dinero necesario para asegurar el futuro de Melany.

- Tendrás mucho más que eso.

- Supongo que sí.

- Nuestra noble y abnegada heroína. _ No lo dijo con sarcasmo pero ella se encogió, y Terry maldijo aquella parte de su ser que tanto temía a los sentimientos y todo lo teñía de cinismo, aunque él no tuviera esa intención. Se obligó a pronunciar la pregunta que le atormentaba.

- ¿ Cuándo piensas marcharte?

- En caunto haya dispuesto la pintura.

- No deberías tardar mucho.

- Una semana, quizás.

Terry le tocó el cabello.

- Te quiero. Ya lo sabes.

Los labios de Candy temblaron y una lágrima asomó a sus pestañas.

- Ya lo superarás. Te lo dice una experta. El amor no dura para siempre

- ¿ Has superado lo de Albert, pues?

- Creo que sí, o no me habría enamorado tan rápidamente de ti

El abierto reconocimiento de sus sentimientos debió gratificar a Terry, pero sólo sirvió para ahondar su dolor.

- ¿Tan poca fe tienes en ti misma?

- No es una cuestión de fe. Soy realista.

- Si eso fuera cierto, no te irías. Todo lo que necesitas está aquí en Lakewood.

- Te equivocas.

- ¿Qué hay de la librería infantil que mencionaste? Ahora no tiene por qué ser un sueño. Este es tu hogar, Candy, perteneces a este lugar.

- No, ahora es tu hogar.

- ¿Quieres decir que no cabemos los dos en él?

- Sabes bien que no funcionaría.

- Tienes que estar aquí. Tienes familia aquí. _ Tragó saliva _ Y me tienes a mí.

La consternación oscureció la mirada de ella.

- Por eso tengo que irme. _ Bajó los ojos y se apartó_ . No puedo hacerlo. Lo siento.

_ Yo encontré la pintura la semana pasada.

Candy se volvió sorprendida.

- Cuando registramos el estudio _ añadió él_ . Ya había estado allí, al menos una docena de veces, pero aquel día mi estado de ánimo era nefasto... Sabía que te estaba perdiendo y tú estabas de pie justo al lado del lienzo. Volví la cabeza para increparte y algo en los colores en la violencia de la pintura, me agarró del cuello.

Candy asintió como si lo comprendiera, aunque ni siquiera el mismo podía comprender las emociones turbulentas que lo embargaban en aquel momento.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? _ preguntó ella.

- Lo intenté todos los días de la semana pasada.

Candy no se enfadó, como esperaba él. No pareció reprochárselo. Al contrario, le miró con una expresión parecida a la comprensión.

Terry intuyó que se disponía a marcharse y habló antes de que lo hiciera.

- Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de golpe.

Sus propias palabras debieron de asustar a Terry; jamás se había imaginado que volvería a pronunciarlas, pero sabía que eran ciertas. Dio un paso hacia ella y le tomó su exquisito rostro entre las manos,

- Ojalá tuviera magnolias, o gardenias. Algo para acompañar este grandioso gesto romántico Soy muy capaz de ello, ¿sabes?

Ella apoyó la mejilla en su mano, aunque sólo un momento.

- Nunca podría hacerte eso.

La cobardía de ella le desesperó. Le resultó demasiado familiar, demasiado familiar a sus propias actitudes pasadas.

- No voy a suplicarte, Candy. Una vez supliqué a una mujer y no volveré a hacerlo nunca. O tienes valor suficiente para amarme ( valor suficiente para permitir que yo te ame) o no lo tienes. La decisión es tuya.

Ella bajó la cabeza y murmuró

- Supongo que lo que tú consideras cobardía yo lo llamo sensatez.

- Nada tiene de sensato huir del amor.

- Sí, cuando se trata de mí.

Y se marchó, dejándole solo en la húmeda noche primaveral.

Candy vivió los días siguientes en una especie de entumecimiento. Aparte de vislumbrar el coche de Terry saliendo a la calle en algunas ocasiones, a él no le vio ni una vez. Hasta había dejado de trabajar en el murete. Saber que había tomado la decisión adecuada para ambos no le hacía más fácil la tarea de aceptar que había hecho daño a un ser querido. En cuanto al daño que se había hecho a sí misma tarde o temprano lo superaría. Siempre lo superaba.

Durante las horas que pasaba en la librería, se decía que Terry se equivocaba al acusarla de cobardía. Los que no aprenden de sus errores, merecen ser infelices. Ella no podía seguir precipitándose de un hombre a otro, entregando su corazón a diestra y siniestra, enamorándose del amor sólo para ver cómo se lo negaban. Terry no entendía que ella le estaba protegiendo.

El miércoles llegaron los ansiosos representantes de Sotheby's para llevarse la tela. El estudio parecía vacío sin ella, pero Candy no lo lamentó. Ya tenía bastantes emociones turbadoras con las que lidiar, no necesitaba ver las que estaban retratadas en aquel lienzo.

La semana transcurría lentamente. Candy se decía que podía sobrevivir a la humillación que supondría la publicación de Reflexiones. No sería la primera vez que sobrevivía a una humillación

No tuvo dificultades a la hora de conseguir un pequeño préstamo del banco, un dinero con el que vivir hasta que el cuadro se vendiera. El lienzo de Ash era muchísimo mayor de lo que se había imaginado. Incluso después de crear un fondo para Melany, le quedaría más que suficiente para abrir la librería infantil. Terry tenía razón, La venta de propiedades inmobiliarias no la apasionaba, no tanto como la posibilidad de introducir a un niño en el mundo de los libros. Nada más llegar a Houston empezaría a buscar la ubicación perfecta, olvidando ya la había encontrado en una estación abandonada de Lakewood estado de Misisipí.

Apartó las imágenes de viejas paredes de ladrillo cubiertas de estantes llenos de libros y de un área de lectura en forma de furgón de cola. No quiso imaginarse una pequeña cafetería al aire libre, sobre una vieja plataforma de carga, ni las vías cubiertas de hierbajos adecemtadas con árboles en grandes tiestos y jardineras con flores. En cambio se concentró en su trabajo.

Jewel puso un anuncio para una nueva dependienta, pero a Candy no le gustó ninguna de las jóvenes entrevistadas.

- Tienes que encontrar a alguien a quien le guste vender libros infantiles, se lo debes a los niños.

- Ya lo hice _ repuso su menuda jefa_ . Te encontré a ti.

Y allí mismo, entre Sandra Cisneros y Mary Higgins Candy se echó a llorar. Jewel intentó reconfortarla, pero algunas cosas no se prestan al consuelo.

Susana anunció que el lunes por la tarde ofrecería una merienda de reconciliación y perdón, para que Candy pudiera hacer las paces con las Sauces del Mar antes de abandonar la ciudad.

- Francamente, no sé cuánta reconciliación y perdón podrá haber _ dijo_ . Apenas empiezan a acostumbrarse a la idea de tu regreso, te marchas otra vez. Se lo están tomando como una afrenta personal

- Sabes que no tengo alternativa.

_ Sé que crees que no la tienes. _ Y Candy vio en los ojos de Susana que también ella se sentía traicionada.

Aquella noche apenas pudo dormir. De pie delante de la ventana de su dormitorio, contemplaba La Novia del Francés por encima del seto divisorio y luchaba contra el poderoso impulso de correr hacia él

¿ Cómo pudo proponerle matrimonio? ¿Acaso no sabía contar?

¿ Qué estupidez le hacía querer convertirse en su cuarta víctima?

El sábado era su último día en la librería. Había corrido la voz de su partida y media población pasó por la tienda para despedirla. Al menos esta vez no pensarían tan mal de ella. A última hora de la tarde, cuando por fin las cosas se calmaron, se dirigió a la sección infantil por última vez. Estaba colocando las pequeñas sillas en su sitio cuando

Susana entró como un vendaval.

- ¡ Anthony acaba de llamar desde La Novia del Francés! Terry se va de Lakewood hoy mismo.

- ¿ De qué estás hablando?

- Se va_ Para siempre.

A Candy se le heló la sangre.

- No te creo.

- Está cargando el coche ahora mismo. Le dijo a Anthony que no te lo contara hasta que se hubiera ido.

- ¡Terry ama Lakewood! Nunca se iría de aquí. Esta ciudad lo es todo para él. _ Mientras hablaba, la frase introductoria de Reflexiones apareció en su mente como un rótulo luminoso: «Vine a Lakewood dos veces la primera para escribir una gran novela y, más de una década después porque necesitaba volver a casa»_ . ¿Por qué querrá marcharse?_ preguntó con voz débil.

- Creo que ambas conocemos la respuesta.

- Cree que si se va, yo me quedaré. _ Candy se cubrió la boca con la mano, horrorizada.

- Piensa venderte La Novia del Francés.

Candy la miró incrédula.

- Se supone que debes ponerte en contacto con su abogado y hacer una oferta

Candy irguió la espalda.

- No puede hacer esto. Tengo que verlo.

- Vamos en mi coche. ¡Date prisa!

Salieron corriendo a la calle. El Benz de Susana estaba estacionado en un ángulo extraño, en una zona de aparcamiento prohibido. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando Susana salió marcha atrás.

- Has montado un lío increíble. _ Se saltó un semáforo en rojo.

Candy se dio contra la puerta al doblar el coche una esquina a toda velocidad. Se hincó las uñas en la carne.

- Es mi especialidad _ repuso.

- Se supone que eres la gran experta en cómo tratar a los hombres _ se mofó SUsana_ . ¡Lo que eres es un desastre nacional!

- No empieces a meterte conmigo otra vez.

- Eres la mujer perfecta para él. Eso es lo más frustrante. No lo supe ver enseguida (¿cómo podía, tratándose de ti?), pero ahora está más claro que el agua. Eres la única mujer con agallas para hacerle frente. A todas las demás las intimida. Y te necesita. Ayer cuando le vi, parecía estar muy bien pero le faltaba una parte de sí.

Candy se retorcía las manos y miraba fijamente

Al detenerse delante de La Novia del Francés, Candy vio el Lexus aparcado a un lado y a Terry guardando algo en el maletero. Anthony bajaba por los peldaños llevando el ordenador en una caja . Candy se apeó y cruzó el césped corriendo. Gordon la vio venir y empezó a ladrar. Terry la vio acercarse y miró ceñudo a Anthony.

- Te pedí que no se lo dijeras.

- Las cosas no funcionan así por aquí_ respondió Anthony- Ya deberías saberlo.

Terry le quitó la caja de las manos y rodeó el coche para meterla en el asiento trasero. Anthony se acercó a Susana, y Candy alcanzó a Terry. Tenía la expresión altiva y distante, aunque el alma de un poeta y sus camuflajes ya no la engañaban.

- Esto es una locura. ¿Qué pretendes?

- Tú eres la que decidió que sólo hay lugar para uno de nosotros aquí _ contestó él al tiempo que se agachaba para mover otra caja.

- ¡Para ti! _ exclamó ella_ . Eres tú quien ha de vivir aquí.

- Vamos _ se burló él, como si su partida careciera de importancia_ . Los dos sabemos que Lakewood es tu hogar, mucho más que el mío.

- No es verdad. Ahora es tu hogar. Terry, no lo hagas

- Ambos hemos elegido. Tú decidiste ser una cobarde y decidí darte vía libre.

- No soy cobarde, soy lista. No puedes irte de La Novia del Francés. Es tu casa. Has puesto el alma y el corazón en ella.

- No, Candy _ respondió él tranquilamente_ . He puesto el alma y el corazón en ti. Ella pestañeó.

Terry se inclinó dentro del coche para recolocar una caja de libros Candy vio el bebedero de Gordon en el suelo. Terry se enderezó y cerró la puerta, la máscara de distanciamiento bien puesta.

- Habla con mi abogado sobre la casa. Mandaré a buscar mis cosas en cuanto haya decidido dónde establecerme, pero entretanto puedes mudarte cuando quieras.

- No me lo puedo creer. _ Candy miró a Susana y Anthony, deseando que dijeran algo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero parecían tan impotentes como ella_ . Por favor _ murmuró_ . Ya te obligué a marchar una vez. No permitas que lo haga de nuevo.

- Fuiste tú, querida, quien decidió que en este lugar no hay espacio para los dos.

Sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo entregó. Mientras se alejaba para despedirse de Anthony, Candy vio que acababa de darle las llaves de La Novia del Francés

- Dile a Gigi que la llamaré esta noche. _ Colin abrazó a Susana_ . Cuídese bien, señora Marlowe.

Susana le devolvió el abrazo.

- Usted también, señor Grandchester.

- ¡No!_ Candy corrió hacia ellos_ . No lo acepto, ¿me oyes? Este gran sacrificio tuyo no significa nada, porque yo me iré, te marches o te quedes. Hablo en serio, Terry. Lo que haces es en vano. La semana que viene abandonaré esta ciudad por última vez.

- Eso sería una estupidez. _ Terry se le acercó, le levantó la cabeza y le rozó la boca con sus labios. Ese leve contacto no era suficiente y ella intentó abrazarle, pero él se apartó _ . Adiós, amor mío.

- Terry….

Él le dio la espalda y rodeó el coche hasta la puerta del pasajero.

- Vamos, Gordon.

Gordon trotó hacia el coche y subió de un salto, ese horrible perro traidor. Terry cerró la puerta. Gordon apoyó las patas delanteras en el respaldo del asiento y miró a Candy. Susana se acercó y la tomó de la mano.

- No lo hagas _ murmuró Candy.

Terry le dirigió una última mirada y abrió la puerta del conductor. Pero justo cuando se disponía a subir, el chucho saltó por encima del asiento y salió del coche.

¡Gordon.! _ Terry chasqueó los dedos.

El perro agachó la cabeza y se dirigió lentamente hacia Candy, las orejas rozando el suelo. Ella se acuclilló junto al animal sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

- Adelante, amigo _ susurró, dándole una última palmadita Ahora le perteneces.

Pero Gordon soltó un suave gañido y se tendió a sus pies sobre la hierba.

- Ya está, pues. _ Terry habló secamente, como si no le importara, como si esta deserción también fuera inevitable. Al instante siguiente ya había arrancado y bajaba marcha atrás hacia la calle

- ¡No! _ Candy intentó lanzarse hacia el coche, pero Anthony la contuvo.

- Serénate, Candy. Ten un poco de dignidad.

- ¡Suéltame!

Demasiado tarde. Terry Grandchester acababa de abandonar el último apeadero para siempre.

Gordon empezó a aullar, un sonido luctuoso y lacerante que salía de su mismísima alma canina. A Candy empezaron a castañearle los dientes. Se apartó de Anthony y, al arrodillarse junto a su perro recordó el bebedero, en el asiento trasero de Terry. ¿Dónde estaría cuando se diera cuenta? ¿En alguna gasolinera? ¿Descargando la maleta en algún motel de carretera? Había soportado tantas pérdidas… Del amor paterno que debió ser suyo por derecho natural, de la esposa que le traicionó por no tener el valor de seguir viviendo, del hijo perdido, de Gordon... y de ella.

Alzó la vista a tiempo de ver a Anthony atraer a Susana hacia sí. Ella se apretó contra él, pero Anthony no la miraba. Miraba a Candy y en esos ojos azules y llenos de compasión ella vio su gran corazón y decencia cabal. Vio a un hombre capaz de ser fiel, un hombre digno de confianza. Un hombre que sabía amar... para siempre.

Algo estridente rechinó en sus oídos. El corazón le palpitó y se dejó caer sobre la hierba tan bruscamente que le dolió el trasero Santo Dios, había vuelto a hacerlo.

- ¿Candy? _ Susana corrió a su lado_ . ¿Te encuentras bien? No podía respirar. No podía moverse. Había vuelto a dar la espalda al amor de un hombre bueno.

Susana se arrodilló junto a ella y le frotó los brazos.

- Todo irá bien.

Candy se incorporó y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas.

- Terry dijo que no suplicaría y no lo hizo, pero hablaba su dolor, no su orgullo.

No se marchaba de Lakewood únicamente para que ella pudiera quedarse. Se marchaba porque no soportaría el dolor de estar cerca de otra mujer cobarde.

Él tenía razón, desde el principio. El rechazo de Candy no era un acto de valentía sino de temor. Le había rechazado porque no había encontrado en sí misma el valor de darle una oportunidad.

Gordon le lamió la mejilla. Ella levantó la cabeza y miró a Susana.

- Tengo demasiado miedo _ susurró.

Susana le dio un apretón en el hombro.

El sol del atardecer asomó debajo de una nube y dio a Candy en los ojos. Fue como una descarga eléctrica que la hizo ponerse en pie de un salto

- ¡ Mi bolso! Necesito mi teléfono móvil. ¿Dónde está mi bolso?

- En la librería_ dijo Susana_ . Buscaré el mío.

Pero Anthony ya le estaba ofreciendo el suyo.

- Por el amor de Dios, no la fastidies otra vez _ le advirtió.

Candy marcó el número de Terry con el corazón desbocado. Había cometido un error garrafal, la madre de todos los errores, y tenía que corregirlo. Terry y ella no podrían aclarar la situación estando separados. Cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, se dejó caer de nuevo junto a Gordon. Un tono, dos, tres. Saltó el contestador automático.

- No contesta_ Colgó y volvió a marcar, otra vez en vano.

- Se está lamiendo las heridas _ dijo Susana_ . Responderá más tarde. Vamos, te llevaré a la librería. Luego trasladaremos tus cosas a La Novia del Francés.

Candy levantó la cabeza bruscamente.

- No quiero

Susana la miró serenamente.

- Ahora ya estás en casa. No puedes hacer otra cosa.

_Continuará…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

__ ¡Ay, Señor, ojalá supiera dónde ha ido y qué significa todo esto!_

_GEORGETTE HEYER, El Corintio_

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Susana y Anthony ya habían instalado a Candy en La Novia del Francés, haciendo ellos todo el trabajo mientras Candy deambulaba por la casa y hacía más llamadas infructuosas al móvil de Terry. Cada llamada sin respuesta incrementaba su ansiedad. Terry era un hombre duro. ¿Qué pasaría si ella había desperdiciado la única oportunidad que él estaba dispuesto a darle? Quizás el momento de su partida significara una especie de exorcismo permanente para él, un acto simbólico que la arrancaba de su corazón para siempre.

De pie en su viejo puesto, junto a la puerta del armario de Terry observaba a Susana trajinar. A la vista de su ropa deslucida, colgada entre los trajes caros y las elegantes chaquetas informales que Terry había dejado, le entraron ganas de llorar.

- Lo llevaré todo de vuelta a la cochera en cuanto os marchéis _ dijo.

- No lo harás _ repuso Susana_ . Te sentirás mejor aquí. Te ayudará a comprender dónde tienes que vivir tu vida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Simplemente, lo sé.

Candy le dio la espalda. Gordon la siguió a la planta baja donde Anthony se tomaba un descanso en el sofá del solario, bebiendo cerveza y viendo el final de un torneo de golf.

- Quiero recuperar a mi mujer _ le dijo, y apagó el televisor.- Sé que estás trastornada y que éste no es el mejor momento para ti, pero quiero recuperarla esta noche.

- Las has tenido durante catorce años. ¿No puedo quedármela unos días más?

- No. La necesito ya.

- Piensas que soy una egoísta, ¿verdad? Por quedármela.

Anthony sonrió y dejó la cerveza encima de la mesa.

Ella se acercó a los ventanales. Mirando los montones de piedras aún sin colocar, rezó para que Terry volviera un día para terminar el murete ¿ Por qué tuvo que marcharse de ese modo? Debió concederle más tiempo y pensaba decírselo en cuanto consiguiera comunicar con él.

- ¿ Por qué no contesta al teléfono?

- Porque no quiere hablar contigo.

- Me gustabas más cuando eras amable.

- No le has dejado demasiadas alternativas.

Gordon se frotó contra sus tobillos. Ella se agachó y le acarició, buscando consuelo en su calor perruno.

- ¿Te acuerdas de «te querré siempre»?

-Éramos unos críos _ dijo Anthony_ . Lo que sentimos fue verdadero en su momento-

- Ken y Barbie funcionan mejor en el país de la fantasía que en la vida real.

Anthony estiró las piernas.

- Creo que nunca te di las gracias por abandonarme.

- No se merecen.

- Ahora resulta fácil ver lo poco que congeniábamos _ dijo él_ .Yo soy demasiado aburrido para ti, y tu melodramatismo me volvería loco

- Terry adora el melodrama. Se gana la vida con él.

Anthony le dedicó una dulce sonrisa estilo Ken.

Ella se sentó en la otomana.

- Debí ser más flexible con él.

- Lástima que no se te ocurriera hace unos días.

- Soy la reina del melodrama _ respondió Candy desolada_ .

Solo aprendo a palos.

Susana entró en el solario.

- Anthony, creo que...

- No,_ Se levantó del sofá, su buen humor desvanecido_ . Ya no._ Hablo en serio, Susana. Será Candy o seré yo. ¿Cuál es tu prioridad? Decídete.

_ No te atrevas a coaccionarme.

_ Quieres que todo se haga a tu manera. Bien, pues, estoy aquí para decirte que las cosas no funcionan así.

_ Déjate de gilipolleces.

_ Si alguien es gilipollas...

_ Oh, basta ya _ intervino Candy_ . Esperad a. estar solos para empezar el precalentamiento. _ Se levantó de la otomana y se detuvo en seco_ . ¡Gigi!

Los dos la miraron con extrañeza.

_ Terry dijo que esta noche llamaría a Gigi. ¡Daos prisa

¡Y salió corriendo de La Novia del Francés, con Anthony, Susana y Gordon pisándole los talones.

Entró como un vendaval en la casa de los Brower, justo en el momento en que Gigi bajaba las escaleras. Había cambiado el estilo gótico por unos pantalones recortados de cintura demasiado baja y un top transparente, que no alcanzaba a cubrirle las costillas. El día anterior cuando Candy la interrogó al respecto, había respondido con mirada calculadora que estaba explorando su sexualidad. Incluso en su estado de invalidez emocional, Candy supo que la estaba poniendo a prueba y no había respondido al desafío.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho a Terry? _ gritó Gigi, quitándose la cinta del pelo.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ ¡Se ha ido!

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_ Él me lo ha dicho.

Candy se envaró.

_ ¿Cuándo?

_ Hace unos minutos, por teléfono.

Candy se dejó caer sobre el último escalón y hundió la cara entre las manos.

_ Ya has hablado con él.

_ Estaba totalmente desolado _ continuó Gigi con tono acusador_ . Le has dejado plantado, ¿no es así?

Candy no consiguió responder.

Una cosa era que Terry se marchara. Otra, muy distinta, que cortara todas las vías de comunicación. Candy no tenía intención de tolerarlo. A primera hora de la mañana del lunes llamó a su editor y preguntó por las relaciones públicas de Terry. Cuando la mujer respondió Candy asumió su mejor acento norteño:

_Candice Gordon al habla. Del programa de entrevistas de Oprah.

_¿ Gordon? No me suena el nombre.

_Soy nueva. Esto es muy precipitado pero a Oprah le gustaría contar con la presencia del señor Grandchester para su programa de esta semana. Para que esto sea posible, necesitaría hablar con él hoy mismo. Stephen King quiere el espacio, y ya sabe que se puede poner muy pesado.

_Creo que el señor Grandchester no está disponible.

_Claro que está disponible. ¡Se trata de Oprah!

_Me sentiría más cómoda si hablara con mi contacto habitual.

_Por desgracia sufrió un accidente de coche esta mañana. Nada serio. Pero estará inmovilizada por un tiempo.

_Qué raro Hablé con él hace menos de diez minutos.

_Debió ser mientras esperaba la ambulancia.

La mujer colgó.

Susana cedió a la presión de Anthony y volvió a su casa el sábado por la tarde eso no significaba que dejaría a Candy a su aire, y decidió celebrar la merienda de reconciliación y perdón en La Novia del Francés.

_Así resultará más simbólica _ dijo.

Llegó la tarde del lunes. Mientras Susana aclaraba en el fregadero los platos manchados de chocolate, pensó que debería estar contenta de cómo habían salido las cosas. Candy estaba tensa como un muelle y al principio hubo cierto nerviosismo, pero las Sauces del Mar habían venido dispuestas a perdonar. La absolución de Flammy estaba garantizada de antemano y a Annie ya la había ablandado el afecto que Candy había mostrado por Charlie. Luisa sucumbió cuando Candy mostró entusiasmo por las fotos de su niño de tres años, aunque el resentimiento de Patty era profundo, y no cedió hasta que Candy la rodeó con los brazos y le dijo: «Perdóname o mátame.»

En cuanto a Terry... Dijeron que era muy propio de Candy llevar a un hombre a esos extremos, pero no la recriminaron y la tensión de ella se fue relajando. Para cuando desapareció el último pastel de chocolate de dos pisos preparado por Susana, Candy ya volvía a pertenecer a las Sauces del Mar. Y volvía a ser la líder.

Susana cogió el último plato y lo metió bajo el chorro de agua. Las otras cinco estaban sentadas en el solario, riendo y compartiendo recuerdos de cosas que ella no había vivido. No tenía porque sentirse abandonada _ ella misma había insistido en fregar los platos-, pero tenía la impresión de haber vuelto a los dieciséis años.

Agarró el trapo de secar con disgusto. Sabía cuánto había echado de menos Candy a las Sauces del Mar y debería estar contenta de haber sido ella quien volviera a reunirlas. Aunque también eran sus amigas, y a Susana le gustaba creer que era su líder. Hasta ahora, era ella, quien tenía la última palabra sobre las fechas de las próximas reuniones y sobre quién llevaría qué a las tertulias. Era ella quien calmaba los ánimos y escuchaba las confidencias de las demás. Y se le daba bien ese papel. A partir de ahora, sin embargo, todo sería distinto.

Salvo que Candy se fuera de Lakewood.

Esta posibilidad la serenó un poco. Ella no quería que Candy se fuera. Ahora ya eran hermanas y no pensaba renunciar a ello ni siquiera para aferrarse a su posición como líder de las Sauces del Mar Cuando volvió a reunirse con ellas en el solario se sentía un poco mejor, aunque la conversación prosiguió sin incluirla.

_ ¿Y recuerdas cuando caminamos a ciegas por el salón de Luisa y rompimos la lámpara de su madre?

_ ¿Y cuando el padre de Flammy nos pilló fumando?

_ ¿ Y aquella noche que fuimos a la Punta y luego el coche de Anthony no arrancaba?

_ ¿Os acordáis de cómo...?

_ ¡No, no me acuerdo! _ estalló Susana, sorprendiéndose a sí misma_ . Yo no era una Sauce del Mar por entonces. Y en el fondo tampoco lo soy ahora. Y os agradecería que mostrarais un poco de consideración por mí y no pasarais el resto de la velada hablando de cosas que desconozco.

Un silencio denso cayó sobre el grupo. Patty se quitó una pelusa de los pantalones. Luisa empezó a hacer girar su anillo de bodas. Sólo Candy parecía divertida, y arqueó sus elegantes cejas para observarlas a todas con fingida sorpresa.

_¿Queréis decir que nunca la habéis iniciado?

_Nunca se nos ocurrió _ respondió Annie.

Patty recogió las piernas sobre el sofá.

_Eras tú quien se ocupaba de las iniciaciones.

_Es cierto, lo era. _ Candy dirigió su atención a Susana, que en absoluto se sintió reconfortada por la astucia de aquellos ojos azueles.

Susana, sal de la habitación mientras votamos.

_¿ Votar?

Candy la miró con altivez.

_¿Quieres ser una Sauce del Mar en toda regla o no?

Susana le devolvió la altivez punto por punto.

_¿No os parece que ya somos mayorcitas para estas chiquilladas?

No, no se lo parecía.

Al final, Susana dejó de protestar, en parte porque no le servía de nada y en parte porque Candy volvía a dar muestras de su viejo espíritu. Además, quería ser una Sauce del Mar en toda regla.

La llevaron en volandas a la sala de estar, donde tuvo que esperar.

Y esperar

Pasaron varios minutos. Al final, se hartó y volvió enfadada al solario

_¿ Os importaría decirme qué demonios os lleva tanto tiempo?

Patty señaló a Flammy, que estaba tendida en el suelo.

_Oh votamos hace rato, pero Flammy quería enseñarnos sus nuevos ejercicios abdominales y se nos ha olvidado llamarte.

Esto encendió a Susana.

-¿Qué os habéis creído? Sólo porque la señorita diosa vuelve a caerle bien a todo el mundo, no voy a permitir que nadie me pisotee.

Candy resopló.

- Nos ha salido susceptible.

-Siempre lo ha sido _ admitió Patty.

Annie miró a Susana con aire de suficiencia.

-Más vale que cuides tu lenguaje cuando hablas con nosotras. Todavía nos has superado la ceremonia de iniciación, y podemos retirar la invitación en cualquier momento.

Susana cruzó los brazos y empezó a tamborilear el suelo con el pie.

-.¿ Qué clase de ceremonia es?

Esto bastó para desatar un largo debate, porque nadie recordaba la ceremonia con exactitud aunque todas estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa: necesitaban una fotografía de George Michael.

_ ¿Para qué? _ preguntó Susana agotando la paciencia.

Annie se tiró de un tirante del sujetador.

_ Debes jurarle amor eterno.

_ Pero bueno...

_ Tienes que hacerlo _ insistió Patty_ . Es parte del ritual de las Sauces.

_ Pero no tenemos ninguna foto _ puntualizó Luisa. Flammy metió la mano en su bolso y sacó una Biblia.

_ Tengo una idea.

_ ¡No vamos a utilizar una imagen de Jesús! _ exclamó Patty.

Flammy pareció decepcionada pero cedió grácilmente a la presión del grupo. La discusión prosiguió aunque sin conducir a nada, Al final, Annie se ofreció a investigar los CD de Terry.

_ ¡Mirad! Tiene el último álbum de los U2. Susana podría jurar por Bono.

Luisa inspeccionó el CD.

_ No sería lo mismo.

Candy dio el CD a Susana con una sonrisa de picardía.

_ Besa la foto de Bono y jura amarle por el resto de tu vida

Susana vaciló un momento.

_ Vale, pero sólo por su dedicación a las buenas causas causas-precisó.

Por desgracia, la cosa no terminó ahí. Según parece, tenían un saludo secreto que nadie recordaba. También solían sentarse en círculo pasando de mano en mano un collar perdido hacía años.

_ Hay una cosa crucial _ dijo Patty_ . Tienes que decirnos qué chico te gusta más.

_ Jolines, tendré que pensármelo _ ironizó Susana.

_ No muestra demasiado espíritu Sauce del Mar _ comentó Luisa.

_ También tiene que contarnos un secreto sexual _ dijo Annie.

_ ¿Un secreto sexual? _ Susana alzó la vista al techo_ .'Teníais once años cuando formasteis el grupo. ¿Cuántos secretos sexuales teníais a esa edad?

_ Unos cuantos. Patty encontró un ejemplar de El placer sexual de su madre.

Susana levantó las manos.

_De acuerdo. Hace un par de noches tuve un sueño erótico con Harrison Ford.

_¿Y quién no? _ replicó Luisa, poco impresionada_ . Hace falta un secreto mejor.

El mayor secreto sexual de Susana _ la falta de deseo padecida, incluso respecto a su propio marido_ era algo que no pensaba compartir con nadie. Fingió reflexionar en el tema.

_Vale ¿Qué tal esto? Patty, ¿recuerdas cuando te quedaste Gigi para que Anthony y yo pudiéramos ir a aquella conferencia en Miami?

_Pues sí

_No había tal conferencia en Miami. Reservamos una habitación de hotel en Memphis y pasamos el fin de semana jugando a los esclavos sexuales.

Era mentira pero las reacciones fueron más que satisfactorias.

_ ¡Eres una furcia!

_¿A los esclavos sexuales?

_¿Con esposas y todo?

_ Con todo _ enfatizó Susana.

Candy no se lo tragó pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, cosa que hizo pensar a Susana lo agradable que era tener, por fin, una hermana.

_¡Se le han empañado los ojos! _ exclamó Patty_ . Menudo fin de semana tuvo que ser.

Susana sonrió a Candy.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y comentó:

_Ni siquiera yo podría competir con un fin de semana así.

Susana se reacomodó en el sofá antes de que la embargara una nueva oleada de emoción.

_¿No ha llegado ya el momento de encender la vela de la iniciación?

_Aún no. _ Candy arqueó una ceja calculadora_ . Queda una cosa por hacer...

Flammy se levantó del sillón y dijo:

_No. Eso no lo haremos.

_ Es necesario para que Susana sea oficialmente una Sauce del Mar- repuso Candy.

_ Madre mía _ Patty echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una risotada.

Annie gruñó.

_ No debí comer tanto chocolate.

_ De acuerdo, pero no se lo diremos a nadie _ dijo Luisa-. Ya sabes cuánto me odia mi suegra. Si lo descubre, nunca dejará de atormentarme.

_ Hacer, ¿qué? _ preguntó Susana, sin estar segura de querer saberlo.

Unos momentos de silencio. Se miraron unas a las otras. Finalmente, Flammy explicó con voz queda:

_ Tenemos que desnudarnos y correr tres veces alrededor de La Novia del Francés.

Susana las observó, incrédula.

_ Estáis bromeando, ¿verdad?.

Annie soltó un resoplido.

_ Ojalá.

Flammy meneó la cabeza.

_ Es verdad. Cada vez que ingresaba un miembro nuevo en las Sauces del Mar...

_ Que por fortuna no sucedía muy a menudo... _ interpuso Patty.

_ ... esperábamos hasta que Candy convencía a su madre de que nos dejara a todas pasar la noche aquí.

_ Preferiblemente en verano, para dormir en la galería, al aire libre _ añadió Luisa.

_ Cuando William y Rose ya estaban dormidos _ prosiguió Flammy_ , nos desnudábamos y corríamos en cueros alrededor de la casa.

_ Nunca oí hablar de eso _ dijo Susana.

_ Era nuestro secreto mejor guardado.

_ Nuestro único secreto _ apostilló Annie secamente.

_ Ni siquiera los chicos lo saben.

_ Apenas está anocheciendo _ dijo Susana_ . Y dudo que haga quince grados fuera. Candy le sonrió.

_ Entonces más nos vale correr rápido.

Siguió un debate sobre los términos y las condiciones pero al final, sólo hicieron una concesión a la madurez: acordaron no quitarse los zapatos

_Ya sabía yo que debí ponerme braguitas nuevas _ se lamentó Annie unos minutos después, cuando se estaban desnudando en el solario

_Que alguien compruebe que todas las luces están apagadas.

_Estoy ahorrando para una liposucción. De veras que sí.

_Me gustaba más cuando odiábamos a Candy. Mira qué piernas

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Susana tiene un chupetazo descomunal! Anthony no perdido el tiempo, ¿eh?

Desnudas y entre risas, se reunieron delante de la puerta trasera.

-¿Todas listas? _ preguntó Patty.

-¡Listas! _ declararon.

Candy cogió el pomo y abrió la puerta de par en par.

-¡Viva las Sauces del Mar! _ gritó.

Y salieron corriendo.

La decisión impulsiva de Anthony y Gigi de salir a dar un paseo nocturno les llevó hasta el final del pasaje Mockingbird. Al alcanzar el camino de entrada a La Novia del Francés, se detuvieron en seco. Gigi fue la primera en recuperar la voz.

_¿Crees que se han vuelto locas o algo?

_Desde luego, eso parece.

No dijeron nada más durante unos momentos pero, al final, Gigi se sintió tan horrorizada que no pudo callarse por más tiempo.

-Tú no deberías mirar, papá.

-Cariño, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.

Risas histéricas llegaron a sus oídos, un juramento, un chitón. Las mujeres desaparecieron por un lado de la casa.

Gigi frunció el entrecejo.

-Si los chicos del colegio se enteran de esto, no pienso volver a clase. Hablo en serio.

-Nos iremos juntos de la ciudad.

-Estas cosas no pasaban antes de que Candy volviera.

-Si se queda, empeorarán.

-Aun así no quiero que se vaya.

Anthony le dio un apretón en el hombro.

-Yo tampoco.

Gigi contuvo el aliento cuando las mujeres reaparecieron por el otro lado de la casa, con su madre en cabeza.

_ Esto es muy embarazoso.

_ Lo peor es que dudo que hayan probado siquiera el alcohol _ comentó Anthony.

_ Yo siempre pensaba que mamá es perfecta.

_ No puede evitarlo, cariño. Las mujeres del Sur nacen con el gen de la locura.

_ Yo no _ Anthony suspiró.

_ Tarde o temprano seguirás su camino. Con un siseo repentino, se encendieron los aspersores y las mujeres empezaron a chillar.

_ No puedo seguir mirando _ dijo Gigi.

Anthony ocultó la cara de su hija contra el pecho y sonrió.

_ Por la mañana fingiremos que fue un mal sueño.

Candy apagó el despertador. Era martes, el día que pensaba irse de Lakewood. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada de Terry y aspirando su aroma familiar, rezó por que volviera a casa antes de que ella tuviera que cambiar las sábanas. Se sentía desgraciada. Intentó desembarazarse de la desdicha recordando la noche anterior y las Sauces del Mar. Sonrió. Susana le había hecho un regalo inapreciable.

Consiguió levantarse de la cama _ tarea nada fácil últimamente_ y vestirse para ir a la librería.

_ Pensaba que estarías haciendo las maletas _ dije Jewel cuando Candy le ofreció la tarta de arándanos que había intentado comer

_ Un cambio temporal de planes. Me quedaré un poquito más.

La cara de Jewel resplandeció.

_ ¿En serio?

Candy asintió y le contó lo que había pasado con Terry.

_ ¿Se fue? ¿Así, sin más?

_ Así, sin más _ respondió Candy, alentada por el gesto dignado de Jewel.

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

_ Seguiré intentando localizarle.

Jewel la miró con compasión.

_ Por lo que me cuentas, tardarás un tiempo en dar con él. Parece que no desea ser localizado.

_ Llamaré a su editor. Alguien tiene que saber dónde está.

_ Más vale que inventes algo más convincente que ese rollo de Oprah que me has contado.

_ Lo haré.

El editor de Terry descolgó el teléfono al segundo tono.

_ Frank Kirkpatrick.

_ Lady Candice Posh-Wicket al habla. Le llamo desde Londres.

_ ¿Quién dice que es?

_ Soy la directora de la Oficina Real de la Jarretera de Su Majestad. Tengo noticias importantes para un autor suyo. Sir Terrence Grandchester.

Ah pero seré tonta. Aún no es sir Terrence. Por eso necesito hablar con él aunque parece que no contesta al teléfono.

_ Me temo que no sé dónde está.

_ Pero qué cosas dice, caballero. ¿He de creer que ha extraviado a uno de sus más relevantes autores ?

_ ¿Perdón?

_ Tal vez quiera ser usted quien informe a Su Majestad de la desaparición de sir Terrence, porque, desde luego, yo no pienso decírselo.

_ ¿ Quién es usted ?

_ Debo insistir en que localicen a sir Terrence inmediatamente.

_ No sé quién es usted pero tengo trabajo que hacer.

_ ¡ No hasta que me diga dónde demonios se ha ido Terry, capullo!

Hubo una pausa.

_ ¿Eres tú, Candy?

En esta ocasión, fue ella quien colgó.

_Continuará…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

__ Están locos, todos y cada uno de ellos _ dijo Rupert con convicción._

_GEORGETTE HEYER, El cachorro _

Llamaradas de azaleas y cornejos anunciaban la llegada de abril. Jamás había sido tan hermoso el norte de Misisipí, pero se sentía desgraciada. Pasaba los días en el limbo, encontrando consuelo únicamente en que todavía no había aparecido ningún camión de mudanzas para llevarse las cosas de Terry. A veces intentaba convencerse de que él sólo pretendía jugar con ella y que pronto reaparecería en Lakewood. Al cumplirse la primera semana, sin embargo, empezó a pensar que las intenciones de él eran exactamente las que había declarado en su momento.

Dos semanas después de la partida de Anthony, Anthony llamó a su puerta con noticias.

_ Me ha telefoneado. Ha alquilado una casa, pero no me dijo dónde. Parece que trabaja de sol a sol para terminar su libro.

_ ¿Y yo? ¿Qué dijo de mí?

Anthony se dedicó a un examen a fondo de las llaves de su coche

_ Lo siento, Candy. Dijo que todavía no quiere hablar contigo... Tal vez cuando termine el libro. Y quiere que dejes de acosar a su editor. Ah..., y quiso saber cómo está Gordon.

_Maldito capullo.

¡La estaba manipulando! Una oleada de indignación justiciera barrió las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos últimamente. Candy apartó a Anthony, condujo hasta La Caseta del Lago y pasó la velada bailando con Cubby Bowmar.

El enfado la sostuvo durante los siguientes días. Luego Reflexiones hizo su aparición en las librerías...

Nunca había visto nada igual _ dijo Jewel_ . Apenas hace una semana de su publicación y ya he vendido trescientos ejemplares.

_Hurra _ replicó Candy apesadumbrada.

Sue Corner la miró con aire de suficiencia por encima del hombro.

_Mírale el lado bueno, querida Valentine. No todas quedamos inmortalizada en una gran obra literaria.

Marge Dayley asomó la cabeza entre los estantes de autoayuda.

_Yo creo que lo llevas bastante bien. En tu lugar, yo ya estaría en México. Aunque supongo que no está lo bastante lejos, siendo aún Norteamérica.

La ciudad entera se estaba desternillando de risa a su costa.

El libro subió inmediatamente al número uno de la lista de éxitos del New York Times, y un periodista de USA Today fue a Lakewood. Aunque la prensa ya recogía diversas versiones de la misteriosa desaparición de Terry este periodista estaba más interesado en localizar a los protagonistas reales de Reflexiones. La diabólica Valentine encabezaba su lista de personas más buscadas.

_Pero si es Candy White la que busca _ le dijo Amanda Higgins segundos después de su llegada a la ciudad_ . Candy White Leegan Stevenson Andrey.

_Quizá recuerde haber leído sobre ella hace unos años _ colaboró su marido_ . Es la camarera que se casó con el magnate del petróleo Albert Andrey, se llamaba.

La historia salió en los periódicos del día siguiente, y ni siquiera el Tibet estaba ya suficientemente lejos para esconderse.

A principios de mayo, un mes después de la partida de Terry, salió a subasta el lienzo de Ash, y el museo Getty lo compró por algo más de tres millones de dólares. Aunque Jewel y las Sauces del Mar hicieron sus mejores esfuerzos por celebrarlo con Candy lo que ella quería era estar con Terry. Él comprendería mejor que nadie lo que esa venta significaba para ella. Sin embargo, el que no llamara para felicitarla añadió más leña a la pira ardiente de su resentimiento

Candy se ocupó del papeleo para el fondo que aseguraría los cuidados de Melany y luego cogió un avión a Houston, para pasar unos días con ella y ultimar otros asuntos. Reflexiones la contemplaba desde los escaparates de todas las librerías por las que pasaba. Se regaló una sesión de belleza en el mejor salón de la ciudad, seguida de un atracón de compras, pero ni siquiera los nuevos reflejos rubios y el par de Jimmy Choos de tacón de aguja consiguieron levantarle los ánimos.

Volvió a Lakewood un martes a última hora de la tarde seis semanas después de la deserción de Terry, cansada, sola y con lágrimas en los ojos. Justo cuando apagaba la lámpara de la mesilla de noche sonó el teléfono y, al contestar, oyó una familiar voz imperiosa:

_ ¿Dónde demonios has estado los últimos tres días?_ .Sus piernas se paralizaron.

_ ¿Terry?

_ ¿Quién, si no, te llamaría a medianoche?

Todo lo que planeaba decirle se le fue de la cabeza.

_ ¡Eres un bastardo!

_ ¿Será que llamo en mal momento?

_ ¡Un bastardo manipulador! _ Entonces le salió todo, la ira y la frustración. Candy gritó y maldijo hasta quedarse ronca, pero cuando al fin consiguió calmarse, él sólo dijo «Venga, mi amor" comentario que reavivó su ira_ . ¡No soy tu amor! ¡No soy nada tuyo! Me abandonaste, maldito capullo, y no te lo perdonaré nunca. Aunque me alegro de que te hayas ido, así no tengo que volver a ver tu caradura otra vez. Y adivina. Cuando te dije que te quería, fue una broma. ¿Me oyes? He estado riéndome a tus espaldas. ¡No te quiero! ¡Todo ha sido una grandísima broma!

_ Lamento oírlo _ respondió él, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras_ . Aunque yo te quiero lo bastante para ambos y el tema no me preocupa. En realidad, me resulta embarazoso echarte tanto de menos

Eso la calmó un poco.

Bajó de la cama y se sentó en la alfombra, para que Gordon que se había escondido debajo de la cama durante el griterío, pudiera emerger y apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. Sus ojos goteaban lágrimas respiró hondo varias veces, para que Terry no supiera que su abandono la había reducido a una llorona impotente.

_ ¿Cómo pudiste marcharte?

_ Como un animal herido. Cursilerías de ese tipo.

Terry sonaba altivo, hasta un poco aburrido, aunque ella le conocía demasiado bien para dejarse engañar. Le había hecho mucho daño, quizás más que él a ella Candy se inclinó y se secó los ojos con una oreja de Gordon.

_ No quería herirte. Sabes que no.

Terry respondió en el mismo tono cansino:

_ El hecho de que no pudieras evitarlo sólo lo hizo más doloroso.

_ Tenías razón _ dijo ella con un hilo de voz_ . Nunca nos di una oportunidad. Lo comprendí en cuanto te fuiste.

_ Claro que tenía razón.

_ ¿ Puedes volver ya?

_ ¿ Bajo qué términos?

_ Este no es un acuerdo comercial _ repuso ella.

_ Para dejar las cosas claras.

_ Te quiero _ dijo Candy_ . Más claro, el agua. Aunque deberíamos tener esta conversación en directo. ¿Dónde estás?

_ Pues… no estoy preparado para decírtelo.

Ella irguió la espalda.

_ ¿ Por qué me has llamado, entonces? ¿Qué quieres?

_ Quiero tu corazón, mi amor.

_ Ya lo tienes. ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

_ Y quiero tu valentía.

Candy se mordió el labio.

_ Intento reunir la valentía que me pides. No sucederá de la noche a la mañana pero estoy en buen camino. Y no quiero perderte. No he podido analizar esto hasta el último detalle, pero creo que Lakewood podrá sobrevivir al escándalo de dos personas que se aman y viven juntos por un tiempo ¿No te parece?

Hubo una breve pausa.

_ ¿Es esto lo que quieres, pues? ¿Que vuelva a Lakewood para que vivamos juntos?

_ Sé que es un paso importante, pero estoy harta de tener miedo ( nos sabes cuánto) y estoy dispuesta a darlo, si tú también lo estás.

_ Entiendo

_ Hablaste de un compromiso. Me siento honrada, Terry. Sé que esto es tan difícil para ti como para mí. Podría significar el primer paso- Terry no dijo nada y ella se preguntó si no le estaría pidiendo demasiado_ . Si no estás listo para una convivencia, lo comprendo, y olvídate del compromiso..., es demasiado pronto. Me mudaré de nuevo a la cochera, para que tengas tu propio espacio. No te presionaré ni te acosaré. Sé lo desagradable que es. Tómate todo el tiempo de necesitas. Pero vuelve aquí _ Esperó._ ¿Terry?

_ Aún no lo has entendido, amor mío.

Candy estaba tan nerviosa que sudaba.

_ Entender ¿el qué?

_ Volveré el día de nuestra boda. Ni un minuto antes.

_ ¡Nuestra boda! _ Se puso de pie de un salto. Gordon se escabulló otra vez debajo de la cama.

_ Seguro que Susana y las Sauces del Mar estarán más que contentas de ayudar en los preparativos, y Anthony se ocupará del papeleo.

_ No hablas en serio.

_ Desde luego que sí.

_ Un compromiso, vale. _ Candy se paseó por la habitación como una posesa_ . Después de vivir juntos por un tiempo. Pero precipitarnos al matrimonio... No estamos preparados.

_ Me temo que debo colgar, Candy. He de volver al trabajo. Felicidades por la venta de tu lienzo. Ojalá hubiera estado allí para celebrarlo contigo.

_ ¡No te atrevas a colgar! ¿Pretendes decirme que no piensas volver si no accedo a casarme contigo?

_ Claro que no. Eso te dejaría demasiado margen de maniobra. Lo que digo es que no volveré hasta que estés en la iglesia, delante del altar, con todos nuestros amigos como testigos.

_ ¡Eso es ridículo! _ Candy apartó una revista caída de una patada_ . No se trata de una de tus novelas, Terry. Esto es la vida real La gente no hace esas cosas.

_ Pero nosotros no somos como la demás gente, ¿no es así?

Candy había empezado a marearse y se sentó en una silla.

_ Usa la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos puede permitirse una nueva equivocación. Debemos asegurarnos de que nos sentimos absolutamente cómodos juntos.

_ Yo estoy seguro desde hace tiempo. Estoy muy enamorado de ti.

Ella aferró el auricular con más fuerza.

_ Vuelve a casa, Terry. Ahora mismo.

_ ¿Para volver a quedar a tu merced? No soy tan tonto.

_ ¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto, pues?

_ En una iglesia, delante de un sacerdote. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Volvió a ponerse de pie de un brinco.

_ ¡Lo dejo!

Oyó un suspiro de hastío.

_ Por suerte para ti, estoy dispuesto a mostrarme paciente durante un par de días más, prueba de la profundidad de mis sentimientos por ti

_ ¡ Deja de hablar como un presumido!

_ Llamaré a Anthony periódicamente, pero (y escúchame con mucha atención amor mío) a ti no volveré a llamarte. Si fueras una mujer sensata, yo también me mostraría más razonable, qué duda cabe. Pero eres una lunática y ésa es la única manera de tratarte.

_ Lo habías planeado así desde el principio, ¿verdad?

_ Basta decir que no eres el tipo de mujer a quien se puede permitir salirse de la raya.

Candy apretó el puño.

_ Terry te lo suplico. Tenemos la posibilidad de un futuro en común. No lo estropees con exigencias insensatas.

_ ¿ Cómo podría estropearlo cuando tú ya lo haces a la perfección sin mi ayuda?

_ ¡Estoy embarazada! Tienes que volver ahora mismo para cuidarme.

_ No, amor mío, no estás embarazada, y yo me niego a ser manipulado. Esta conversación ya me resulta insoportablemente tediosa. Te quiero con todo mi corazón y... ¿Estás llorando, cariño?

_ Sí _ moqueó Candy_ . Casi no he hecho otra cosa desde que te fuiste.

_ ¿ Es eso cierto?

_ Me temo que sí.

_ Espléndido

Y colgó

Candy pasó el siguiente par de horas vagando por la casa, llorando y zampándose dos boles de cereales. Por la mañana se despertó más enfadada todavía, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Bruce Kleinman, el primer novio de Flammy y el más importante constructor de la ciudad, a quien contrató para que empezara los trabajos de rehabilitación de la estación. A Terry ya no le debía nada. Después telefoneó a Jewel.

_ ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía esa fantasía de abrir una librería infantil en la vieja estación?

_ Difícilmente podría olvidarlo. Te respondí que deberías hacerlo. Fuiste tú quien tuvo miedo de seguir adelante. Dijiste que no podías hacer planes permanentes por culpa de Terry.

_ Eso ya no es un problema, puesto que mi odio por él se ha hecho oficial. Y espero que hablaras en serio cuando dijiste que podríamos ser socias.

Candy tuvo que apartar el auricular del oído para que los chillidos de júbilo de Jewel no le dañaran el tímpano.

Se dio una ducha, se puso unos pantalones naranjas, una camisa blanca sin mangas y unas sandalias, y llamó a Susana para ponerla al corriente de los acontecimientos. Después salió hacia la estación donde tenía que encontrarse con Bruce. Cuando terminaron fue a ver a Jewel para concretar los términos de su asociación y luego secuestró a Charlie de los cuidados de la niñera y le llevó a jugar al parque. Finalizó la jornada con una rápida visita a Tesoros del Ayer.

_ Jewel está preocupada por ti _ dijo Susana cuando la vio entrar en la tienda_ . Acabo de hablar con ella por teléfono, y me ha dicho que rechazaste un Mars. Cree que debería convocar una reunión de urgencia de las Sauces del Mar para ver qué pasa.

_ Jewel no debería meterse en los asuntos de las Sauces del Mar_ replicó Candy_ . Se me rió en la cara cuando le dije que nos gustaría que se uniera a nosotras.

_ No deberías tomártelo como algo personal.

_ ¿Cómo evitarlo? Después de ti, ella es mi mejor amiga por no hablar de nuestra inminente asociación comercial. Y no es la mitad divertida de lo que ella cree. Dijo que unirse a las Sauces del Mar sería el primer paso, que luego tendría que ponerse un miriñaque y plantarse en el césped de La Novia del Francés agitando un parasol y cantando habaneras.

Susana suspiró.

_ No es Jewel lo que te preocupa. Eres tú misma.

Candy se dejó caer en una trabajada silla de roble, vencida por las emociones de los últimos dos días.

_ Que una persona tenga conciencia de determinados rasgos de su carácter no significa necesariamente que sea capaz de ponerles remedio

_ Supongo que hablas de ti.

_ Piénsalo una mujer que ha sido siempre obesa, por ejemplo. Sabe exactamente que hacer para perder peso, aunque esto no implica que pueda lograrlo. ¿Me equivoco?

_ Tienes razón

Candy se masajeó el estómago.

_ Quizá pienses que estoy loca, pero una cuarta visita a la iglesia no me parece la mejor manera de arreglar lo que está roto por dentro.

_ Salvo que esa cosa rota ya esté arreglada.

_ Solo pensar en esto me da mareos. Tengo que irme. _ Agarró su bolso dio a Susana un pellizquito amistoso en la mejilla y salió de la tienda.

Ya hacía bastante calor y, una vez en la acera, se puso sus nuevas gafas de sol modelo aviador, muy de moda. Un hombre tropezó con sus propios pies al volver la cabeza para mirarla. Candy se sentía demasiado fatigada para sentirse halagada.

Gordon salió a recibirla. Se aferraba a ella desde que Terry se fuera, y Candy se sentó en el suelo para hacerle mimos, aunque el perro padecía las secuelas de un hogar roto y estaba demasiado deprimido para hacer más que tumbarse de espaldas. Luego Candy fue a la cocina cogió una tarrina de yogur con fresas y empezó a pasearse por la casa. Finalmente, se tendió en el sofá del solario, sólo para despertarse unas horas más tarde y empezar a pasearse otra vez Llegó la noche y su agitación iba en aumento. A las once estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo soportarlo más. Salió a la calle y fue a aporrear la puerta de Susana.

Su hermanastra la recibió en pijama, con el pelo revuelto y la mejilla enrojecida del roce de una barba. Candy entró como un vendaval.

_ ¿No podéis pasar una sola velada hablando, como hace la gente normal?

_ No descargues tu frustración sexual contra mí. ¿Qué te ocurre?

_ Necesito hablar con Anthony.

_ Está dormido

_ No por mucho rato. _ Candy la hizo a un lado y subió las escaleras. Susana la siguió, renegando a cada paso.

Anthony yacía boca abajo, probablemente desnudo, aunque una fina manta azul le cubría de la cintura para abajo y Candy no podía estar segura. Le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

_ ¡Despierta!

Anthony se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, la sábana enrollándose alrededor de su cuerpo, parpadeó y miró más allá de Candy. A su mujer quien se cruzó de brazos y le fulminó con la mirada:

_ Es tu antigua novia. Yo apenas la conozco.

Candy había empezado a temblar aunque logró mantener la voz baja, para no despertar a Gigi.

_ Escúchame bien, Anthony Brower. Cuando ese bastardo te vuelva a llamar, dile que ha ganado este asalto. Me casaré con él. Pero no me gusta que me chantajeen, y dile que pasaré el resto de mi vida haciendo miserable la suya. ¿Lo has entendido?

Anthony se incorporó sobre las almohadas. Parecía soñoliento y divertido.

Candy insistió.

_ Hablo en serio. Si tanto quiere este matrimonio, lo tendrá pero más le vale estar preparado para sufrir las consecuencias. _ Se dio la vuelta, se dirigió hacia la puerta, bajó las escaleras y se marchó.

Anthony miró a su mujer.

_ Se merecen uno al otro.

Candy se negó a participar en los preparativos, sólo dijo que deseaba una ceremonia íntima, con Gigi, Anthony y Susana como dama de honor. Nadie más, ni siquiera Jewel o las Sauces del Mar.

El plan no contó con la aprobación de Susana. Ella convocó a las Sauces del Mar, menos a Candy, y hasta coaccionó a Jewel para fuera a la reunión. Puesto que Annie no tenía niñera, se reunieron en torno a la mesa de su cocina. Susana sacó una libreta amarilla y puso manos a la obra.

_ Tendremos que organizarlo todo nosotras. Por suene, Terry nos ha concedido un presupuesto ilimitado. Le dijo a Anthony que quiere que la ceremonia se celebre el próximo sábado, como muy tarde. Eso nos da diez días. Teme que ella huirá si esperamos más tiempo.

_ Me aseguraré de que el videoclub esconda Novia a la fuga- dijo Patty_ . Será mejor no meterle ideas en la cabeza.

_ Si Terry quiere evitar que se escape, ¿por qué no vuelve para ocuparse él mismo del asunto? _ preguntó Luisa.

Susana mantuvo la mirada fija en su libreta, para no tener que mirarlas a ellas.

_ Dijo que antes tenía que terminar su libro

Eso no gustó a ninguna.

_ Diría que Candy es más importante que un libro _ bufó Patty.

_ Nunca he podido entender a ese hombre.

_ Espero que Candy no descubra el bajo lugar que ocupa en su lista de prioridades.

_ Ya sabéis que puede ser muy sarcástico _ aventuró Jewel en un esfuerzo por defenderle.

_ . Quizá Anthony le entendió mal.

Aun así el resto de la planificación, estuvo teñido de cierta sensación de incomodidad.

Haciendo caso omiso de los deseos de Candy, Susana decidió que la ceremonia se celebraría el sábado por la tarde en la iglesia presbiteriana, seguida de una recepción bajo una carpa que se erigiría en el césped de La Novia del Francés. Como no había tiempo para enviar invitaciones formales, Jewel y las Sauces del Mar telefonearon a todos los que pudieron recordar y, para cuando terminaron la ronda de llamadas, trescientas personas habían aceptado la invitación. Candy se mostró beligerante cuando lo supo. Susana le dijo que cerrara el pico y buscara un vestido apropiado.

Anthony se ocupó del permiso, y Annie arrastró a Candy hasta un laboratorio para el análisis de sangre de rigor. Candy no tenía idea de cómo manejaba Terry su parte del asunto, pero estaba demasiado ocupada refunfuñando para preocuparse de eso.

El viernes por la mañana, un día antes de la boda, llegó a La Novia del Francés un equipo para montar la enorme carpa y, poco después apareció un camión con las mesas y las sillas. Candy se caló unos auriculares para no oír el mundanal ruido y pasó el resto del día acariciando a Gordon y haciendo planes para su librería, mientras un viejo CD bramaba en sus oídos.

No había tenido tiempo para organizar una fiesta de despedida de soltera ni recogida de regalos, cosa que no supuso ningún problema, ya que Candy no habría asistido a ninguna de ellas. La noche antes de la boda Susana intentó convencerla de que durmiera en su casa, pero ella se negó a abandonar La Novia del Francés. Eso obligó a Susana a poner en marcha su plan B y, a las seis de la tarde del viernes, Gigi llamó a la puerta de Candy con tres pizzas gigantes Gwen Lu, Gillian Granger, Sachi Patel y Jenny Berry.

_ Mamá dijo que podemos dormir aquí. Todas quieren oír tu teoría sobre el poder personal. Y Jenny necesita ayuda con su maquillaje _ Candy fue al teléfono y llamó a Susana.

_ ¿A esto ha llegado mi vida? ¿A tener niñas de trece años como carabinas?

_ Estás un poco nerviosa _ explicó Susana_ . Decidí que necesitabas distraerte.

_ ¡Un poco nerviosa! ¡He superado la escala Richter de temblores nerviosos! Todo esto es un montaje. Es el último acto de su venganza. Yo entraré en la iglesia y él no estará allí. Me dejará plantada delante del altar. Te lo digo, Terry no vendrá mañana.

_ Dejarte plantada delante del altar sería como pegar tiros a un cadáver _ señaló Susana_ . Él ya acabó contigo cuando escribió Reflexiones.

Candy le colgó.

No obstante, Susana tenía razón en una cosa: le fue imposible deprimirse con la casa llena de adolescentes que reclamaban su atención. Las nuevas amigas de Gigi eran cursis y patosas, aunque también tiernas y divertidas. Puede que un día las Sauces del Mar tuvieran que formar una división juvenil.

Esa noche durmió mal y se levantó mucho antes que las chicas. Bajó a la cocina ataviada con unos viejos pantalones cortos y una camisa de trabajo de Terry, con el pelo alborotado y marca de la almohada en la mejilla. Había llegado el día de su boda. Otra vez

Después de dejar salir a Gordon tiró las cajas de la pizzas y se sentó junto a la encimera, cabizbaja. Sus piernas estaban sin depilar, tenía las uñas mal cortadas, no había concertado cita en la peluquería y lo único que deseaba hacer, en realidad, era volver a la cama y taparse la cabeza con la sábana. Dejó entrar a Gordon e hizo precisamente eso.

Susana despertó a todo el mundo unas horas más tarde. Se afanó por toda la casa, colmada de alegría fingida y charlando por los codos. Candy fue directa al bote de mantequilla de cacahuete para volver a dejarlo en su sitio, porque su estómago no estaba en condiciones de recibir comida.

Anthony se llevó a las chicas a Denny's para un desayuno tardío y luego las llevó a sus casas, para que se vistieran para la ceremonia. Gigi abrazó a Candy antes de irse.

_ No te preocupes. Podrás reclamar tu poder, incluso después de casada. Fíjate en mamá. _ Y dio una sorpresa a Susana abrazándola también.

Después de eso. Susana entró en modo turbo.

_ Tienes el vestido, ¿no? Prometiste que te ocuparías de ello. Sé que lo has comprado hecho pero no importa, se te ve asquerosamente fabulosa con cualquier cosa.

_ Lo tengo _ respondió Candy_ , y está bajo llave allí donde no podrás encontrarlo.

_¿ Por qué no puedo verlo?

_¡Porque será una maldita sorpresa, por eso! ¿Ha llegado ya Terry?

Susana no la miró a los ojos.

_ No que yo sepa. Aunque Anthony ha hablado con él. Vendrá.

_ Sí claro _ Dio una palmada a la encimera_ . Ya te dije lo que va a pasar. No aparecerá. Por eso no quería invitar a la ciudad entera. Pero tú no quisiste hacerme caso.

_ Por supuesto que aparecerá. Te quiere. Y ahora ve a ducharte. Janice Menken vendrá a las cuatro para peinarte. Tienes que estar en la iglesia a la cinco y media.

Por un momento, todas las defensas de Candy cayeron. Miró a Susana.

_ Dime que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

_ Claro que sí_ respondió Susana con tono de no estar segura en absoluto.

Candy volvió a erigir sus defensas. Se duchó y se depiló las piernas. Luego permitió que Janice Menken le hiciera un aparatoso y elaborado peinado que recordaba a un pastel de bodas. Lo deshizo en cuanto Janice se marchó y volvió a peinarse de manera menos artificial.

No quiso llevar velo y se aplicó un maquillaje sutil, con el énfasis puesto en los ojos y tan sólo un brillo dorado en los labios. Los rituales que tan bien conocía no consiguieron tranquilizarla, y se puso todavía más nerviosa cuando las Sauces del Mar empezaron a entrar y salir de su habitación con el propósito de vigilarla.

Ninguna había visto a Terry, aunque estaban seguras de que andaba por ahí. Candy decidió que cuanto menos tiempo pasara en la iglesia mejor, y subió al desván, donde había escondido su vestido de novia. Se lo puso en el vestidor de Terry. Se estaba calzando los zapatos cuando Jewel y Annie aparecieron para llevársela a la iglesia. Ambas fruncieron el entrecejo al ver el vestido.

_ No pensarás casarte con eso, ¿verdad? _ exclamó Annie.

_ Es mi cuarta boda. ¿Qué esperabas?

Jewel dirigió a Annie una mirada de infinita paciencia y dijo.

_ Susana ya advirtió que no estaba de buen humor.

_ Estás preciosa. _ Annie decidió apechugar_ . Más que preciosa. Pero a Terry le dará un ataque.

_ ¿Le habéis visto?

_ Probablemente estará con Anthony _ dijo Jewel, esquiva.

_ O de camino a Suramérica. _ Candy dio un beso de despedida a Gordon y marchó hacia el coche de Jewel con decisión, su sandalias bordadas resonando en el pavimento con sus altos tacones de aguja.

Los olores nostálgicos de los viejos cantorales, el ambientador de pino y un sinfín de cosas olvidadas la envolvieron al cruzar la puerta trasera de la iglesia presbiteriana, un edificio de ladrillo rajo. Susana, muy elegante con su vestido de seda dorada, la esperaba justo detrás de la puerta. Entornó los ojos con disgusto cuando vio el vestido de Candy, aunque tuvo el buen juicio de no hacer comentarios

_ Dime que has visto a Terry _ suplicó Candy mientras la conducía a una pequeña antesala.

_ Es Anthony quien se ocupa de Terry.

_ O sea que no le has visto.

_ No he tenido tiempo de mirar. Hubo un mal entendido con la música, las flores del altar no eran las encargadas y Gigi se maquilló los ojos con purpurina. ¿Se lo has enseñado tú? No importa. _ Susana esbozo una sonrisa animada_ . Nos hemos olvidado de traer algo viejo y algo prestado. Tú tienes el vestido nuevo y los pendientes azules, pero nos falta el resto.

_ Para la cuarta boda, ya has perdido la fe en esas supersticiones

_ Es tu última boda, y las tradiciones son importantes. _ Rebuscó en su pequeño bolso bordado con cuentas, sacó las perlas de Rose y rodeó el cuello de Candy con ellas_ . No te hagas ilusiones las recuperaré cuando termine la recepción.

Candy acarició las perlas y sus ojos se humedecieron.

_ Oh, Susana... _ Se volvió y abrazó a su hermana_ . Te quiero.

_ Yo también _ respondió Susana, y prorrumpió en sollozos.

El organista atacó el preludio, y ellas empezaron a dar saltitos y agitar las manos delante de los ojos para secar las lágrimas y evitar que arruinaran sus maquillajes. Susana se sonó la nariz.

_ Terry ya está aquí. La señora Patterson nunca empieza a tocar antes de que hayan llegado todos.

_ Me odia desde el recital de noveno, cuando interpreté el Hada del Confite en lugar de su preciosa Kimmie.

_ No todos los habitantes de Lakewood participan en una conspiración contra ti.

_ Eso ya lo veremos.

El preludio llegó a su fin. Susana entregó a Candy un ramo de lirios blancos de Casablanca, cogió otro más pequeño para sí y empujó a la novia al vestíbulo. Ésta sólo podía ver las dos últimas filas de asientos, pero incluso éstos estaban llenos.

_ ¿Cómo has podido invitar a tanta gente?

_ Tú y Terry formaréis parte importante de esta comunidad _ replicó Susana_ . Todos merecen ver cómo te casas.

_ Si él está aquí.

_ Claro que está aquí.

El órgano atacó la marcha nupcial, y los dientes de Candy empezaron a castañetear los dientes.

_ No pienso recorrer el pasillo hasta que asomes la cabeza y compruebes que ha venido.

_ Tiene que haber venido. De lo contrario Anthony habría...

_ ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre Anthony! _ siseó Candy_ . También tu marido tiene razones para odiarme. Probablemente forma parte del complot.

_ Es verdad. _ Susana levantó su ramo de flores_ . Y luego estoy yo. _ Con esas palabras ominosas, dobló la esquina y desapareció pasillo abajo.

La música invadía el recinto. Candy enderezó la espalda y trató de dominar su miedo. En el momento de asomar en la iglesia, los presentes se pusieron de pie, bloqueando momentáneamente su visión del altar. Cogió el ramo con fuerza, las manos sudorosas. ¡Cuatro maridos! Hay que ser estúpida para casarse por cuarta vez.

Un mar de rostros se volvió hacia ella, trescientos para ser exactos, aunque no el que Candy deseaba ver. Entonces ocupó su lugar al final del pasillo... y allí estaba, con Anthony a su lado, ambos vestidos de esmoquin. Terry llevaba el suyo con tanta naturalidad como otros llevan téjanos. La camisa blanca con pliegues resplandecía en contraste con su cara bronceada, más delgada y huesuda que la última vez que la había visto. Al parecer, Candy no era la única que había tenido problemas de anorexia. El descubrimiento le dio la satisfacción indignada necesaria para acabar de recorrer el pasillo.

El corazón de Terry se hinchó al verla acercarse vestida totalmente de negro. Se rió por lo bajo y, por primera vez en casi dos meses empezó a relajarse.

El vestido era precioso, a pesar del color. Largo, ceñido y sin tirantes, lucía líneas diagonales de diminutas cuentas negras que se ensanchaban al acercarse al dobladillo. Flotó hacia él, exquisita en forma, semblante y movimiento, el cabello rubio y los suaves hombros blancos emergiendo del vestido como la espuma de un mar tormentoso. El desamparo que la envolviera cual segunda piel a su llegada a Lakewood había desaparecido. Se veía más dulce, más exquisita y preciosa de lo que él nunca se hubiera imaginado, aunque el ominoso destello plateado de sus ojos verdes le recordaba la peligrosidad de su juego. Que todavía no había terminado.

Candy se detuvo a su lado y entregó el ramo a Susana. Terry la tomó de las manos. Estaban frías como el hielo, aunque las suyas también.

Empezó la ceremonia. Terry hubiera preferido escribir sus propios votos, que expresarían más fielmente la profundidad de sus sentimientos por esa mujer magnífica, pero entonces Candy hubiera tenido que escribir también los suyos, y no confiaba en ella para eso. La coacción fue la única manera que se le ocurrió para matar al dragón que había tenido prisionera a la princesa durante tanto tiempo. Se pertenecían uno al otro, y él había querido librarla de su sufrimiento de la forma más rápida posible.

La voz del ministro interrumpió sus pensamientos. El pastor Daniels era un tradicionalista, y a Terry no se le había ocurrido que pudiera modificar la ceremonia.

_ ¿Quién entrega a esta mujer como esposa de este hombre?

Se produjo una larga pausa. El público empezó a inquietarse. Terry frunció el entrecejo. Entonces Anthony sonrió y dio un paso adelante.

_ Yo.

El pastor hizo gala de su sentido común y se saltó el «que hable ahora o calle para siempre», amonestación que sin duda habría impulsado a más de uno a ponerse en pie y hablar.

Siguieron los votos. Candy pronunció los suyos con voz inexpresiva, casi enfadada. Terry la entendió. Había perdido la fe en los votos, y la ceremonia nupcial le despertaba muchos recuerdos desagradables. Aun así, había que celebrarla.

El resto del ritual transcurrió con monotonía, como algo que tenían que soportar más que como algo deseado. Candy tenía un anillo para él, toda una sorpresa, una sencilla alianza de oro blanco. Terry le puso en el dedo un perfecto diamante de dos quilates y medio. Con esa mujer no se podía andar con regateos. Hubo nuevos votos y por fin la frase final:

_ Puede besar a la novia.

Terry la miró y, en el momento de acercarse, le susurró:

_ No me muerdas.

No lo hizo. Aunque tampoco le devolvió el beso.

Anthony y Susana los llevaron rápidamente en coche a La Novia del Francés para la recepción. La entrada de la carpa blanca estaba decorada con torrentes de red, y el techo adornado con festones. Las mesas, cubiertas con manteles de lino blanco y sobremanteles de raso dorado, tenían amplios centros de lirios, jacintos y hiedra. Sobre las largas mesas del bufé había bandejas con colas de langosta, pinzas de cangrejo y gambas, junto con una amplia variedad de platos fríos y calientes. Terry se preguntó cómo Susana y las Sauces del Mar habían conseguido organizar todo eso con tanta rapidez, y si podría agradecérselo como se merecían. No había orquesta ni baile. Susana sabía que él y Candy necesitaban terminar con la recepción cuanto antes, para poder estar solos. Vio que Candy pasaba por delante de una bandeja de buñuelos de crema bañados en chocolate sin siquiera mirarlos. Frunció el entrecejo con preocupación.

Los invitados parecían haber organizado una conspiración para protegerle, porque nadie le sugirió que posara con Candy para las fotografías de la boda y nadie dio golpecitos con un cuchillo a una copa de agua para instar a que se besaran. Cuando llegó el momento de cortar el pastel, Susana se levantó precipitadamente con expresión de pánico y dijo que Anthony y ella harían los honores. Sólo Cubby Bowmar pareció decepcionado de no tener la oportunidad de ver la cara de Terry decorada con crema de vainilla.

Candy pasó la mayor parte de la recepción con Las Sauces del Mar o bien con Gigi y sus amiguitas adolescentes. Finalmente se la llevó para el rito de tirar el ramo y Candy apuntó directamente a Jewel, gesto que a Terry le pareció delicado. Nadie mencionó siquiera la ceremonia de la liga.

Cuando llegó el momento de marcharse, Susana recuperó las que había prestado a Candy.

_ ¡No puedes quitármelas! _ exclamó la flamante esposa, las quiero como regalo de bodas.

_ Olvídalo. Tengo planes más importantes para estas perlas _ Susana le dio un beso en la mejilla y guardó el collar en su bolso _ Tu regalo te estará esperando cuando vuelvas de tu luna de miel

_ ¿Qué luna de miel?

Susana la empujó hacia Terry.

Poco a poco, éste consiguió llevarla hasta el coche, que estaba decorado con serpentinas blancas y una inscripción en la puerta del pasajero que rezaba: «A la cuarta va la vencida.» Llovía arroz, Patty metió a Candy en el coche. Luisa tiró su bolso de viaje al asiento trasero. Alguien hizo sonar una bocina. Y se fueron.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el interior del coche. Candy mantenía la mirada fija al frente. Terry trataba de pensar en algo que decir pero llevaba semanas durmiendo poco y mal. La mayoría de las noches las pasaba delante del ordenador hasta la madrugada, cuando se acostaba para dormir un par de horas y luego se levantaba para seguir escribiendo. En todo ese tiempo no había visto a nadie, salvo su incursión semanal a la tienda de provisiones. Se le había olvidado afeitarse, incluso comer. En ocasiones se sometía a brutales y largas caminatas con la esperanza de fatigarse lo suficiente para dormir más de dos horas seguidas, cosa que raras veces consiguió. No tenía ganas de comer, no tenía ganas de nada, sólo de escribir y atormentarse con el recuerdo de Candy.

Dejaron atrás la gasolinera y fue entonces cuando Candy rompió, por fin, el silencio.

_ ¿Qué luna de miel?

_ Pensé en las islas Vírgenes, pero de momento creo que será mejor ir al lago Amy y Clint nos han dejado su cabaña para la noche. ¿Por qué estás refunfuñando?

El vestido de Candy emitió un murmullo iracundo.

_ Dime dónde has estado estos últimos dos meses.

_ En una pequeña casa que alquilé en las afueras de Taos. Tres habitaciones junto a un bosquecillo de álamos. Sencillo pero cómodo.

_ Se te ve cansado. Y has adelgazado.

Terry percibió preocupación en su voz _ una fisura en su coraza de resentimiento_ y la fatiga desapareció al instante.

_ Estoy agotado. Cansado hasta la médula. _ Emitió un suspiro desfallecido y estudió la reacción de ella con el rabillo del ojo_ . Han sido un par de meses extraordinariamente difíciles. No me sentía bien en absoluto.

_ Habrá sido un acceso de astenia histriónica.

Terry sonrió y volvió la cabeza para regalarse con la visión de aquel rostro exquisito.

_ ¿Tan odioso te resulta estar casada conmigo?

Los ojos de Candy relampaguearon.

_ ¡Ni siquiera firmamos un acuerdo prematrimonial! Y yo soy una mujer rica.

_ ¿Te preocupa?

_ ¡Claro que me preocupa! ¡Acabo de casarme por cuarta vez y no he tomado ninguna precaución! Aunque bien es cierto que nunca he presumido de sentido común, así que no debería sorprenderme.

_ Tienes mucho sentido común, por no hablar de tu fabuloso cuerpo..., del que intentaré disfrutar al máximo a la mayor brevedad posible.

_ Bien, porque el sexo es la única razón por la que te he seguido el juego.

_ Ya entiendo.

Permanecieron callados durante el resto del recorrido hasta el lago. Ella parecía resignada _ no encantada_ y la atmósfera se despejó un poco, aunque Terry era consciente de que las cosas aún no se habían arreglado del todo. Llevó la bolsa de viaje de Candy a la cabaña _ la suya ya estaba allí_ y no perdió tiempo en conducirla al dormitorio. Ella se detuvo en seco en cuanto franqueó la puerta.

_ Oh, Dios mío.

Montañas de flores frescas y cirios blancos ocupaban todos los rincones de la habitación, decorada en blanco y gris. Sonaba una suave música de fondo, y un detalle especialmente delicado: el cubrecama retirado, revelaba pétalos de rosas blancas esparcidos sobre las sábanas gris perla. Incluso estaban descorridas las cortinas de las ventanas que daban al lago. La madre de Flammy había seguido las instrucciones de Terry al pie de la letra.

_ Muy recargado _ resopló él_ . Estos sureños...

_ Es precioso _ murmuró Candy, embelesada.

_ Si tú lo dices... _ La luz de las velas se reflejaba en las cuenta negras de su vestido, y su piel parecía opalescente, como si la hubieran rociado con polvo de pétalos de flores_ . Tengo un regalo de bodas para ti _ añadió.

_ Yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

_ Si hace tictac llamaré a la policía.

Candy sonrió. Terry logró relajarse lo suficiente para cruzar la habitación y buscar en su maleta un grueso fajo de papeles atados con una cinta roja. En el momento de entregárselo a Candy deseó haber bebido más en la recepción.

_ No pude terminarla hasta ayer mismo, y no tuve tiempo de envolverla como regalo.

Candy le miró y supo que estaba nervioso. Este descubrimiento le dio más satisfacción que todos los acontecimientos de la jornada, y las últimas capas de su resentimiento empezaron a desbaratarse. Se dejó caer en la única silla del dormitorio y miró el regalo de Terry.

_ Has terminado tu libro.

_ A última hora de anoche.

Se lo había dedicado a ella. Esta debía ser la sorpresa. Candy sonrió para sí y tiró de la cinta que sujetaba el manuscrito. Terry se movió incómodo y se aclaró la garganta. Su agitación la enterneció todavía más. Entonces vio el título de la novela. Y se quedó sin aliento.

_Una historia de amor para Valentine_

_Una novela de_

_COLÍN BYRNE_

_ Oh, Dios mío... _ Cientos de preguntas le acudieron a la mente. Su voz, cuando pudo recuperarla, sonó débil y quebradiza_ : ¿qué ha pasado con tu otro libro?

_ Antes tenía que escribir éste.

Ella tanteó con los dedos la página inicial y el apretado nudo de miedo que llevaba dentro desde hacía más tiempo del que podía recordar por fin se desató. En su lugar, sintió una profunda sensación de paz. Un hombre capaz de un gesto así por la mujer que ama, es un hombre para toda la vida. La sonrisa de Candy tembló en las comisuras de sus labios:

_ Cuando los hombres escriben novelas de amor, la heroína suele terminar muerta.

_ Esta vez no, te lo aseguro. _ La voz de Terry no era más firme que la de ella_ . Nunca podré volver a entrar en los círculos literarios con la cabeza alta.

_ Oh, Terry... _ Apretó el manuscrito contra el pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Los últimos remanentes del miedo desaparecieron cuando miró a los ojos de su cuarto y último esposo_ . Te quiero mucho, amor mío.

_ Contaba con ello.

Terry cogió el manuscrito para dejarlo a un lado y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, empezando a quitarle las horquillas del pelo, una tras otra. El cabello le cayó en cascada y él le besó el cuello y los hombros, susurrando versos de amor que se tornaban más terrenales y explícitos a medida que iban despojándose de la ropa.

_ Eres exquisita _ murmuró él, tendiéndola sobre los pétalos de rosa.

Ella recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, familiarizándose de nuevo con las cuestas tenaces y los valles musculosos. Él encontró otros pétalos, suaves y húmedos, hinchados de deseo, fragantes de anhelo, y Candy creyó enloquecer de excitación. Y en efecto enloqueció del todo cuando él, por fin, la penetró y vio la emoción que ardía en sus ojos.

_ Te quiero _ susurró Terry_ , te quiero tanto, amor mío..._ Ella le respondió con palabras susurradas, y el dulce torbellino se los llevó a ambos.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se incorporó sobre un codo y contempló a su esposo dormir. Había trabajado duro la noche anterior, le había hecho el amor hasta que ambos estuvieron exhaustos.

Resistiendo el impulso de despertarle, se levantó de la cama y se puso unos pantalones y la camisa del esmoquin de Terry. En la cocina encontró a Gordon, una jarra llena de zumo de naranja recién exprimida y una cesta con panecillos calientes. Ninguna mujer en el mundo tenía mejores amigas que ella y, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, les ofrecería una fiesta de agradecimiento.

Se tomó un vaso de zumo y le hizo mimos a Gordon. Luego cruzó las puertas correderas y bajó al lago. El sol de esa hora temprana se reflejó en el extravagante diamante que le había regalado su marido. Terry quería impedirle que olvidara que ahora estaba casada, como si y se tal olvido hubiera sido posible. Sonrió y la recorrió una profunda y serena sensación de paz. «Para siempre» es demasiado tiempo cuando se habla del amor pero, tratándose de Terry Grandchester, «para siempre " era lo más apropiado.

_ ¿Ya te has cansado de mí?

Se volvió y vio a su marido, que se acercaba, sus pies desnudos dejando huellas sobre la hierba empapada de rocío. Gordon trotaba su lado. Terry llevaba téjanos y una camiseta blanca, y estaba desaliñado y hermoso: sin afeitar, despeinado y con un panecillo en la boca. Cuando la besó, Candy detectó un sabor a migas, a dentífrico y a sexo.

_ En absoluto. _ Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla_ . He estado pensando en mi regalo de bodas.

_ Volqué mi corazón en cada una de sus páginas _ dijo él con tanta ternura que ella se habría deshecho otra vez en lágrimas, si no fuera por la necesidad de hacer antes otra cosa.

_ No me refiero a ese regalo _ consiguió articular_ , sino al que yo voy a hacerte a ti. Espero que te guste, porque no puedo devolverlo.

_ Me resulta impensable que quiera devolver algo que venga de ti.

_ Sigue pensando así. _ Y entonces se lo dijo.

Terry la miró estupefacto.

Su reacción no la sorprendió. Ella también había necesitado cierto tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

Finalmente, él se recuperó lo suficiente para hacer algunas preguntas. Luego empezó a besarla de nuevo pero, cuando sus respiraciones se tornaron pesadas, se apartó.

_ Lo siento, amor mío. Ya sé que es nuestra luna de miel pero… _ Con un gran esfuerzo, apartó la mano de las nalgas de Candy.

_ ¿Crees que podrías entretenerte sola durante una hora? ¿Dos, como máximo?

_ ¿Me vas a abandonar así?

_ Comprenderás que en circunstancias normales ni se me ocurriría, pero, vista tu asombrosa noticia... _ La miró a los ojos, con el corazón latiendo en las pupilas_ : Siento la imperiosa necesidad de escribir un epílogo.


	24. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Todos la llamaban Cariñín excepto su padre, que la llamaba Mandy... O Mandy la Terrible, desde el día en que él encontró su nueva corbata marca Helmut Lang nadando en el bebedero de Gordon. Después de su madre, era la alegría de su vida, un diablillo que había heredado su cabello negro y los ojos deslumbrantes de Sugar Beth, aderezados con su propio espíritu arisco. Cada mañana, cuando Terry la llevaba a la planta baja, berreaba en sus brazos al ver el retrato tamaño natural de Rose y Candy, que volvía a ocupar su viejo lugar en la pared del vestíbulo. Todas sus amenazas de prender fuego al maldito cuadro cayeron en oídos sordos. Candy declaró que Susana no podría haberle hecho mejor regalo de bodas. Con excepción de las perlas de Rose, claro.

_ Ni se te ocurra ponértelas _ susurró Gigi al bebé el día en que la bautizaron como Mandy, cuando Susana presentó formalmente el contenido de la caja de terciopelo azul a su nueva sobrina_ . Estarías ridícula.

Las tardes de domingo se reunían en casa de Susana para tomar algo, las Sauces del Mar y sus maridos, Annie y su «media naranja». El hecho de que Annie y Jewel fueran ya pareja estable había causado escándalo en la ciudad, pero Annie había declarado que estaba harta de vivir una mentira y que se sentía realmente feliz por primera vez en su vida, aunque Jewel seguía negándose a formar parte de las Sauces del Mar, pero sin perderse ni una de sus reuniones.

Terry miró a Luisa, que se le acercaba con un cuchillo del en la mano.

_ Eres el único hombre aquí capaz de cortar un jamón sin desgraciarlo _ le dijo_ . Pásame a Dulzura.

_ Yo no voy a comer nada que no sea dietético _ decía Terry, dirigiéndose al horno microondas_ . Si me pilláis siquiera mirando otra cosa, podéis darme una bofetada.

La mirada de Candy se encontró con la de Terry entre las cabezas de las mujeres, y ella le dirigió una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto le encantaban, con un tinte de incredulidad en las comisuras, como si no acabara de asumir que todo aquello le pertenecía. A veces, al propio Terry le costaba creérselo.

Una historia de amor para Valentine cumplió con las predicciones de Candy y se había convertido en un libro enormemente popular, aunque Terry hubiera preferido prescindir de la publicidad consiguiente, por no hablar de las súplicas de su editor para que algún día, volviera a escribir una novela de amor. Terry tuvo un escalofrío. A Candy, por supuesto, la encantaba la publicidad y concedía entrevistas a diestra y siniestra. «Los Libros de Valentine», el nombre que había elegido para su librería, fue un éxito inmediato, y Jewel había ampliado Libros Gemima. El «Café del Apeadero», que Luisa regentaba para Candy, se había convertido en el lugar de reunión de todos los habitantes de Lakewood y en un nido de cotilleo como Terry jamás hubiera imaginado.

La vida era buena aunque no perfecta. Él y Candy seguían discutiendo cada vez que estaban de humor para ello. Las Sauces del Mar tramaron una ridícula conspiración para encontrar un compañero sexual para la madre enviudada de Patty. Gigi se echó un novio, cosa que hacía rabiar a Anthony. Y a veces, en noches de luna llena, Cubby Bowmar y sus compinches seguían acudiendo al césped de La Novia del Francés para clamar por Candy. Terry les toleraba, sobre todo porque sabía que ella disfrutaba con su admiración.

_ La cena está lista. _ Susana le quitó la bandeja con el jamón y condujo a todos hacia el comedor.

_ Un día de estos traeré sushi _ dijo Luisa_ . Ahora lo veden en la Gran Estrella.

_ No pienso comer sushi _ replicó Stear_ . Hasta dudo que sea legal comerlo en Misisipí.

_ Es la hora de la oración_ anunció Flammy_ Daos las manos.

_ Ven aquí Dulzura.

Candy se llevó a la pequeña de los brazos de Luisa y, abriéndose camino entre Anthony y Stear, fue a sentarse al lado de Terry, quien le cogió la mano, y ambos dieron las gracias por recibir más bendiciones de las que nunca hubieran imaginado.

**FIN**

**Bueno, bueno... se que suelo actualizar una vez por día, pero quería subir el final de esta historia... espero que les haya gustado esta adaptacion y ya continuaré con mi otra historia...  
**

**hasta la proxima!**


End file.
